The Legend of Spyro: Guardian's Academy
by FantasyDreamProductions
Summary: Its not over yet! New Story Arc is in the making! After the war with Malefor, Spyro and Cynder was looking forward to some rest. However, after the war promises no rest, for the Guardians have given Spyro a new task, and that is to train the next line of guardians. But, what happens when one of the students, is Malefor's son?
1. Chapter 1 New task

_Out on the far outsides of the use to be, Avalar, now laid waste to many floating island. Of course some island currently had burn marks from the destroyers March. However, the final battle was done. Spyro, the legendary purple dragon, and the use to be server of Malefor, defeated Malefor. Spyro had restores the world, causing the world from denoting. Now, was a new era. A new land. A new adventure. Our heroes, Spyro and Cynder, flew over these lands, now with Warfang in view._

Spyro: *Spyro flew slightly fast, however he started to dip suddenly.* Errrrr... *He was clenching his teeth.*

Cynder: *Cynder was right behind him. Flying slightly faster then him.* Spyro... Are you alright?

Spyro: Me? *A sweat drop drips down the side of his head.* Y-Yeah... Of course I am... Are you?

Cynder: *She flew next to him.* Your pushing yourself. You just recently restored the world. *She shook her head.* We don't have to get to Warfang in one shot...

Spyro: But... I... I can see it from here... The Guardians... Sparxs... They need to know about... Ignitus! GRAAA! *Due to exhaustion, Spyro dipped down, and rocketed towards the ground. He practically fainted from pain.*

Cynder: SPYRO! *Cynder dove right after him. Cynder swooped under, and grabbed him. They spun a couple times before Cynder slowed their descent. Cynder slowed to a hover, then just dropped him.* There. *She landed next to him.* Now we can walk...

Spyro: Urgh... *Spyro slowly gets back up to his feet.* Did you have to drop me like that? *Spyro shook his head hard.*

Cynder: *Cynder smirked.* I thought mister legend could take a tiny drop...

Spyrio: *Spyro pops his neck.* If a tiny drop means... Break my neck. *Spyro smiles at her.* Then I guess your right... If it wasn't for this fine helmet, I think my head would of busted... *Spyro looks at his black helmet to see if his armored helmet cracked.*

Cynder: *Cynder looked up ahead. She smiled as she saw yellow outlines of Warfang.* Hey! I see Warfang

Spyro: Nice! Finally! *Spyro started sprinting up ahead.*

Cynder: *Cynder giggles right after him.*

**[Warfang]**

Spyro: *Spyro sprints across the brick, nearly plowing over a few working moles. Spyro had to crash and roll to dodge them. Spyro was quick to start running again.* S-Sorry!

Cynder: *Cynder ran by the moles.* S-Sorry! Spyro! Wait up!

Spyro: Heh! *Spyro grins as he flaps his wings to get a boost to a near by wall. He kicks of the wall and jumps to another wall, repeatedly doing this, he used it to get near a large temple.* Ah... *Spyro frontflips to a staircase.* ... They already started building it... *Up ahead was a new Dragon Temple that was halfway built.*

Cynder: *Cynder pants as she finally catches up to Spyro. She takes a deep breath.* Wow! You sure was in a hurry to get here. I was hoping to enjoy this trip and relax a little, before meeting up everyone... And you know, Sparxs...

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath of refreshing air.* But,... To me, this is home... This is where I belong... *They both tooka moment to take the new dragon temple in.*

*After a moment of silence.*

?: HEEEEY!

Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder exchange knowing expressions.* I know that voice...

Sparxs: *Soon a golden dragonfly zooms down the stairs, flying straight towards Cynder and Spyro. It was Spyro's best friend and adopted brother, Sparxs.* You two did it! You defeated Malefor! Fist bump bro... *Sparx fist bumps Spyro.* High five Cynder... *Sparx high fives Cynder, as she had a slightly annoyed smile. He pulled back his arms at his side. Man this is nice! You know, for a moment I thought I would be floating in space, seeing how long I could hold my breath.

Spyro: *Spyro chuckles slightly.* Knowing from past experiences and your tiny body... Not very long.

Sparks: *Sparks chuckles.* Yeah, well, it didn't come to that...*Sparks slowly looked at Cynder, eyeing her curiously.* So you gonna sticking around?

Cynder: Uh... *Cynder looked up into the air and ponder about the recent events. Cynder remembered the last battle they against Malefor. Cynder remembered the final moments before Spyro restored the planet.*

* * *

*The planet was falling apart around them as they was deep in Earth's core.*

Cynder: *Cynder lands by Spyro.* ... Spyro... We have to go...

Spyro: And go where!? *Spyro looked down.* The world is falling apart. But, I think I can stop... I think I'm meant to...

Cynder: Then I'm with you...

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath and unleashed all of his power to pull the earth back together.*

Cynder: *Cynder felt the wind brushed against her body.* ... I love you...

*Then everything went dark.*

* * *

Cynder: *Cynder looked up at Sparxs.* It's like Spyro was saying... *Cynder looked at Spyro then at Sparks.* This place...the temple...We're dragons. It's our home. People care for us here...

Sparxs: Oh! *Sparx snaps his finger.* Speaking of dragons I forgot, the Guardian said they needed you guys to meet these guys... *Spyro and Cynder watched Sparxs wave them towards the temple.* They are eager to meet you!

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder slowly follow while wondering about the dragons.* What do you mean these guys?

Sparxs: The other dragons!

Cynder: *Cynder stopped as she was getting annoyed.* What do you mean other dragons...

Sparxs: Well, I don't know much about them, they came only a few hours ago... And the Guardians said they wanted your help right away.

Cynder: B-But! *Cynder sped up to catch up to the two.* I thought most of the others dragon was wiped out!

Sparxs: Nope! Guess not.

Spyro: *Spyro looked at the roof where moles was doing the roofing of the dragon temple.* Are they older then us?

Sparks: *Sparks had a smile as he placed his fingers on his chin and studied the two dragons.* Hmmmmm, nah *Sparks waved them off and flew ahead.* About the same.

Spyro: Heey! *Spyro tries to catch up. Cynder tried to keep pace.* What do you mean about the same?

Cynder: As young as us? *Sparks slowed as they approached the stairs.*

Sparks: I think so. Their your size. The guardians are, you know. *Sparks whistled as he rose his flat hand into the air.*

Cynder: *Cynder smirks.* Well, if we are comparing age with size, your the youngest here. You being smaller then us and all.

Sparks: *Sparks flew down the courtyard.* Very funny.

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Cynder.* Lets go see why the guardians need our help. *Spyro and Cynder slowly follows Sparks down the courtyard. Soon Sparks opens up the two big doors in front of the new temple.*

Sparks: YO! Look whos alive!

*In the main hall, was blue carpet with long dragon tails at the end of it. At the end of this rug was a grand stair case. Here, on the grand stair case, stood the three large guardians. Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril all stood and had great smiles upon their faces.*

Terrador: Young Spyro, and Young Cynder! Congratulations on your battle. We are glad you both have returned to the safety of the new dragon temple.

Spyro: *Spyro smiled and looked around.* Yeah, I'm surprised they built it before we got back.

Volteer: The moles was excitingly great, marvelous wonderful. Made great haste, at a great pace!

Cyril: Yes Yes Volteer. The moles worked really fast. *Cyril smiled at the three.* The moles worked hard on this temple first before moving on to their own homes. I believe it was their way to thank us.

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder exchanged glances, then looked up at the guardians.* Sparks was saying something that you needed our assistance with something?

Terrador: *The guardians exchange looks with one another with slight smiles. Terrador looked at Volteer.* Volteer. Please go get the three. I'll explain while your gone. Meet us at the training field.

Spyro: *Spyro exchanges looks at Cynder then back at Terrador.* Terrador, what exactly do you got planned for us. I mean we just got back.

Sparks: *Sparks looked smug as he crossed his arms and looked at Terrador.* I was afraid of that...

Cyril: *Cyril steps forward.* We are not expecting you both to go out of your way for another great battle. No, right now, we have new guests and well... *Cyril looked down with a shy smile. Terrador just smirked.*

Terrador: Let's just say they are really excited to meet the heroes...

Spyro: *Spyro looked down, with great sorrow engulfing him.* I-Im….Im no hero... I couldn't save Ignitus…

Cyril: *Terrador and Cyril exchanged looks.* Spyro... I know this will be hard to answer... But what happened?

Spyro: Well...

Cynder: *Spyro was going to speak, but Cynder knew it was hard for Spyro.* Ignitus used his power to get us across the great Wall of fire... But he... didn't have enough power to make it himself...

Spyro: *Spyro looked around the temple.* It... If it wasn't for Cynder, I would have fallen into darkness.

Terrador: *Terrador and Cyril both looked down, with a new shock of sadness developing. Terrador looked slightly away, in thought.* Ignitus…...He died ….saving you. Making sure that you could make it to... *Terrador looked at Spyro, with tears in both of their eyes.* ...that only you two could of finished. His death wasn't in vain...

Spyro: …*He closed his eyes in pain.* I wish I could of done more...

Cynder: ….*Cynder moved her head under his and held him tight.* You did what no one else could do Spyro…. You made Ignitus proud... You made the entire world proud. *Cynder closed her eyes and whispered.* You made me proud...

*There was a moment of silence. A moment of comfort.*

Terrador: Ahem... *Terrador coughed once, then walked by the two.* If you follow me. We will walk across the garden of gems, to the training field.

**[Training Field]**

*Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Cyril, and Terrador waited on the training field. The training field was right behind the walls of war fang. The templewas just built on the other side, so on the back side of the Temple laid a door giving way to the field. The field was nothing more then a nice, lush, green grass field. The other side was a forest.*

Cynder: …..So... the other dragons... What are they like?

Cyril: *Cyril laid in the grass.* We dont know exactly. We only met them ourselves.

Terrador: *Terrador sat. He looked down at Spyro and Cynder.* There are four who came to the temple to seek us. Two is male, and two is female.

Cyril: *Cyril smiles seems to grow warming.* Well... One of the dragons we do know... in a way...

Cynder: *Cynder cocks her head curiously.* Who might that be...?

Terrador: ….Well... *Cyril and Terrador exchanges glances. They had the look that told they was nervious a little.*

Spyro: Well what?

Cyril: *Cyril looked at Spyro.* This may surprise you...as it did us... But Ignitus…. has a daughter.

Spark/Cynder/Spyro: *All three exchange glances, then look at the two with widen eyes.* Ignitus had a daughter?!

Terrador: *Terrador chuckles deeply.* Yes! She is the first one who came down here after the war. It truly shocked us all. She had come down from a far land, where Ignitus had put her. She came here... *Terrador looked down.* … on a feeling...

Spyro: … *Spyro stepped closer, and sat next to Terrador.* ….Does...she know about Ignitus…. *Terrador and Cyril looked down.*

Cyril: …. *Cyril shook his head.* … I'm afraid not...

Volteer: Heyo! *Volteer suddenly came swooping down, and landed hard enough to cause a huge gush of wind.*

Sparks: H-H-H- WOAH! *Sparks flew off due to the gush, and spun out of view.*

Terrador: So... Volteer did you find them?

Volteer: Yes! I mean kinda *Volteer shook his head.* I found three of them. However, Madara was not around. He was missing, kaput, he was missing in- *His mouth hung open as he saw looks from all four of them. Volteer sat down.* ….He's gone.

Terrador: So I see... *Terrador smiled.* I'm sure he will turn up sooner then later. He seems to run off a lot...

Cyril: AH! Here they come now!

?: HEY! DID WE MAKE IT?!

*Spyro and Cynder stood straight as three shadows zoomed over them for a second. Soon three young dragons landed on the other side of the guaridans. Two red dragons, and a pink dragon.*

?: Oh yeah! It really is SPYRO! THE LEGENDARY- *The red male dragon suddenly pulled the camera he had around his neck to his eye, and with a flash, it started to hiss. A photo slowly slid out of the camera, which the red dragon grabbed and waved, so air would develop it.* -PURPLE DRAGON! Oh and Cynder! Rad right Ember?!

Ember: *Ember, the pink dragon, was blushing as she looked at Spyro.* Yeah... Rad

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder rubbed their eyes due to the camera flash.* Nice to meet you?

Terrador: Ahem! *Terrador gestured to the three.* The red dragon with the camera is named Flame. Ember is the pink dragon. The young female dragon to the right, is Kindle. Ignitus's daughter.

Kindle: *Kindle bowed her head out of respect. Out of the three, Kindle looked much more calm and respectful. While she was calm, the other two seemed to be admiring the photo, and the real thing, all at the same time.* It is a honor to meet you both. We all three thank you for saving, not just us, but all of the planet.

Spyro: *Spyro smiled.* Um, It really is nice to meet all three of you... *Spyro looked at Cyril.* ...but why did we have to come out here to do this?

Cyril: Well... *Cyril looked over at the three.* These three dragons here are the new generation...

Terrador: *Terrador eyed Cynder and Spyro.* Your generation...

Cyril: So, we know that...with proper training...

Terrador: ….. *Terrador looked at the other three.* If you Spyro, trained these four, they could very well be the next guardians.

Spyro: So wait... *Spyro points at the three. They all watched him curiously.* You want me to train them to...become the next guardians...?

Cyril: Yes... Both you and Cynder could do it easily.

Cynder: *Cynder was quiet.* Me as well...?

Terrador: *Terrador nodded.* You have proved your worth...

Sparks: *Sparks suddenly flew up waving his hands across.* Woah woah! *Sparks pointed at the three.* You said if Spyro trained the four! I see three!

Spyro: *Spyro gives him a look.* You miss the part where one didn't show up yet...

Flame: PFFFT! *Flame waves that statement off.* You mean Madara! He's not even close to guardian material!

Terrador: *Terrador cocked his eyebrow.* I wouldn't be too sure...

Flame: *Flame didn't listen.* Madara doesn't look that tough! He just has that... you know!

Kindle: ...Look?

Flame: YEAH! THAT LOOK! *Kindle shook her head.*

Terrador: Well then! *Terrador stood up and stepped back.* If you are that confident... *Terrador looks at Spyro.* Lets see how you fare against the legendary dragon...

Ember: *Ember shook her head in laughter.* You just dug your grave, Flame.

Flame: ….Shut it... *Flame slowly handed her the camera.* At least take some shots... *Ember takes it with a smile.* Y-Yeah!... *Flame stepped forward, but his tail was tucked between his legs.* N-No problem!

Spyro: *Cynder gave Spyro a look.* ….Don't worry ill go easy on him. *Spyro stepped up.*

Volteer: Let's give them some room, some space, a STAGE! This could get slightly tense, extreme, EXCITING!- OOF! *Terrador bumped into him as everyone had started moving away from the two.*

*Spyro and Flame now stood with a open field just the two of them. The others went closer to the temple.*

Spyro: *Spyro lifts his head up.* Well, since I'm a nice guy, and we just met … I'll let you have the first move.

Ember: *Ember had a great smile as she held the camera to her eyes.* This is gonna be good!

Kindle: *Kindle slowly looked over at Cynder.* So... how strong is Spyro?

Cynder: *Cynder looked down at the ground, trying to hide her blush.* The...strongest.

Flame: A-ALIGHT! WATCH ME GO! *Flame soon dashes, then jumps into the air, and suddenly covers himself in flame, which rockets himself to Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro rolls out of the way, letting out a laugh.*

Flame: GRR- GAK! *Flame lands, but he trips over a rock, and rolls.* DRAT!

Spyro: I…. Uh *Spyro turns to him and smiles.* You know I didn't do anything right...

Flame: ….. FINE! *Flame stood and turned to him.* I was gonna use this as my finisher, BUT I guess its my OPENER! *Flame then held his head back, and he sucked in so hard, the air seemed to catch on fire as he sucked.*

Spyro: *Spyro merely got in a battle stance.*

Flame: …..BRAAAAH! *Flame let out a huge fire ball, that was five times the size of Spyro.*

Kindle: *Kindle stepped back as she realized that huge fire ball was going in their direction.* T-That's huge!

Cynder: Don't fear *Cynder smiles at Kindle.* Spyro wont let it hit us.

Spyro: …. *Spyro slowly extends his arm out.* That's some power... *His arm gets covered in earth, and Spyro swings it right as the fire ball gets to him, and he smashes it to pieces. Some of the grass slowly burns,*

Flame: …..Dang... *Flame was sweating, and slightly panting.*/

Spyro: *Spyro smiles.* My turn. *Spyro then sprays the ground with his ice breath, then hops on it, and he starts sliding right for Flame.*

Flame: Not gonna WORK- *Flame shoots a flame tunnel at him.*

Spyro: *Spyro leaps gracefully over the turrent, and turns himself into a flaming comet. He zoomed right towards Flame.*

Flame: Wha- GAK! *Flame was smacked hard, and sent rolling, nearly bouncing. Flame then slowed to a skid, and didn't get up.*

Spyro: *Spyro landed in a spin, and his feet exhausted the flames as the flames licked the grass he skidded upon. Spyro was smiling at first, but it faded as he started to worry about Flame.* …...Flame...?

*Everyone near the temple looked worried but was quiet.*

Sparks: Oh great. *Sparks smacked his side in annoyance.* He killed him.

Flame: …. *Flame suddenly shot his fists into the air with excitement.* THAT WAS AWESOME! *Soon Flame slowly stood up, weakly.* When should we go again?!

Spyro: *Spyro let out the breath he was holding.* Sometime soon...

Kindle: You was right. He is the strongest...

Cynder: *Cynder was blushing, twirling the grass between her fingers.* Uh huh

Ember: *Ember was doing the same thing.* Mhmm

Spyro: *Spyro goes and helps Flame up.* You got potential kid.

Flame: Thanks!

Kindle: *Kindle frowned.* Sucks Madara wasn't here to see the fight...

?: See what fight...?

Terrador: *Terrador didn't even look back. His voice was stiff.* You're late.

Cynder: …? *Slowly, the three females turned around and looked upon the dragon named Madara. What the girls felt, hit them was like a tidel wave. Cynder felt her knees buckle a little as a sense of power hit her like a ton of bricks.*

Spyro: Hm? *Spyro took a look himself, and his eyes widened as he saw this Madara. Madara was dark purple, his body was as toned as Spyro's was, however Spyro could feel his power from here. There was also electric easing around Madara's body.* ….. W-Why does he look so much like Malefor…?

Flame: He looks like Malefor?

Cynder: Uh...….Uh *The power that three girls senses, cause all the girls to blush slightly.* Hi...…. *Cynder shook her head, clearly not liking the feeling she had, or maybe it was because she liked the feeling she had. Cynder looked over to the other girls.*

Kindle: *Kindle looked hard at the ground. She had a even bigger blush, so she had eyes locked on the ground.*

Ember: *Ember had a even smaller blush. She blinked a couple times before trying to shake off the blush.*

Madara: *Madara stopped at his tracks when he realized everyone was staring at him.* Spirit... They're staring again...

Spirit: OKAY PEOPLE! *Soon, a white female dragonfly, wearing a white scarf, flew in front of the girls and clapped a couple of times.* It's impolite to stare! *She held her hips and looked at Madara.* Even if he's a doll.

Cynder: *Cynder took this moment to shake Madara out of her head. She continued to repeat to herself in her own thoughts.* I don't like him that way... I like Spyro that way... I don't like him that way... I like- *Cynder looks over at Madara again, then turned hot red.* Oh God! He's looking right at me?

Madara: Hmph... *Madara slowly past Cynder.* Excuse me beautiful...

Cynder: I... *Cynder wanted to protest, but she failed to get any words out.*

Kindle: *Silently to herself.* Why did she get called beautiful...

Sparxs: *Sparxs flew on to Spyro's head as he took a good look at Spirit.* Oooh, wow!

Spirit: *Spirit looked at Sparks but instantly shook her head as she followed Madara.*

Flame: *Flame walked next to Spyro's side.* Spyro... Do you feel that? His power?

Spyro: *Spyro began to get nervous. However, he smiled anyways.* So... It's not just me?

Flame: Take a look at the others.

Terrador: *Terrador looked like he was about to pass out from fear, while Cyril and Volteer was shaking.*

Spyro: *Spyro soon saw Madara step closer to Spyro, the two took this moment to examine each other.* ...

Madara: *Madara looked up and down Spyro.* So... Your the one they call... Legendary.

Spyro: *Spyro's body began to shake. Spyro tried to put on a brave face. He growled at himself.* Yes... That's me...

Spirit: *Spirit leaned on Madara's head.* He don't look that great.

Flame: *Flame See's the fear in Spyro. Spyro was shaking much worse.* ... Spyro?

Spyro: Your... Not... Like any dragon I've met before...

Madara: ... *Madara stepped even closer to where they was face to face. He whispered in his ear.* Actually... I'm the second dragon you met... Like me.

Spyro: *Spyro started to sweat, but kept his brave face on.* I didn't want to actually say that... But ...

Madara: ...* Madara placed his claw on Spyro's chest.* ...So...LETS GO! *Suddenly out of his claw bursted wind, sending Spyro skipping.*

Spyro: Whaaaaa!? * Spyro hit the ground twice before he used all of his claws to catch himself.* Graaaa...

Terrador: MADARA! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!

Madara: *Madara slowly looked at Terrador with a careless smile.* What? I thought he was going to train me?

Spyro: Terrador! It's fine... *Spyro got prepared this time.* I have to know my students... I'm ready this time Madara... Let's go...

Madara: *Madara gets himself into his own battle stance.* How about you this time you go first.. I want to see what my... Teacher... Can do...

Kindle: Cynder... Do you think Spyro will be alright?

Sparxs: *Sparxs crosses his arms.* Of course, he'll be fine! He's Spyro! And that's... *Sparxs gestures over to Madara.* That's... Well, Im not that sure...

Spirit: *Spirit crosses her arms.* "He's" stronger..

Ember: No! Spyro's stronger!

Cynder: *Cynder was trying to not admire Madara.* ...

Spirit: *Spirit looks away.* Whatever you want to believe..

Flame: *Flame starts walking backwards to be by the others.* Good luck Spyro

Madara: Your move...

Spyro: Here we go! *Spyro boosted into the air and shot himself towards he was spiraling in a circle as he went straight for Madara.*

Madara: Heh. *Madara slammed his paw down, and a wall of Earth came out in front of Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro whispers.* Earth...*Spyro does a sideways spin around the earth and raises a claw to bring down on Madara.*

Madara: *Suddenly Madara was sucked up by a shadow and went into the earth. The shadow dashed away from Spyro.*

Spyro: Shadow!? *Spyro frontflip from the air to the ground, then he spun around.* HHHRRAAA! *Spyro shot electricity at the ground.*

Madara: *Madara bursted out of the shadow and slammed into the electricity.*

Kindle: He got him!

Sparks: Alright!

Cyril: *Cyril frowned.* I wouldn't be so sure...

Madara: *Madara still came, diving right at Spyro, covered in electricity.*

Spyro: ... Woah! *Spyro jumped back making Madara smash the earth sending debris into the air.*

Madara: *Madara shot his arm out, and the electricity shot at Spyro.*

Spyro: Electric- KAK! *Spyro was shot back by the blast.*

Flame/Ember: SPYRO!

Cynder: Amazing... *Cynder shook her.* No, I'm rooting for Spyro darn it!

Spyro: ... *Spyro shook off the pain and backfliped to swiftly land on his feet.* ... So... That's three.

Flame: *Flame shook his head.* How does he have three elements!

Cynder: ... He has eight...

Kindle: ...*Kindle looked at Cynder.* ... The Guardians told me a little bit... You have four elements of darkness right?

Cynder: *Cynder nods.* ... Madara might be trying to hide his elements... But, I know Spyro has caught on as well... He's a dark purple dragon that holds every element.

Ember: Which means... *Ember gulps.* He has all four of the nature elements.

Madara: Come now Spyro. You haven't shown me anything remotely legendary yet!

Spyro: *Spyro chuckles.* Yeah... Well, you was wrong about one thing... I never met anyone like you... No one has both nature and darkness elements... I'm kind of getting excited.

Madara: I'm going to make my next move, my last move. *Madara shows his teeth in a grin.* Do whatever you please...

Spyro: Then I will give it my best... Grrrrrre! *Spyro started to form purple convexity around his body.* I will show you... *Spyro dashed at him.* My Fuuuuuury!

Ember/Flame: Look at him go!

Madera: *Madara curls his wings and arms closer to his body, forming purple convexity.* ERRRR RAW! *He swung outwards, shooting a field of fury at Spyro.*

Spyro: Ah CRA- *Spyro was smashed and sent skipping. He stopped only because he smashed into a tree. He didn't get up.*

Kindle: Spyro is hurt!

Cynder: S-SPYRO *Cynder started running towards him.*

Ember: *Ember covered her mouth.* Oh no...Spyro...

Cynder: *Cynder only slowed when pasting Madara, who was making his way back to the Temple. He had a smile.*

Madara: ...He's fine...


	2. Chapter 2 The First Night

[Training Fields]

Spyro: *Spyro began to wake up on the guess to Cynder's voice.*

Cynder: Spyro! Please! I need t o know if your okay!

Spyro: *Spyro lifted himself up causing Cynder to get off of him.* I ... I'm okay...

Volteer: Your performance was outstanding Spyro. *Everyone but Madara and Spirit was now around him.*

Spyro: *Spyro looks at everyone with a look of embarrassment.* I take it I lost?

Flame: *Flame held out a hand. Spyro smiles and takes it.* Yeah well, with a guy that has eight elements and plain out power seeping out of him. *Flame helps Spyro up.* You did freaking awesome.

Spyro: *Spyro pops his neck.* GR! Ow... Well, he definitely is strong... However, I think he still needs to work on his ego...

Cyril: *Cyril smiles.* Well, we was hoping you could help us with that.

Spyro: *Spyro smiles at Cynder.* I can try my best...

Kindle: *Kindle slowly sat. Everyone was smiling in silence. She had her chance finally.* ...So Spyro...

Spyro: Huh? *Spyro started to get a werid feeling in his gut.* What's up Kindle?

Kindle: ...The Guardians said my father went with you... So... Where is he?

*Everyone grew completely silent.*

Spyro: Uh... *Spyro rubbed the back of his heads.* urr... Kindle... I'm afraid... This will be hard to hear...

Kindle: *Kindle shook to his words about her father.* W-What do you mean...?

Spyro: *Spyro took a look at each dragon around him before turning back to Kindle.* Ignitus... Your father... He sacrificed himself so me and Cynder could save the world...

Kindle: ...No! *The wave of despair hit her hard. Tears was already flowing. She shook her head* Y-YOUR LYING!

Spyro: I... I tried-

Kindle: SHUT UP! *Kindle suddenly turned and flew. She flew into the forest.* YOUR NO HERO!

Spyro: WAIT! KINDLE! I tried... *Spyro hit the ground when he tried to move, but his body seized up.* GAH!

Flame: KINDLE COME BACK- *However before anyone else took off, Madara had took off after her.*

Cynder: *Cyndet helped Spyro to his feet.* W-Where is he going!?

Volteer: ...To her aid...

[Forest]

Kindle: *Kindle still sobbed heavily as she landed and slowed to a walk. She missed her father, barely ever saw him, and now he was gone forever. Kindle laid under a tree and cried for what felt like thirty minutes.*

Madara: Oh, what a cruel and unfair world we live in...

Kindle: ?! *Kindle jumped up and spun around. Looking up she saw Madara laying on a big branch.* ... Don't you see that I want to be alone?!

Madara: *Madara was picking his teeth with his claws.* What? Being alone during times like this... Isn't actually healthy... *Madara gives her a look she couldn't quite understand.*

Kindle: ...*Kindle turned her back on him and laid back down.* ... I'm use to being alone...

Madara: You and I both,... *Madara jumped off the the tree and landed firmly in front of her.* That's why I know you shouldn't be alone...

Kindle: ...*Kindle picked her head up.* ...and your here because?

Madara: I guess... *Madara turned so Kindle couldn't see his face.* I never liked anyone crying... I just... Don't like the way it makes me feel... Seeing the tears...

Kindle: ...

Kindle: ... Didn't know you were that type of guy... *Kindle felt a slight blush.*

Madara: Everyone has a weakness... *Madara turned back towards Kindle.* When ever you feel sad over your father... Just remember he had a reason for going out the way he did... It's far better then what my dad could of done...

Madara: *Madara started walking off * ... Oh! And apologize to that weakling... He most likely did the best he could for Ignitus...

Kindle: ... *Kindle looked down.* ... Okay...

[Training fields]

Cynder: *Cynder was pacing back and forth in a worry.* How long has it been?

Flame: *Pretending to check a watch * Ten... Or twenty minutes...

Spyro: ... I'm sure they'll be fine... *Spyro was tearing a piece of grass apart in-between his claw's*

Cynder: *Cynder nearly got in Spyro's face.* WE don't know anything about Madara, the only thing we DO KNOW is that he looks like Malefor...

Spyro: *Spyro wasn't phased by Cynder's reaction.* Your right... But, I'm not going to accuse him of anything until I see it with my own eyes...

Cyril: Spyro's right... The dark times should be pasted us... Let us trust our fellow dragon...

Cynder. Mmmmm... *Cynder sat. And right as she did Madara came out of the forest. He walked on over to them and went right past them, all without a word.*

Spyro: ... *Madara smacked Spyro in his nose with his tail, he didn't do it lightly.* GAH!

Ember: *Ember stands up concerned.* I-Is Kindle... Is Kindle okay?

Madara: ... Eh *Madara looked at them.* Would you be alright if you lost your dad? *Madara walked off.* Come Spirit.*

Spirit: Coming partner! *Spirit did a summersault before reaching Madara.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs pulled is antennas out of frustration.* I... Didn't say anything to her!

Spyro: *Spyro looked down ashamed of himself.* ... Why did I have to let this happen...?

*Soon, Kindle walked out of the forest. Her head was still hanging down with sorrow. She slowly approached the others.*

Spyro: *No one wanted to approach her, so they all stayed seated.* ... Kindle...

Kindle: *As Kindle approached, she looked at everyone once. She slowly sat down, not looking at anyone then. She felt embarrassed.*

Ember: *Ember tried to speak but was lost for words.* ...

Spyro: I'm... *Spyro had to look away.* ...sorry.

Kindle: *Kindle quickly turned to him.* N-No I'm sorry. *She shook her head.* I didn't mean what I said... *She looked at Spyro in the eyes.* I shouldn't have got angry at you... *She slowly looked away, with a tear dropping.* ...You did what you could...

Spyro: It's true... I did, but I wish... there was more I could if done..

Cynder: *Cynder looked at the two with a sweet but cocky smile.* Well, Kindle, you had a better reaction then how Spyro took it... He nearly lost all of his senses...

Kindle: *Kindle frowned at Cynder.* I REALLY don't want talk about it... *Kindle turned from them.* I'm going inside...

Terrador: *Terrador got up and started walking with her.* Everyone, let's head to diner hall... We have prepared supper...

Volteer: With all deilous, tasty, great texture food a dragon could WANT! *Volteer followed.*

Flame: *Flame was the next one up.* Yeah! Let's eat!

Ember: Right behind y'all! *Ember followed Cyril, who was also following now.*

*Which left Cynder and Spyro sitting there.*

Spyro: I don't think I'm going to adjust to all this as quickly as I first thought...

Cynder: *Cynder shook her head in a laugh.* Us .. with other dragons our age? Yeah, I'll be lucky if I get use it at all...

Spyro: *Spyro adjusted his wings in slight pain.* ... Well, at least we're not at war anymore..

Cynder: *Cynder sighed and started to walk off towards the temple.* ... I guess that's a good thing.

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath in, then slowly let it out. He soon then followed slowly behind Cynder.*

[Dinning Hall]

*Soon everyone had reached a long table, that was set with different kinds of meals.*

Flame: *Flame was practically drooling as he stared at roasted caribou.* Hey! *Flame turned to Terrador.* Why didn't we eat this good when Spyro and Cynder wasn't here?!

Terrador: *Terrador replied with a smirk.* Because you didn't save the world.

Spyro: *Spyro turned to Cyril.* You three didn't have to go through this.

Cyril: *Cyril shook his head.* Nonsense! Now dig in!

*And so everyone started to grab plates. Soon enough everyone had full plates.*

Spyro: *Minus the Guardians, Spyro was one of the first young dragons to sit down.* ...

Flame: I call by Spyro! *Flame flew into the seat next to Spyro.*

Ember: Ditto! *Ember took the other side.*

Spyro: Uuuuh... *Spyro felt crowed Spyro by the two fire dragons. He looked over at Cynder who was taking a seat across from Spyro.*

Cynder: *With a sly smile. Cynder gave Spyro a wink.*

Madara: *Madara was already seated by the time Kindle walked over. She stopped before she sat down.* ... Your foods getting cold. *Kindle nodded before she sat down by Madara.*

*Everyone began eating.*

Kindle: *Kindle however was merely stared at her plate. She was hungry but too upset to eat.*

Madara: ... *Madara shallowed a bite and eyed Kindle.* Eat... No doubt the weakling is going to train you tomorrow...

Kindle: It's just hard to... *Kindle's expression dimmers.* Knowing that...

Madara: ...Your father wants you strong... *And with that Madara continued his meal. Kindle at first didn't move, but then she reluctantly took a bite.*

Sparks: *Sparks was slightly waving at Spirit. Finally, he got her attention. Then, he stroked a couple of poses.*

Spirit: ... *Spirit replied with a finger pointed in her mouth.*

Sparks: hehehe *Sparks elbows Spyro.* I'm getting to her!

Spyro: Sure Sparks... *Spyro turned to Terrador.* Where exactly did these dragons come from?

Terrador: *Terrador swallowed his roasted sheep before speaking.* Flame and Ember lived here in Warfang for most of their lives... however the Golem destroyed their homes... They was already orphans because of Malefor ...

Flame: *Flame frowned.* Yeaahh... Can we NOT talk about that? *Flame pointed at Spyro with a chicken leg and smiled greatly.* We actually watched you and Cynder kick that destroyer's as-

Ember: *Ember smirked as she stuck a bone in his mouth before he cursed* And we thank you for it. *Flame slightly gagged.*

Cynder: *Cynder giggle at the sight Flames gagging.*

Spyro: *Spyro swallowed his food.* And ... Kindle? Why have I not heard of her before. *Spyro and the others looked at the far end of the table where the other two Guardians, Madara, and Kindle sat quietly with their food.*

Cyril: Truthfully, we knew about her all along.

Volteer: *Volteer forked his ham and took a bite.* Of course we didn't meet her till recently.

Terrador: It's like this. *Terrador leaned closer to Spyro.* When Ignitus heard of Malefor's plan, and when he cast you out for your safety, Ignitus's wife fled with their one and only egg.

Spyro: I see... So... Kindle never really got to meet her father... *Spyro looked down in sadness.*

Terrador: *Terrador looked down in sadness as well.*

Flame/Ember: *The two fire dragons kept quiet as they slowly chewed on roasted sheep.*

Cynder: *Cynder was watching Spyro carefully.*

Spyro: And... *Spyro looks back up to Terrador.* ... What about Madara...?

Terrador: *Terrador slowly signed.* He was also one of the ones casted out when you and Kindle left the temple...

Spyro: Is he... *Spyro lowers his voice.* Is he... "His" Son?

Terrador: ... Would you be upset if I said yes?

Spyro: No... But, it would explain the power he has... *Spyro drinks from his glass of grape juice.*

Terrador: Madara knows...

Cynder: Do you think he ever turn on us?

Terrador: *Terrador shakes his head.* Theres been more then one moment he could of had that chance, but he never took it... He's been here for a couple...

Spirit: STOP STARING AT ME! *Spyro only saw Sparxs for a split second before he was pelted by a large apple.*

Cynder: *Looking at a knocked out Sparxs.* Yup... You got to her

[The boy's tower dorms.]

Cyril: Cyril led the six young dragons to a door which led inside a tower. He turned and sat beside the the door.* This here will be boy's tower dorm. Three different beds on three different levels of the tower, allowing privacy.*

Madara: *Madara was the first to open the door.* Oh Sweet!

*Inside, at the bottom level was a standard bed next to a cabinet. By that bed, was a small staircase. The dragons could see, the other two levels; one in the middle and the other at the top.*

Kindle: *Kindle peered in with a smile as she examined the openess.* Oh yeah, like anyone of us will use the stairs.*

Flame: ... *Flame walked by Cyril.* But... *Flame whispered.* You always allowed the two of us to sleep in the same room...*

Cyril: This is for the standard... Boys should be under the same ceiling as the boys. The girls with girls. This is As Guardians academy...

Madara: *Madara smugly turned around.* Speaking of which, when do I sign the contract!?

Cyril: Your not buying a house...

Madara: Then cut to the chase! *Madara was growing impatient.* When do I start my guardianship!?

Cyril: You will start that sort of training tomorrow... *Cyril grows a slight smile.* Spyro will also be joining you in your training...

Spyro: Wait... Me? *Spyro and Madara exchanges glance, however, Madara had an expression of pure disgust.*

Cyril: Indeed... *Cyril looked at the two of them with a deep expression and closed his eyes.* No matter how powerful a dragon becomes a guardian must shed the darkness from their entire being... *Cyril opens his eyes.* But, we'll talk about this tomorrow...

Spirit: *Spirit crosses her arms. So I guess I'll be sleeping with the other gals?

Sparxs: *Sparxs leaned in Spyro's head.* I guess I'll be chillen with you... Like usual...

Ember: So... Is our dorms like prettier or something? Cause this room is kinda bland...

Cyril: I suppose it's time for me to escort the ladies to their room. Come... *Cyril starts to leave the males to their own devices, but he at the door and turns back.* You three gentleman can go ahead and decide amongst yourselves who sleeps where... *Cyril then leaves with the girls down the hallway.*

Spyro: So... *Spyro looks around at the other two dragons.* How do we decide this...?

Flame: We should draw straws!

Madara: *Madara looks up and down the tower.* ... Hmph, you guys draw straws. I'm going for top bunk. *Madara boosts into the air.*

Flame: Wait! *Flame jumped for him once.* That's not how drawing straws work...

Spyro: *Spyro and Flame exchanges knowing looks, then they both boost into the air in a race for the middle bunk bed.*

Flame: Grrrr! *Flame starts to flap his wings faster then Spyro's.*

Spyro: *Spyro smiles confidently* HAH! *Spyro does a backflip to the back wall, then he kicks off the wall, sending him straight for the bed, passing Flame instantly.*

Flame: *Flame sees Spyro land in the bed.* What!? HOW!?

Spyro: Ahah! Sorry Flame! Looks like you get the bottom...

Sparxs: *Sparxs swan dives onto the pillow.*

Flame: *Flame was frowning at first, but smiles.* Do you have to be cool at everything?

Madara: *Madara screams from the top bunk.* He's not THAT cool!

Flame: *Flame turns his head to walk down the stairs.* Oh yeah he is! You're just jealous on how COOL is!

Madara: *Madara looks away from their direction and crawls on the bed.* Idiots... *Madara looks out the large window he had next to him. He could see another tower, Madara knew it was the girls dorm.* ... I wonder who gets top bunk on their side.*

Flame: *Flame finally reached his bed.* Now if one of guardians come to this tower, I'll be the first woken up. *Flame looks at the brick wall to see it lacks a window.* I don't even get a window...

[The girls tower dorm]

*The three girls compared straws.*

Ember: *Ember held out the smallest straw.* I got the small one...

Cynder: Yes! I got the biggest straw!

Kindle: *Kindle shrugs.* Eh... *Kindle starts up the stairs.*

Cynder: Top bunk here I come! *Cynder flys fnto the air.*

Ember: *Ember was still staring at her straw as she walked towards her bed.* Why did I even suggest this...

[Midnight, Boys tower]

Sparxs: Spyro... Spyro, wake up...

Spyro: *Spyro opens one eye to see Sparxs standing in front of his head.* What... Do you want?

Sparxs: Couldn't sleep... *Sparxs leans his back on Spyro's chest.*

Spyro: Which means... I can't sleep?

Sparxs: I couldn't stop thinking about... Her...

Spyro: Oh brother... You mean Spirit...?

Sparxs: She has that charm... *Sparxs clenches his fist.* That... confidence...

Spyro: *Spyro chuckles.* Dude... She hates your guts...

Sparxs: *Sparxs crosses his arms.* ... Yeah... You think you can help me... With that problem...

Spyro: *Spyro lays his head his head down and thinks about it* I... I don't know... Maybe?

Sparxs: *Sparxs move straight into Spyro's face.* If you help, I'll help you with your problem?

Spyro: *Spyro lifts his head up.* You can't help me with Madara...

Sparxs: That's not what I meant... *Sparxs backs off a little.*

Spyro: What DO you mean?

Sparxs: I mean... You and Cynder! I finally get why you like her so much...

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head frantically.* Woah! Woah! Woah! *Spyro suddenly whispers.* Who said anything about liking Cynder?

Sparxs: Dude... I'm your brother... I see how you two look at each other... You've known each other for a while now...

Spyro: But that doesn't mean... *Spyro looks down in thought...

Sparxs: Doesn't mean... You don't...

Spyro: *Spyro had to think about it, maybe he actually did like her. His body started to have deep feelings for her.*

Sparxs: ...

Spyro: Okay... *Spyro looks at Sparxs.* I do...

[Girls Tower]

Cynder *Cynder gasps as she woke up sweating.* ... Urgh ... *Cynder wipes her forehead, she was trying to think back on what she had dreamt about, but she just couldn't remember.* ... *As she pondered she looked out her big window.*

*Cynder saw the other tower.*

Cynder: Wait... That's the tower where the boys are sleeping... *Cynder's gaze wondered into the window on top of the tower. She then saw that Madara had took the top bed.* ...

Cynder: *Cynder looked at her window and saw there was a latch to open it.* I could... open this window and fly over to him... *Cynder paused as her mind wondered.* I could... be with him...

Cynder: *Cynder clenched her eyes shut and shakes her head, trying to break her blush.* W-What did I just say!? *Cynder grabbed her pillow and threw it on top of her head as she tried to lay back down.* I didn't want to think like that!? I like Spyro... I like Spyro... *Cynder lifted her head out of the pillow.*

Cynder:... What's wrong with me...?


	3. Chapter 3 The Training Truly Begins

[Morning, Main Hall]

*Slowly everyone got out of bed and met in the main hall, that was towards the dining room.*

Terrador: Ah... *Terrador was sitting next to the other two Guardians.* Everyone is here on time...

Volteer: That's great. A brand new day, with the sun, the sky, and the weather that is clear and new!

Kindle: *Kindle barely could keep her eyes open, will one drupping more then the other.* That's lovely...

Madara: *Madara let out a big yawn.*

Flame: *Flame hopped forward.* I'm ready to be trained!

Ember: Me too!

Terrador: Alright... For this training I figured, I'd let Spyro be in charge for a while... He's stronger then any of us Guardians...

Cyril: Madara... Me and the other Guardians had a talk last night... We think you should go ahead and rest while Spyro and Cynder trained the others...

Madara: *Madara stepped forward.* That's just bull! *Madara shook his head angrily.* Can't you just put me through the next stage of the training?!

Terrador: That is our intentions Madara... But, you need Spyro to even begin your training... You will just have to wait until this afternoon...

Kindle: * Kindle watched Madara as he tried to calm down.*

Flame: ... *Flame looked up as something appeared in his mind.* Oh! If Spyro trains in the afternoon, how we will continue our own training?

*Terrador and Volteer exchanged glances, but Cyril suddenly smiled.*

Cyril: I thought that might be the case, so I thought of the solution!

Ember: *Ember stepped forward.* And that is?

Cyril: *Cyril looked at Cynder.* Madara and Cynder will both rest until the afternoon. Cynder will take over for Spyro, as Spyro and Madara enter the Chamber of Light

Spyro: Chamber of light...

Madara: Whatever... *Madara begins to stomp away, but he turns to Spyro for a moment.* Hurry up with the weaklings, so you can train with your superior! *With that Madara stormed off.*

Spirit: *Spirit was following but turned.* Um... Sorry about that. Madara has a anger issue I been working on... *Spirit flew off.*

Flame: Well, he's a dick...

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath and sighed.* I am not looking forward to this afternoon...

Cyril: With that being said! *Cyril stands and looks at Spyro.* You may take over now. Train them well, for time of peace is always fragile...

Cynder: *Cynder smiled and walked up.* So what is there to do around here?

*The three guardians smiled at one another.*

Terrador: Well the apples need picked.

[Training fields]

*Everyone but Cynder, Spirit, and Madara landed onto the grassy field.*

Spyro: *Spyro walks forward and smiles.* Wow, Volteer wasn't kidding... It's a beautiful day outside...

Kindle: *Kindle let's the wind brush up against her.* It certainly is...

Sparks: *Sparks was looking around.* Now where did she go...

Spyro: *Spyro slowly eyed Sparxs.* You say something...?

Sparks: * Sparks speaks louder* Yeah! Where did the cutie go? *This made the four dragons stare at him, in slight confusion.*

Spyro: I wouldn't bother her right now... *Spyro stretched his neck out.* Madara might like the taste of dragon fly...

Ember: *Ember giggles and step forward, leaving a claw up.* You like Spirit? *Flame laughed as well.*

Sparxs: *Suddenly Sparxs felt embarrassed.* ... Yeah...

Flame/Ember: The two exchange smiles before bursting out laughing* HAHAHAHA!

Kindle: *Kindle stepped closer to Sparks.* It's okay. I think she'll like you.

Spyro: *Spyro smiled at Sparxs.* ... Hey, why don't you go hang out with Cynder... Maybe you'll spot her...

Sparks: *Sparks points both indexs at him.* Sounds good. Have fun! *Sparks flew off.*

Ember: Goooood luuuuck! *Ember giggles.*

Spyro: *Spyro smiles at the three dragons.* Okay! Who's first...?

Ember: ... *Ember was quiet.*

Kindle: Me!

Flame: *Flame bumped into her.* No me!

Spyro: *Spyro put a paw up.* I'll go against Kindle... Flame, you had your spot light yesterday...

Flame: *Flame giggled as he sat by Ember who still had dim expression.* Alright fine.

Kindle: *Kindle started to circle around Spyro. She had a smile.*

Spyro: *Spyro had a large smile with confidence. He stood firmly in his position.* When ever you are ready...

Kindle: Okay! WATCH THIS! *Kindle suddenly bursted into flames.* Heheh!

Spyro: Hmph...

Kindle: What? ... No like?

Spyro: Well... It's not going to effective...

Kindle: *Kindle bends down to a battle stance.*

Spyro: Let's go! *Spyro dashed right at Kindle.*

Kindle: *Kindle spins away from him.*

Spyro: *Spyro plants his feet and skates through his momentum.* Your pretty fast!

Kindle: Heh! *Kindle then lands, but instantly uses her fire to rocket her right towards Spyro.* I AM FAST!

Spyro: *Spyro plants his feet to a rough stop.* Heh! *Spyro inhales cool air.* RaaaaaaaAAAAAAGH! *Spyro shoots a large amount of his ice breath point blank at Kindle.*

Kindle: !? *Kindle tried to claw through the cold, but no success.* AHHH! *Kindle drops out of view covered by the ice breath.*

Ember/Flame: *Both stepped forward.* Kindle!

Spyro: *Spyro dives into the ice.*

Flame: ... Spyro!?

Spyro: *Suddenly Spyro bursts through the ice, in his arms he was carrying Kindle, who had widen eyes.*

Kindle: *Kindle pushed off of Spyro and landed on her feet.* ... Errrr... *Kindle suddenly landed on one knee. Her body was covered in a sheet of ice shards.* T-T-That was c-c-cold...

Spyro: Yeah... Sorry about that... *Spyro blow a tiny bit of fire from his lips, it started peeling the ices sheets from Kindle's body as it slowly melted off.*

Kindle: ...Grrrr GRR! *Kindle stomps her foot, and fire blasts all the ice off.* I'm a FIRE DRAGON! I DONT NEED HELP WARMING MYSELF UP!

Spyro: Eheheh... *Spyro steps back nervously.* ... I was just... trying to help...

Kindle: *Kindle sits and lifts her up proud.* No need! Just train me to be strong and I'll be fine.

Spyro: You did good... *Spyro tucked his thumb and finger under his chin.* Your fire is really strong... However, you have to remember, that all dragons, have a weakness...

Kindle: *Kindle frowns.* Oh? And yours? Four elements sure leaves room doesn't it...

Spyro: ... *Spyro felt the air hit his face. He closed his eyes and thought about it.* ... You know I do have a weakness...

Flame: *Flame and Ember walk up to the two." Wait you have a weakness?

Ember: Whats your weakness.

Spyro: *Spyro steps back while he had a good chuckle making everyone smile.* Now if I told you... How would you learn from your teacher? *Spyro does a backflip and lands firmly.* Now! All of you! Come at me!

[Apple Garden]

Cynder: *Cynder was picking apples from a large tree. This tree was a good distances from the training field, it close enough to see the four dragons battle it out without worrying about getting hot by a stray fireball or one of Spyro's other elements. She continues to pick out apples, not having anything on her mind for once since she had arrived to the Dragon Temple. Not thinking Spyro, not thinking about Madara, and not thinking about the other students. Just her and her apples.*

Madara: *Madara was hiding in a tree that had enough leafs to cover his body twice. Madara however was also hiding behind a tree branch as well. He held onto the branch with both paws has he gazed on Cynder's beauty. Madara whispers as he bumps the top of the tree branch with his fist.* ... Okay, today is the day I'm gonna do it...

Spirit: *Spirit had her arms crossed as she majesticly fluttered by him.* Well, why are acting so shy about it? It's not like you had trouble talking to girls before...

Madara: *Madara lifts his head up slowly.* She just seems so different...

Spirit: *Spirit fly's close to Madara's face.* Why? Cause she's dark and mysterious? *Spirit wiggles all of her fingers to Madara's face.* OooooOOOOoooo...

Madara: *Madara rests his head on the branch.* It's cause... She's not dark... and well, *Madara lifts his head back up.* I can't stop thinking about her... Like I saw her through my window last night... I was tempted to break that window just to be with her...

Spirit: There was a latch you know...

Madara: Not on my end... Which is why I didn't sneak out... The latch was on the outside of my window. The only option was to break it or... *Madara looks down, almost upset.*

Spirit: *Spirit grabs her chin.* ... Or is Cynder comes and opens it for you...

Madara: *Madara began to blush.* Mhm...

Spirit: *Spirit grabs a sharp looking stick, she proceeds to test the point with her indexs finger.* ... HAVE FUN! *She breaks the stick upon his hip.*

Madara: EEEEEE- OUCH *Madara felt his body force himself into the air. Madara caught himself in the air with his wings and rubbed the pain away.* I swear, I'm gonna-

Cynder: Hm...? *Cynder looks right, but she instantly forced her head back, for the sight of Madara turned her cheeks bright red.*... Oh God... Not now.. .

Madara: *Madara rubbed his arm nervously as he was in the middle of the air.*... H-Hey... What are a-are you doing... here?

Cynder: *Cynder mindlessly picks an apple.* N-Nothing...?

Madara: *Madara looks away.* Darn it... Why am I so... *Madara looks back down at her, before he slowly landed a few feet away from her.* D-Do you want some... Help?

Cynder: *Cynder was too nervous to say anything.*

Madara: Uh... So you defeated Malefor too... Huh?

Cynder: *Cynder frowned to that statement, she turned to Madara with an expression that revealed annoyance.* What do you care...? Spyro did most of that... And you treat him like garbage...

Madara: *Madara looked down.* I... I guess I'm just jealous...

Cynder: *Cynder expression softens, just began to realize something just then. She didn't know if it was because she was slightly annoyed by him, or the feeling wasn't as strong. But, she soon realized that what she was attracted to was the power she sensed. She didn't know if she could only sense it, or if the others could too *

Cynder: *Cynder looks away to pick another apple.* You shouldn't be treating Spyro like that... You have to give him some credit...

Madara: Yes... *Madara looked down, he was angry at himself. Purple electric sparks started to pop off his scales.* I'm... sorry...

Cynder: *Cynder looks down at the basket of apples and slowly turned towards him.* ... Unlike Spyro I know what's it like to be influenced by dark magic. *She looked up at him. She could feel that power within him. It made Cynder blush a little.* So... I forgive you...

Madara: I'm working on it... *Madara looks away.* I'm just not really... likable I guess..

Cynder: *Cynder frowned again, thinking about Spyro.* Maybe it's your attitude...

Madara: *Madara scratches the back of his head.* Okay... Before me and Spyro begins training... I'll apologize to him... *Madara looks at Cynders eyes* Respectfully...

Cynder: *Cynder blushed as they gazed into one another's eyes.* You better... You guys are equals now... Act like it... *Her heart started to race, her heart had ached when she had used the word equals.*

Madara: Equals... *Madara smiled at her sweetly.* I can do that... Just for you...

Cynder: *Cynder's legs felt like jelly. She had to sit down, spilling her basket of apples.* Oh drat! *Cynder reaches for the apples.*

Madara: A-Allow me to- *Madara reached for them as well.*

Cynder: *Cynder froze as their hands overlap.*

Madara: UH!? *Madara was frozen too, for they was holding hands.*

Cynder/Madara: *They both let go and turned around both bright red from their blushes.* SORRY!

*They both turn and slowly smile at one another, both embarrassed.*

Sparks: *Sparks was in the air, frozen, for he feared if he moved he would be seen.* Ooooooh no. *Sparks suddenly zoomed off.* I have to warn Spyro!

Spirit: *However, he was seen by Spirit.* Warn...? What does he mean!? *Spirit chases after Sparxs.*

[Training Fields]

Sparks: Spyro! Spyrooo- *Sparks had stopped as soon as he reached Spyro. He was locked in battle. Spyro currently had both Ember and Flame bitting down on Spyro on the back of his neck. At the same time however, Spyro was managing to block a flurry of attacks from Kindle, which was pushing back in mid air.*

Spyro: *The force of Flame and Ember's grip was obviously forcing Spyro's neck down.* Not... now... Sparxs... Can't you see I'm... b-busy!?

Sparks: Yeah but... *Sparks shook his head.* Why are you fighting all three?!

Spyro: *Spyro smiled as he had to shut one of his eyes due to pain.* P-Pushing myself...

Sparks: ... Talk to me wh- *Suddenly a white glow had tackled him out of view of Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro had a blank expression as Sparxs disappeared. Spyro then grunts as he lifted he back.* grrrrrGRAGH! *Spyro uses his body to flip Flame and Ember over his shoulder.*

Sparxs: Wh-Where are you taking me!? *Spirit had a hold of Sparx's antennas and was dragging him back to the dragon temple.*

Spirit: I think I had just about enough of you... *Spirit drags Sparx into the temple, being careful not to get caught by any moles or Guardians. Spirit was in the clear so she pulled Sparxs hard towards the large hallway.*

Sparxs: OW! That hurts!

Spirit: Oh shut that endless mouth of yours! *She then pulls him into the girl's dorm tower and looks around.*

Sparxs: Your so sweet! *Sparxs begins to kick around harder.* Now LET GO!

Spirit: Alright, you asked for, it wasn't me! * Spirit flys Sparxs to a tiny side closest and opens it. Spirit shoves Sparxs inside of it."

Sparxs: What are you-

Spirit: *Spirit slams it shut, she then slams her hand against the small latch that locked the closet shut.* Sorry you had to get rejected this way sugar... But your just too nosey..

Sparxs: *The closet shakes as Sparxs pounds on the door.* Nosey!? That's my friends girl MAN!

Spirit: *Spirit begins to fly off.* Well, we will just have to wait and see...

Sparxs: *The closet begins to rattle aggressively.* You better let me out of this thing! If someone finds me here, your going to be in BIG TROUBLE!

[Main hall]

Spyro: *Spyro and the others enter the dragon temple, each one of them was panting hard.*

*Cynder and Madara sat side by side, apparently waiting for them.*

Madara: Well, don't you all look like crap. *Madara was giving off a welcoming smile.*

Flame: Yeah... Spyro beat all three of us at the same time!

Cynder: *Cynder examined Spyro, Spyro had marks, and a few tiny cuts on him.* Well, it looks like you all got your training in today... Even Spyro.

Madara: *Madara have off a small smirk.* I think he's just trying to catch up with me...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled.* Darn right... I didn't over do it though... Me and you train next...

Madara: Heh... *Madara steps closer to him before sitting back down.* ... About that...

Spyro: *Spyro tilted his head. He never seen Madara like this yet.* ...?

Madara: *Madara looks back at Cynder, then back towards Spyro.* ... I just wanted to say... Well, * Madara looks back down, trying to find the words, then he looks back at Spyro.* Malefor... My dad... Was a pretty evil guy... probably more evil to me... then he was to you...*Madara circles his hand in the air.* And when I heard you killed him... I felt like my chance to take care of him myself was stripped away from me...

Spyro: ...

Madara: So what I'm trying to get at is... I'm sorry...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles softly.* I'm actually glad you did this... It tells me a lot about you...

Madara: *Madara grabs his head and shakes it playfully.* Yeah, don't mention it... I might change my mind...

Spyro: *Spyro chuckles.* Eheheh...

Cynder: *Cynder smiles at the sight of Madara and Spyro becoming friends.*

Terrador: It's good to see you two are getting along... Your training might go smoother... *Terrador walks into the main hall.*

*Everyone dragon turns to him.*

Madara: Alright! *Madara does a small backflip.* I've been waiting for this!

Terrador: *Terrador smiles at Madara, then looks over at Cynder.* Cynder go train the others... I want Spyro and Madara to have some privacy, during this kind of training...

Cynder: Okay! *Cynder walks by the others with a smile.* C'mon it's my turn to see what you three can do.

Flame: *Flame turns to Embed.* Do you think she's stronger then us as well?

Ember: I sure hope not... *With that, Cynder and the fire dragons.*

Terrador: *Terrador looks at Spyro and Madara with a serious expression.* Before we begin... I need to sort a few things out between you two.

Spyro: What kind of things...?

Terrador: *Terrador closes his eyes.* If you are to complete this training, you must leave the chamber of light... None emotional... *Terrador opens his eyes and looks at the two.* You guys aren't upset or... have anything on your mind... do you?

Spyro/Madara: *They both exchange looks, before turning back to Terrador, shaking thier heads no.*

Terrador: *Terrador takes a sigh.* Okay... The next one is hard to ask... You two don't have a secret between the two of you... Cause if you do... Your going to have to express that now...

Spyro: *Spyro began thinking to himself.* "Well,... The only thing I'm keeping from everyone... Is my love for Cynder... But that's not really a secret... right?"

Madara: *Madara also had his own thoughts.* "The only thing I can think of right now is how I feel towards Cynder... But, Spyro doesn't need to know about any of that."

Spyro/Madara: No...

Terrador: Good... Let us begin..

[Entrance to the chamber of light]

*The door of the chamber of light had two dragons engraved on each half of the double door. On the left was a white dragon, facing right side up. On the right side was a dark dragon, facing the white dragon, but he was also upside down.*

Terrador: *Terrador looks at the two purple dragon.* Here is the door of light... Your training begins when you enter the door. The rules are simple, are you have to do meditate with clear emotions... You can have happy or positive emotions... But you must never have negative emotions in that room...

Madara: And what if we do?

Terrador: Well... You two might go crazy in there... *Terradlr shrugs.* It's not a big deal... But I'm sure you two won't like it...

Spyro: So do you want us to begin...?

Terrador: You can begin anytime you want, but know this. Once you enter, the door will sealed shut for one hour. You can't leave that room until that one hour is up... *Terrador looked at the door carefully.* The doors will not open unless two dragons of nearly equal power are gathered for the meditation...

Madara: How do you know we're even close to equal power...?

Terrador: I believe you two are close enough... *Terrador gestured to the door.* Both of you place a paw in a door each.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro placed his paw on the door with the light dragon.*

Madara: *Mardara looks at the dark dragon before placing a paw down.* Hmph... *Madara placed a paw on the door with the dark dragon.*

*The gap between the door started to glow.*

Spyro: *Spyro backs up with Madara as the door opens with a rumble. Spyro looks at him, gaining Madsrs's attention.* Guess... this means we're equals...

Madara: Hmph...

*Soon the door opened up to a room, that seemed to be filled with dark water. Both dragons hesitated before walking in. The door instantly hissed and rumbled as it shuts closed.*

Madara: ...*Madara walks forward, the water rippling as he steps.* One hour...

Spyro: This place is weird... *Spyro rubbed his hands, it wasn't wet. Spyro looks forward and noticed there was a white dragon statue with blue crystal for eyes.*

Madara: ... *Madara sits down and the water rippens. Madara rubs his hand.* ...Yes.. the water isn't even wet...

Spyro: *Spyro sits down as he was watching the dark misty water ripper.* ... *Spyro then notices his reflection. Spyro gasped.* What the!? *Spyro's reflection revealed his dark form. While Spyro knew he was scared and afraid of his dark form, the Dark Spyro had a cunning and cruel smile.*

Madara: *Madara cocked his eye brow.* What is it?

Spyro: ...The reflection...

Madara: *Madara looked down and Spyro did as well, they looked at Madara's reflection. It shown a even darker Madara with no pupils, and even bigger horns.* ... *Madara punches the reflection.* Ignore it... *Madara looked at Spyro.* Now what are we supposed to do here...?

Spyro: We have to clear our minds through meditation...

Madara: *Madara stared at Spyro for a moment, before he closed his eyes to begin his session.* ...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at him for a moment before turning forward and began his own meditation.* ...

[Training Field]

Cynder: Okay! *Cynder stood in front of the fire dragons.* Since Spyro trained you guys hard today... I figured I'll give you guys a break. Today I'll help train your elements.

Kindle: *Kindle gave a knowing exchanged look at Flame* Easy!

Flame: Oh yeah!

Ember: *Ember however stayed quiet.*

Cynder: ...Um...* Cynder circled the dragons.* Well, because I saw Flame's yesterday... *Cynder sat by Kindle.* Kindle! Show me what you can do!

Kindle: Alright, *Kindle tilted her head.* Watch me blow you away! *Kindle inhaled a heated breathe then let out a large perfect spiral of flame up into the air.*

Cynder: Very nice! ... *Cynder waited a moment.* Okay... You can stop... now...

Kindle: *Kindle looked at Cynder with a worried look.*

Cynder: C-Can you stop!?

Kindle: *Kindle barely managed shook her head no *

Cynder: *Cynder inhaled quickly, causing a gust of wind into her mouth.* Hold ooooon! *Cynder blasts Kindle away, causing all the flames go out.*

Kindle: !? *Kindle was spinning out of control, but then uses her wings to catch herself.* Ah! ... Jeez... *Kindle tirely landed.*

Cynder: Are you okay?

Kindle: *Kindle let out a grunt, as she spoke smoke poured out of her mouth.* I'm fine...

Cynder: I'm glad... *Cynder frowned for a second then turned to Flame.* Flame, I want to compare you from Kindle...

Flame: *Flame looks up to the sky.* Want me to shoot the same turrent?

Cynder: If you can control it...

Flame: Alright! Here I go! *Flame tilts his head up and shoots a perfect spiral of flame into the air.*

Kindle: Woah... *Kindle shielded herself from the heat.* Your joking...

Cynder: Impressive...

Ember: *Ember giggles.* Awesome...

Cynder: Okay... STOP!

Flame: *Flame stops and the dragons watch the fire disappear into the air.*

Cynder: ... That was amazing... *Cynder looks at For.* ... F-Flame?

Flame: *Flame looked dizzy as he was swaying back and forth.* Oh... You know ... I'm fine. *Flame falls into his side.*

Ember: Flame!

Flame: *Flame smiles as he remains on the ground.* I'm fine... That always happen when I go with a big burst...

Cynder: You used too much energy... Hmmmm... *Cynder closed her eyes with a smile and nodded.* Alright... Alright... I know what to work on with the two of you... Now... *Cynder turned to Ember.* Your up next...

Ember: *Ember slowly walked up expressionless.* ...

Cynder: When ever your ready...

Ember: *Ember slowly walks up to Cynder instead. She looked embarrassed. Ember slowly whisper in Cynder's ear.*

Cynder.: ... *Cynder's eyes widen.* Oh... Well, at least try...

Ember: ... In front of everyone?

Cynder: *Cynder smiles sweetly at her.* They're going to find out...

Ember: *Ember slowly walks in front of everyone.*. ... F-Fine... *Instead of tilting her head up, she puts her head down as she tried to focus really hard.*

Kindle: Eh...?

Ember: Mmmmmmmmmmm... *Ember tilts her head up suddenly, but as she opens her mouth to let out her fire breath, only a puff of smoke comes out.*

Flame/Kindle: ... Uuuuuuhhh...

Cynder: ... It... It could be worse?

Ember: *Ember sits back down, she was feeling really hot.* This is so embarrassing.

[Chamber of light]

*It had been forty five minutes since they had entered the chamber. So far nothing eventful happened, it was just Spyro and Madara half way asleep.*

Spyro: *Spyro was in deep meditation, he mind was clear for the most part, however his mind started to wonder and he started thinking about the talk him and Sparxs had last night.* ... *Spyro then smiled as a thought appeared.* "Man, Spirit is way out of Sparx's league..." *Spyro then realized he just had a negative thought. Spyro opens his eyes as he begins to feel fear. Spyro looks down at his reflection.*

**Dark Spyro**: *Spyro did notice, that the Dark Spyro was lifting his arm, and Spyro felt like he being controlled as his own arm started to lift, the Spyro's placed his Palm onto his own chest. Dark Spyro began to speak out loud, without the real Spyro's mouth moving.* Man, Spirit is way out of Sparx's league...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widened as he peered over to Madara.*

Madara: *Madara stared at Spyro, unsure how to take this information. However, Madara got a very evil grin and pointed at Spyro.*

**Dark Madara**: I was thinking the same thing about you and Cynder.*

Spyro/Madara: *Madara and Spyro stare at their own reflections, realizing their thoughts was being read out loud by their dark forms.*

Spyro: *Spyro turns to Madara* What the hell is that suppose to mean!?

Madara: *Madara looks down.* ... Nothing... *But Madara was forced into an evil smile.*

**Dark Madara**: It means Cynder is nothing like you! She is more like me?

Spyro: You don't know Cynder! You haven't known her for two days!

**Dark Spyro**: You ungrateful little...

Madara: *Madara looks down, ashamed.* Your right...

**Dark Madara**: Your just ungrateful I'm a more perfect Purple dragon then you are!

Madara: *Madara slaps the water.* Stop THAT!

Spyro: I can care less! What does this have to do with Cynder!?

**Dark Spyro**: I'll keep a cocky monster like you away from Cynder!

Madara: Cocky monster!? *Madara stands up.*

**Dark Madara**: This cocky monster will rip you in half...

Spyro: What do you want with Cynder!?

Madara: I can care less for Cynder!

**Dark Madara**: I want Cynder for myself and for you stay away from her...

Spyro: Cynders my friend! I don't have to leave her!

**Dark Spyro**: Cynder will be mine! She will only be mine!

Madara: She's my friend too, though!

**Dark Madara**: You don't have chance against me! If Cynder had to choice, it's going to be me!

Spyro: Your lying to me! You should understand Cynder doesn't like a lier!

**Dark Spyro**: One day I'll crush you!

Madara: I'm not lying when I tell you Cynder likes me more then she likes you! *Madara pushes Spyro with a finger *

Spyro: You don't know what she likes...

**Dark Spyro**: She loves me more then she'll ever love you!

Madara: *Madara growls as he raises a claw.* GRRRR!

*The door opens suddenly.*

Terrador: ENOUGH! YOUR TRAINING ENDS NOW!

Spyro: *Spyro looks towards Terrador, who stood outside of the room, the back at Madara.*

Madara: *Madara was breathing heavily with anger.*

*The chamber's what began to slowly disappear while the door remained open.*

Madara: I had about enough of you! *Madara got into Spyro's face, nearly pushing Spyro's head with his own.*

Spyro: Tired of me!? *Spyro pushed back.* You hated me from the start!

Madara: *Madara had hate in his eyes.* Your no good for her!?

Spyro: WHAT!? AND YOU ARE!?

Madara: I SURE AM! I'M BETTER THEN YOU IN EVERY WAY

Spyro: GRRRR! YOU WANT TO PROVE THAT!?

Terrador: ENOUGH! *Terrador stuck both of his hands in-between their heads and shoves them both hard, causing Spyro and Madara to slam into opposite walls.*

Spyro: *Spyro hit the wall, then falls on his stomach.* Gah!

Madara: *Madara hits the wall and falls on his side.* RAH!

Terrador: *Terrador stood up straight.* I don't care what you two have seen, felt, or heard in there... But, you two must never fight in that chamber...

Madara: You can't control me with your rules!

Spyro: *Spyro lifts himself up.* Terrador... Madara... He...

Terrador: If you two fight in there... The darkness in your body will be released from that chamber once you have broken a thirty year old oath...

Spyro/Madara: Released!?

Terrador: Yes... An oath from the last Ancestor...

Madara: *Madara gets up and brushes off his shoulder.* As if I care... Im not going back in that with that rotten dragon EVER again...

Spyro: Your the rotten one...

Terrador: You both have no choice! *Spyro and Madara look at Terrador with a confused expression. Terrador just closed his eyes.* Once your darkness becomes revealed in this room... It's only a matter of time before those entity's will grow strong and surface from this chamber... They can be released and cause havoc into this world... Just by not completing the meditation...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widened.* T-Then why did we even go in there!?

Terrador: *Terrador looks at Spyro, more serious then he had before.* Do you... want to become the next dark master...? Malefor never set foot into this room... and look what happened to him...

Spyro: *Spyro wanted to protest, but however, being in that chamber for the last fifteen minutes had made Spyro realize how much darkness was in him. Spyro merely looks down.* ...

Madara: Tsk! *Madara starts walking off, he passes Terrador to leave the room.* Don't tell me who I'll become...

Terrador: *Terrador looks at Madara.* Just tell me you'll complete the meditation... Or are you going to release your dark entity upon the world...

Madara: *Madara stops, then he turned slightly at Terrador with a cold state.* You tricked us to go in there... You thought I couldn't control my darkness... So you sent us in there to get rid of it...

Terrador: *Terrador fell silent.* . ...

Madara: *Madara began to walk off again.* I'll complete the meditation... But if I can't stop the darkness from escaping the chamber... Well... That's really your fault...

Spyro: *Spyro limps out.* ... I'm sorry... I almost broke an oath... If we would of fought right then and there... Our dark forms would of be released... Huh?

Terrador: *Terrador sighed before turning to Spyro.* I should of warned the two of you to not fight... You two might of held back...

Spyro: *Spyro was staring at the floor.* I don't... think me and Madara will get along very well...

Terrador: *Terrador frowned, but then rubbed Spyro's head with care.* You both have to try... Or you two will always be haunted by this room... I thought you of all people was ready...

Spyro: *Spyro looks up at him.* We'll keep trying... We have to now...

Terrador: I'm... sorry... I should of waited until I knew you was ready...

Sparxs: Spyrooooooo! *Sparxs storms into the room, he stopped in the middle of the room, he was flying so fast he nearly missed Spyro, but he back tracked next to him.* D-Dude! I need to warm you about something! Something you need to know!

Spyro: *Spyro was both annoyed and angry.* Hmmm, let me guess... *Spyro got close to his face.* Does it have to do with Madara!?

Sparxs: U-Uh... Yeah? *Sparxs backed off a little.*

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head and walked off.* I already found out...

Sparxs: *Sparxs and Terrador exchange looks before Sparxs slowly catch up with Spyro.*

Spyro: ... We're after the same thing...


	4. Chapter 4 The Promise

[The Next Morning, Main hall]

*The very next day, only Flame, Ember, and Kindle was the first up.*

Flame: *Flame was flying in the middle of the air. He did a summersault before landing in the main hall.* Wahoo! Another day!

Ember: *Ember giggles.* You always get excited.

Kindle: *Kindle frowned.* It's weird how the three of us is the only one awake at the moment...

Flame: *Flame had a spark of flame dance in-between his fingers.* You think Spyro's training was hard on him?

Kindle: *Kindle looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.* Your the one who sleeps by them. You tell us. Did you even get a word to him? *Kindle looks forward.* I couldn't with Madara...

Flame: Well... I heard him talk to Sparxs, but they was whispering the whole time... *Flame caught the spark of Flame he was playing with and then crushed it into ash.*

Ember: ...Oooh I hope their okay!

?: They are just fine. *Soon Terrador walks into the chamber.*

Ember: *Ember walks up in front of everyone.* G-Good morning !

Terrador: *Terrador smiles and sits.* Morning. Sorry for the delay today. Both Madara and Spyro had a very rough time with their training, so I allowed them to sleep in... *Terrador looked around.* But what of Cynder...?

Kindle: *Kindle looked up into the air and thought about it.* She wasn't in her bed this morning... * Kindle looked at Terrador.* She wasn't with you?

?: Sorry I'm late! *Soon enough, Cynder flew through the door and skidded by the others. She was sweating.*

Flame/Ember/Kindle: Good morning Cynder!

Terrador: *Terrador raised an eyebrow.* No harm was done... But do tell, where were you this morning...?

Cynder: Cynder gave a embarrassed smile.* Well... I had to take a early flight this morning. It was a way to clear my mind from... *Cynder looked down.* Things...

Terrador: *Terrador coughed in his fist.* Well, I thought maybe we heard whip up some breakfast while we wait for our purple dragon friends to rest up...

Flame: Can I help?

Ember: *Ember walked forward.* Me too!

Kindle: Cooking!? *Kindle did not sound happy about the idea of cooking her own food.*

Terrador: Well,... *Terrador turned and started making his way to the dinning hall.* If you want, you can help Cyril, Volteer, and the moles...

Kindle: Well, if you don't my food being slightly over cooked...

*Everybody giggles.*

[Boys dorm tower.]

Spyro: *Spyro uses the back of his hand to pat Sparxs awake.* Bro...Bro, buddy, Sparxs get up..

Sparxs: *Sparxs roll over and tiredly looks at Spyro.* Spyro... Do me a favor and shut that big, ungly, stupid, mouth of yours...

Spyro: *Spyro sits on the bed and looks at him with a sad face.* Sparxs... You promised you'd help me today...

Sparxs: *Sparxs finally slowly opens his eyes and sat up.* I did promise to help you... As long as you promise that I wouldn't get eaten...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles and nods.* I promise I will make sure you'll be alright... Come on. *Spyro hops off the bed.* Madara is already gone...

Sparxs: *Sparxs crosses his arms as slowly floats by Spyro.* Sooo... Let me see if I can remember this correctly... Madara knows you like Cynder because...of the evil self's of your selfs?

Spyro: *Spyro reaches down to the first floor and proceeds to the door.* Something like that...

Sparxs: *Sparxs flys and lands on Spyro's back.* Pretty SPOOKY!

Spyro: *Spyro opens the door and walks down the hallway.* In that chamber there is no such thing as a secret... So we both know we like Cynder...

Sparxs: *Sparxs crossed his arm and frowned.* From what I gathered, the only secret you can't have is negative...

Spyro: *Spyro looks down thinking about it.* Well... Cats out of the bag...

Sparxs: *Sparxs smiled.* Except to Cynder...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled and looked at Sparxs.* Your right... And it's up to you to keep Madara from confessing his feelings... At least until I tell Cynder first...

Sparxs: *Sparxs partially falls of Spyro as he waves his arms frantically.* Woah! Woah! WOAH! No one said anything about getting eaten by Madara today!

Spyro: *Spyro started looking depressed.* Sparxs ... I don't think I can handle losing Cynder...

Sparxs: *Sparxs frowned.* Wasn't it me, who reminded you, that you liked Cynder...

Spyro: But it was me... *Spyro looked down the hall.* Who realized I don't just... like her...

Sparxs: *Sparxs sighs as he flew slightly in front of Spyro.* Whelp! I guess I have to go my mission then... Oh and- *Sparxs points as he flew backwards down the hall.* Make sure you get me a yellow coffin, about my size... Make sure it shines... I want it to meet my complexion...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles at his best friend.* Your the best Sparxs!

Sparxs: *Sparxs disappears past the door.* And your the worse!

Spyro: *Spyro laughs at himself as he turns into the dinning hall.*

[Dinning hall]

*The only one who was sitting at the table was Cynder, everyone else was noisely in the kitchen.*

Spyro: *Spyro grew a big smile as he rushed over to the seat by her.* G-Good morning Cynder!

Cynder: Morning Spyro... *Cynder smiled at him.* It's been a little bit...

Spyro: *Spyro grabbed a fork and started spinning it.* Yeah, not use to it yet...

Cynder: *Cynder rested her head on her hand, which rested on the table.* That makes one of us...

Spyro: *Spyro puts down the fork.* So you like it here?

Cynder: *Cynder lifts her head up and looks at Cynder.* Of course I like it here... This is our home...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled softly at her.* Do you... like everyone else?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled back.* I love everyone else as well...

Spyro: *Spyro tried to not look hurt by the word love.* So you love... Flame... Ember... Kindle... *Spyro couldn't help but look disgusted.* ... Madara...

Cynder: ... *Cynder shrugs.* Yeah...

Spyro: *Spyro pointed a thumb towards himself. He had a corny smile.* A-And me...?

Cynder: *Cynder smirked.* Spyro... What are you getting at?

Spyro: *Spyro blushed.* Well... I...

Flame: Oh! Your awake! *Flame walks in wearing a chef's hat. He was also covered in dou.* Don't I got a surprise for you!

Ember: *Ember pokes her head out.* How is it suppose a surprise if you ruin it!

Spyro: *Spyro couldn't help but to smiled, trying not to laugh.* Uh... I'm sure I'll be able to be surprised..

Kindle: *Yelling from inside the kitchen.* It's a good one!

Spyro: G-Great... *Spyro looks at Cynder.* I guess we are kind of like a family... Huh...?

Cynder: *Cynder smiles warmly at him.* Yeah... Guess we are...

Spyro: *Spyro looks at the table and almost frowns, he wanted to tell her he liked her, he couldn't say it here, it wasn't a good time.* ...

Cynder: Oh! *Cynder jumped as she just realized she had forgotten to tell Spyro about something.* I nearly forgot... You should worry about Ember a little bit...

Spyro: *Confused, Spyro looks at Cynder.* Huh? How come?

[Training Fields.]

Spyro: *Spyro plants down a foot aggressively. He had a confident smile, despite his worry's.* Okay! Today is a new day! Are you three ready!?

Flame/Ember/Kindle: Yeah!

Spyro: Okay... It's going to be similar as yesterday... *Spyro nodded a few times as he looked at the three.* Starting with Ember...

Ember: *Ember's tails tucks slightly between her legs.* Me...? ... Already?

Spyro: *Spyro smiles sweetly at her.* I can go easy on you... If you want...

Ember: No! *Ember frowns as she looks away.* ... I am... I just can't use my element is all...

Spyro: I'm aware... *Spyro walks up to her.* Let's make a rule! No elements... Just for today...

Flame: *Flame tilted his head.* Wait? Even for me and Kindle!?

Spyro: *Spyro turns to the two bright red dragons.* Yes... Just for today...

Ember: *Ember bends down, ready to fight.* Okay! Thanks for going easy on me today!

Spyro: *Spyro circles backwards as he turns back to Ember, getting some distances.* It's no big deal... I'm sure Cynder will help you get some element practice in ...

[Apple Garden]

Cynder: *Cynder was back at it with the apples. Cynder also was smiling upon watching Ember as she tried to attack Spyro. Spyro really was a good teacher.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs was slowly approaching.* Okay... Madara isn't around... He's not gonna eat me... But would Cynder...? No, no, no, no...

Cynder: *Cynder picked a apple, and didn't even turn.* Hi Sparxs

Sparxs: *Sparxs changes to his usual attitude and flys in front of Cynder: Hey, Hey Cynder...! How is my favorite she dragon!

Cynder: *Cynder smirks at him as she continues her chore.* Favorite huh...?

Sparxs: *Sparxs rolls an apple into the basket.* Ah, well, maybe not at first... But you grew on me! So...

Cynder: ...*Cynder stared at him.* ...Okay. Spill it.

Sparxs: I can't spill this heavy basket!

Cynder: ... That's not what- *Cynder flicks him.* -I mean.

Sparxs: *Sparxs smacks into the baskets.* Oof!? ... *Sparxs shakes his head.* What do you... mean?

Cynder: *Cynder relaxes on her ladder.* Not one insult? Not a corny jokes? Your nervous. What is it?

Sparxs: Uuuuuuh? *Sparxs fly's to Cynder.* It's... Spirit?

Cynder: What about her?

Sparxs: I'm nervous... Because of her?

Cynder: *Cynder blinks a couple of times.* ... *Cynder smirks.* Just ask her.

Sparxs: I can't... She hates my guts and that um... Madara is around...

Cynder: *Cynder goes back to the apples.* He's not that bad...

Sparxs: *Sparxs crossed his arms.* Look, I think... You haven't... Spent enough time with... My brother...

Cynder: *Cynder eyes grew wide and looked over at Sparxs quickly.* What do you mean by that...

Sparxs: He said it... Not me!

Cynder: *Cynder shakes her head in confusion.* Okay... What did HE mean, by that?

Sparxs: Spyro... Wants to spend more time with you... Just... You two...

Cynder: Wait, Spyro... Likes me-

Spirit: Cynder! Baby! How's it going! *Spirit in-between the two.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs brushes back his antennas.* Well, helloooo.

Spirit: Gross... *Spirit looks at Cynder.* So how's my favorite she dragon?

Cynder: *Cynder shakes her head.* I barely know you...

Spirit: But you know my handsome friend...

Cynder: *Cynder blushed.* Uh yes...? I know him...

Sparxs: Gah!? What!? *Sparxs tried to get past Spirit but she had blocked Sparx's path.* You better be talking about Spyro!

Cynder: *Cynder blushed harder, staring at the two.*

Spirit: Hmph! Obviously she's talking about the one and only Madara-! *Spirit shoves Sparxs away and turns to Cynder with a smile.* Right darling?

Cynder: *Cynder was still blushing hard.* U-Um Spirit... Listen...

Sparxs: Listen! *Sparxs pushed Spirit and got around her, he stuck a finger in her face.* Just because your a girl doesn't mean you can push me around Miss beehive!

Spirit: *Ignoring Sparxs, she rolled her eyes back towards Cynder.* Go ahead sugar...

Cynder: *Cynder clenched her eyes shut.* As I will admit Madara is incredibly handsome... I just... Love someone else...

Spirit: *Spirit was shocked.* B-But you had so much chemistry!

Cynder: It's just... Not what I need... Spyro has done so much for me... I can't help but to live him...

Spirit: *Spirit slaps her leg in frustration.* T-Then why did lead him on, like that?

Cynder: I'm sorry... It's just... *Cynder had a sad expression.* I don't know why, but my... darkness... longs for him...

Sparxs: Y-Y-Your darkness...

Spirit: Hmmmmmm...

Cynder: Guys! PLEASE! You can't tell anyone! If you do, they might become afraid of me...

Sparxs: *Sparxs threw a thumbs up.* You know I got your back!

Spirit: *Spirit waves her off.* Like I have a reason to tell anyone...

Sparxs: *After Spirit leaves, Sparxs turns to Cynder with a large smile.*

Cynder: *Cynder realized what Sparxs was thinking. She looks down, blushing hard.* Your going... to tell Spyro aren't you...

Sparxs: What? Make my brother the happiest dragon ever? Make him pop with joy? ... Maybe...

Cynder: So... *Cynder claws at the ground slowly.* Spyro... actually likes me?

Sparxs: He said he... more then liked ya...

Cynder: Oh... *Cynder had a large blush that covered her entire face.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs looks ahead and notices Spyro and the others was walking towards the dragon temple.* Oh! They're done... Want to go say hello?

Cynder: *Cynder nods.*

[Forest]

Spirit: *Spirit was flying through forest.* Madara... Where are you!?

Madara: Over here! *Madara was sitting on a rock by a pond filled with a few frog.*

Spirit: *Spirit slowly floats by Madara. She looked nervous.* ... So, I spoke to Cynder.

Madara: *Madara looked at her expression. Her expression filled Madara with serious doubt, so he looked down.* Oh... So she doesn't like me...

Spirit: Hey, Heeey... *Spirit picks back Madara's head up.* You can't give up so easily... She does like you...

Madara: *Madara shakes her off.* Don't give me that bull! I know she likes Spyro!

Spirit: *Spirit catches herself in mid air.* Fine! If you're going to act like that! I won't tell you how to definitely win her heart.

Madara: *Madara eyes her hard.* How do I win her heart, when someone else has done it already...

Spirit: *Spirit grows a cocky smile.* Cynder told me something interesting... *Spirit floats closer to him.* Cynder is really attracted to a special part about you...

Madara: *Madara friend.* And what's special about me... I'm a purple dragon...?

Spirit: *Spirit grabs one side of his face and clenches her fist in his face, gripping as hard as she could.* She's in love with your raw power!

Madara: *Madara' eyebrow raises.* My power...? Why is she interested in my power? She's not that type of girl...

Spirit: *Spirit backs off of Madara a bit.* Well, maybe not her exactly... But her words was, "My darkness longs for Madara's power...

Madara: *Madara looked worried.* I- I don't know... Maybe I shouldn't use her darkness against her...

Spirit: Fine... Let Spyro have her then... Let him just win... *Spirit had given a more sad expression then she wanted to.*

Madara: It's... not that I want Spyro to take her from me... but... *Madara laid his head down.* It's the fact is... Cynder wouldn't truly love me...

Spirit: *Spirit crossed her arms.* Yeah she would... Her darkness is attracted to you... It isn't controlling her...

Madara: *Madara clenched his fist once, opened it, then looked at the purple electricity that sparked out of his palm.* You think... She'll actually like me... because of my power?

Spirit: She LIKES you... because of your power...

Madara: *Madara grew a grin, a cunning looking grin.* Oh Cynder... How hard will you fall for me?

[Dragon Temple entrance]

*The dragons from Spyro's training was slowly following Spyro into the entrance to the Dragon Temple. Ember and Flame was far back from the others.*

Flame: Hey! Ember? *Flame runs up to Ember.*

Ember: Hmm? *Ember turns around to see Flame running up to her. Everyone else enters the dragon temple.* What's up Flame? *Everyone else enters the dragon temple, leaving them alone, outside.*

Flame: *Flame slows down a bit before he reached Ember.* I... was thinking... about you and your... uh, powers...

Ember: *Ember started to turn red as she was starting to get embrassed.* Flame...

Flame: I-I was wondering if you would let me help you...

Ember: *Ember stared at Flame.* ... Why would you...? *Ember looked down weakly.* I'm the weakest one here...

Flame: Well, uh, it's because... I... *Flame started scratching at the floor.* I... just care about you...

Ember: *Ember smiled at Flame.* Because... you care... about me?

Flame: *Flame blushed hard.* I-I-I meant like- a-a- you know... I-I-I care about you...?

Ember: *Ember smiled sweetly at him.* Flame... Your sweating hard... You alright...?

Flame: Uh? *Flame felt the top of his head, then smiled at Ember.* I'm fine!

Ember: *Ember gestures inside.* Let's go meet up with Spyro and Cynder...

[Main Hall]

Spyro: *Spyro was beginning to become nervous. He knew he had to spend another hour with Madara in the chamber of light.*

Cynder: *Cynder walked up to Spyro's side.* Spyro...? Are you okay?

Spyro: Not... really... *Spyro looks at Cynder.* Don't tell anyone but this training is really hard for me to go through...

Cynder: *Cynder smiled sweetly at him.* Your secret is save with me...

Spyro: Heh... Thanks...

Terrador: *Terrador walks in, Madara was right behind him.* Hello everyone... How is everyone's training going?

Kindle: *Kindle was panting as she leaned on the wall.* F-Fine...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles as he looked at Terrador.* Everyone has their own adjustments to work on... But, they got the heart in them... each of them...

Ember: *Ember had walked into that point of the conversation. It had given her happiness. She smiled. She felt cared for.*

Terrador: And how about you Spyro...? Are you ready for your training?

Spyro: *The thought of the chamber made Spyro nervous, but he nodded anyways.* ...

Terrador: Spyro... Madara... Let us begin... *Terrador turns around and leads the way.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro starts walking shortly behind.*

Cynder' Good luck Spyro! I believe in you!

Spyro: *Spyro had to stop, look at her, he stared at her for a moment. He gave her a smile, before walking down the hall.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs then follows Spyro himself.* Hey bro!

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Sparxs.* Oh, hey Sparxs... How was your day?

Sparxs: *Sparxs started to float backwards.* Just fine... It went pretty great...

Spyro: *Spyro started to blush with hope.* H-How great...?

Sparxs: *Sparxs tucked his arms behind his head.* Well, I spoke to Cynder...

Spyro: Wait... What "did" you two talk about!?

Sparxs: *Sparxs had a cocky smile.* You know... About you and her, hooking up...

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head.* Come on, it ain't funny. *Spyro looked at him.* But seriously, what did you two talk about ?

Sparxs: *Sparxs just smiled.* I... wasn't actually joking.

Spyro: *Spyro stopped for a moment, stunned. He then catches back up.* I- If that's true... then... What did she... say?

Sparxs: She said-

Madara: WEAKLING! *Spyro turned to see Madara by the dark dragon statue.* Hurry the hell up!

Sparxs: ...*Sparks jabs a finger at Madara.* Oh I think he'll tell you...and by him I mean his thoughts..

Spyro: Gah... Fine, *Spyro heads towards Madara, still trying to face Sparxs.* But you better tell me!

Sparxs: *Sparxs waves him goodbye.* Oh, He'll tell ya. *Sparxs crosses his arms in thoughts.* No way Spirit kept her mouth shut.

[Chamber of Light]

*Spyro and Madara had sat in the room without saying a word to one another for 30 minutes without a single negative thought.*

Spyro: *Spyro kept his eyes closed and his mind on Cynder. He hid his doubts and fears, covering it with the thought of completing this training this time.*

Madara: *Madara however struggled. He covered his thoughts up well, but it hugely clouded his mind. Finally, a thought broke through his mental wall.*

**Dark Madara:** No way in hell does Cynder like him!

Madara: Darn it! *Madara slapped a wave, killing the reflection.*

Spyro: *Spyro smiled as he heard this. What Sparxs said was confirmed and his confidence rose.* You should try to accept it. You know, don't want all those negative thoughts to run wild on you.

Madara: Can it! *Madara nearly hopped up, but he sat back down.,* ...J-Just be quiet. *Madara closed his eyes again, trying not to have anymore thoughts. He failed.*

**Dark Madara**: She'll be mine soon enough!

Spyro: *Spyro frowned as he opened his eyes. He didn't like hearing those thoughts.*...

**Dark Spyro:** I have to stop listening to this sore loser!

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Madara for a split second.* Sorry Madara..

Madara: Don't be...*Madara then grew a grin.* ...She is going to be mine...whether you like it or not.

Spyro: *Spyro gave Madara a glare. Madara held a cunning smile.* Why can't we let her choice...?

**Dark Spyro**: He's planning something...

Madara: Cynder will choose. It's still her choice.

Spyro: *Spyro clenched his fist.*... It's not gonna happen... Get over it... Complete the meditation ... *Madara was too confident, it was scaring Spyro.*

**Dark Spyro**: You better not harm her... If I have to kill you like I did your father...

**Dark Madara**: Would Cynder even let you I wonder?

[Outside of the chamber.]

*Everyone was waiting for the doors to open, it was any minute now. Cynder had ended their training early, in order to find more time with Spyro.*

Volteer: Time is almost up, expired, off!

Ember: So this chamber...

Flame: Yes what is it!?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled at Terrador and he nods.*

Terrador: Well... *Terrador looked at Cyril.* You explain. I went through this with the two... Your turn.

Cyril: Ahem! *Cyril coughed in his mouth.* It's a mediation chamber. If one is able to not project a single negative thought, they will unlock their ultimate potential...*Cyril looked at Terrador with a smug smile.*

Terrador: Urfh.. *Terrador shook his head.

Volteee: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

Cynder: Here they come!.

Kindle: Finally.

*Soon the doors opened up slowly.*

Dark Madara: DONT MAKE ME DESTORY YOU WORM.

Spyro: JUST STAY AWAY FROM- *Spyro walked out of the door, and stopped as soon as they saw everyone.* ...*Spyro was shaking from anger. Madara came in and sat by Spyro. They both looked away angrily at the ground.*

Cynder: *Cynder walked up to both of them.* WHAT is going on?

Spyro/Madara: ...Nothing.

Kindle: Sure sounded like something...

Flame: *Flame looked at Terrador ask everyone was silent.* You're not surprised by this?! Their fighting!

Ember: Yeah! *Ember points at the two purple dragons..* Why not do something? Your not supposed to have bad thoughts in-

Volteer: You all should leave well enough alone. *Everyone turned to them.* You don't know what they go through in there. It is training. *Volteer looked down.* Not one, single, a lone dragon, has ever succeeded in the mediation...

[Dorm hall.]

Spyro: Man... I can't take another training...*Spyro clenched his fist.* You know how many times I wanted to smack that guy?!

Flame: You should!

Ember: Hell yeah!

Sparxs: *Sparxs flew by them.* Alright. You two are awesome. *Sparxs held his fists out. They giggled as they bumped the two.*

Spyro: *Spyro places a paw on the door annoyed.* You-

Cynder: You can't right? *Everyone turned to see Cynder. Cynder sat next to Spyro, surprisingly close to Spyro, touching hip to hip.*

Spyro: Uhhh... *Spyro looked at Sparxs. Cynder slowly did the same with a smirk.*

Cynder: Um Sparxs... Could you?

Ember: *Ember frowned.* Could you wha-

Sparxs: Guys! *Sparxs clapped his hands together. I forgot! The guardians need you three for a meeting?

Flame: *Flame looked at Sparxs.* Meeting?

Ember: *Ember looked up with a grunt.* Urgh! Fine! *Both Flame and Ember both followed Sparxs. However, only Kindle eyes Spyro and Cynder.*

Kindle: ... *A smile spreads across Kindles face before she giggled.* Have fuuuun~! *Kindle hops up and leaves.*

Spyro: *Spyro let's go of the door as he looks down with a blush.* Uh H-Hi Cynder...

Cynder: *Cynder smiles.* Uh. Hi... *She tilted her head.* Your cute when your nervous you know that?

Spyro: *Spyro was mad blushing. That was the first time she ever called him any pet name.* ...Well...*Spyro looked away, mustering up confidence. Spyro looked at her with a smirk.* Your just... cute.

Cynder: *Cynder smiles.* Thanks... *Cynder smirked.* Sparxs talked to you today?

Spyro: Yes...*Spyro scratched his head. He stopped nervously in mid scratch.* .Look ...Cynder...I-

Cynder: ..*Cynder interrupted him with a sudden kiss on the cheek.* I'm tired... *Cynder smiled * Maybe you could .. get the guardians to have a day off on the student training... *Cynder stepped closer to him, affectionately.* We could... spend the day...?

Spyro: *Spyro smiled sweetly.* Definitely...

Cynder: It's... *Cynder nuzzles Spyro sweetly.* a date then...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles with pride.* Looking forward to it...

Cynder: *Cynder slowly walks by Spyro.* Sweet dreams then...

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head, having feelings all over. Spyro's smile never left as he entered the dorm room.*

[Main hall]

Cynder: *Cynder was making her way to the girls dorm tower slowly, she was no where near tired, Cynder was way too excited for the morning to come.* Wow... Me and Spyro... dating? I can't wait! *Cynder did a quick backflip. She then took a deep breath before going down the small hallway towards the girls dorm room. Cynder began humming. However, as she turned the corner, a dark purple dragon blocked the path.*

Madara: So... How is sweet Cynder doing? *Madara began to get slowly closer.*

Cynder: *Cynder eyed him confused.* I'm... tired, now if you don't mind... *Cynder tried to get past him, but Madara made sure she couldn't.*

Madara: *Madara had a weird grin on his face.* What's the rush...? *Madara kept walking towards Cynder. He slowly made Cynder back up into the wall.*

Cynder: What... are you?

Madara: *Madara rested a palm on the wall next to Cynder's head.* I just want to talk...

Cynder: I... think... that can wait till tomorrow...

Madara: Is that so...

Cynder: Yes... *Cynder then started to feel something coming out of Madars's scales. She examined his body and noticed a black mist started to pour out of him. Cynder's eyes was starting to get blurry.* Madara... I need... to go...

Madara: *This only made Madara grin harder.* There you go rushing again... *Cynder saw the dark most only grow stronger.*

Cynder: *Cynder started to feel the effects of this dark most, her feelings and confusion increased to a dangerous level. Cynder's eyes started to blurry, it also started to burn. She tried to rub it out.* Madara... I- I have to... GO! *Cynder pressed against his chest, releasing a burst of wind that pushed Madara into the other wall.*

Madara: GRAK! *Madara felt pinned as Cynder had only a few seconds to get away.*

Cynder: *Cynder was painting as she ran to a small wash room that was on the other end of the main hall.*

[Wash room]

Cynder: *Cynder was frantically splashing water on her face, trying to snap out of the effects of Madara's dark mist. She knew the feeling she had was now a very bad thing. With a few more splashes to her face, she stared at her reflection as she tried to catch her breath.* ... W-What? *Cynder saw that one of her eyes had changed color. She knew she had green eyes. She looked closer to see her eyes better.*

*One of her eyes was yellow.*

Cynder: *Cynder rubbed that eye hard as she began to panic. She then looked back at the reflection quickly. After a moment, the turned back to normal.* ... How much longer do I have...?

[Boys dorm tower, midnight]

Cynder: ... *Cynder quietly opens the door slowly. Cynder looks across and saw Flame, who was hanging off his bed, completely passed out. Cynder nodded to herself before making her way up the stairs. She slowed down as she made her way to the middle floor, and saw Spyro, who was sleeping y peacefully. She slowly made her way towards his bed. She climbs onto it.* ... Spyro...?

Spyro: *Spyro slowly opened his eyes.* ... Wha?... Cynder?

Cynder: *Cynder put a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.* I... I need you right now?

Spyro: *Spyro's stomach started to get butterflies.* ... W-With what?

Cynder: *Cynder laid down with him.* Spyro... I was going to ask you tomorrow... but... tonight might be the only time I can...

Spyro: Ask me... what?

Cynder: *Cynder let her face touch his.* D-Do you love me...?

Spyro: *Spyro's heart leaped through his chest.* W-What... did you just ask me?

Cynder: *Cynder nuzzles his face against her's.* Do... you love me?

Spyro: *Spyro noticed Cynder was blushing as hard as he was.* ... I... I do love you...

Cynder: Will... Will you always feel this way?

Spyro: Yes... *Spyro grabbed her palm and they held hands tightly.*

Cynder: ... Good... Spyro...? *Cynder looked at Spyro, suddenly very serious.*

Spyro: Y-Yes...?

Cynder: Tomorrow... might be a bad day... for the both of us... Promise me... That no matter how things happen... no matter how hard things become... Promise me... that you will keep fighting for me... No matter what?

Spyro: *Spyro nodded.* Of course I promise... ..

Cynder: *Cynder began to cry.* Promise me... That... even if I turn into someone ugly... You would still keep fighting for me... *Cynder looked at Spyro hard.* The real me?

Spyro: *Spyro nodded.* I-I promise... But... I don't understand... Why would you turn into something ugly...

Cynder: I... I might not be able to control the darkness...

Spyro: W-What?

Cynder: *Cynder then turns to Spyro slowly. She started to lean towards y Spyro.* You must remember... Me this way... Remember... This night... Remember... What you must fight for...

Spyro: *Spyro noticed Cynder was going to kiss him at the last second.* Cynder... I'll rememb- *That's when Cynder finally locked her lips around Spyro's. Spyro's eyes widened as this wasn't a normal kiss. Spyro and Cynder grabbed a hold of each other and embraced each other they turned over. The two dragons continued on kissing. The two made out for hours that night, it never made it past kissing, but that never bothered either of them.*

[Morning]

Spyro: *With a smile on his face, Spyro slowly opened his eyes to the cool morning air.* ... Good morning Cyn- *Spyro lifted himself up quietly. Cynder was gone, she had left the room before Spyro could notice.* ... Cynder?


	5. Chapter 5 The Yellow Eyes

[Main hall, morning]

Spyro: *Spyro walked quickly through the hallway. He had a really bad gut feeling. He almost wanted to ignore it.* ... Man, where is she?

Sparxs: Hey! Bro, wait up!

Spyro: Uh...? *Spyro turns to see Sparxs trying to catch up with him.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs crosses his arms.* We both slept in. *Sparxs looked around.* Wonder where Cynder went.

Spyro: *Spyro started to burn up from Sparxs statement.* Wait... Cynder? What do... you mean?

Sparxs: *Sparxs grabs his head and shakes it.* I meeean, she was here last night...*Sparxs smirks.* Right?

Spyro: *Spyro broke into a blush as he looks down smiling through his embarrassment.* ... H-How much did you see?

Sparxs: *Sparxs waves it off..* Nothing...nothing!... *Sparxs suddenly smiles at him smuggly.* All of it.

Spyro: A-All of it!? You mean...

Sparxs: Yes man. *Sparxs again shakes his head, then slaps his side.* You know, I didn't want to see any of it. But you two kissed so loud-

Spyro: *Spyro just walks off.* I think I saw Flame and Ember...*Spyro turns the corner.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs flew by him.* Why so embrassed? *He then flew in front of him.* Isn't that what you wanted?

Spyro: Yeah... But Cynder was also acting werid last night... *Spyro looked at Sparxs.* Did you hear any of that?

Sparxs: Um... *Sparxs rubbed the back of his head.* I woke up to smacking.

Spyro: *Spyro smiled, still slightly embarrassed.* S-Sorry Sparxs...

Sparxs: What? Weirdness? *Spyro and Sparxs continued down the hall.*

Spyro: *Spyro then saw Flame and Ember chatting away as they walked together down the hall.* Oh, hey Flame. Hey Ember. What are you two up to?

Flame: Nothing much. Relaxing... *Flame looked at Spyro.* Hey, Cynder said for us to get a day off. What's that about?

Spyro: *Spyro rubbed the back of his head.* Uh... Me and her made plans...

Ember: ...Plans? *Ember's expression dimmers.*

Flame: That sounds... neat! *Flame's expression dimmers itself.* Have you seen Kindle or Madara?

Spyro: No...? *Spyro tilts his head.* Do you know where Cynder went?

Flame/Ember: *Both fire dragon shakes their head.*

Spyro: Thanks guys... *Spyro starts walking towards the front door.* Come on Sparxs.

Sparxs: Bye fire lizards! *Sparxs quickly follows Spyro.* So the plan here is to find Cynder, right?

Spyro: *Spyro looks at him with an annoyed smile.* What was your first clue?

Sparxs: Oh you know, Cynder to pop up- *Sparxs stopped talking as Kindle walked by.*

Kindle: *Kindle looked up and noticed Spyro. She quickly hurried by him, trying not to look at him. However, both Sparxs and Spyro saw it. She had big tears in her eyes.*

Spyro: K-Kindle are you alright!? *Spyro tried to reach out, but she ran by him.*

Kindle: *Kindle took off with her wings and flew right into the girl dorms.*

Sparxs: That was odd...

Spyro: ... *Spyro silently made his way to the girls dorm.* ... ..*Spyro slowly opened the door. Kindle was sobbing, from the middle floor.*...

Sparxs: ...I'll just...stay here...

Spyro: *Spyro nods and climbs the stairs.* ...Kindle?... Can I come up?

*There was a silence for Kindle stopped crying for the moment.*

Kindle: ...Okay *She had a weak voice. Spyro slowly came up*

Spyro: *When Spyro came up the stairs, she saw Kindle facing right at him.* ...Want to talk about-

Kindle: *Kindle wiped her tears once.* I thought you two like each other?

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head, caught off guard * W-What? Who?!

Kindle: *Kindle looked hurt by that.* Don't be dumb! You and Cynder!

Spyro: *Spyro felt awkward for Kindle pressuring at first. But then Spyro realized something. This involved her sadness. Now he grew nervous. Spyro stepped forward.* Yes... Yes me and Cynder loves one another...

Kindle: *Kindle tensed up.* ... Spyro...

Spyro: ... Why are you crying? What happened? Did something happen to you?

Kindle: I'm not hurt because something happened... Something didn't happen... *Kindle looked at him.*... You should hurry to the apple garden...

Spyro: Apple garden?... Why?

Kindle: Cause you can catch them! Go I'll catch up!

Spyro: Alright. *Spyro started down the stairs in a mumble. He was confused.* Them...Them... *Spyro's eyes widen.* No... CRAP! *Spyro jumped from the stairs, and flew out the door. Sparxs barely managed to grab Spyro by a horn.*

Sparxs: WOOOAH! SPYRO! WHATS GOING ON!?

Spyro: Madara! That's what's going on!

[Apple Garden]

Spyro: *Spyro flew over the training fields then boosted up into the air. He hovered so he could get a good view. Sparxs flew by him.*

Sparxs: You... *Pant* See them?!

Spyro: *Spyro scanned the garden for signs of Madara or Cynder. At first he didn't see them. When he did see them, his heart sank. Tears filled his eyes.* Cynder...why?!

*Cynder laid against a tree. Right next to her was Madara. Both of them was napping. Cynder was currently nuzzling Madara in his neck.*.

Spyro: *The sight of them made Spyro frown more and more, angrily.*

Sparxs: Oh boy. *Sparxs flew in front of him.* Hold on now, you CANT- *Spyro interrupted him by boosting by him, causing the wind to spiral Sparxs wild in the air.* SP-SP-SP-SPYROOO

Spyro: *Spyro landed by the front gate. Spyro couldn't control his anger, so he smashed his claw down, causing a earth pillar to appear, smashing the gate into the air. The gate crashed behind Spyro.*

Spyro:. MADARA! *The earth lowered, revealing a shocked Madara and Cynder.*

Madara: *Madara stood slowly, then shook dirt off of him.* Well, Well, Well. Look what the cat dragged in.

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Cynder. He gestured his head behind him.* Cynder, let's go!

Cynder: *Cynder sat up, but didn't move. Spyro noticed something different about Cynder, but he couldn't put his finger on it. That was when Madara stepped forward.*

Madara: It's fine babe. I got this

Spyro: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER!? *Spyro got up into Madara's face. Madara copied his gesture, both trying to make the other back down.*

Madara: Want to go short stuff!? She's my babe!

Spyro:... *Spyro stomped again, and the earth sent Madara flying over the trees.*

Cynder: SPYRO!

Sparxs: Nice!

?: What is going on here!?

Terrador: *The guardians and the three fire dragons walked towards them.*.

*However before Spyro could answer, Spyro caught the sight of a huge giant fire ball.*

Spyro: !? *Spyro back flipped away and looked at the others. He knew Cynder was fine for she was flying above the now blazing apple garden.* Everyone STAY BACK!

*Everyone flew off from Madara's attack.*

Cynder: *Cynder lands behind Spyro.* Don't you think your over reacting!?

Spyro: *Spyro watches Madara land in front of him, half the apple gardens was now gone by Madara's blast.* I'm no where near over reacting...

Madara: Give up now weakling! You can't beat me!

Cynder: Spyro... He's going to beat you... He always beat you...

Spyro: *Spyro's heart was slowly shattering.* Cynder... *Spyro turns to her.* Why him!? Why now!? WHAT HAPPENED TO LAST NIGHT!?

Cynder: *Cynder only smiled.* ... Last night? Nothing happened last night... I asked for everyone to have a day off then I went to bed...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at her. Spyro then started walking towards Madara.* ...What did you ...do to her...?

Madara: *Madara smiled evilly as he started walking towards Spyro.* I didn't... do anything to her...

Spirit: *Spirit finally joins the group of dragons who was helpless watching.* Oh dear...

Terrador: Spyro! Madara! DON'T DO THIS!

Spyro: *Spyro started moving faster.* You... monster!

Madara: *Madara started moving faster himself.* You weakling!

Cynder: Don't!

Spyro/Madara: GRAH! *The purple dragon's head but each other hard, sending each other back.*

Spyro: *Spyro recoils as he pushes forwarded, swinging a fist.* NO MORE HOLDING BACK!

Madara: Tsk! *Madara recoils and weaves out of the way of the swing and then punches Spyro in the face.*

Spyro: Tak! *Spyro swings his body back and uses a hook straight into Madara's stomach.*

Madara: GRAK! *Madara takes the pain, then elbows Spyro ontop of his head.*

Spyro: RAK! *Spyro hits the ground for a moment.* GRRR! *Spyro growls as he pushes into a tackle and tackles Madara to the ground. Spyro landed on top.*

Spyro: Your evil like YOUR DAD! *Spyro punches him across Madara's face a couple of times.*

Madara: *Madara takes a couple more hard blows before he spits blood, Madara grunts as he makes Spyro roll. Madara then lands on top of Spyro.* Cause your old friend LOVES ME AND NOT YOU!? *Madara starts pounding Spyro in his face.*

Spyro: GAH! *After a few hard blows, Spyro got fed up and blasted a turrent of fire, sending Madara off of him.*

Madara: *Madara stumbles as he lands. He brushes off the flames off his chest.* Hahaha... Your power is weak compared to mine...

Terrador: Boys! Stop... *Terrador tried to run up on them.*

Spyro/Madara: *They eyed each other with hate as they used the same move. They put both of their palms down onto the earth, causing a wall of Earth to block everyone out of the fight.*

Terrador: A... A dome!?

Cyril: *Cyril runs up behind him.* Can't you shift it!?

Terrador: I can try... *Terrador felt it.* But this is solid, it will take some time... Even for me...

*Inside the dome of Earth was only Spyro, Madara, and Cynder.*

Spyro: *Spyro and Madara stared each other down.* So... Let's end this...

Madara: For complete opposites... We think alike in battle...Too bad you can't win...

Spyro: I intend to! *Spyro dashes at him.*

Madara: Heheheh... No more holding back... *Madara was now covered in purple aura. Madara jumped into the air and did a combo of two hard punches, then a spin kick.*

Spyro: ACK! *Spyro was sent skipping.* Grrr... *Spyro slowly lifted up as he wiped blood off of his chin.*

Cynder: Stop Spyro! You can't win!

Spyro: *Spyro stared at her. He saw her expression clearly. It almost seemed like she didn't care, but that's when he noticed something different about her. Her eyes was a different color. It was not green anymore, it was now yellow.*... I will WIN! *Spyro dashed at Madara again.*

Madara: Heh... So slow... *Madara ducked from Spyro's punch, he then gave a heavy blow to his stomach, turned and gave him a hard right hook."

Spyro: KRK! *Spyro slid on his face against the hard dirt.* Errr... *Spyro got up even slower, blood dripping down his head.*

Cynder: Spyro! Stop this! Madara is going to kill you!

Spyro: *Spyro panted, part of him about to give in and give up, but Cynder's thoughts popped in his head.*

_Cynder: Promise me... To keep fighting_.

Spyro: *Spyro held his breath.* But I promised you...

Madara: You promised nothing! *Madara dashed at him.*

Spyro: THAT I WOULD KEEP FIGHTING FOR YOU! *Soon a huge fire erupted from him. Madara skidded to a stop. Fire whipped around him, which was lashing at different parts of the grass, catching it on fire. The power shook the dome.*

Madara: What the!-

Cynder: *Cynder turned to Madara.* Watch out Madara!

Madara: Huh!?

Spyro: RAWWWWWR! *His screamed echoed in the dome. As he bursted through the flames. Madara hopped backwards, by Spyro was way to fast. His fist landed right in his gut.*

Madara: GAK! *Spyro wasn't finished there, he instantly continues the combo with blow after blow, Madara tried to block, but each time Madara went to block one area of his body, another part of his body was hit hard.*

Spyro: You messed with the wrong HEART! *Spyro took his head back, then he swung his head forward and smashed Madara so hard he was sent flying.*

Madara: Ahhh! *Madara then gritted his teeth as he used earth to stop himself. He looked up.* Come at me- UH!?

*Right in front of him was a huge fire ball.*

Madara: AHHH! MANNNN! *Madara closed his eyes, bracing for the impact.*

*Suddenly, a black flame turrent smashed into the fire ball, and it exploded.*

Madara: Uh...

Spyro: *Fire still spun around him as he watched the smoke fade. Soon it revealed the black dragon standing over Madara.*

Cynder: *Cynder stepped forward.* Stop this! You have no right to attack him! *Spyro's eyes widen as he saw a black mist flow out of her scales.*

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head as sadness and anger engulfed him.* No! You told me to keep fighting!

Cynder: I never said that! *Cynder stomped her claw.* You are going crazy!

Spyro: *Spyro swung his arm.* Out of the way Cynder! He's controlling you! Fight it!

Cynder: How about-*Cynder then tuck her head back, and then she fired a black shadow fire ball.*. -YOUUUUUU!

Spyro: TSK! *Spyro spun out of the way. As soon as he landed he dashed at them.* I can end this in one hit... Just have to get by- *Spyro then jumped in a fire comet, homing right at them.* HAAAA!

Cynder: ...

Madara: Grrr!

*Spyro collided with them, causing a flash in the dome blinding all of them *

Spyro: Errrr...WHAT? *Spyro opened his eyes and tried to move. Cynder had slammed him down, and held Spyro's arm in the air, tightly. The rest of her body held him down.* Cynder! Why-?

Cynder: Shut up! *Cynder tighten her grp.* I told you to stop! But you didn't! So... I'll stop you!

Spyro: Cynder DON'T-

*SNAP!*

Spyro: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Spyro had lifted up just as Cynder had let go. Cynder just broke Spyro's arm. Spyro held the hurt arm as it dangled to his side.*

Cynder: ...*Cynder walked by Madara.* Please end it...

Madara: HEH! *Madara dashes and jumped at Spyro.*

Spyro ERRRRRRR- GAK! *Madara smashed Spyro over the head, and Spyro was instantly knocked out. Darkness had engulfed his vision and mind.*

* * *

[Girl's dorm tower]

* * *

Spyro: ...CYNDER- ARGH! *Spyro had jumped up, but the pain from his arm sent him falling back.S pulled his bad arm with his good and pulled it from out under the covers. Spyro soon realized it wasn't as bad as his mind told him. It wasn't broke.* But didn't Cynder...

?: The guardians used red gems to heal your arm...

Spyro: ?! *Spyro looked over and saw Cynder sitting in a big chair next to him. That's when he realized he was on the bottom floor of the girls dorm. Sparxs was there as well, but he seemed to keep his distance. He was watching Spyro intently however. Spyro turned back to Cynder.* Cynder...

Cynder: *Cynder looked away for a moment. Spyro was about to question her but Cynder spoke first.* Hunter's here now...

Spyro: Is he...? *Spyro gazed into her eyes.* Cynder... *Spyro reached for her.* Your...

Cynder: *Cynder moved her head away from him.* Don't you dare touch me!

Spyro: But there's something wrong with you!

Cynder: I'm fine Spyro! Why can't you see that?

Spyro: *Spyro tried to lean closer, but his sprained his arm didn't let him get that far.* All I see is someone I barely recognize anymore...

Cynder: *Cynder just eyes him.* Your the one thinking I'm different...

Spyro: Then tell me you remember last night!

Cynder: *Cynder shakes her head hard.* There you go again! Nothing happened between us!

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Sparxs.* Sparxs you was there... right?

Sparxs: Cynder... Me and Spyro remember how close you two got last night... Your telling me you forgot that moment? It would be too hard to just forget...

Cynder: ...I don't have any memory.. *Cynder looked at Spyro.* ...No moment, that I remember.

Spyro: But Cynder!-

*Suddenly a door opened. A cheetah walked in.*

Hunter: I'm sorry to interrupt... But Cynder, Madara wants you with the guardians...

Cynder: *To Spyro's grief, Cynder turned around with a smile.* Finally! *Cynder went towards the door, but Hunter stepped up.*

Hunter: *Hunter didn't say any words, but he suddenly grabbed under her chin, and tilted her head.*

Cynder: H-Hey! *Hunter took a look at the other side of her *

Hunter: ... *Hunter let go of her.* Sorry. Just wanted to... *Hunter smiled.* It's good to see you.

Cynder: *Cynder smiled.* You too Hunter. *Cynder went to walk off, but she slightly turned to look at Spyro. There was a moment of silence.* Oh...Spyro...

Spyro: Y-Yea?

Cynder: Stop fighting for me... Just give it up... * And with that, Cynder left Hunter, Sparxs, and Spyro alone.*

Spyro: *Spyro's emotion then boiled over. He couldn't hold the tears. Tears flowed as today's events past his mind. He sobbed silently.*

Hunter: **Hunter sat and grabbed his arm.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs flew by him and sat * Its-Its okay. ... ..

Spyro: *Spyro wiped his tears, trying to man up. He looked at Hunter, clearly still in tears.* S-So...why...are you...?

Hunter: *Hunter pulled out his bow. He began to string a new string on it.* The guardians called me up yesterday... They said your new training needed one more. They wanted me to observe you... I arrived this morning and they explained to me all the details of the chamber of light... I'm going to keep you two from killing each other...

Spyro: ...Oh ..I...I see...*Spyro's mind was still on Cynder as he looked out and spaced out. He came to as he saw Sparxs fly up.*

Sparxs: Uh, dude. Only two dragons can enter that room at a time. How are you going to help?

Hunter: Your right. *Hunter pulled out a arrow and tested the strength of his bow.* Only two 'dragons' may enter... *He released the tension as he turned to the two.* The guardians believe that I can enter with the young Masters and... monitor.

Spyro: *Spyro didn't care at this point. His mind was still on Cynder. He was looking the other way, not making a sound as he cried.*

Hunter: ...*Hunter let the bow hang and touch the ground. He looked up in a ponder.* ...Cynder...

Spyro: *Spyro looked at him curiously.*

Hunter: *Hunter turned to Spryro.* Why is her eyes yellow?

Sparxs: *Sparxs shrugs.* Because that's her natural color?

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head, as old, crushed, hope began to raise anew.* But it's not! *Spyro looked at Hunter.* She warned me about something...last night... *Spyro looked down.* She said she couldn't control the darkness anymore...

Hunter: ...Hmmm...

Sparxs: ...Oh!... Oh no... *Sparxs flew up in worry.*

Spyro: *Spyro and Hunter looked at Sparxs.* What is it?

Sparxs: *Sparxs looked at him and pointed.* Alright ... But don't tell at me! ...*Sparxs floated in front of the two.* Cynder... When me and Spirit was trying to find who Cynder liked... He said she loved Spyro... But her darkness was attracted to Madara's power...

Spyro: ...*Spyro looked down.* The power I sensed...

Hunter: ...So she's being influenced...

Spyro: *Spyro gripped his bed. He was deciding whether or not to destroy Madara. What Madara was doing was evil to Spyro.*

Hunter: *Clearly it shown on Spyro's face.* Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Hunter.* Yes Hunter?

Hunter: ...*Hunter shifted so he was completely facing Spyro.* ...You can't just go and fight Madara as soon as you heal...

Spyro: *Spyro looked down in frustrating anger.* ...Why shouldn't I... He's no good for her...

Hunter: Two reasons... *He held up one finger.* You have to go back into the chamber of light with him until you succeed in the training...and two. *He held up the second.* If you do challenge him again... Cynder will hurt you again... And Madara's influence will grow stronger...

Spyro: What?! *Spyro was stunned for a moment but he shook it off.* What do you mean his influence will grow?!

Hunter: Because Spyro... She's not being brainwashed... Her darkness is making her see what see wants to see. Not what she truly wants... You have to pull her out back onto the light... Something that can only be done without fight...

Spyro: ...

Sparxs: And her not remembering last night?.

Hunter: ...*Hunter looked down.* That is her darkness, clouding her mind...

Spyro: There's has got to be a way to fix her! *Spyro moved slowly off his bed, he landed on three of his feet, he had to keep his sprained arm in the air.* ... But, how do we do that...?

Hunter: I... don't know... *Hunter looks down.* ... I'm sorry...

Spyro: Well... thanks anyway... *Spyro let's his head fall as he looks down very gloomily.* ... I suppose it's time to surround myself in shame in that chamber of light... *Spyro makes his way around Hunter, so he can reach the door.*

Hunter: *Hunter quickly turned around and grabbed Spyro's shoulder.* Wait... *Spyro looks up at him.* Remember this... You are not alone here... I will not sit by and let you suffer this way...

Spyro: *Spyro nodded slowly.* Then... why do I feel so alone...? *Spyro slowly walked out the girls dorm.*

Hunter: ... Sparxs?

Sparxs: *Sparxs lifts off the wall and flys next to Hunter.*

Hunter: What happened between Spyro and Cynder last night...?

Sparxs: Uuuuh... *Sparxs rubbed the back of his head.* They kinda... confessed their love for one another before they... had a long kiss...

Hunter: And now Cynder... has changed completely in such a short time?

Sparxs: Seems like it...

Hunter: *Hunter looks at the floor in thought.*... Spyro... How much more must you suffer...?

[Thirty minutes later, chamber of light entrance.]

Madara: What do you mean Hunter will be joining us!? *Everyone was in the room, waiting on Madara and Spyro to enter the chamber of light.*

Cyril: It's as Terrador says... Hunter will be inside spectating your progress, and to make sure you don't release your darkness through combat...

Spirit: This is stupid... *Spirit floats near the guardians.* Can't you see Madara has already beaten Spyro up once today? Why would he even bother?

Terrador: Let's just say... I'm not very happy that happened at all... *Terrador looks at everyone.* For now on if you see either Madara or Spyro picking a fight amongst themselves... please let me know about it straight away...

Flame/Ember: Yes sir!

Kindle: ...

Spyro: *Spyro looks at a corner where Cynder was sitting alone.*

Cynder: *Cynder just looks away as she saw Spyro looking her way.*

Spyro: ...

Madara: *Madara walks by Hunter, unimpressed.* I don't need... a babysitter...

Hunter: *Hunter eyes him for a moment.* If you get out of line... I'll do more then sit...

Madara: ... *Madara looked at Hunter cautiously as Madara couldn't get a read on the Cheetah.* Tsk... *Madara goes towards his side of the door to the chamber of light.*

Hunter: *Hunter turns to the guardians.* I'll keep them in line...

Cynder: Gooood luuuuck Madara!

Spyro: *Spyro whined to her saying that to Madara.* ...

Madara: Heh... No negative thoughts Spyro...

Hunter: *Hunter followed the two dragons inside the chamber.*

[Thirty minutes in the chamber of light]

Hunter: *Hunter was sitting down, with his bow and an arrow in his lap. He was watching both of them intently.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro was trying really hard not to think at all. It's only been thirty minutes and his dark form was as depressed as he was.*

Dark Spyro: I failed... her... I let her down...

Spyro: *Spyro closed his eyes once again, trying to think about it.*

Madara: Tsk... What a wimp... *Suddenly an arrow stabs the ground directly in front of Madara.* What the hell are you doing...!?

Hunter: Don't mock Spyro... Focus on your "own" training...

Madara: Grrrr...

Dark Madara: YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!

Hunter: *Without fear, Hunter pulls out another arrow.*

Madara: *Madara stares, but then eventually just looks away.* Hmph...

[Boys dorm tower]

Spyro: *Spyro stared down the hallway, not wanting to continue, his depression has hit it's peak. Spyro was limping slowly to the dorm room. He knew Madara wasn't here, after the training was over Cynder took Madara somewhere. Spyro didn't even dare think about what those two was doing. His heart ached greatly for Cynder to be by his side once more. He felt so alone. Spyro looked up at the door.* ... *Spyro opened the door slowly.*

Hunter: Finally, you made it...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at Flame's bed blankly. Hunter and the three fire dragons stared at him with cheerful smiles. Sparxs flew to Spyro's side.*

Sparxs: Ta-Da!

Flame: Come on Spyro. Madara's not the biggest bad guy you ever faced.

Ember: You can't just give up. Think of Cynder! That darkness shouldn't control her!

Kindle: *Kindle stepped down from the bed and stepped up to him.* Listen... You are not alone...

Flame: *Flame started jumping on the bed.* Yeah! We got your back!

Spyro: What...? Huh...? *Spyro looked at everyone shocked, then he looked at Hunter.* Hunter... did you bring them here?

Hunter: *Hunter shakes his head.* I'm happy to say that... Kindle did this...

Kindle: *Kindle gave Spyro a warm smile.*

Spyro: Kindle...? Why... Why did you bring them here? *Spyro looked at everyone.* I... I don't fully understand...

Kindle: Well... Once Cynder broke your arm... I knew something wasn't right t... So, I spoke to Hunter...

Hunter: And I agreed with her that everyone should know what's going on...

Ember: We're like a family... If we have a problem... we fix it...

Flame: *Flame falls flat on the bed.* Alright! I guess that means, we're Team Spyro!

*Everyone looks at Flame confused.*

Kindle: You know... I like it...

Ember: Team Spyro it is!

Sparxs: Always has been...

Hunter: See Spyro... I told your not alone...

Spyro: *Spyro teared up, he looked at everyone with a sad smile.* Guys... Thank you...


	6. Chapter 6 Kindle's determination

[3 months later]

*It has been three months since Cynder had changed. Spyro and his friends who was on his side of the situation was remaining strong. Luckily for Spyro, Madara and Cynder was taking it really slow during the past months. It was becoming winter. Warfang and the surrounding area was blanketed by a layer of snow.*

[Warfang]

*The three fire dragons, Flame, Ember, and Kindle was carrying groceries back to the dragon temple.*

Flame: *Flame shivered hard.* BURRRR! It had to turn winter!

Ember: *Ember shivered herself.* I know what you mean... I bet if we was Cyril... we would be... Rolling in this stuff!

Kindle: *Kindle shrugged.* Could be worse...

Ember: *They walked down the empty streets of Warfang. No one went out much, due to the cold. Ember smiled as she caught up to the other two.* So! Have you guys thought of what to gift everyone for Christmas?

Flame: *Flame suddenly had a blush.* N-Not really?

Kindle: Mmm... I thought about it...

Ember: *Ember frowned hard.* I already got my gift, so you two should be thinking of what you should giving everyone...

Kindle: Do you think... Madara wants a gift?

Flame: *Flame tilts his head.* From Cynder? Sure! *Flame walks in front of them* I mean if you controlled someone with your darkness, why wouldn't you give yourself a gift...

Kindle: I was thinking... If it was from me...? *Kindle sort of let her head down.*

Flame: *Flame and Ember stopped as soon as Kindle stopped.* ... So I have a question for you... I noticed, every other day you disappear somewhere Kindle... So... Where do you go?

Kindle: *Kindle holds her own arm.* N-No where...

Ember: We know you go somewhere! You don't just go no where!

Kindle: *Kindle brushes by the two.* W-What does it matter...?

Flame: *That's when Flame noticed something as Kindle walked by.* Kindle... Are you... limping?

Ember: *Ember gasps as she saw the same thing Flame saw.* Your right! She is limping!

Kindle,: *Kindle turned around frustrated.* W-What are you two on about!?

Flame: *Flame raises an eyebrow.* You haven't been doing some secret training have you?

Kindle: Yes! Training! *Kindle looks away with a sly smile.* T-Thats what I been doing...

Ember: *Ember and Flame looks at one another as Kindle began to limp away.* She's hiding something...

Flame: Let's hope... It's nothing that can get her hurt...

Ember: *Ember looks at Flame with a disappointed, but a worried expression.* But she's already hurt...

[Dragon temple, main hall]

Spyro: *Spyro was sitting with his back against the wall, he was trying to peek around the corner of the girls dorm tower, where he knew Cynder was.* ... Where are you...?

Sparxs: Yo! YO! Yo! *Sparxs comes flying on, jabbing points at Spyro.* How's my legendary lizard?

Spyro: *Spyro catches Sparxs face with his palm, covering his mouth.* Dude! Your going to get me caught...

Sparxs: *Sparxs puts a finger up wanting to protest, but Spyro had his mouth shut good, so Sparxs let his finger back down. Waiting for Spyro to let go.*

Spyro: *Spyro looks at the ground and sighs. Spyro finally let's go of him.* What...?

Sparxs: *Sparxs slowly crosses his arms, then he speaks to Spyro in a whisper.* You know when Hunter said you had to get closer to Cynder... I don't think he meant stalking...

Spyro: Then what am I supposed to do...? *Spyro peeks around the corner again.* Go to Cynder and tell her she needs to break up with Madara...*Spyro slowly looks at Sparxs.* Then she breaks my arm again...

Sparxs: You could... *Sparxs shrugged.* I don't know... talk to her... as a friend? ... At least get that far...

Spyro: *Spyro leaned closer around the corner.* And... Madara?

Sparxs: *Sparxs shook his head.* Don't get me involved with Madara. More than once he tried to eat me...

Spyro: Yeah... Me too...

*Suddenly the door to the girls dorm opens. Cynder and Spirit walk out.*

Spyro: Darn! *Spyro grabs Sparxs and hides behind a near by corner, that lead to the boys dorm tower.* How am I supposed to get by Spirit!

Sparxs: *Sparxs was struggling out of Spyro's grip.* If - you - let - go - of - me - I... can help you with that!

Spyro: *Spyro slowly let's go of him.* You think you could?

Sparxs: *Sparxs dusts himself off.* Think, nah. Could, yah... *Sparxs flys towards Spirit and Cynder.* Yo! Spirit!

Spirit: *Spirit turns slowly.* Oh God...

Cynder: *Cynder turns as well.* Oh, hi Sparxs...

Spirit: Hi Cynder! *Sparxs slowly turns to Spirit, crossing his arms.* The guardians want to see us two...

Spirit: May I ask why?

Spirit: *Sparxs smiles slowly.* Something about disruptions at the dinning hall... You wouldn't know anything about would you...?

Spirit: Oh, you had it coming...

Sparxs: *Sparxs smirked.* You had it coming too...

Spirit: *Spirit pushes him out of the way as she flew by him.* Let's just get this over with...

Sparxs: *Sparxs regains his balance as he turns to follow her.* Hey! No need to push!

Spyro: *Spyro waited for the two dragonfly's to leave, then Spyro got out of hiding spot and headed towards Cynder.* Uuuhh... Hi Cynder...

Cynder: *Cynder looks at Spyro with an expressionless stare.* ...

Spyro: ... H-How are you?

Cynder: *Cynder shrugged and looked down the hall.* I'm fine...

Spyro: Uhh... Sleeping... okay?

Cynder: *Cynder slowly sighed as she looked down.* N-Not really...

Spyro: Oh! ... *Spyro scratched the back of his head.* H... How come?

Cynder: I don't know... *Cynder frowned at Spyro.* Why don't you ever sleep...

Spyro: *Spyro frowns.* A lot of reasons...

Cynder: *Cynder got up and walked away.* At least you know your reasons...

Spyro: If you want to talk about it... *Cynder then slams the door, exiting the dragon temple.* ... Drat...

[Forest]

Madara: *Madara was meditating, trying to perfect his thoughts. He had been trying to complete his training harder then Spyro. However, the closer he got the harder it seemed to finish the training.*

*Suddenly a twig snapped.*

Madara: *Madara smiled. He didn't even open his eyes up.* So... Is this a everyday thing now... Kindle? *Madara opens his eyes to see Kindle panting.*

Kindle: Everyday... *Pant* ... . Until... *Pant*... You stop...

Madara: *Madara gets up slowly.* I just don't understand you... Your fighting for Cynder more then Spyro has so far... You make Spyro look like a coward...

Kindle: One ...*Kindle started towards him.* Spyro's no coward... *Kindle jumped at him with a slash.* And ... Two!

Madara: *Madara spun out of the way with a smack of his tail. Kindle skidded into the snow.* Heh... Same moves as always...

Kindle: ...*Kindle slowly stood up.* And...two... *Kindle looked at Madara with determination.* I'm not just fighting for Spyro and Cynder.

Madara: *Madara examined his claws.* Oh? And who else are you getting beat up for...?

Kindle: *Kindle bends down to a battle stance.* I guess your just going to have to find out...

Madara: Kindle... Stay out of my business... Or your going to get hurt...

Kindle: Too... Bad...

*They stare at each other moment of silence.*

Madara: Your going to regret it... Your final warning...

Kindle: *Kindle starts circling him.* ... Kay...

Madara: ... *Madara closes his eyes.* I did warn you...

Kindle: *Kindle stomps on each set of her feet. Kindle bursted into flames. Kindle jumped into the air and did a frontflip, turning herself into a comet.*

Madara: *Madara just watched her come.*

Kindle: Madaraaaaa!

Madara: It's over... *Madara side stepped and slashed out his claw and hit Kindle in a blink of an eye.*

Kindle: *Kindle loses all of her flames as she hit the ground. Kindle was rolling in pain as she held onto her face. There was blood gushing out of side of her face.* AHHHHHhhhhh!

Madara: *Madara backs up, scared of the consequences of his actions.* Kindle... A-Are you...alright?

Kindle: *Kindle gets up, still holding her face. Blood was dripping down her hand.* I'm fine! I can still take you on!

Madara: It's... going to get infected... You need to go-

Kindle: And go where!? I been fighting you in SECRET! I BEEN trying to do what's right! You always doing what's wrong! So what do you care!?

Madara: ... *Madara shook his head, clearly in sorrow.* Enough! *Madara bursts into the air, leaving Kindle.*

Kindle: GET BACK- ...*Kindle whines in pain making her realized, she had no choice, but to let him go. She turned around and flew off slowly. She thought of her options. Only Hunter could heal her without telling anyone. She would head there.*

[Dinning hall]

*Everyone was in the dinning hall. Kindle and Hunter, however, has not arrived.*

Spyro: *Spyro and Sparxs walk over to Flame and Ember. Spyro sits next to them.* Hey guys! Almost ready for training?

Flame/Ember: You bet!

Spyro: *Spyro looks down for a second.* Great... Um... *Spyro looks at Flame and Ember again.* Hey... Christmas is almost here...

Flame: *Flame and Ember lean over with interest.* We know! We been preparing for it for a week now... *Flame tilts his head.* Where have you been?

Spyro: *Spyro wasn't listen he was staring at Cynder who was a distances over Flames shoulder.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs claps twice.* Hey pay attention... Your friends is talking to you...

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head hard.* Sorry, Sorry... What Flame?

Flame: I said-

Ember: *Ember bumps him with her hip.* He said, what kind of gifts are you getting?

Spyro: Oh... I was... wanting... *Spyro was leaning from his seat to spy on Cynder some more.* to... get one for...

Ember: *Ember frowns.* You know... You can't just stalk her...

Sparxs: I told him the same thing...

Spyro: *They almost didn't hear Spyro.* But she loved me...

Ember: *Ember slams a fist down.* She "loved" you! She might not love you now!

Spyro: I can't accept that... *Spyro sits normally*

Ember: *Ember opens her mouth to say something.*

Flame: *Flame slides a plate to Spyro.* Well, eat up! We got training to do!

Spyro: *Spyro takes the plate.* Thanks... Let's get strong man! I need to... *Spyro holds a fist bump for Flame.*

Ember: *Ember rests a fist on her face.* Whatever...

*Suddenly, Spyro, Flame, and Ember notices Hunter walk into the dinning hall, slowly behind was Kindle.*

Terrador: *Terrador was the closest to the door.* Ah! Hunter! Sit with us...

Hunter: *Hunter does so.* Very well...

Kindle: *Kindle sits next to him. She just nods to the guardians.*

Cyril: Kindle... Why is your face bandaged.

Hunter: *Hunter leans closer.* It is nothing to worry about... She just hurt herself, training on her own...

Volteer: Yes... At this time of the cold year, season, there is not many red gems...

Terrador: Speaking of training... How is Spyro's and Madara's training going?

Hunter: *Hunter arms crossed his arms.* Nothing has changed... besides Slyro is quieter and Madara has grown more nicer during the training... But they both still have bad thoughts towards one another... *Hunter shakes his head.* Is there no way they can complete their training, without sticking the boys in the same room?

Terrador: The only way is for at least one of them to complete the training... Otherwise... If they ingore the training... Well, it would be another dark age...

Hunter: *Hunter shrugs.* Can't someone else go in there with just one of them...

Cyril: Do you know of a dragon that is pure of heart?

Hunter: *Hunter shakes his head.* No one is pure of heart...

Terrador: Then we must not risk another dark entity in that room...

Hunter: Very well... I don't completely understand... But, I will honor your wishes

Terrador: Just make sure no one fights in that room...

[Training field]

Spyro: *Spyro lands with Flame and Ember, and turns around.* Okay guys! Today is the first day that I can actually use my arm one hundred percent... -Where's Kindle? *Flame and Ember looks around looking for Kindle. They looked at Spyro when they didn't find her.*

?: I'm here... *Kindle lands behind Spyro.*

Spyro: Oh, good I was getting- *Spyro turns around to greet Kindle.* ... - Worried? *Spyro stares at her for a moment. Then he walks up to her slowly.* ... Kindle?

Kindle: *Kindle looks away, trying to hide the bandage on her face.*... What?

Spyro: *Spyro leans to see her face.* What happened?

Kindle: I hurt myself... In training...

Spyro: Then why are you hiding it from me? *Flame and Ember walk closer to them.*

Kindle: *Kindle let out a big sigh.* It's... nothing...

Spyro: *Spyro gives her a knowing look.* Oh, then you'll let me see...

Kindle: *Spyro looks down, then back up at Spyro.* ... There... Claw marks okay? They didn't have enough gems to heal it all the way...

Spyro: *Spyro's expression dimmers.* ... It was Madara... wasn't it...

Kindle: *Kindle looks at Spyro in a panic.* It was an accident-

Spyro: There's no way that's an accident! *Flame and Ember stared shocked. Spyro starts storming off into the temple.*

Kindle: Spyro! You can't! *Kindle chases after Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro looks around the main hall looking for Madara.* Madara!

Madara: What...? *Madara and Cynder reveal themselves from the dining hall.*

Spyro: *Spyro cuts right to the chase.* You KNOW what! *Spyro steps closer.* It's one thing to hurt me, but hurting my good hearted student is another story!

Cynder: *Soon her tail blade raises slightly, she gave an expression Spyro knew all too well. Spyro backed off. Cynder had giving Spyro this look before, it means Spyro has took it too far Madara and Cynder might strike at Spyro. Spyro didn't dare to push her too far.*

Madara: *Madara stomped once before getting in Madaea's face.* Look! If you didn't have your students fighting your own battle! This wouldn't have even happened!

Spyro: What do you mean!?

Madara: *Madara smiled.* You really don't know? Kindle has been fighting your own battle... What is there to explain...?

Spyro: ... *Spyro stared at him for a moment, before turning around to Kindle.* ... Come on... *Spyro gestures Kindle to follow him.*

Madara: Hmph...

Kindle: Okay... *Kindle follows Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro didn't look at her, he sighed hard.* Kindle... What was you thinking?

Kindle: *Kindle frowned hard.* What was I thinking...? I'm thinking I'm the only one fighting this battle...

Spyro: Trust me... Your not... *Spyro turns to her, they was in a empty hallway. Spyro sits against a wall.* Everyday I want to just hurt that guy... But if I do... My training will only just get harder...

Kindle: *Kindle steps a little closer.* The reason why I did this is because... You can't be doing this all by yourself... Flame and Ember... They don't seem to be helping as much as I am...

Spyro: Don't think I don't notice... But why do you put yourself this close to harm's way...? You could just focus on your training, I... I wouldn't even blame you...

Kindle: Because, I have my own reasons for going against Madara... It's not just for you and Cynder...

Spyro: *Spyro looks down for a moment, his eyes becoming more wide with realization.* Is it... Is it because... Do you... have feelings... for...

Kindle: *Kindle starts walking off.* ... It doesn't matter...

Spyro: *Spyro gets up and stares at her hard.* It only makes it matter more!

Kindle: *Kindle continued to walk, even she took what Spyro said to heart.* ...

Spyro: ... *Spyro looked down and walked away.*

[Chamber of light]

Hunter: *Hunter was watching the two dragons intently.* ...

Madara: *Madara had been sitting more and more still after each session.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro was almost having the opposite effect from the training.*

Dark Spyro: Kindle... cares for you... and you hurt her...

Madara: *Madara never moved or opens his eyes.*

Dark Madara: Can't you ever mind your own business...?

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Madara.*

Dark Spyro: My students is my business...

Madara: *Madara finally opens his eyes and stares at Spyro.* ... But Cynder isn't your business... It's mine.

Spyro: I didn't have to brain wash her...

Madara: *Madara gets angry at that point.*

Spyro: EYES JUST DO NOT CHANGE MADARA!

Hunter: *Hunter shoots an arrow at both of them* Enough! You two... Silence...

Spyro: Uh... Sorry Hunter...

Madara: *Madara grabs the arrow that was shot at him and he snaps it in half.* If you ever hit me with one of those I will kill you...

Hunter: If... The arrow doesn't stop you first... Now back to training...

[Training Fields]

*Flame and Ember was waiting on Kindle and Cynder to return to the training field."

Flame: Where... do you think they are?

Ember: *Ember shrug.* I don't know... probably not really into it at the moment...

Flame: *Flame slowly looks at Ember, he was nervous.* So... Who... are you giving a gift to?

Ember: I got one for everyone... *Ember tilts her head at Flame.* Kinda...

Flame: Any... *Flame smiles.* s-special gifts...?

Ember: ... *Ember then blushed.* ... O-One...

Flame: *Flame blushed too.* O-Oh... Might as keep it special... A-And a surprise!

Ember: ... Yeah...

*Cynder and Kindle land next to them.*

Cynder: Woah... Late... Sorry...

Flame: No problem! *Flame smiles.* As long as we get some good training in...

Cynder: Heh... I can do that... *Cyndet starts walking more in the field.* Let's see... Today will be combat... *Cynder then looks back at the fire dragons.* First... will be Kindle today...

Kindle: *Kindle expression drops a little.* ... Alright? *Kindle walks slowly to Cynder.*

Cynder: *Cynder slowly turns around to Kindle.* Alright... When ever your ready...

Kindle: *Kindle stomps her foot, bursting flame all around her, causing the snow to melt all around her.*

Cynder: ... *Cynder showed no reaction.*

Kindle: *Kindle smiled.* I'll let the teacher have the first move...

Cynder: Whatever... *Cynder then became shadow and dove into the ground.*

Kindle: ... *Kindle jumps into the air, watching the ground carefully.*

Cynder: *Cynder bursts out of the ground behind her. Using her wind element as well Cynder zoomed into the air much faster then Kindle. Kindle barely sees her in time.* Watch your back! *Cynder front flips into her back sending them both down towards the ground.*

Kindle: Gak!- *They both crash to the ground causing both snow and dust to fly into the air.*

Flame: *Flame was shocked.* W-Wow, that was pretty cool!

Cynder: *Cynder remained on Kindles back, she examined her carefully.* Off your edge today...?

Kindle: *Kindle barely smiled.* A little bit...?

Cynder: ... Huh ... *Cynder reaches towards her face and grabs the bandage.* What's this? *Cynder rips it off.*

Kindle: Cynder wait- HEY!

Cynder: *Cynder looks down at the wound.* ... I know what your trying to do with Madara... I recommend... You just stay away... *Cynder gets off of Kindle and walks away.*

Kindle: *Kindle sits up slowly, watching Cynder walk away.* Well, I... recommend the same thing for you...

Cynder: *Cynder ingores her.* Who's next!

[Dining Hall]

*In the dinning hall, was everyone besides Madara and Cynder. Everyone was setting up chirsmas decorations. There was a giant Christmas tree at the end of the room.*

Flame: Almost... Almost... Carefully... *Flame sets a dragon top piece on the tip of the Christmas tree.*

Ember: Yay! *Ember spins around.* You got it!

Flame: *Flame lands by her and looks up at the tree.* Nice! I knew it would look cool!

Ember: *Ember starts looking through one of the near by boxes.* Now let's start sorting through the smaller pieces, then we'll move onto the lights..

Kindle: *Kindle was sitting by the large window on the other end of the hall. She was watching the snow flakes gracefully fall.* ...

Spyro: ... Kindle? *Spyro slowly approachs her.*

Kindle: *Kindle looks at him.* Oh... Hi Spyro... *Kindle turns back to the window.*

Spyro: I... was thinking about... earlier...

Kindle: *Kindle kept looking outside.*What about it?

Spyro: *Spyro traces a circle with claw on the floor.* I realize... You was right... I... can'tdo this alone... And the way you feel about Madara...

Kindle: *Kindle sat more up, and continued to stare outside.* Spyro listen... My feelings towards Madara... *She shakes her head.* It's worth...nothing...

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head as he looked down, he had a slight smile.* Well... That's what everyone thought about Cynder before I met her... Everyone... *Spyro looked back at Kindle.* ... besides me...

Kindle: You and Cynder are not even in the same situation as me and Madara... *Kindle finally looked at Spyro.* Are you...

Spyro: All I'm saying is... I understand your feelings... We... have a common understanding...

Kindle: ...All I understand is that Cynder is being used... *Kindle looks outside again and shivers.* And... I have no chance with Madara...

Spyro: ... *Spyro walks over and sits by her.* ... We both might not have a chance to be with the one we love... *Spyro looks at her with a very confident smile.* But we can't give up now...

Kindle: ...We'll see...

Spyro: *Spyro looks outside with Kindle.* I guess we will...

Flame/Ember: Finished! *Both of them stared at the finished tree. It was covered in candy canes, different lights, and random round dragon decorations. They stared at it with awe.*

Ember: It's so amazing...

Flame: ... Not as amazing as... *Flame blushed and stopped for to shyness *

Ember: *Ember smiled at him.* What do you want for most for Christmas...?

Flame: *Flame got even redder then his scales.* I-I don't know...

Ember: Ah... *Ember walks towards the Christmas tree.* Do you want to know what I want for Christmas...?

Flame: Uh W-What...?

Ember: *Ember smiles sweetly at Flame. Ember slowly began* ... I ... I want... I want...

Flame: Want what...?

Ember: *Ember smiled shyly.* I want the legendary dragon... Spyro.

Flame: ...*That's when Flame's heart.*


	7. Chapter 7 Ember's True Love

[Boy's dorm tower]

Flame: *Flame opens his eyes to the sunlight. He opens them, not wanting to get up and face the day. He didn't sleep well.* ... *Flame gets up and looks out into space.* ...

*Flame remembers last night.*

_Ember: ... I want the legendary purple dragon ... Spyro_

Flame: *Flame shakes his head, as if trying to shake off his fresh memory. He was even more depressed.* ... M-Man, I'm not... ready for today...

Spyro: Hey! *Spyro suddenly appeared from the stairs.* Ready for- ...You... *Spyro cocks his head sideways.* ...okay there?

Flame: Oh! Spyro! *Flame shakes his stress off.* Oh! Yeah! I'm... fine..

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head.* I've known you three months... Your never in a unhappy mood...

Flame: *Flame just stares.* ... Um... Spyro... What do you think of... Ember?

Spyro: *Spyro tilts his head.* ... I dunno... I think she's a lot like you...

Flame: Ah! *Flame kicks himself out of bed.* Okay! Now I'm ready for the day!

Spyro: *Spyro looks at him confused.* What did that... *Spyro shakes his head as he walks off.* I have my own problems...

Flame: *Flame takes a deep sigh before follow.*

[Dining hall.]

*Everyone had finished their food, and was still settled down. No one was wanting to get up just yet.*

Volteer: Everyone! I have an announcement!

*Everyone turns to him.*

Volteer: Since tommorow is Christmas, you can all take today, tomorrow and the day after, for the spirit of, the excitement, and the joy of the holidays...

Madara: Great! I get to slack off!

Terrador: Besides... Spyro and Madara...

Madara: Drat!

Spyro: *Spyro laughs across the table.* You forget we don't have a choice!

Madara: Shut it weakling!

Kindle: *Kindle bumps Spyro with her hip.* Hey, do you want me to get a gift for Cynder... If your to busy with training?

Spyro: ... *Spyro gave a thought about the subject.* Well... I already got a gift for Madara...

*Flame, Ember, and Kindle looked at him confused.*

Flame: ... What?

Kindle: What are you... giving him!?

Spyro: *Spyro tilts his empty plate with his paw.* Something of mine...

Ember: WHY are you giving him this something?

Spyro: *Spyro let's his plate back down. He looks at everyone.* Because, I decided, I'm going to be nicer to Madara...

Kindle: *Kindle gave him a cocky smile.* You don't have to do that...

Spyro: *Spyro gives her a cocky smile.* And you don't have to get Cynder anything either...

Flame: *Flame stands halfway on the table.* Can I go!?

Kindle: *Kindle looks at Flame.* Go where?

Flame: With you! Gift shopping!

Spyro: *Spyro gets up.* Hold that thought... *Spyro starts walking towards Madara and Cynder.*

Madara: *Madara didn't look at him, he took a drink of water.* ... You dare talk to me?

Spyro: Yes... Your selfullness... *Spyro gestures towards the fire dragons.* Me and the fire dragons are going gift shopping... You and your... *Spyro stared at Cynder.* ... Your... g-girlfriend want to come?

Madara: No-

Cynder: We'll go... *Cynder looks at Madara.* I want to buy you a gift...

Madara: ... Fine... *Madara waves Spyro off.* Go on now... Your vibe will ruin my training...

Spyro: Okay... *Spyro starts to walk off, but his brother Sparxs flys towards them.*

Sparxs: *Soon, Sparxs grabbed Madara's water.* Woah! Man! I really thirsty-Whoooops! *Sparxs pretends to trip and splashes Spirit with the entire glass of water.*

Spirit: *Spirit had a terrified face expression. Spirit was soaking wet.* Oh... My... God... You seriously... didn't just do that...

Sparxs: *Spyro and Sparxs both couldn't hold back thief chuckles.* I don't know how seriously wet are you?

Spirit: Madara! *Spirit points at Sparxs.* Eat him!

Madara: Hmmmm... Does he taste good?

Spyro: *Spyro was already walking away.* Your dead bro...

Sparxs: *Sparxs crosses his arms.* Mmmm.. You like bugs? You look like an anteater...

Madara: *Madara smiles.* I guess I'll find out...

Sparxs: *Sparxs flys slowly backwards as he was getting frightened.* I'm... going to hide behind Spyro now...

Spyro: *Spyro walks back to the fire dragons.* Okay so since everyone is going... We're heading out in five, grab what you need...

[Warfang, Main Street]

*Everyone was wearing scarfs for it was a cold day. Everyone had explored the market place and had gotten each a bag of gifts. Only Ember wasn't carrying anything.*

Kindle: *Kindle was carrying the most bags around her mouth.* Okay! Is everyone done...?

Madara: Let's go already... *Madara only had one bag.*

Flame: Yeah I'm done... *Flame only had a tiny present he carried in the grip of one hand.*

Cynder: Yes... *Cynder only carried one bag herself.*

Spyro: *Spyro had a bunch of bags, it was obvious he got one for everyone. Spyro cocked his eye brow.* Why ... don't you have a present Ember...?

Ember: Well, I did my shopping earlier...

Flame: *Flame shivers.* It's getting colder lets get home!

Spyro: Alright let's go! *Everyone starts walking towards the dragon temple. The temple looked far away from where they was.*

Madara: Tsk! Let's go already! *Madara flys off.*

Cynder: ...*Cynder flys off after him.*

Kindle: Hmph. *Kindle flys as well.*

Flame: *Flame jumps up into the air.* Wait for me guys!

Spyro: ... *Spyro smiles and gets ready to fly but before he could fly off he felt a tug on his scarf.* Huh? *Spyro looks at Ember to see her tugging it. Then she tugged it hard again.* What...? Ember... Why are you- *Ember tugs really hard, and began pulling him down the street.* What- Ember!? What are you doing!?

Ember: Shush! I want to talk to you! *Ember kept pulling him into an alley.*

*Up in the air.*

Flame: It's so cold... *Suddenly a gust of air hit Flame.* BURRRRR! *Flame then realizes he had dropped his gift.* What!? *Flame looks down to see his tiny box falling.* No! Ember's gift!

*The wind picked up making Flame struggle to catch his present.*

Flame: Almoooost! *Flame was flying fast downward with his arm reached far out, trying to get the present before it can hit the ground.* ... G-Got it! *Flame catches it as he tilts himself upright. Flame skids across the snow as he lands.* ... Uh... *Flame looks around.* Did I almost hit the ground!?

Spyro: What... did you want to talk about...?

Flame: Huh? *Flame walks slowly towards the voice.*

Ember: *Ember was blushing really hard she was staring at the snow.* ... *Ember quickly embraces him and quickly nuzzles his neck.*

Spyro: E-Ember!? *Spyro flinched, but his body couldn't exactly move.* ... What... are you doing?

Ember: I'm just so tired of you being so sad, and so upset... Cynder is not the only girl out there for you...

Spyro: *Spyro's expression softens.* I...

Ember: I would never leave you! I would never fall for anyone! *Ember peers into Spyro's eyes.*

Spyro: I... Urm... *Spyro had to look away, his thoughts was giving him mixed messages. Spyro just held onto her.*

Flame: No... *Flame had found them. Flame pulled out his camera. Anger fueled him to take a picture.* Ember... *Flame took the picture as tears rolled down his face.*

Ember: Spyro... *Ember peered into Spyro's eyes, her eyes was filled with love.* ... Do you... feel the same? ... *Ember nuzzled Spyro a little more.* Do you... love me?

Spyro: *The way Spyro was feeling, he almost said yes. However, when Spyro stared out into space. He saw his memorys.*

_Cynder: "Promise me..."_

Spyro: *Spyro gently pushed Ember away.* ... I'm sorry... I can't...

Ember: *Ember step back and looked down with sudden tears in hers.* ... Oh... I see... You still... like...

Spyro: Uh... *Spyro scratches the back of his head.* ... I'm... sorry if...

Ember: No! I get it! *Ember was suddenly angry. Ember started walking off.* I'm goingi to go fix this RIGHT NOW!

Spyro: What do you mean!? *Spyro trys to reach out for her, but Ember flapped her wings and took off.* Ember!?

[Dragon Temple, Dining area.]

Ember: *Ember walks in with a very determined expression across her face.* ... *She looked down the hall and saw the two dragons she was looking for. Cynder and Madara, and Kindle was right beside.*

Kindle: *Kindle was talking to Cynder.* You know that's a very pretty necklace...

Cynder: Thanks... It's Madara's early Christmas present...

Kindle: *Kindle tried to keep a smile on her face.* T-Thats nice...

Ember: ... *Ember growls as she marches to Cynder.*

Kindle: Hm? Ember? *Kindle noticed Ember as she marched straight up to Cynder.*

Ember: Your a MONSTER! *Ember head butts Cynder hard.*

Cynder: GAH! *Cynder had to take three steps backwards.*

Ember: If you had a decent right mind you would go back to Spyro!

Madara: *Madara slides in-between the two female dragons.* What's going on here!?

Cynder: Madara... *Cynder grabs his shoulder.* Let me handle this girl... I'm not gonna turn down a good fight...

Madara: *Madara backs up in one step.* A-Alright...

Ember: *Ember backflips away from her.*

Cynder: *Cynder gives a small smile.* We're about to find out...

Kindle: Ember!? What are you doing!?

Ember: What we should of done a long time ago...

[Outside the dragon temple.]

Spyro: *Spyro was flying fast towards the dragon temple.* Ember! Wait! *Spyro lands and starts running up the staircase.*

Flame: *With a few steps Flame steps in his way.*

Spyro: *Spyro slows down.* Flame...? Did you see where Ember went!? Did she pass by here?

Flame: *Flame looks down, not saying a word.* ... *Flame then looks at Spyro angrily.* ... How dare you!

Spyro: What? Excuse me!?

Flame: *Flame walks towards him, making Spyro slowly back up.* You know what you did...

Spyro: Your... going to have to explain better... Did something happen!?

Flame: *Flame pulled out his camera that was tucked under his scraf. He took a single picture out of the camera.* Yeah... Yeah, I can explain... *Flame revealed the picture of Spyro and Ember, embracing each other.* This happened...

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widened.* That!? That was nothing!

Flame: Nothing!? *Flame's finger tips bursted the picture into ashes.* Must be pretty nice to be the favorite...

Spyro: Trust me... I didn't want Ember to feel that way... Look I think she might be-

Flame: Might be what!? In love with you!? Yeah she is! *Flame walks closer.* And thanks to that, she barely knows I exist!

Spyro: *Spyro takes another step back.* So... That's why your acting this way... I understand now...

Flame: *Flame takes another step forward.* Yeah, you understand... But you still don't care about anyone's feelings!

Spyro: *Spyro takes another step back.* Just so you know... I rejected Ember... You should go and express YOUR feelings...

Flame: How can I believe you!? *Flame frowns with saddness.* How could you reject her...?

Spyro: Because of a promise I made to the old Cynder...

Spyro: ... Flame, I think Ember might be in trouble...

*CRAAASH!*

Flame: *They both paused at the loud noise.* ... I think your right!

*Before Flame and Spyro could run inside, Ember and Cynder broke through the window and they was rolling across the snow.*

Cynder: *Cynder rolled and she jumped to her feet.* Your being difficult today!

Ember: *Ember got up slowly.* I... I won't lose...

Cynder: *Cynder growled.* You are fighting a battle you can't win...

Ember: I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE! *Ember dashed at her hard.*

Cynder: *Ember swung, but Cynder weaved right pasted it and hooked a punch right in Ember's face.*

Ember: *Ember took the punch but then double kicked with her back legs sending Cynder slightly into the air.*

Cynder: Grrrr! BLAAAAH! *Cynder shot a turrent of shadow at Ember as soon as she recoiled*

Ember: *Ember justed watched the flames of shadow come.* Come on... Come on... Come on... For once... in... YOUR LIFE! Please! Let me... USE IT! *Suddenly Ember's eyes burned red as a large flame turrent bursted from her own mouth.*

Spyro/Flame: *Spyro and Flame shielded themselves from the heat as they both watched in Awe.* She...

*In a big blast both turrents exploded.*

Cynder: *Cynder landed on the ground.*

Ember: UMMFF! *Ember hits the ground as the recoil of the blast had knocked herself down.*

Kindle: Ember! You just used your element! *Kindle was getting excited.* Your growing!

Madara: Hmph...

Ember: *Ember slowly got up. She was already panting. She had marks all over her.* Yes... I... did it...

Cynder: Great! ... *Cynder stepped forward with a angry expression.* Can you even do it again I wonder...

Ember: ...*Ember stood.* ... Can you even fight it!?

Cynder: *Cynder shook her head.* What?

Ember: Spyro fought your darkness! *Ember stepped forward.* He fought Malefor! He fought all for you! But now that Madara is around, he's controlling you like some sort of werid puppet! You have to fight it! Fight it now!

Cynder: How about we fight instead! * Cynder blasted her shadow flames in a large fire ball.*

Ember: FINE THEN! *Ember then inhaled hot air once again and fired a fire ball as big as Cynder's. The two dragons was locked in combat as the two repeatedly blasted each other.*

Spyro: *Spyro an Flame jumped backwards away from the on coming blasts.* Woah! Ember's fire blasts are nearly as powerful as yours!

Flame: Ember... Your amazing...

Hunter: *Hunter appears from the temple.* What in the ancestors is going on!? *Hunter walks up to Spyro. Hunter was watching the fight. Sparxs was right behind Hunter.*

Sparxs: Whoowee that's some fire power man!

Hunter: Spyro! Why are they fighting!?

Spyro: The same reason why Kindle fought it Madara... Other this time it's my fault... *Hunter gives Spyro a concerned expression.*

Cynder: *Cynder see's another fire ball come at her, but she noticed it was a small one so she smacks it away with her wing. Then she smiles.* Is that all you can do!? I thought you was suppose to become a guardian! Show me your true power!

Ember: *Ember was panting. Her body was covered in scorch marks.* ... Only... One... good... one... left... In me... Haaaaaaaaaah! *Ember inhales a deep breath and a large fire ball appears in front of her. It was increasing in size at a rapid rate.*

Cynder: If that's the last one left in you... Prepare to be sour... Haaaaaaaaah! *Cynder tilts her head back, and shadow started to form into a giant blast. It only took a few seconds to grow bigger then Ember's.*

Spyro: Oh no... Ember's blast won't block Cynder's...

Flame: Ember NOOOO! *Flame starts running towards her.*

Spyro/Hunter: Flame!

Ember/Cynder: RAWR! *Both Ember and Cynder both blasted their elements.*

*Cynder's blast absorbed Ember's instantly.*

Ember: *Ember started to shake from fear.* ... I... I... I can't... Move... I'm... frozen... *The blast was huge and was inches from taking out Ember.*

Flame: *Flame suddenly jumped in front of her.*

Ember: F-Flame!?

Flame: RAAAAAAAAGH! *Flame threw a punch at the blast, the blast stopped dead in his tracks. Flame's arm started to get burnt as his fist was inside the blast, the heat was burning his body as well.* I WON'T LET THIS TOUCH YOU! RAAAAAAAAAGH!

Spyro/Kindle/Hunter: FLAME!

Ember: FLAME! NOOOOOO! *Ember trys to reach for Flame. The blast exploded, making Ember skip across the ground.* AHHHHHHHH!

Cynder: *Cynder shields herself from the blast.* Oh... No... Did... I just... ki-kill Flame!?

*The smoke soon cleared to revealed damaged and scorched landscape. Flame laid unconscious, in the middle of it.*

Ember: *Tears appeared, they was cold as Ember was struck with grief. No... Flame... *Ember was in a dead run.* FLAAAAAME! *Ember practically fell ontop of him. She started shaking him hard.* Come on! Get up!

*There was a silence as everyone stared.*

Ember: *Ember looked at his body. His body was burnt, but his right arm was completely black.* Flame... No...

Flame: Errrrrrrr... *Flame slowly opened his eyes.*

Ember: *Embed bursted into even more tears as she hugged him tightly.* Oh my God! Flame... You... You... You dummy!

Flame: Dummy...? *Flame sounded very weak.* ... Your right... I feel like a dummy.

Ember: *Ember started nuzzling him.* You didn't have to do that...

Flame: No... But I sure wanted to...

[Dining hall, Christmas morning]

Kindle: *Kindle skillfully tosses presents at everyone.* Merry Christmas!

Madara: *Madara catches his gift.*

Spyro: *Spyro catch's his gift.* Thanks!

Cynder: *Cynder caught her gift.*

Ember: *Ember caught her present.* Yay!

?: Madara.

Madara: *Madara looks over to see Spyro walking towards him.* ... What?

Spyro: *Spyro then grabs a present and hands it to Madara.* Here...

Madara: ... *Madara opens it, what was inside was a black set of dragon's armor.* .. ... What is this? Armor?

Spyro: *Spyro nods.* It's the same armour I defeated your dad with... I think it belongs to you more then it belongs to me...

Madara: *Madara nods slightly.* Oh... Well, thanks. ... It was... Nice of you...

Spyro: Maybe you can make use of it... *Spyro walks off with a slight smile.*

Kindle: Oh hey Cynder! I got a present for you...

Cynder: *Cynder looks at the present that was thrown at her.* This isn't it...?

Kindle: *Kindle smirks.* That's a present I gave everyone... I got you this personally... *Kindle holds up a necklace that had a hear locket attached to it...

Cynder: *Cynder takes it, opens it, and smiles.* Hey, thanks Kindle...

Sparxs: *Sparxs came flying up to Spyro.* Hey bro, how are ya?

Spyro: *Spyro was leaning against a wall and he was staring at Cynder and Madara.* You know... more or less the same...

Sparxs:. ...and why oh why did you not give Cynder a gift?

Spyro: ... I... didn't want to make anymore trouble... *Spyro looks down.* I seem to be good at that lately...

Sparxs: ...*Sparxs watched Spirit fly to Madara.* You and me both brudda.

Spyro: *Spyro smiled at him.* Spirit still ain't falling for ya?

Sparxs: Uh... Yea no... *Sparxs rubbed the back of his head.* I been kinda... Bullying her instead...

Spyro: Well... *Spyro frowns * I guess we both got pretty bad girl problems... Maybe you should apologize?

Sparxs: ...Yeah... Yeah you're right. *With that Sparxs flew to Spirit.*

Flame: Hey guys! *That's was when Flame finally walked through the door. His arm and chest was covered in bandages.*

Ember: Flame! *Ember got up instantly and walked over to him.* Wow... You look... cool?

Flame: Nice! *Flame smiled.* I feel...cool?

Ember: *Ember giggles.*... *Ember then whispers in Flames ear.* Come with me... *Ember walks past Flame and goes through the door.*

Flame: *Flame smiled kinda awe like, and followed.*

[Girls dorm tower, top floor.]

*Flame and Ember was staring out the window, at top floor of the tower they had a wonderful view of the majestic snow fall.*

Ember: ... Flame, I wanted to... thank you for what you did for me... *Ember looks down.* And I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you...

Flame: This?! *Flame lifted his arm.* It's nothing!

Ember: ... *Ember smiled softly at him.* You know... I think your one of a kind... *Ember smile fades for a moment.* Now that I actually... think about it...

Flame: ...Your .. *Soon Flame held up his small box.* ... You're everything to me...

Ember: *Ember smiled as she took the present. She then grew curious. She opens and gasped. Inside the box was a red Ruby shaped as a heart, it was traced with a golden outline.* Oh my God Flame... This is amazing!

Flame: ...Nah. You're amazing *Flame looked up to peer in her eyes.* ...

Ember: *Ember blushed as she clenched the necklace.* ... F-Flame...?

Flame: *Flame smiled smoothy.* Well, I can't hold it in any longer... *Flame slowly grabbed her hand.* ... I'm no purple dragon...but...would...would you be...*Flame blushed.* Would you be with a dragon like...me?

Ember: *Ember's eyes started to sparkle.* W-What...? You mean... You... You want... You want to be with me?

Flame: *Flame looks down, smiling hard.* I always have...

Ember: *Ember was blushing red, she felt kind of dizzy.* Oh... Wow... *Ember bite her lip.* ... I... *Ember then smiled and slowly put on her new necklace.* I... I would love to be your pretty pink dragon...

Flame: Really?! *Flame kinda hopped up and down.* T-Thats's awesome, I-

Ember: *Ember then gently held his face. Flame calms down* Flame... *Ember then slowly leans in to kiss him.*

Flame: *Flame does as well.*

*Suddenly, pain surged through both of them, and they both whinched to it.*

Ember: Ow... Cynder did a number on us...

Flame: Yeah, but... *Flame then held Ember's chin, and kissed her passionately.*

Ember: *Ember slowly closed her eyes to the kiss and Ember hugged Flame around his neck, never wanting to let go.*

Flame: *Soon they finished and watched the sunset out of the window.* I wonder what tomorrow will be like...


	8. Chapter 8 The end of Training

[Boys dorm tower.]

Sparxs: *Sparxs flys into the boys dorm room. Suddenly stops at the sight of Flame and Ember cuddled up while they was still asleep.* Uuuuuhhh..

Spyro: *Spyro calls Sparxs in a harsh whisper.* Hey. Get up here... Do not, disturb them...

Sparxs: *Sparxs fly's up to Spyro.* What's up bro... How did you sleep?

Spyro: Not that good... *Spyro yawns.* I couldn't... stop thinking about Cynder... *Spyro leans to the edge of his floor and smiles at the sight of Flame and Ember.* And seeing that through out the night didn't help...

Sparxs: How did I not notice them...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles.* Mostly because they was quiet when they was kissing,... * Spyro then frowns.* Sparxs... Can I ask you something?

Sparxs: You know you can...

Spyro: Do you think... I can get Cynder back?

Sparxs: *Sparxs shrugs.* I... don't know much about darkness... Or dragons for that matter...

Spyro: I got this feeling... That today will be the deciding... I don't know *Spyro shakes his head.* I'm probably just lonely...

Sparxs: *Sparxs lands on Spyro's head.* You and I both.

Spyro: No matter what happens... *Spyro stands up.* You will be right there today?

Sparxs: Man, if you don't want me to move from your pillow of a head, I'll do it! *He then knocks on Spyro's head like a door.* Not much in there for thickness.

Spyro: Do you even think before you speak?

Sparxs: Sure I do.

[Dining Hall.]

Kindle: *Kindle yawned loudly. She had trouble sleeping for her mind was on Madara.*

Spyro: *Spyro walks up to Kindle.* Long night?

Kindle: *Kindle shakes her head.* No...just busy minded

Spyro: *Spyro sits by her.* Do I even need to guess?

Kindle: ...Nope. *Soon the door opened. Both of them looked up to see Madara and Cynder walk in, both smiling and giggling.*

Spyro: *Both Spyro and Kindle looked at each other with knowing and upset expression.* ... Yeah I don't think I do...

Madara: So! *Madara sat by Cynder as they both sat at the same time.* Spyro! Let's own training today! No bad thoughts? M'kay?!

Spyro: *Spyro slowly grew a smile.* Just don't think about eating Sparxs and I'm sure we'll be fine...

Madara: *Madara frowned.* And Sparxs has to do with me and you how?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled at Madara.* Silly... Thier brothers...

Madara: *Madara smiled.* It's fine Spyro... I'm pretty sure Spirit is the time to eat Sparxs before I ever do...

Kindle: *Kindle giggled.* So dragon fly cannibalism... Cold...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled at Madara.* Alright Madara. Let's pass the training today

Madara: Right on.

*On the other end of the end of the hall. Spirit leaned against the wall. She seemed to have a darker expression.*

?: Room for one more? *Spirit turned her head and saw Sparxs was already leaning on the wall next to her.*

Spirit: *Spirit shook her head.* Kinda wish you would leave me alone...

Sparxs: *Sparxs smiled.* Well, I noticed you wasn't at your regular post. *Sparxs pointed at Madara.* I half expected a guard post on shoulder, you wearing armor, welding a bow as a Archer. *He held his mouth to muffle his voice to mimick a radio.* KKERR~ Spirit to Madara! Sparxs dead ahead! Unleashing fire arrows!

Spirit: *Spirit had a hard time not laughing.* Hehehe! Why bother? Madara can take down guys double his size. He can just bite you in half.

Sparxs: *Sparxs leaned against the wall again.* Yea... *Sparxs looked up in ponder.* ...So how did you two meet?

Spirit: ...Hmm... Back when Malefor was still sealed, and apes was still around, I was by myself. I just hid most of the time... *Spirit looked down.* ...Madara saved me when I got caught...

Sparxs: ...You didn't stay with your parent?

Spirit: *Spirit looked at him with cold eyes.* No. Why does that matter to you?

Sparxs: *Sparxs just shrugged that off.* It don't.

Spirit: Good! *Spirit got off the wall and jabbed a finger in his chest * I don't need to tell you a DANG THING! *And with that, Spirit flew off.*

Sparxs: *Sparcs rubbed his chest.* Dang...I hit a nerve...

[[Training fields]]

*Out in the training fields, the three fire dragons was all panting from exhaustion. Spyro still flew in the air.*

Spyro: Anytime you all ready!

Kindle: *Kindle turned to her two friends.* He's in a good mood...

Flame: *Flame panted harder then the two.* I...can't keep up...*Flame signed. He looked at his arm.* My body is still-

Kindle: Save it. Me, Ember, AND Spyro told you to stay relaxing today.

Ember: It's okay Flame. *Ember smiles at him warningly.* You'll just get stronger!

Spyro: Giving up?!

Kindle: CAN IT! *Kindle shot a fire ball at him.*

Spyro: *Spyro just laughed and dodged.* Hahahaha! Alright! Just this time, make sure you three hit me!

Kindle: ... *Kindle turned to them.* So what's the plan?

Flame: ...Well... We could try the three way attack?

Ember: And that is?

Kindle: Yes... *Kindle turned for his full attention.* Yes... Please Explain...

[Apple Gardens]

Cynder: *Cynder stepped over the broken Gates of the apple garden. With the snow as it was, you couldn't tell how burnt it really was. It was as if Madara and Spyro never fought here, and it was only the snow that let it go.* ... *Cynder let out a long sigh.*

?: Something wrong? *Soon Madara landed next to her.*

Cynder: ...It's nothing... *Cynder walked to one of the trees. It still had burn marks. She tried rubbing it off.* Just... Wish...

Madara: ...*Madara smiled.* It'll grow apples soon. Spring. *Madara looked at the tree.* If it survived my blast, it's a strong tree. It'll live.

Cynder: *Cynder let go of the tree.* ...Thanks...

Spirit: *Spirit was on the move towards the two, but then she saw how close they was. Spirit grew curious, so she ducked behind a snow bank.* ...

?: Well hello there...

Spirit: *Spirit's eyes widen then narrows as she turns to who was next to her.* Your... Kidding. *Sparxs was doing exactly what she was doing.*

Sparxs: Afraid not. Don't try anything either. I'll expose us both in a instant;

Spirit: ...You wouldn't...

Sparxs: ...H- *Spirit grabs him by the mouth and shoves him back.*

Spirit: Shut up then. We'll let bygones be bygones for now... *They both then crept up and watched*

Cynder: *Cynder nuzzled Madara's neck.* ...

Madara: I'm...glad I met you...

Cynder: ...Same...

Madara: *Madara looked forward at the tree.* ...Hey Cynder?

Cynder: Yes Madara?

Madara: ...*Madara soon let's go of Cynder then walked forward.* ...I don't want our love to be like this tree... I want it to last forever...

Cynder: ...What do you...

Madara: So... *Madara quickly turns. He lands on one knee.*

Sparxs: Oohh noooo... *Sparxs places both hands on his head in great stress.* Please tell me this isn't real!

Spirit: *Spirit smiled.* Oh yes! It's real!

Madara: *Madara pulled out a box.* Cynder... Will you... *Madara opened the box. Cynder's eyes widen as there was a blue gem ring inside * ...marry me?

Cynder: ...*Cynder was staring at it in awe.* ...R-Really?!...

Madara: Yes! I want my life to be yours!

Cynder: ...Yes! I will! *Cynder the tackles him to the ground. She gave him kisses.*

Sparxs: I-I have to tell Spyro! *Sparxs flew into the air.*

Spirit: Yeah! Go ahead! You're too late!

[Dining hall]

Spyro: You all did well today! *They all sat together.*

Kindle: *Kindle held her face as she was sulking.* Yes. Great. We never got you once...

Flame: Yeah! *Flame and Ember smiled.* Was you going easy on us the whole time?!

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head.* No. Just that your not the only one who trains.

Ember: *Ember smiles widens.* Must be a heck of training.

Spyro: *Spyro smiles.* It is- *Spyro stops short as the door flings open fast. Sparxs came in panting.*

Sparxs: Spyro! *Sparxs stopped short of him and was in panic.* Madara proposed!

Flame/Ember/Kindle: WHAT?!

Spyro: ..*Spyro's mouth gaped. He didn't say a word.*

Sparxs: We got to go! This has to stop! *Sparxs punched a open hand.* All of you should take on Cynder and Madara. If we all work together, we can do this!

Kindle/Flame/Ember: YEA! *The three hopped up.*

Sparxs: Let's go! *Sparxs waved forward, and the three followed with whoops and cheers. However they all stopped.* ...Spyro?! *The four turned to him.*

Spyro: ...*Spyro moved a empty cup. He was obviously in deep thought.*

Sparxs: Uh buddy? *Sparxs pointed forward.* Kinda need you for the big battle?!

Spyro: It's just...

*Suddenly the doors opened and giggles emerged.*

Madara: *Madara walked in with Cynder and Spirit.* And so the mole said- ...*Madara stops short as he saw the three fire dragons was walking on top of them. Almost as if surrounding them.** ...uh Hi?

Kindle: ...Hi... *All three dragons had angry frowns.* Madara soon frowned.* ...

Spirit: ...Oooh... *Spirit looked at Sparxs.* You couldn't just leave it be?!

Sparxs: Nope! *Sparxs crossed his arms.* Today is the day Cynder gets set free.

Cynder: Free?! From what? *Cynder got in stance, as if to fight.*

Flame: Madara had been controlling you!

Ember: *Ember steps forward.* You don't actually love him!

Cynder: *Cynder shook her head.* I was controlled once in my life! I would know if I was or not!

Madara: Disgraceful! *Madara stepped forward.* I am not controlling the one I love!

Sparxs: You dont love her!.

Cynder: *Cynder shook her head and turned to Madara.* We don't need this! We can just go!

Madara: *Madara smiled.* That's a idea...

Kindle: *Kindle stomped her foot.* We won't let you go far!

Cynder: ...Heh! So we going to fight just to leave! If that's the case, you'll never see us again!

Spyro: STOP IT! *Soon Spyro came from behind the fire dragons, and shoved each one softly, causing them to step back. They was all shocked.*

Sparxs: ...Spyro? *Sparxs flew slowly backwards.*

Spyro: ...*When everyone was back, Spyro turned to Madara and Cynder. Both of them was staring at him with hate. Spyro looked down.* ...Please don't leave...

Cynder: ...Spyro... *Cynder looked at him with some care.* I'm... not being controlled...

Spyro: ...*Spyro looked down.* Do anything but leave... *Spyro looked up, with plead in his voice.* Stay, and I'll even help plan the wedding...

Kindle: Spyro!

Spyro: *Spyro turned to her. Spyro's voice rose.* You can't decide this! I can't even decide this! *Spyro looked at him. Now his voice was real quiet.* ...They get to...

Kindle: ...*Kindle threw her head to the side, and took off down the hall. The sight of that made Spyro almost break into tears.*

Madara:... *Madara looked down.* Thank you Spyro..

Cynder: ...Yes... Thank you...

[Boys dorm room]

Sparxs: Well! *Sparxs slams the door as soon as everyone entered the room, excluding Spirit, Kindle, Cynder and Madara.* Good work Spyro. You bought us some time.

Spyro: ... *Spyro climbed into Flame's bed without a word. *.

Flame: *Flame, Ember, and Sparxs stood by Spyro.* Now... Spyro, what's the next step...

Spyro: ...Next step...heh... *Spyro sat up and looked at him.* There IS NO next step!

Ember: But Spyro! You can't give up!

Spyro: Cynder doesn't love me! Alright! This isn't a battle I can win!

Sparxs: I still say we should fight-

Spyro: Stop it Sparxs! If Cynder really loved me, she would fight for herself!... *Spyro looked down. Everyone was silent. Spyro climbed off the bed and slowly walked out the room.* It's... It's over.

*Spyro then looked for Kindle. It took him thirty minutes, but he found her in the girls dorm tower. Spyro climbed the tower to the middle level. Kindle didn't look at him or say a word. For a moment they just sat there.*

Kindle: ...*Finally, because she started crying, she looked at Spyro. She then was tooken back as she saw Spyro was also crying in silence. He had his head turned so maybe she wouldn't notice.* Oohh... Spyro...

Spyro: ...I...always knew what to do... When it came to being the purple dragon...Now...Now...I don't...

Kindle: *Kindle sobbed a little.* Let's just say...screw them! *Kindle punched the bed.* There's others! Other fish in the sea! Like maybe...maybe-...*Kindle looked at Spyro.* Maybe we could...

Spyro: ...*Spyro shook his head.* No... If we started, it would just be out of spite. *Spyro got up and went down the stairs * It wouldn't be real...

Kindle: *Kindle tried to follow him.* Then what do we do now?

Spyro: There's not much left we can do... *Spyro began to leave the girl's dorm room.* ... I guess we move on...

[Boys Dorm Tower. Three hours later]

Flame: *Flame opens the door to the boy's tower.* Spyro! ... *Flame looked around before heading up the stairs to reach Spyro's bed.* I looked everywhere for you man! You can't just hide from everyone! Spyro?

Spyro: *Spyro was facing the wall as he laid on his bed.* I'm here dude...

Flame: W-Where have you been!? Everyone has been worried sick about you!

Spyro: Yeah...

Flame: Spyro...? Come on man, you need to get out of bed...

Spyro: I will ... Maybe... *Spyro voice was croaky from his many tears.*

Flame: ... Look, I know this is because of Cynder...

Spyro: ...

Flame: But lying here won't change what happened... But what could change the day is to get up and face it...

Spyro: There's nothing left to fight for... Nothing left to face...

Flame: *Flame looked down.* ... Your wrong...

Spyro: ...

Flame: Darn it! Your wrong! There is so much more to fight for!

Spyro: ...

Flame: *Flame stomped his foot down.* Is this really the legendary dragon I admire so much!? When everything goes wrong and it looks hopeless he just lays there and take it!?

Spyro: ...

Flame: Spyro! I believe you can save her! I believe in you okay!? I believe you can do anything! I believe you can save the world all over again... I believe you can complete your training... I believe you defeat Madara... I believe-

Spyro: *Before Flame noticed him. Spyro had wrapped his arms around Flame in a tight, manly hug.* ...

Flame: S-Spyro...

Spyro: Thank you... *Spyro let's go of him.*

Flame: F-For what...?

Spyro: I know what I must do now... *Spyro then smiles with the purest of confidence.* It's time for a CHANGE! *Spyro frontflips off the stairs and lands epicly on the bottom floor.* I'll never forget this Flame! *Spyro takes off running.*

Flame: *Flame was stunned.* Y-You're welcome?!

[Entrance to the chamber of light]

Madara: ... *Madara was inpatiently waiting by his door. He was the only one there besides Hunter.*

Spyro: *Spyro walks in as he opens the door wide.* ...

Madara: Your late...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles confidently.* I'm ready...

[Chamber of light]

*It was forty-five minutes into the meditation training. Both dragons was silent. Hunter watched them intently. Both dragons didn't have a single negative thought.*

Hunter: ...Its seem they are going to succeed. ...

Spyro: *Spyro opened his eyes slowly. He watched Madara as he was meditating hard.*

Hunter: *Hunter eyed him curiously.*

Spyro: *Spyro turns to Madara.* Madara... I learned something today...

Madara: *Madara kept his eyes closed.* Dude? We are so close... Don't mess us up...

Spyro: *Spyro closed his eyes again and waited before he spoke again.* ... I learned you cannot keep Cynder... Your darkness will not last...

Madara: *Madara's eyes flickered open, he grew angry.*

Hunter: Spyro!? What was the meaning to that?

Spyro: *Spyro crossed his arms.* Hunter... We have waited long enough... He needs to listen to me...

Hunter: But your so close...

Spyro: Hunter... You have to trust me...

Madara: I do not have to listen! I will pass this test!

Spyro: *Spyro turns to Madara.* With your dark heart you will never pass... Cynder does not truly love you... You took the real Cynder away from this life...

Madara: SHUT UP!

**Dark Madara**: I will keep her forever!

Madara: *Madara got up and slapped his dark reflection away.* D-Darn it! Spyro! *Madara looked at Spyro.* I was so close to being done with this darn training! What the hell!?

Hunter: What was you thinking Spyro... This solves nothing...

Spyro: *Spyro eyed Hunter.* I'm sorry... Did I speak a lie?

Hunter: N-...No... But... You could of kept it to yourself...

Madara: Grrrrr... *Madara marched in front of Spyro. That's when Hunter got up, ready to stop a fight.* Oh!? You think your going to pass this test!? You think your better then me!? Let's find out! *Madara grabbed both of Spyro's shoulder.* Cynder doesn't love you! She loves me and you know it! You will never be able to change that...

Spyro: *Spyro stared at him.* ... *Spyro the gently removed Madara's arms, as a smile grew across his face.* ... I... I do hope she can change back... But I also hope that no matter what happens... She will be happy...

Madara: *Madara cocked his head sideways.* What... are you saying...!?

Spyro: *Spyro stood up slowly.* Heh,... I have hope... *Spyro looked at Madara.* I have hope for the future... I have hope for Cynder... For Ember... For Kindle... For Flame... For Sparxs and Spirit... Its the one thing that had also kept me from the dark... I have hope... *Spyro stepped forward.* Even for you...

*The chamber began to shake suddenly.*

Spyro: Have Hope Madara... Hope for everything and everyone...

Hunter: *Hunter was stumbling forward and backwards* It's been an hour! ... Spyro you-

Spyro: *Spyro was suddenly hit by a beam of white light.* Graaaaaaaah! *Spyro was lifted into the air.*

Madara: NO! YOU CHEATER!

Hunter: *Hunter was holding onto a near by wall.* Spyro you did it! You passed the training of the last ancestor!

Spyro: *Spyro felt the light flood into his body, every bit of his being started to get covered and filled with light. His body began to change into a bright white color. Soon, the entire beam of light was transferred into Spyro. Spyro slowly landed softly back onto solid ground. Spyro opened his eyes, he had glowing blue eyes.*

Madara: *Madara was shaking with pure anger and jealousy.*

Hunter: *Hunter slowly walked up behind the two dragons.* Spyro... How do you feel?

Spyro: *Spyro looked at himself slowly. His wings was even slightly bigger.* Amazing... I feel amazing...

Madara: Your a dirty cheat! A dirty, dirty cheat! You cheated me from my training! You took this form from me! I HATE YOU **SPYRO!**

Spyro: ... I-... *Spyro saw something dark began to form behind Hunter.* HUNTER BEHIND YOU!

Hunter: *But it was too late, a claw went into Hunter's hip.* CRAK! Ack... *Hunter fainted from the agonizing pain.*

*When Hunter dropped. A dark dragon came into Madara's and Spyro's view.*

Dark Madara: Well... I'm almost free

Spyro: *Spyro tried to pick up Hunter.* HUNTER!

Madara: Who are you!?

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara licked the blood off his claws.* You don't know...? It's your anger that has brought me this far into the real world...

Hunter: S-... Spyro... There's no time... You can't let Dark Madara escape...

Spyro: I'm not leaving you to die!

Hunter: Your not... I can make it... There are others who can attend to me... Just don't lose this fight...

Spyro: *Spyro slowly nods. Spyro leans Hunter on the wall, before turning to Dark Madara.*

Madara: W-What do you want...!?

[Training field]

Flame: Cynder! CYNDER! GET UP!

Cynder: *Cynder eyes opened her eyes, they was frantically looking around in a panic.* What...? Who? What happened?

Flame: You passed out on us...

Ember: You hit the ground pretty hard when you fell...

Kindle: *Kindle was coming up fast.* Is she okay!?

Cynder: *Cynder got up, she felt really dizzy and really confused.* How long was I passed out? How DID I pass out?

Flame: You wasn't out that long actually...

Ember: You just fainted...

Kindle: Flame, let me by! *Kindle brushed by Flame. Kindle laid by Cynder and peered into her eyes.* ...

Cynder: *Cynder felt akward as she leaned away from Kindle.* ... Urm...

Kindle: Guys... Her eyes are green again...

Ember: No way! Cynder!? Are you feeling alright...

Cynder: I... *Cynder rubbed her eyes.* I think so...

Flame: *Flame hopped up and down with excitement.* This is great! This is wonderful This is awesome!

Kindle: *Kindle stepped back from Cynder.* This is weird...

Cynder: *Cynder looked at them confused.* ... I... I wasn't myself... Was I...

*Everybody looked at each other. They all looked at Cynder and shook thier heads no.*

Cynder: ... *Cynder looks down, disappointed with herself. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at everyone.* I need to see Spyro!

[Chamber of light]

Dark Madara: What do I want...? *Dark Madara looks around.* I want out of this prison... *Dark Madara looks back at Madara.* Only you can help me with this...

Madara: *Madara shook his head.* There is no way I'm going to let you-

Dark Madara: Do you not want to defeat Spyro...? Or do you like being second fiddle...?

Madara: And why do I need your help to defeat Spyro?

Dark Madara: ... Hehehe... Look at him, he has transformed into something powerful... You cannot reach that power... *Dark Madara points at Madara.* But if you join me in my power... You will be transformed into something superior!

Madara: ...

Spyro: He won't listen to you demon!

Madara: ... But... What if I turn evil? What if Cynder won't love me?

Dark Madara: Love you? With my power... Cynder will worship you!

Spyro: Madara! HE'S LYING TO YOU!

Madara: Will she...?

Dark Madara: ... Take my hand and you'll soon see... *Dark Madara holds out his hand.*

Madara: *Madara slowly lifts his own arm.*

Spyro: Madara Don't-! *Spyro jumps at them.*

Madara: *Madara grabs the dark cd hand and a shockwave blasts Spyro away from them. Madara felt the skin of dark Madara grab ahold of Madara's arm as Dark Madara's body started to sleep inside Madara.* Grak! *Madara's knee buckled as Dark Madara's body turned to an oilly goo as he wrapped himself around Madara in a dark most.*

Spyro: *Spyro lifts himself up after he had hit the ground.* No! MADARA!

Madara: Hehehehe... *Madara managed to stand up as the goo was still slowly being absorbed into his body.* ... It feels good...

Spyro: *Spyro gets up.* Are you Madara...? Or are you the dark form...?

Madara: *Madara looks at his new black and long claws.* Oh I'm Madara... But I have a real urge to trash you right now...

Spyro: ... *Spyro eyed him hard.* You could of been so much more... Please, you can't let this ... Thing take over..

Madara: *Madara turns around quickly.* SHUT UP! I have took so much from you already! You cheated me out of my power! Now... The only thing left is... The fight...

Hunter: *Hunter coughs in pain.*

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Hunter, very worried about him.* You want to fight...? *Spyro looks back at Madara.* Fine... but not here...

Madara: *Madara clenched his fist.* Where ever you please...

Spyro: Follow me...

*The light and the dark dragon walk out slowly, power sparking off both of them.*

[Main hall]

*Everyone was staring at Spyro and Madara at awe, winder, and confusion as they stepped out of the chamber of light.*

Terrador: Spyro...? *Terrador looked at Spyro in awe.* You passed the test... But... Madara... *Terrador began to shake in fear as he saw Madara had let the darkness take over.*

Cyril: *Cyril shakes his head.* This isn't good at all. ...

Kindle: I-I don't understand! They... didn't fight in the chamber did they ...

Terrador: No ... This was Madara's doing...

Cynder: *Cynder slowly stepped in front of everyone.* S-Spyro...

Spyro: *Spyro stepped in front of her. Cynder could feel Spyro's amazing power.* ...

Cynder: Spyro look... I-

Spyro: *Spyro had gave her a passionate kiss. Spyro could sense the real Cybder through his new power. He slowly let's Cyndet go.*

Cynder: *Cynder stared confused, but as she saw Spyro's sweet smile. Cynder couldn't help herself. She hugged Spyro's neck hard and kissed him again as hard as she could.*

Madara: Are you done... Savoring your last breathe

Spyro: *Spyro stares into Cynder's bright green eyes.* I have to go...

Cynder: *Cynder looks at Madara, before looking back at Spyro.* I know... Just promise... You'll come back... To me...

Spyro: *Spyro slowly let's go of her.* I'll come back... Cynder, Hunter is hurt... He's in the chamber... I trust you will save him...

Kindle: Spyro!

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Kindle silently.*

Kindle: Please don't kill him...

Spyro: ... *Spyro leaves with Madara.* Let's go...

Madara: After you... *Madara and Spyro bursts into the air.*

[Tall plains]

Spyro *Spyro lands at one end of a water fall.*

Madara: *Madara lands on there other end of the water fall.*

Spyro:... Well, here we are...

Madara: *Madara clenches a fist.* What a great location for a final battle between us...

*The waterfall was the last peaceful thing on the dragons mind.*


	9. Chapter 9 Light Vs Darkness

[Dragon Temple]

Cynder: *Cynder was staring out the window, her worry's was towards Spyro.* ... Okay... *Cynder turns around to see everyone near Hunter, who laid in a bed unconscious.* I'm going after him...

Flame/Kindle/Ember: We'll go too!

Terrador: I do not think so! None of you fire dragons is even trained yet... And Cynder... *Terrador looked at her softly.* You just regained control of your thoughts...

Cynder: Yeah? Well, I do not care! *Cynder got up and stood face to face with Terrador.* I am not going to leave Spyro alone in a fight we're not even sure he can win alone!

Volteer: But Spyro has gained a new power!

Kindle: *Kindle walks beside Cynder.* From what I saw so did Madara! I am very worried about him!

Cyril: It's just too dangerous...

Cynder: All due respect... You cannot keep me here...

Kindle: And I won't let you keep me here!

Terrador: *Terrador walked over to the window and stared out the window." ...Alright fine. *Terrador turned to Kindle and Cynder.* Only you two may go... *Terrador turned to Flame and Ember who wanted to protest.* You two are to stay! And... *Terrador turned back to Cynder.* ...You two may only observe until... One could die...

Cyril: Maybe... *Cyril walks over to Terrador.* You should warn them about Madara... Before they take off?

Kindle: Warn us about what? What about Madara...?

Cyril: ...Madara... *Cyril looked down.* ...If Madara is defeated...his darkness will easily escape and take it's own form... The only way to prevent that...is...

Terrador: Spyro must kill Madara before his dark form takes over... His dark form can be released if Spyro simply knocks him out...

Kindle: No! No! *Kindle turns to Cynder.* We can't let that happened...

Cynder: Which part...?

Kindle: ... Come on! *Kindle runs out without answering.*

Cynder: *Cynder starts running but stops at the door.* Sparxs, Spirit... You two coming?

Sparxs: Uuuh? Sure? *Sparxs turns to Spirit.* You coming?

Spirit: I was already gonna go no matter what people said...

Cynder: *Cynder leads the way and the dragon flys follow her.*

[Tall plains]

*The light dragon and the dark dragon stared at each other intently.*

Spyro: So... Your one step closer to becoming just like your dad...

Madara: ...You know, I'm not like my dad. He cared for the destruction of many... Me? I just want the destruction of you... But let's make a bet.

Spyro: Shoot...

Madara: If I win... You leave... If you win... I'll leave...

Spyro: If I win... No one dies, no one leaves... We can be friends...

Madara: *Madara laughs.* Who said anything about you dying... I just want to strip everything you love away from you...

Spyro: ...

Madara: Now, shall we begin...

Spyro: Why are you doing this?

Madara: ... Obviously, for Cynder... What else do I have to fight for...

Spyro: There is always something!

Madara: Enough Talk! *Madara tilts his head back before blasting a plasma energy ball at Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro closed his eyes and majesticly does a side flip and effortlessly dodges the blast. Spyro flips up right and lands on a rock on the side of the river.* MADARA! We don't have to settle things this way... We can both go home...

Madara: No more training! No more rules! Spyro... There is nothing holding me back now... *Madara let out his wings.* The time is now Spyro! I will show you my power!

Spyro: How lost are you!?

Madara: I'm who I want to be Spyro! *Madara flaps his wings and dashes across the water.* It's time to fight!

Spyro: Tsk... *Spyro only had enough time to push a fist away from Madara' extended arm it was so fast Spyro barley saw it.*

Madara: I'm ME NOW! *Madara punched Spyro in the stomach in a blink of an eye and turned with a hook to Spyro's face.*

Spyro: Gah... *Spyro catches the ground and makes himself roll back to his feet. Only to see Madara almost tackle Spyro. Spyro caught him just in time.* Don't... Make ... Me... Fight YOU! *Spyro throws Madara to the side.*

Madara: RAAAH! *Madara does a back flip as he blasted a plasma turrent right across the ground toward Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro closed his eyes as he sidestepped, using his new power it was a massive jump sideways.*

Madara: AHAHAHAHA! *As Spyro landed Madara dived onto Spyro.*

Spyro: Gek! *Spyro instantly rolled backwards kicking him off.*

Madara: *Madara was on him aggressively. Spyro had to keep stepping backwards, dodging each slash from Madara's claws.* Keep running little dragon!

Spyro: *Spyro blocked two Slashes.* No one is running! *Spyro catches his arm and pulls him past Spyro. Spyro turned to Madara and jumped backwards, trying to keep his distances.*

Madara: Then stop running! *Madara slammed his foot down, causing his earth element to send Spyro into the air.*

Spyro: *Spyro rolled up right.* D-Darn!

Madara: *Madara rushes at Spyro. Madara jumped into the air and was instantly in Spyro's face.*

Spyro: !? *Spyro puts up his hands to defend himself.*

Madara: *Madara was very fast. Madara pounded Spyro with kicks and Punch's.* Fight back! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT BACK! *After a few more thunder sounding punches. Madara did a frontflip and smash Spyro towards the ground with his tail.*

Spyro: KAK! *Spyro was sent down hard. However, luckily for Spyro's new found power, Spyro landed on his feet. Spyro landed on a rope bridge, it rocked up and down to weight.* ... *Spyro wiped his chin which had a little blood on it.*

Madara: Are you going to fight... Or not... *Spyro looked up to see Madara hovering only a few meters above him.*

Spyro: Tell me... Is this what you really want?

Madara: *Madara smiled evilly.* Of course... Why do you think it bothers me so much?

Spyro: ... Then you will get your wish... *Spyro spreaded out his wings. His body started to glow.* You will come back to me Madara!

Madara: *Madara started to glow dark.* I will never go back to you..

Spyro: ...

Madara: ...

Spyro: *Spyro flickered instantly, as he seemed to appear into Madara's face as he socked him hard in the face, there was a great shockwave of light coming out of Spyro's fist.*

Madara: *Madara was sent flying very far.*

Spyro: *Spyro was right with him at high speeds.* Give up now! *Spyro machine gunned Madara with punches.*

Madara: *At first Madara was taking it at full force, but soon Madata was up to speed blocking each attack.* I'll never give up to the likes of you! *Madara catch's his arm and throws Spyro.*

Spyro: Grr!? *Spyro flips and catches himself on the side of a mountain pillar. Spyro boost's himself back at Madara and tackles him at the speed of a missie.*

Madara: *Madara grabs Spyro by his face and head butts him.*

Spyro: *Spyro recoiled back from the pain, causing them to slow down. Spyro had accidentally let go of Madara.*

Madara: *Madara grabbed Spyro with his all four of his limps and tilted downward. Madara twisted with Spyro causing them to spiral fast down towards the ground.*

*They both hit the mountain.*

Spyro: *Spyro bursted from the rubble of the mountain. Spyro seemed okay, but he did feel pain.*

Madara: *Madara was hovering above Spyro once again.* Did that sting...? That looked like it stung...

Spyro: *Spyro bursted into a comet of pure light and smashed into Madara at the speed of light, causing Madara to be sent flying. Madara was sent out of sight.*

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath as he looked at his hands, wondering about his powers.* ...

?: You thought it would be that easy?

Spyro: What?

Madara: *Madara used his shadow ability to hide in Spyro's shadow. Bursting from the ground behind Spyro, Madara got Spyro by surprise, grabbing him into a choke lock.*

Spyro: WAAAK! *Spyro struggled as he began trying to kick in panic.*

Madara: Just go to sleep! End with defeat!

Spyro: Bite me! ... In fact! *Spyro slipped by Madara's grip and bites hard on Madara's arm.*

Madara: RAAAAGH! *Madara let's out a cry. With anger Madara punches Spyro in the back of the head sending Spyro crashing into a near by rock.*

Spyro: *Spyro burst from the rock and he shot a large turrent of pure light at Madara: HAAAAAAH!

Madara: YOU LOSER! *Madara fired his own beam of darkness at Spyro.*

*The elements clash causing the ground to shake."

Spyro: MAAAAADAAARAAAAAAAA! *Spyro was increasing his light elements power.*

Madara: SPYROOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Madara was increasing his dark element.*

*The elements caused a large explosion, causing a dark smoke to loom in the air.*

Spyro: *Spyro spun out of the smoke, dashing his way towards Madara.*

Madara: *Madara also spun out of the smoke and dashed at Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro frontflipped and smashed a fist ontop of Madara's head.*

Madara: MMMFF! *Madara recoiled and lu chef Spyro in the gut.*

Spyro: *Spyro's pain made him loose spit. He grunts as he kicks Madara in the face.*

Madara: *Madara was stunned for oh a moment, so he used that moment to grab Spyro's leg and pulls him to the ground.*

Spyro: *Spyro made his fist into a rock like gauntlet and broke it into Madara's face.*

Madara: *Madara was sent off Spyro as he skids across the dirt.*

Spyro: *Spyro was in the air as he throws a punch downward at Madara.* CHAAAA!

Madara: *However, Madara was up and was fast to push Spyro's fist away before upper cutting Spyro back into the air.*

Spyro: GRAAAK! *For a moment Spyro felt helpless.*

Madara: HuuuuAAAAAAA! *Madara powered up dark energy in his fist, then smashed Spyro in the gut, causing a dark shockwave, sending Spyro hauling.*

Spyro: !? *Spyro crashed through several mountains. However he slowed down enough to catch himself enough on a mountain. Spyro tried to use this moment to catch some breath.*

Madara: RAWR! *Madara however came in a stream of darkness, and tackled Spyro through the mountain, and they started speeding towards the next ones.*

Spyro: Kek! *Spyro shoved Madara off and started punching on Madara's face as they was both on a crash course towards the next mountain.*

Madara: *Madara began to block as they crashed into the mountain.*

*After a small moment of silence, Spyro was punched out of the mountain.*

Spyro: Errr... *Spyro corrected himself as a smoothly landed on the grassy mountain. Spyro stood up and took a deep breath.*

Madara: AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Madara comes flying at Spyro with a swing of a fist.*

Spyro: *Spyro smoothly tilted his neck, making Madara miss.*

Madara: *Madara throws several more attacks but Spyro easily evaded them all.* WHAT!?

Spyro: *Spyro pushed Madara's attack away and then he delivers a blow to Madara's stomach, sending a shockwave through his body.*

Madara: KRAAAK! *All Madara could only do from there was fall to the ground. Madara then used his earth element to try to send Spyro away. Madara took this moment to hold his stomach as the pain seeped in.*

Spyro: *Spyro was behind him.* Hurts doesn't it...

Madara: *Madara stood there for only a moment, but then he swung his fist at Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro caught it.* I use to hate you... I use to want to hurt you...

Madara: I still hate you! *Madara swings his other fist, but Spyro let's go of his other fist to simple away it away.* I still want to hurt you!

Spyro: But all I can think about now... Is how we could of been... How there is still hope for the both us to a brighter future...

Madara: I don't need... *Madara cups his ands together and swings at Spyro, smashing Spyro hard enough to send him flying.*

Spyro: *Spyro didn't feel the pain. Spyro just stared at Madara as he was flying back. Spyro closed his eyes.*

Madara: *Madara tilts his back and fires a fireball at Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro just watched it come. Spyro used his wings to stop his momentum. Spyro stares at the fire ball as it comes near. He reaches out, and he simply flicks it with his fingers.*

*The fire ball was sent back at Madara.*

Madara: Don't you moooock ME! *Madara punch's it and it explodes.*

Spyro: *As the smoke cleared he saw Spyro on the ground slowly approaching him. Spyro was still a distance away.*. ...

Madara: Grrrrr! *Madara fires his fear element, the shock of fear went straight for Spyro.*

Spyro: ... *The fear just bounces off Spyro. Spyro smiled as he still approached Madara.*

Madara: What did I say about Mocking Me! *Madara fires lighting at him.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro simple swats the lighting and the lighting shoots itself into the ground. Spyro continues his March.*

Madara: Errrrrrrr! That's see you block THIS ONE! *Madara flys into the air. He slowly tilted his head as he gathers power. Soon a small energy sphere appeared above his mouth. The sphere grew bigger and bigger. Soon it was a large sphere of darkness, bigger then the mountain.*

Spyro: *Spyro took one more step, he smiled at the sight of Madara.* I think it's time... I show what hope can really do...

Madara: I think... It's time... FOR YOU TO GO AWAY! *Madara throws the giant sphere of darkness at Spyro.*

Spyro: Heh... *Spyro gets ready.* ... NOW! *Spyro dashes and instantly Spyro uses his claws to go right through it, cutting the blast in half. Spyro was near Madara now.*

Madara: *Madara was shocked.*

Spyro: *Spyro seemed to flicker right in Madara's face. Spyro punchs Madara in the gut.* I have hope! That all the world's creatures: *Spyro started beating on Madara.* CAN-FIND-HAPPYNESS! *Spyro punches Madara back towards the mountain.*

Madara: *Madara lands on the mountain in pain.* Grrrr...

Spyro: *Spyro flickers as he slides right at Madara, he was fast and he somehow used his punches to have Madara hover above Spyro as he pounded in Madara's stomach.* THIS ENDS NOW!

Madara: *Madara was in great pain as he was helplessly in the air.*

Spyro: HAAAAAAAAAA! *In a lighting fast combo Spyro delt alot of blows all over Madara's body. Punches and kick both contacted Madara's face and body. Madara couldn't take much more. Spyro the grabbed Madara. Madara felt light aura surround them both.* Our battle ends here!

Madara: I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT ENDS! *Madara grabbed Spyro, he tried to use his dark aura to overcome the light.*

Spyro: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Spyro clenched his fist as he powered up his arm. His muscle pulsed as light aura went through his vain. Getting ready for a massive punch.*

Madara: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Madara started to fill his punch with aura as well. His arm began to power up. He growled as he prepared for his massive attack.*

*They both use their attacks at the same time.*

[In the distances.]

*The attack sounded like a thousand explosions.*

Cynder: *Cynder was flying besides Kindle.* ... D-Did you hear that?

Kindle: I'm afraid I did... *They both flew silently.* ... Cynder I have to tell you something...

Sparxs: Can't this wait girls!? My brother could of just died!

Kindle: *Kindle shook her head hard.* No! It can't wait... Cynder we can't kill Madara... Because... Because...

Spirit: Oh my...

Cynder: *Cynder eyes widened as she looked at Kindle.* You... You love him?

Kindle: *Kindle looked down blushing.* Y-... Yes...

Sparxs: There they are!

Cynder: SPYRO! *In the distances they could see a nearly destroyed mountain. Only one dragon stood. It was Spyro. Spyro was covered in marks, cuts, and ashy burns.*

Spyro: ... Huh? *Spyro turned to see Cynder and Kindle land. A smile slowly grew.* Cynder...? *Spyro could barely keep both eyes open.*

Cynder: *Cynder runs up and hugs him.* Spyro! Are you alright!?

Spyro: OOOOW! *Spyro whinched hard.* I... I didn't know I hurt myself that bad...

Cynder: *Cynder backed off slowly.* I'm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to...

Spyro: You can hurt me anytime Cynder...

Spirit/Sparxs: Ew...

Kindle: Madara... *Spyro and Cynder turned to Kindle was sitting over Madara's unconscious body.*

Spyro: *Spyro limped over to her.* He'll be okay...

Sparxs: *Cynder and Kindle shivered as Sparxs nervously looked around.* Does that mean... What I think it means...?

Spyro: What's going on...? *Spyro looks at Cynder.* You all look scared...

Spirit: *Spirit floated by him, looking around.* Um... Because you knocked out Madara...His darkness is going to get loose...

Spyro: What?! *Spyro stared at Madara. He had already changed back to normal. He just now noticed he stirred awake.*

Madara: ...What?... Kindle...?

Kindle: Hey there... You idiot. ...

Spyro: ...*Soon Spyro noticed darkness was forming and dashing across the ground.* ...Oh...no...

*The darkness vegan to form a figure.*

Kindle/Madara/Cynder/Sparxs/Spirit/Spyro: ?!

*The darkness formed into Dark Madara.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara held a finger pointed at Cynder.* Good bye my LOVE! *A beam of death shot at Cynder.*

Cynder: !? *Cynder shielded Spyro.*

*Blood splatted on both Spyro and Cynder.*

Madara: ... *Madara stood in front of them both. He had a hole in his gut* I'm...sorry... everyone...

Cynder: MADARA! *And Madara fell face first.*


	10. Chapter 10 Sudden Reveal

Cynder: MADARA!

Madara: *Madara falls face first on the ground.*

Kindle: OH MY GOD NOOOO! *Kindle had tears flowing as she fell ontop of him, trying to cover the wound and stop the bleeding.* PLEASE! DONT DIE!

Madara: I-I-I-I don't want to... *Madara whinchs in pain.* I have so many... regrets...

Spyro: *Spyro frontflips in front of everyone to protect from the darkness in front of them. Spyro closed one eye due to the pain from the fight with Madara.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara looks at his long claws as if he was admiring them.* Well... I'll leave with you with that parting gift... Tah tah... *Dark Madara uses his shadow ability to vanish.*

Spyro: *Spyro was going to go after him but he heard Kindle's cry.*

Kindle: *Sob* Please... Don't die...

Spyro: *Spyro turns around to Madara.* Alright... Let's save him...

[Dragon Temple, Girl's dorm tower.]

Madara: *Gasp, and Madara arose from Kindle's bed. He was panting really hard. He also felt a lot of pain in his lower side.*... Ack...

Kindle: ...*Madara slows his heavy panting as he finally see's Kindle sleeping on the bed right next to him.*

Spirit: Hey there champ... *Madara saw Spirit leaning on the wall. Spirit was speaking quietly.* How are you feeling...?

Madara: Like my insides feel as bad as my outsides...

Spirit: *Spirit crossed her arms.* At least your alive... You scared everyone...

Madara: ... *Madara slowly lays back down.* ... I... lost control...

Spirit: *Spirit tilts her head.* Ya think? *Spirit flys a little to Madara before throwing her hands up.* You was just dark, and evil, and wanted to kill Spyro is all...!

Madara: Spyro... *Madara clenched his bed sheets.* He... All he wanted to do was save me...

Spirit: *Spirit looks at him with empathy.* He's not really that much of a bad guy...

Madara: I.. ... I want to be... More like him...

Spirit: *Spirit scratch's the back of her head.* Well, off of the sappy crap... To break bad news to you, you been out for three days...

Madara: *Madara turns his head hard.* WHAT!? THREE DAYS!? *Madara looks down at Kindle slowly.* How... How long has she been...

Spirit: *Spirit crosses her arms.* The entire time... She hasn't left to room... She hasn't even been eating-

Kindle: Huh? What? *Kindle turns to Madara tiredly. At the sight of Madara, her eyes grow awake.* Madara! Your awake!

Madara: And... Alive ...

Kindle: *Kindle sits up with a huge smile.* And Alive!

Madara: ... *Madara looks at her softly.* H... How are you?

Kindle: *Kindle smirks.* I'm just fine silly... How are "you"?

Madara: Hungry...

Kindle: Oh I see- *Kindle's stomach growls as well.*

Spirit: *Spirit flys towards the door.* And there's the cue to get some food...

Kindle: *Kindle smiles at Madara.* I really am glad your awake...

Madara: ... Kindle... When...? Why...? I hurt so many people in such a short time... But here you are...

Kindle: ... *Kindle was speaking so quietly Madara could barely hear her.* ... Even when you was controlling Cynder... All I could think about... Was being... By your side... *Kindle growls.* Even now I want to smack you over your stupid head for it!

Madara: ... *Madara smiled.*

Kindle: ... What?

Madara: *Madara slightly blushed.* Your... Your just kinda.. ... When your angry...

Kindle: *Kindle frowns a little more.* Kinda what?

*The door opens slowly.*

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder pushed a cart of food in the room. Sparxs and Spirit slowly follow inside the room.*

Spirit: Sparxs I really don't think Madara will like what you picked out...

Sparxs: *Sparxs fly's near Spyro.* Yeah, well, it's good...

Spyro: *Spyro walks by Madara and examines him.* ... You okay? *That's when Madara realized Spyro was purple again.*

Madara: I'm... I'll live

Cynder: *Cynder walks by a wall and sits down. She only stared at Madara.*

Madara: *Madara couldn't look at Cynder out of shame.* I know you probably don't want to hear it... But-

Cynder: Save it... *Cynder looks away.*

Kindle: ... *Kindle looks at Spyro.* So what have you brought us today...

Spyro: The best! *Spyro slides the cart closer.*

Sparxs/Spirit: *Sparxs and Spirit lift the lid and reveal two nice and juicy t-bone steaks.*

Madara: *Madara drooled as he grabbed a biscuit and started eating it whole.* Oh my God thank you...

Kindle: *Kindle stared at the food not even sure if she deserved iit.*

Madara: *Madara stopped eating and looked at Kindle.* ... You going to go on four days or something?

Kindle: *Kindle looked at him.* How did you...

Spirit: *Spirit waved.* Guilty!

Kindle: *Kindle shaked her head as she smiled at Spyro.* Thanks for the food...

[Boy's dorm tower, three hours later.]

Spyro: *Spyro stated out of the window on the top floor. Madara, after moving back to the boys tower, completely insisted on Spyro taking the top level. Partly due to his injuries, and partly to apologize for everything. All of Spyro's thoughts was broken when he stared at the window that was attached to the girl's tower.*

Cynder: *Cynder just opened her window and started flying towards Spyro's.*

Spyro: *Spyro frantically looked for a way to open his window. He grew more anxious as he saw no latch. However, he grew less anxious when Cynder suddenly opened the window easily from the outside..*

Cynder: *Cynder slowly stepped in.* Now why would the latch be on the outside? *Cynder purposely sat close to Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro smiled.* I have no freaking clue.

*They both sat there, just admiring one another.*

Cynder: ...*Cynder laid down, still staring at Spyro. When Spyro laid by her, she looked down with grief.*

Spyro: ...Hey...You okay?

Cynder: ...Yes...just...

Spyro: ...What happened the last three months... It wasn't you.

Cynder: *Cynder turned to Spyro.* But then why do I remember everything! It was like Like... *Cynder accidentally let out a tear.* Like it WAS me...

Spyro: ...*Spyro wiped away the tear.* ...But it wasn't... You don't love him... Right?

Cynder: *Cynder frowned angrily.* Hell no! I have the urge to go put another gaping hole in his gut!

Spyro: Heh...Kindle might not like that...

Cynder: Oh goooood, Kindle... *A new wave of guilt hit Cynder as she slumped over again.* I was... Really mean to Kindle when she gave hints about her liking to Madara... *She stared blankly ahead.* ...Just think, my mind was repeating the same thing... I would kill...for Madara...

Spyro: ...*Spyro looked ahead.* ...You just need...to forget it.

Cynder: ...Kinda hard when... Three months of it is implanted...

Spyro: Then just... *Spyro nuzzled his head under Cynder's chin, lifting her up.* ... Remember these moments... *Spyro then let go. He then planted a passionate kiss on Cynder.*

Cynder: *Cynder slowly hugged Spyro and made it a deeper kiss.*

?: Uh...should I...come back...?

Spyro: *Spyro let go quickly, feeling hot all over. Spyro and Cynder turned to see Sparxs hovering overhead.*

Sparxs: ...Or you know. I could blind myself... *Sparxs cocked his head to the side.* Still debating in the better option.

Cynder: *Cynder giggled.* What is it?

Sparxs: *Both Sparxs and Spyro smiled at her giggles.* Oh...well ..the guardians wishes to have a meeting.

Spyro: ...*Spyro's smile faded.* ...Great.

[Main hall]

Spyro: *Spyro walked in the main hall with Cynder and Sparxs. On the grand staircase was Madara, and the three guardians. The three fire dragons was at the bottom*

Volteer: Ah! They are here Terrador.

Terrador: Very well... *Terrador waited until Spyro, Cynder, and Sparxs came close.* ...I called this meeting to discuss ... Things... The first matter... *Terrador frowned at Spyro.* ...Is why did you sabotage Madara's training!

Madara: I told you, it was my-

Cyril: Quiet Madara. Let Spyro speak...

*The three guardians and the three fire dragons all stared at him patiently.*

Spyro: ...I... *Spyro was nervous at first, but that went away as soon as Cynder wrapped her tail around Spyro's tail. He felt comforted.* ... You're right...I purposely screwed Madara over...

Kindle: *Kindle stood up.* Why?! Why did you do that?!

Spyro: ...The main reason why I did it...was because I knew I had to fight Madara again...If Madara had the same power as me, I probably would of-

Volteer: That's no good.

Cyril: A lame excuse!

Terrador: *Terrador stomped.* Spyro! Are you that stupid!?

Cynder: TERRADOR!

Terrador: *Terrador stood up pacing.* You made a mistake! We stayed out of you and Madara's way to help BOTH OF YOU complete the training!

Spyro: But Cynder-

Terrador: What?! *Terrador turned to him, angrier then before.* Influenced?! Hunter told us all about it!

Cyril: ...Spyro what you are not letting us tell you... Is that when the training was completed for Madara... The darkness would of been restored...

Spyro: ...*Now the room was silent.* ...So... you're trying to tell me...

Madara: *Madara was looking down in grief.* ...if I completed the training, Cynder would of been fine anyways...

Spyro: ...*Spyro now felt horrible.* ...I'm sorry... I let my anger get to me... My jealousy...

Terrador: *Terrador stared outside.* Sorry does not count it now. There IS A dark entity out there, doing more harm then good...

Madara: ...Spyro was in the right...

Cyril: He was not!

Madara: ... *Madara looked up. He had a grim face.* Oh yeah?! Well your wrong! *Madara stood and limped down the stairs.* I was never gonna pass the test! *Madara looked at Spyro and Cynder. Madara then winked at them, taking them back. Spyro smiled.*

Madara: No. * Madara looked the guardians.* I wasn't on planning on passing the test! No, I...I wanted Cynder to myself. You said that if I didn't at least part take, I would lose the darkness within me, and thus losing the control over Cynder.* ...

*Everyone was silent for a moment.*

Volteer: ... So you wasn't...going to pass?

Madara: No...*Madara looked down then looked back up.* ...but Spyro beat some sense into me...Beat the darkness out of me...Spyro was in the right...

Kindle: *Out of everyone, Kindle looked the most upset.* ...Well...then...

Cynder:. ...We can handle the dark Madara...

Spyro: I'll train even harder...I'll train everyone harder...

Terrador: ...You all better...

[Training fields]

Flame: *Flame was limping behind everyone. Ember was helping Flame.* So... Dark Madara is out there somewhere?

Ember: I guess so... I guess when Spyro beat the crap out of Madara, dark Madara managed to get out...

Spyro: *Spyro turned to see Cynder following them as well.* Coming along today...?

Cynder: *Cynder smirk.* Of course I am... With dark Madara out and about... Someone else needs to watch your back...

Kindle: *Kindle was looking depressed as she simply passes Spyro and Cynder. Her head hanging low.*

Cynder:. ... Kindle! *Kindle stops, not looking at her.* Come with me... Your going to be training with me today?

Kindle: *Kindle looked at Cynder confused.* Ex-...cuse me?

Cynder: *Cynder frowned trying hide her smile.* I said... Your training with me today...

Kindle: W-Why..

Spyro: Yeah... What's up Cynder?

Cynder: *Cynder gives Spyro a look.* Reasons! C'mon Kindle... *Cynder turns to the direction of the forest and heads that direction.*

Kindle: Okay...? *Kindle follows Cynder.*

Flame: *Flame walks next to Spyro.* Whelp! That was weird...

Ember: Really weird...

Spyro: Heh... Cynder's a lot like me. ... She can't help herself when someone needs help...

Flame:That's nice... Oh! *Flame hops up and down using his good arm.* Can we see your transformation!

Spyro: Uhhh... Yeah sure! But I'm not going to use it... *Spyro starts walking out into the field.* It's too strong for you guys...

Flame: BULL CRAP!

?: WAIT UP! *Everyone turns around to see Madara running towards them.* ... *Madara had one eye closed as he was in pain as he was panting. Sparxs and Spirit.*

Spirit: Madara! You should be in bed!

Sparxs: Dude! He's a dragon... Their stubborn...

Madara: *Panting hard.* I just... Wanted to see... Spyro train...

[Forest]

Kindle: Ok... So you got me out here... *Kindle stared at Cynder closely as they made it to an opening in the forest.*

Cynder: Okay... *Cynder turns to Kindle.* Your move...

Kindle: *Kindle still felt confused.* I-... I don't exactly understand...

Cynder: One... training helps get your mind off things ... and two well... Uh... Fine we can talk *Cynder sits down.* It just I haven't been myself... and training feels like something I want to do right now...

Kindle: *Kindle sits down.* I... I'm sorry for everything you've been through..

Cynder: *Cynder smiles softly.* ... ... Sit by me Kindle...

Kindle: *Kindle does so, slowly.* ...o...k?

Cynder: ... ... Now about Madara...

Kindle: *Kindle felt embarrassed.* Uh...

Cynder: Are you mad...?

Kindle: Kinda... He failed his test on purpose... Just so he could control you...

Cynder: Which was a lie...

Kindle: What? *Kindle turns to Cynder, with widen eyes.* It... Was a lie?

Cynder: *Cynder nods.* He lied for Spyro's sake... The guardians was being really hard on him... But all Madara truly wanted was to complete his training so he could finally be a guardian...

Kindle: So... *Kindle ended up blushing.* ... Madara was just trying to be... Nice?

Cynder: *Cynder shrugged.* Well, he doesn't have darkness in him anymore... So if you think about it... He should be a lot nicer now...

Kindle: *Kindle smiled at Cynder.* So... Is the real reason you brought me here was to make me feel better?

Cynder: To let in on the truth... I saw your face when Madara lied... Besides... I'm going to be sticking by Spyro hundred percent of the time now... *Cynder smiled sweetly at Kindle.* Madara is going to get pretty lonely...

Kindle: Okay... I guess I shouldn't be so mad at him...

Cynder: *Cynder gets up.* Okay. I want to train now... *Cynder turns to face Kindle.*

Kindle: *Kindle nods and gets up as well.*

[Somewhere]

Spyro: *Spyro slowly wakes up.* W-... What...? *Spyro slowly echoes through the darkness he was in.*

?: It has been a while my young dragon...

Spyro: Chronicler...? *Spyro gets up.* Why do you sound so different...?

Madara: *Madara was behind Spyro.* Chronicle- What? *Madara walked slowly besides Spyro.*

Spyro: Madara...? Your here too?

Madara: Yeah... *Madara tugs on Spyro's horn.* ... Hm... You don't seem like a dream...

Chronicler: You aren't dreaming... But you are asleep... You are here because I need to rely some information I with held from you before I...Ignitus died...

Spyro: What... Kind of information...

Chronicler: This will be hard for you to hear... But both of you have... Siblings...

Spyro: *Spyro looks down.* ... ... Siblings...?

Madara: Yeah... Sure I do... *Madara looked at Spyro.* Come on Spyro this guy is full of it.. *Madara shakes his head hard.* Malefor having more then one son...

Chronicler: Didn't Ignitus ever tell you the legend of the purple dragon... They only come every ten generation...

Spyro: Yes... He has told me...

Madara: Well, this is the first I'm hearing of this...

Chronicler: Then both of you take this moment... And look at the purple dragon beside you...

Spyro/Madara: ... . *Madara and Spyro look at each other.*

Chronicler: What can you see...?

Spyro: *Spyro's eyes widen.* Wait... a minute...

Chronicler: You two... Are twin brothers...

Madara: *Madara backs up.* We're what!?


	11. Chapter 11 New Quest

[Somewhere]

Madara: *Madara steps backwards.* What do you mean we're twins!?

Spyro: But how COME Ignitus never said anything!?

Chronicler: Because you had a job to do! If you knew Malefor was your father you would of held back...

Madara: *Madara seemed to be pacing in akward directions.* This is crazy! This isn't true!

Chronicler: Face it... This is true... Would you also like info... on...

Spyro: Info... on what?

Chronicler: If you come visit me to the white isle... I will rely information on your... Mother that is still alive ...

[Boys dorm room.]

Spyro: *Spyro wakes up. With his newly found knowledge he rolls out of bed instantly.*

Sparxs: Spyro...? *Sparxs wakes up to see Spyro jump off the stairs.* ... Okay...?

Spyro: *Spyro walks up to Madara who was still rubbing his eyes.* Please tell me it wasn't just me who dreamt that!-

Madara: It didn't happen... Your not my brother... *Madara gives smile a warm smile.* And my mother is dead...

Sparxs: *Sparxs fly's down to them.* What's going on...?

Spyro: Oh the fact that Madara is your step brother...

Sparxs: *Sparxs was still half asleep.* Yeah... Yeah... Yeah... *Sparxs grew awake.* Say WHAT NOW!?

Spyro: Chronicler spoke to us in our sleep... Explained a few things...

Sparxs: But you and him... If you and ... him are...that means... You and...*Sparxs holds the skin on his forehead.* Why is this happening...

Madara: *Madara sluggishly gets out of bed.* It's not...

Spyro: *Spyro only smiled to his denial.* Well, I guess... We can always ask ... Our mother...

Madara: *Madara frowns at him hard.* My mother IS DEAD!

Sparxs: *Sparxs looks at Spyro.* ... Mother? ... *Sparxs crosses his arms.* I don't know I don't think dragon flys can have dragon baby's...

Spyro: *Spyro just smiles.* Dragon mom ...

Sparxs: ... *Sparxs has a small freak out.* Okay! I'm done! *Sparxs starts flying off.* You two can figure this out, too much for me this morning...

Madara: *Spyro and Madara look at each other with knowing eyes. Madara looked back at Kindle.* What... kind of dream...

Spyro: See ya bro... *Spyro walks past Madara.* That's go brother...

Madara: *Madara eyes him.* Call me that again... And I'll destroy you...

[Dinning hall]

Cynder: So wait a second... Madara is your-

Madara: *Madara was resting his head in his hands.* We're NOT!

Spyro: ... Yeah... The Chronicler also mentioned that if we visit him he can tell me where our mother is...

Cynder: Your mother... even... *Cynder looks at Spyro interested.* You- You think he might know where my family is!?

Spyro: *Spyro pulls her close with his wing.* We can ask!

Madara: *Madara slams his paw down.* I told you! You are not my brother! And my mother is dead! How many times do I have to say this!?

Spirit: *Spirit fly's up to the group.* What's going on!?

Madara: *Madara looks at Spirit.* N-Noting...

Spyro: Oh we just found out Madara and I our brothers...

Cynder: *Cynder cuddles up to Spyro.* And that their mother is still alive...

Spirit: *Spirit holds up a finger to protest.* ... *Spirit crosses her arms.* I don't believe it...

Madara: Well, that makes two of us...

Kindle: *Kindle walks in, she looked very tired.* Oh my gosh... *Kindle climbs onto the seat next to Madara.* I had the weirdest dream last night...

Kindle: Well... This guy named... Chronic-something... Said to bring everyone to the white isle... So he can help us defeat Dark Madara...

Cynder: *Spyro and Madara was still eyeing each other. Cynder just made herself comfortable in Spyro's wing.* Okay... But where is this white isle... Do you know Kindle...?

Kindle: Isn't merely a dream?

Spyro: Well, me and Madara had the same dream, where we was in the same dream... Oh! And we're brothers ...

?/?: Whaaaaaaaat? *Flame and Ember was stunned, for they just walked into the conversation.*

[Main hall]

Terrador: So you and everyone is heading out to see the Chronicler?

Spyro: Yes, he mentioned a few reasons to visit him... He is also going to train is to defeat Dark Madara...

Volteer: That's excellent... That's outstanding... We're going to live!

Cyril: Spyro do you think it's true, you and Madara are brothers?

Madara: And I think the Chronicler is full of it. *Madara tilts his head to Spyro.* Which is the only reason why I'm going... To prove Spyro wrong...

Kindle: Or prove him right! *Kindle was carrying leather bags.*

Flame: Yeah! I hope thier brothers, they'll fight a lot less!

Ember: You got that right!

Spirit/Sparxs: Or fight more...

Cynder: *Cynder walks by Spyro and gives him a kiss on his cheek.* We're ready to go...

Spyro: Okay... *Spyro looks up at the guardians.* We're on our way now... Take care of Warfang and the dragon temple while we're gone...

Terrador: *Terrador laughs.* Last time you went to visit the Chronicler you left for three years...

Madara: *Madara frowns.* I don't get it... *Madara then walks off.* Now I don't care...

Cynder: Good bye, we'll be back soon...

Spyro: Good bye...

Terrador: I sure hope so...

*And with that the dragons leave for the White Isle.*

[The Skies]

Madara: Kindle... Are you sure you even know how to get there!?

Kindle: Sure I do! The Chronicles said to fly south west until we get the ocean... Then keep going... Turn left, and then we'll see it!

Sparxs: *Sparxs crosses his arms.* And when do we turn left?

Kindle: Uuuhh...

Madara: *Madara fly's backwards to look at everyone.* Okay! Show of hands! Who believe this Chronicler bull crap!

*Everyone but Spirit throws a hand up.*

Flame: *Flame flys by Madara.* And why are you so scared of being Madara's brother?

Spyro: He's not scared... It's more like...

Spyro/Madara: Disturbed

Kindle: *Kindle giggles.* I think it's sweet...

Ember: .. ... So what do you think your mother is like?

Madara: Dead...

Spyro: *Spyro thinks about it.* I hope she's like my dragon fly mother... She would be hard to top..

Madara: *Madara's expression glooms heavily as he heard about Spyro's dragon fly mother.*

Kindle: What do you think, Madara-

Madara: Look, this is what I actually think... Say we are brothers... Which means we are both Malefor's son... Which means our mother.. .. should be dead...

*Madara's word filled everyone with silence.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro smiles.* You know. ... Everyone thought I was dead... Before I even knew about dragons...

Madara: Tsk...

Cynder: Do you think your mother... Would approve of me. ... You... don't think... She'll reject me because of my... past?

Spyro: *Spyro looks beside him and smiles at Cynder.* Who would reject over your past... None of us has...

Cynder: You know what I mean...

Madara: Can we all stop talking about this imaginary mother until we see what this Chronicler has to say...?

Spyro: I guess we can do that...

Flame: The wind feels great! I'm glad the air is warmer out here then it is in Warfang!

Kindle: *Kindle smiles.* We haven't even got the ocean yet...

Ember: I actually... Never been that far south...

[Near the ocean]

Spyro: *Spyro was shielding the sun from his eyes.* I- I see it! We're nearly there!

Madara: *Madara smiles softly.* What's nearly there...? Ten miles...? Twenty miles?

Flame: I'm thinking thirteen! *Everyone gives Flame a curious look.* ... *Flame shrugs.* It's... Just a guess. ..

Kindle: *Kindle stops as they reach the beach area.* Okay... Let me remember what the dream said to do at this point...

Sparxs: *Sparxs stop near Kindle.* ... South west, right?

Kindle: I think so... But when do we turn...

Madara: Oh my God... Why did he give YOU the directions..

Kindle: *Kindle stares at Madara with anger.* You don't have to be like that... You don't always have to be a sour puss...

Spirit: *Spirit flys by Kindle, she was gasping for any air at that moment.* ... Three... Hours... None stop... Can't... Breathe...

*Everyone at Spirit with smiles.*

Kindle: *Kindle smiled calmly at Spirit.* Well, maybe we should take a- *Suddenly a dark shadow tackles her out of the sky. No one saw it coming.*

Spyro/Cynder/Flame/Ember/Madara/Sparxs/Spirit: KINDLE!

Kindle: *Kindle hits the ground and she felt a another dragon land on her.*

?: *Kindle felt a paw step ontop of Kindle's head.* Well, Well, Well... . We meet again!

Spyro: *Spyro looks down to see Dark Madara on top of Kindle.* It's... It's Dark Madara!

Madara: *Madara was the first to land on the beach.* Hey! You let go of her!

Dark Madara: And ruin my entrance... Nah! I'll think I'll enjoy my welcome mat a little longer...

Spyro: *Spyro landed by Madara.* You better not hurt her!

Dark Madara: You mean like this? *Dark Madara applies pressure to Kindle's head.*

Kindle: AAAAAH! *Kindle could only lay there and take the pain.*

Cynder: *Cynder lands by Spyro.* Don't worry Kindle! We'll think of something!

Flame: FLAMING COMET! *Flame was in a flaming ball and head butts Dark Madara off of Kindle.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara skids with his head flung back, however he just ends up laughing.* Ahahaha! I guess now we can really get started!

Spyro: *Spyro steps forward.* You right...

Cynder: Come on Kindle... *Cynder helps Kindle up and they both rush over behind Spyro.*

Flame: *Flame jumps by Madara.* He- He laughed at my attack!

Spyro: *Spyro closes his eyes and an aura of light starts surrounding Spyro.* Let's actually get started...

Dark Madara: ... Spyro... You have a weakness...

Spyro: Can't afford to find out... *Spyro opens his eyes to reveal his bright blue eyes and his purple scales begin to glow as it transform into a white color. Spyro transforms into his light form.* Now... It has started...

Dark Madara: I will show YOU... YOUR WEAKNESS! *Dark Madara suddenly flickers hard. He appeared about ten times, inching closer, until suddenly in a flash of darkness, he appeared in front of Madara, and smashed him away.*

Madara: GAK! *Madara skips three times before crashing through a mountain.*

Kindle: *Kindle felt her instincts automatically run to Madara.* Madara!

Spyro: Kaaaaah! *Spyro does a fantastic side flip and swings down his claws at the Dark Madara.*

Dark Madara: HEHEHE! *Dark Madara smashed his claws against Spyro's, and parried him. He then, smoothly, shot his head back then fired a shadow fire ball at Kindle.*

Kindle: ?! *Kindle only watched from the corner of her eye as it zoomed closer.*

Cynder: NO! *Cynder fired her own ball of shadow at Dark Madara's blast, knocking it off course just in time.*

Dark Madara: ... *Dark Madara suddenly shifted into shadow. He zoomed and appeared beside Cynder.* RAH! *Dark Madara smashed Cynder backwards with a side swipe, from his arm*

Cynder: AH! *Cynder smashed into the wall, getting stuck in the debris that had pinned her.*.*

Spyro: BACK OFF! *Spyro flickered next to Dark Madara and drop kicks him away from Cynder.*

Dark Madara: ... *Dark Madara crashed and skipped into the ocean's water.*

Spyro: *Spyro front flips into a smooth landing.*

Flame: *Flame runs up to Spyro.* Did you get him!?

Spyro: Flame! GET BACK!

Ember: H-Here he comes!

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara surfaces from the water as he dashed out of the water.* Raaaagh!

Spyro: Everyone - *Spyro turned to the others.* -GET BACK-

Dark Madara: MAHAHAHA! *Dark Madara smashes Spyro in the jaw, sending Spyro skipping across the beach. Dark Madara jumps into the air, jumping over everyone and smashed Spyro in his gut.*

Spyro: AHGAAAAK! *Spyro held on to Madara out of pain.*

Dark Madara: Hehehehehe...Dark Marara leaned in closer.* ...Do you know what your weakness is?

Spyro: ...No..eer ...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara put more pressure.*

Spyro: AHHH!

Dark Madara: Your weakness...*He then whispered in his ear.* Your friends...

?: That's what you call a weakness! *Suddenly Dark Madara was smashed across the face. Madara jumped in front of Spyro.*

Madara: You call that a weakness cause your weak to it!

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara hit the ground. However when the dust cleared he was standing.*

Dark Madara: Heheh... Madara, you can't judge that... You controlled Cynder... Who cares for your judgement...

Madara: Er... *Madara looked down.*

Kindle: SHUT UP! *Kindle stepped up angrily. He stood by Madara. Spyro stood up too.* You can't judge anyone! You're a shadow of darkness! A shadow under the bed! A speck in the day!

Dark Madara: HAHAHA! AND YOU EXPECT ME...to listen to a girl who won't say her feelings, even when he's evil?!

Kindle: Shut up! You're not anything! I'll end this right now! *Kindle dashed out.*

Madara: Kindle are you crazy!? *Madara chased after her.*

Spyro: *Spyro took it to the air.*

Kindle: HAAAAA! *Kindle flew into the air and spun, shooting flames out everywhere. Soon she was covered in fire. It was spiral of flame.* KINDLE'S MISSLE!

Ember: *Ember covered her eyes.* WHAT? WHEN COULD SHE DO THAT?!

Spyro: *Spyro flew down by Cynder.* I didnt teach her that!

Cynder: *Cynder smirked.* You're right. I did!

Spyro: *Spyro stared at her in awe.* Wow, really?

Madara: *Madara had stopped so stunned and shocked.* No...WAY!...*Madara found himself blushing.* You're...so...

Dark Madara: The...HELL?!

Kindle: ITS *Kindle, within the flaming middle, headbutts Madara in forehead.* OVEEEEEER!

*The entire area explodes. Shockwaves suddenly started hitting

Flame: *Flame and Ember had to hold on to the loose sand. Ember was slipping.* Hold ooooon!

Ember: EKKK! *Flame caught her with his back legs.*

Flame: I GOT YOU!

Madara: What- *Madara had been sent skipping in the sand.*

Cynder: !? *Cynder and Spyro held Sparxs and Spirit.*

*Soon the area slowly calms. In the middle was a hole of fire. Everyone stared at it, worries appearing before them.*

Kindle: ! *Kindle hopped up and appeared before them.* TA-DA!

Flame: ALRIGHT!

Ember: THAT WAS SO COOL!

Spyro: That's guardianship material!

Cynder,: That's my girl!

Madara: *Kindle saw Madara stating. She smiled warmily at him.* Could you... Teach me that?

Kindle: ...*Kindle smiled.* Of course I can!

Spyro: ...!? *Spyro saw a shadow jump out of the hole.* KINDLE, LOOK OUT!

Kindle: What?

Dark Madara: HAAA! *Dark Madara got behind her. At first it seemed like Dark Madara reached his fist into Kindle's heart *

Kindle: *Kindle's eyes froze.*

Spyro: *Spyro froze with fear.* What is he...

Madara: You let go of her NOW! *Madara flys right for Dark Madara.*

Dark Madara: Buzz off! *Dark Madara didn't flinch and swats him away with his tail.*

Madara: KAAAAAH! *Madara crashes into Flame.*

Flame: Why me-!?

Dark Madara: Now GIVE IT TO ME! *Suddenly it seemed like Dark Madara pulls out a very dark aura out of Kindle's body.*

Spyro: No he's-

Madara: *Madara and Flame get up.* He just took her darkness.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara pushes Kindle to the ground. His other hand held onto Kindle's darkness.* Heheh...

Kindle: *Kindle felt very weak. Kindle was panting hard.*

Ember: Kindle! Are you okay!?

Kindle: Yeah... But... But I feel really cold right now...

Dark Madara: Your weakness Spyro... *Dark Madara unfolds his hand and let's the darkness fall to the ground. The darkness begun to bubble and most.*

Spyro/Cynder/Sparxs/Spirit/Madara/Kindle/Flame/Ember:...

*Soon, another dark dragon aroset from the dark mist.*

Kindle: *Kindle crawls away from Dark Madara.* That's...

Dark Kindle: Hello... My old friends...

Spyro: You... can bring out... More dark forms!?

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara admired his claws.* It's not fault that all of you have darkness... *Dark Madara eyes peered at Spyro.* ... Everyone but you of course...

Spyro: ...

Madara: I don't care about your dark forms! It's not my weakness... *Madara walks by Spyro.* I'll stop you all!

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle steps forward.* You can try if you want...

Madara: *Madara growls.* You don't scare me...

Spyro: *Spyro gets into battle stance alongside Madara.*

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle growls.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara steps in front of her.* No... *Dark Kindle stops growling.* We must abide our time... *Dark Madara turns away from everyone and starts walking off into the darkness of the forest by the beaches.* There will be time for Battle...

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle jumps backwards into the forest.* So long...

Madara: No! Get back here and FIGHT!

Spyro: *Spyro throws a wing in his way.* We can't take him...

Madara: What do you mean we can't take him!? Use your stupid light form!

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Madara.* It's not strong enough... With my light form I can sense strong energy...Your dark form has a lot of power...

Madara: ... But we have to take him... We can't just let him run around...

Spyro: It's going to take all of us... Let's get to the Chronicler... He'll train us for it...

Kindle: *Kindle walks up, still with a heavy breath.* South west right...?

Madara: ... Fine... But for one second... If the Chronicler turns out to be a fraud... I'm doing things my way...

Spyro: *Spyro turns around and stared into the sky.* Let's get moving then...


	12. Chapter 12 The Chronicler

[In Ocean south west from Avalar]

*Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Kindle, Madara, Sparxs and Spirit was all flying to an island they could see in a distances.*

Kindle: ...

Madara: Kindle...

Kindle: *Kindle looks at him curiously.*

Madara: I just wanted to let you know...

Kindle: ...? *She grew even more curious.*

Madara: Your heads bleeding...

Kindle: *Kindle feels her head, touching the blood to see it with her own eyes.*... *She begins to have a fit in mid air.* Well! Thank you very much captain obvious! I also just wanted to let you know that YOUR A PURPLE LIZARD! *Kindle flys up ahead looking steamed.*

Madara: *Madara stared for a moment. Madara looks back to the others.* ... What did I say?

Flame: *Flame smiles shyly.* I think she was expecting you had a to say something else... *Flame looked slightly away.* J-Just a guess...

Madara: Like... What?

Spyro: Don't worry about it... *Spyro flys by Madara.* You just gotta be a little quicker on the conversation.

Ember: *Ember mumbles.* Or be nicer...

Spyro: *Spyro saw Madara's eyes grow flames.* Madara wait- *Spyro had to catch Madara and hold him back.*

Madara: What did you say!? *Madara kept kicking as Spyro was pulling him backwards, away from Ember.* I KNOW YOUR NOT STRONG! BUT I WAS NICE AS HELL! I'LL BEAT YOU UP! AND IF YOU THINK THATS WRONG! ... THEN I'LL JUST BEAT UP YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Flame: Why did you get me involved. *A sweat drops from the side of his head.*

Ember: *Ember sweats as well.* I didn't mean to...

Sparxs: You better buy a leash for your stray dog...

Spirit: *Spirit crossed her arms as flys to Madara.* The only stray dog is you Sparxs...

Cynder: Hm... *Cynder flys by Kindle.* Hiya!

Kindle: ... Hi Cynder..

Cynder: You... Okay?

Kindle: ... I'll live...

Cynder: Happily... though...

Kindle: *Kindle used her eyes to look at Madara without him noticing. Madara was still talking to Flame and Ember.* ... Not really...

Cynder: Love takes time... Me and Spyro didn't have feelings for each other for a year...At least know I did...

Kindle: *Kindle shakes her head.* Yeah but... Spyro's a nice guy... Madara's...

Madara: QUIET BUG BREATH!

Sparxs: *Points at himself then at Spirit.* Is he talking to me or you...?

Cynder: *Cynder playfully Punch's Kindle's arm.* I saw the look on Madara's face today... He couldn't keep his eyes off you...

Kindle: ... I guess so... *Kindle shakes her head.* Doesn't mean anything though...

Cynder: *Cynder smiled sweetly.* I would pay closer attention... I think he's into a girl with strength... He gets sparkles in his eyes...

Kindle: *Kindle looks at Cynder softly.* I'll do my best...

Flame: IS THAT THE ISLAND! *Flame points up ahead to a shadowy shape of an island.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro nods.* Yeah that's it...

Madara: About time...

Spyro: Everyone on me! *Spyro dives down towards the island.*

Cynder: I'm right behind you! *Cynder flys next to Spyro.*

Flame/Ember: Us too! *Flame and Embed fly behind them.*

Madara: Tsk! No one orders me around! I go where I please...

Kindle: *Kindle flys by Madara all of a sudden.* Why don't you shut up and just be a team player...!?

Madara: ... *Madara shakes his head.* This "team" we have is... Well, we're not very strong...

Kindle: *Kindle shakes her head.* So your saying I'm weak...!?

Madara: Not you... *Madara looks away.* We "all'"need to get stronger...

Kindle: *Kindle starts flying away.* Just cause we need to get stronger... Doesn't mean we're weak...

Madara: *Madara watched everyone fly towards the island.* ... I just don't want to this end... Like before... *Madara hesitantly follows them.*

[White Island]

Spyro: *Spyro lands, he breath in a deep as he remembers and takes the island again.*

Cynder: *Cynder lands by Spyro and looks around. She saw the thick trees and the blueish purple mushrooms.* Is this the right island Spyro... .?

Spyro: *Spyro confidently nods.* This is the right place...

Flame: *Flame and Ember lands on the island near Spyro and Cynder.* ... ... *Flame looks around, but seeing the mushrooms made Flame's stomach growl.*

Ember: Hungry? Flame...?

Flame: *Flame shyly smiles at Ember.* Do you think those mushrooms are edible?

Sparxs: *Sparxs and Spirit flys by near Flame and Ember.*... I wouldn't buddy...

Spirit: I bet you even if it's not posioness, it probably will taste terrible...

Madara: *Madara and Kindle land by Spyro and Cynder.* So what's the plan...?

Spyro: It's not that far at all ... Probably just over this cliff side...

Cynder: Great... Cause you and Sparxs are the only two here that's been here before...

Madara: ... Well, let's hurry it up...

Kindle: *Kindle turns to Flame and Ember.* Ember, Flame... You ready to go-...? Huh?

Flame: Hmm? *Flame turns to Kindle. His mouth being filled with mushrooms.*

Sparxs: I don't know if I should be worried, laughing or puking...

Madara: ... *Madara smiles.* Shallow it... I hope you die. ..

Kindle: *Kindle slaps Madara in the back of the head *

Madara: E-OUCH! What did I say!?

Spirit: Just spit it out Flamer...

Flame:... *The Flame took a big gulp and shallowed it all.*

Ember: *Ember's eyes widened.* Flame?

Flame: *Flame walked by Ember.* You know it didn't taste that bad...

*Suddenly a wave of bad mushroom breath hit everybody hard.*

Spyro: *Spyro held his nose.* Aw! Ahahaha... Dude!

Madara: *Madara holds his own nose.* Dude! I'm going to be sick! *Madara flys off.*

Spirit: Me too! *Spirit flys off with Madara.*

Kindle: *Kindle flys off as well.* Yup, that's disgusting!

Sparxs: *Sparxs flys near Spyro and Cynder.* Smells like mom's cooking...

Cynder: Your joking ...

Spyro: *Spyro shakes his head.* Alright... Flame... And. ... And Ember... It should be... Right over here... Let's get to the Chronicler and ...get you some toothpaste... *Spyro and Cynder flys. Sparxs of course follows.*

Ember: *Ember held her nose as she stares at Flame.* How...am I suppose kiss you...?

[Celestial Caves]

Spyro: *Spyro was walking through the long hallway to the cave. Everyone was behind him* Okay guys we're almost there...

Madara: Then the Chronicler can finally tell you are mother is dead...

Cynder: Can you NOT say that!?

Madara: *Madara tilts his head.* Why? Cause it's true!?

Cynder: For Spyro's brother you surly don't act like him!

Madara: Why would I act... Like him?

Cynder: I don't know... Maybe because he let you live when your darkness took over!? You can be a little more... I don't know! Appreciative!

Madara: Whatever... *Madara walks up ahead.*

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Cynder.* Don't worry about it... He's just confused...

Kindle: He's a little more then confused don't you think...?

Spyro: He's fine... He'll... be okay...

*Soon they arrive to a large door.*

Madara: This better be the dang door...*

Kindle: *Kindle walks to his side and got in his face.* Will you just count it out!? *Kindle looks up at the door.* It has to be the door!

Spyro: I dunno... *Spyro and Cynder stepped by them.* When I first came here, there was a lot of big doors...

*For a moment they stared at the door.*

Ember: ... *Soon Ember knocked loudly.* Hello? Mister Chronic guy?

Sparxs: *Sparxs crosses his arms * Like that's gonna-

? Yes. Welcome young guardians. You may enter. *And with that the door slowly started to open.*

Ember: *Ember sticks her touge out towards Sparxs.*

Sparxs: ...Gee...Thanks.

Spyro: ...*Spyro took lead and entered through the front door.*

*Spyro and the others walked up the stairs of the chamber. It took a moment to reach the top.*

Spyri: *Spyro stopped before everyone. Everyone else walked up slowly to the a blue dragon who was reading a large book.* ... Ig... Ig... Ignitus...

Cynder: *Cynder turned around to look at Spyro.* Wait... What?

Madara: *Madara was the first to reach closer to the top.* Alright mystical dragon. You'll answer to me now!

Ignitus: *Ignitus turned around and faced Madara.* A young flame... Trying to burn bigger then the rest of the fire... ... *Ignitus turned to the others.* I'm glad you brought everyone Spyro...

Spyro: Your... Your... *Spyro's eyes started to tear up. Spyro began to cry.* Your...

Madara: ...? *Madara looked from Ignitus and saw Spyro.* ...Spyro?

Kindle: *Kindle walked up beside Cynder.* Do you know him?

Cynder: That's... That's... Kindle... *Cynder had tears in her eyes as she looked at Kindle.* Kindle... That dragon right there... That is Ignitus... It's your dad!

Kindle: What?! *She looked at Ignutus. One second she couldn't believe. The next, she was crying tears.* But...I...I thought...didn't...he...?

Ignitus: I did... I did die in that fire... But I was given an important role... Much like you young dragons... You all have been given the role of the next line of guardians... *Ignitus smiles at them.* Come... I prepared supper...

Kindle: DAAAAAAD! *Kindle jumped into the air and bursted through the air above the stairs. She flew and hugged Ignitus hard. She whine in loud sobs.*

Ignitus: My dearest daughter... You have grown so strong...

Kindle: *Kindle hugged him tighter, clawing into Ignitus softly.* Why... Why... *Kindle cried deeply.* Why did we have to be apart...!?

Ignitus: I'm sorry... I...

Kindle: *Kindle's tears kept pouring.* I was so ALONE! ... I... I... I always wanted to m-meet you... I... I...

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus smiles at her and backs his head up so Kindle could see his eyes.* You did so good against the Dark version of Madara... You make me so proud...

Kindle: *Kindle spoke as Ignitus sets her down.* Wait! You know about that!?

Madara: *Madara steps by Kindle.* How DO you know about that?

Flame/Ember: The fire guardian is so cool!

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder just kind of giggle silently to each other.*

Ignitus: As a Chronicler I have access to read about past lives of all the dragon realms... *Ignitus smile soon fades.* I also have ability to access the future...

Spyro: Wait... You can see the future!?

Sparxs: *Sparxs relaxs in mid air.* Great! We don't have to worry anymore...

Ignitus: Wrong my young dragonfly friend... I wish it was that easy...

Cynder: Can... Can you explain it to us? Can you help us understand?

Ignitus: During supper...

[Chronicler Chambers, Dining hall]

Ignitus: *Ignitus had everyone close to him, for the table was smaller then the one they had at the dragon temple. Ignitus continues he conversation.* Seeing the future... Is something that I cannot control ... It comes at me, almost Everytime I don't seeing coming...

Madara: *Madara leaned back, almost uninterested.* Hm...

Kindle: *Kindle sat close to her father.* Do you see ... I mean have you seen... Our future?

Ignitus: Oh... Too many times have I seen each of your futures...

Flame: *Flame and Ember stood up on the edge of their seats.* Even mine!?

Ember: And mine!?

Kindle: So... Mine as well then...

Ignitus: *Ignitus face grows very dark.* ... I have...

Sparxs: So why are we worried then!

Flame: *Flame smiles at Sparxs.* Yeah! We can be worry free now!

Ignitus: *Ignitus looked really sick with fear.* I- I told you it's not that simple...

Ember: But you said you seen it...

Ignitus: I have but-

Spyro: It doesn't... It isn't a good future... Is it...? *Spyro and Cynder both stared at him hard. Ignitus smiled at their reaction.*

Cynder: ... That's why it's not simple... Right?

Ignitus: No... It's not even that simple...

Flame: Oh... *Flame and Embed sit back down.*

Spirit: So can you the future or not ...

Ignitus: Yes... But the future changes every minute... Everything and everyone's action can change the future as I see it... This conversation for sure has altered my visions.

Madara: So... *Madara leans closer to Ignitus.* What have you seen? Can you at least tell us that!?

Ignitus: *Ignitus clenches his claws on the table.* ... *Ignitus takes a deep breath.* In the future... You all... Die.

Madara: Lies! *Madara punchs the table and immediately leaves.*

Cynder: *Cynder grips Spyro's hand * ...

Flame: *Flame and Ember hug each other tightly.* ...

Sparxs: *Sparxs looks over at Spirit slowly.* ... Everyone here... dies? Even Spirit and I?

Ignitus: Yes... You two die because you both won't resist going into this battle...

Sparxs: *Sparxs mumbles.* I'm sure I can resist plenty...

Cynder: Wait! *Cynder gets up almost in a panic.* What about Spyro... When does he die!? Are you telling me even with his new light form... He still dies?

Spyro: I couldn't help but to think about the same thing...

Ignitus: *Ignitus slowly look at Spyro with a cold expression.* Spyro... Your the first to die...

*The room fell silent.*

Kindle: Dad... *Kindle looks up to her father.* Is there a future... Where we live?

Ignitus: *Ignitus smiles at Kindle warmly.* Of course there's a future where you all live... *Ignitusbgives off a sad smirk.* I'm just telling you... What I saw.. ..

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder get up at the same time.* Ignitus! You must train us ... I will not sit here and not do something about this!

Ignitus: *Ignitus gestures hands Spyro to calm down.* These are my intentions young Spyro... But you and Madara have a bigger task at hand...

Spyro: About what? What task?

Cynder: ... *Cynder tilted her head.* Are you talking about... Their mother?

Ignitus: *Ignitus smiles.* Yes, I do believe that Madara and your mother is still well alive...

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Ignitus. Spyro's expression was quite disturb.* But I can't think about that now! Everyone here is counting on me!

Ignitus: Yes... Even your mother...

Spyro: What do you mean? Is she endanger?

Ignitus: *Ignitus gets up and starts walking out to a nearby door.* Come everyone... It's time I show you my collection...

Spirit: *Spirit sighs deeply.* I'll get Madara...

Ignitus: *Ignitus opens a book that was brought over to him using his power.* ... *Ignitus claps his book shut.* There is no need... He stumbled onto the chamber already..

[Chronicler collection chamber]

Madara: *Madara was looking upon a mighty bookshelf in front of him.* Hmm...

Kindle: Madara!

Madara: Hm? *Madara turns to Kindle and sees everyone enter the chamber.*

Kindle: *Kindle walks beside Madara.* I see you found my dad's collection...

Madara: ... Yeah...

Sparxs: *As the rest of the dragons walks in. Sparxs see's a display that was very small. Inside was golden armour. Golden armour that was just his size.* What is... *Sparxs flys closer to it.*

Ignitus: Ah... *Ignitus walks by Sparxs.* That is Ancient Dragonfly Armour... A high rank set of armour too...

Sparxs: *Sparxs looks from Ignitus, to the armour more then a several times.* So... Why... Why in the world is this thing here...

Ignitus: *Ignitus begins to walk off.* I was going to give it... to you... When your ready of course...

Sparxs: *Sparxs was staring at it with awe.* ...

Spirit: *Spirit slowly flys by Sparxs.* You won't fit in it... *Spirit flys off.*

Sparxs: Tsk ... *Sparxs rolls his eyes.*

Spyro: Ignitus... *Spyro points at a book.* Is that my name on the side of this book?

Flame: *Flame yelled from across the room.* I found mine too!

Ignitus: Yes... Your all here... All known living creatures is amongst these pages...

Madara: *Madara's face becomes obviously sick.* You mean... You mean my book is here too?

Kindle: *Kindle looks at Madara with worry.*

Ignitus: Yes... *Ignitus pulls a book from the library and sets it on a table near him.* Your book is right here...

Flame: *Flame and Ember walk by Spyro.* Oh! Oh! sir! Can we read about Spyro?

Ember: Yeah please! It would great!

Ignitus: *Ignitus's gives it a good thought.* Oh... I don't know...

Flame/Ember: Pleaaaase?

Ignitus: Ooooh very well... *Ignitus rubs the top of Flame's head.* You all may read my books... It's all open access to everyone here...

*With that everyone started browsing through books.*

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder walked up to Ignitus.* Ignitus... Do you have a book... On yourself?

Ignitus: *Ignitus smiles greatly.* Check the books under the "I"'s...

Spyro: Come on Cynder...

Cynder: *Cynder follows with a smile.*

Kindle: *While Madara wasn't looking Kindle swiped Madara's book under her arms.* ...

Flame/Ember: Spyro is so Amazing! *Flame and Ember was reading about his battle against the golem.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs flys by Spirit.* Your not going to read?

Spirit: ... Your not gonna try on that armour...?

Sparxs: Eh. ... Maybe when no one is looking ...

Spirit: *Spirit smiles.* It's too heavy for you isn't it...

Sparxs: Not... by much

Spirit: *Spirit shakes her head, smiles, and flys away.* Whatever you say loser...

Cynder: *Cynder was laying in Spyro's wing as she read with Spyro, their tails wrapped around each other. Cynder pointed at a page of Ignitus.* Look here, Ignitus when he was our age...

Madara: ... *Madara was in the corner where he found the book about Kindle.* ...

Spirit: *Spirit flys up behind Madara.* What's up there champ...

Madara: *Madara was silent as he was going through Kindle's book.* Kindle... had been alone... For a long time apparently...

Spirit: She did mention that...

Madara: It was worse then she made it out to be...

Spirit: *Spirit crossed her arms.* Sounds like you two have something in common...

Madara: *Madara slides Kindle's book back on the shelves. Madara turned just enough to see Kindle was near by. Madara then pretended to scroll through the books that lead to her. Soon enough Madara could peer inside the book she was reading.*... ...*Madara then realized, Kindle had Madara's book.*

Kindle: *Kindle's expression grew dark as she read the page in front of her.*

Madara: ... Enjoying that read? *Madara expression grew dark. He read two lines from his own book, and knew where she was at. He narrowed his eyes, getting more and more mad.*

Kindle: *Kindle shut the book. She was staring off into space. Kindle eyes was already filled with tears* I... . I didn't know-

Madara: *Madara smacked the book out of her hand all of sudden.* NOW YOU DO!

Kindle: ...*Kindle sat froze from shock.* I...I

Madara: GRRR! *Madara blasted the book with flame, and the book was engulfed with fire.* ...*Madara turned to her, face flushed with anger.* ...Now that you know... DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!?

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder both got up.* Madara what's going on?

Kindle: N...No ...

Madara: GOOD! *Madara turned to Ignitus.* Okay... Chronicler... If your all knowing like you say... You must of prepared our rooms... *Madara breathed a spark of fire.* Right!?

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus just pointed towards the door.* Take a right... There is a door that leads to a hall ... There are plenty of rooms... One for each of you ...

Madara: *Madara growled.* Wake me up if you need me... ONLY if it's important! *With that Madara stormed out of the room.*

Ember: K-Kindle?

Kindle: *Kindle bursted into hard tears as she ran out herself.*

Ember: *Ember watches her run out.* ...

Flame: ...

Spyro: ...

Cynder: ...

Ignitus: ... Listen... Reading these books... Means you can read litterly about all secerts of a person

Ember: *Ember walked to the burning book. It's flame died a little.* I'm sorry for the-

Ignitius: *Ignitus grabbed the book.* Its no problem... *He soon patted the book twice and the flame was put out.* You can't destroy these books within the chamber...

Spyro: *Spyro walks up to Ignitus.* ... Sorry... I... I'll try to talk to them...

Ignitus: You need not worry about Kindle... Kindle will be fine.. *Ignitus held Madara's book towards Spyro.* Madara...however...

Spyro: ... *Spyro takes Madara's book.* ... He is my brother... *Spyro turns around and heads towards the guest rooms.*

[Guest rooms, hallway]

Spyro: ... Madara... *Spyro looks at all ten rooms that was before him.* Which... room did you take?

Madara: None... *It was clearly the furthest room down and to the left of the hallway.*

Spyro: *Spyro goes by the door.* Madara... I know we... I know we don't exactly see eye to eye... But... I'm willing to try if you are...

Madara: Ooooh swell... I get a pep talk from the only other purple talking dragon...

Spyro: Who is also your brother...

Madara: ... Fine come in...

Spyro: *Spyro pushes the door open. The room was only small enough for a desk and a bed. Madara was sitting on a bed.* ... Hey...

Madara: ...*Madara looks away.* ... Sup.

Spyro: *Spyro walks up to Madara slowly. Spyro looked down for a second.* ... You okay?

Madara: ... No... *Madara tilts his head up, still staring at Spyro.* Does ... that bother you...?

Spyro: ... Yes... *Spyro holds the book out towards Madara.* I didn't read it...

Madara: *Madara just stared at it.* ... Did... Did anyone else... read it?

Spyro: No...

Madara: *Madara looks forward, but his eyes never left the book.* ... And... You never read it?

Spyro: ... *Spyro smiles.* ... Figured you didn't want me to...

Madara: ... Madara looks down, then he turns and pats the bed.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro hesitates but he listens and joins Madara on the bed.*

Madara: ... *Madara stares out the near by window.* ... I do have respect for Spyro... Not as a brother... but as a teacher...

Spyro: *Spyro chuckled.* Uh? How? All we ever did was fight and argue...

Madara: ... *Madara smiled and punched Spyro in the arm.* Yeah, for a girl! ... No...You actually taught me... What it means to be a guardian... and a new way of thinking...

Spyro: *Spyro was staring down.* I didn't teach you any of that...

Madara: *Madara was now looking right at him.*

Spyro: All I did was beat you in your dark form...

Madara: *Madara shook his head.* You think you only beat me up... Is that why you fought me...?

Spyro: ... No... I fought you... *Spyro looked down.* because you asked me to...

Madara: *Madara put his hand on his shoulder.* I remember... Everything you said that day... You told me as we fighting... You said... We... We didn't have to do this... *Madara's claws tighten around Spyro's shoulder.* And that got to me...

Spyro: ...*Spyro was silent, then he looks down.*... I'm sorry I ruined your training...

Madara: *Madara shrugs.* Sorry for what I did ...

Spyro: *Spyro smiles.* It's behind us...

Madara: ... *Madara looked at the book.* ... *Madara looked away.* ... Go ahead... Read one year before we met... During spring...

Spyro: *Spyro eyes widened.* N-No! I shouldn't...

Madara: Why? *Madara looked at him with a cocky smile.* It's not like your my brother or anything...

Spyro: ... *Spyro stared at the book.* ... Are you sure...?

Madara: *Madara patted his shoulder.* No secrets between brothers...

Spyro: ... *Spyro starts flipping through the pages."

[Swamp lands, spring time, one year ago.]

Madara: *A young Madara sat on a log, as he stared off into the distances. Madara liked this view because he could see very far out into the distances. Madara was paying close attention to the dragon temple as it mysteriously floated in the sky.*

?: Heeeeeeey! Heeeeeeeeey!

Madara: Hm? *Madara turned to see Spirit fly his way.* What is it?

Spirit: *Spirit crossed her arms as she stops in front of him.* Oh, no hi, no howdy? Just What is it?

Madara: You know it's dangerous being out here... Right?

Spirit: *Spirit frowned.* And I thought I told you all the apes suddenly disappeared...

Madara: ... *Madara scratch's the back of his head.* I'm not talking about Apes...

Spirit: ... Then what are you talking about...?

Madara: *Madara gets up and walks past her.* Nothing... Nothing... Just a gut feeling... C'mon you know Mom doesn't like us out this far..

Spirit: *Spirit mocks him by mimicing him.* Mom doesn't like us out this far... *Spirit flys up to Madara's face.* Then why are you out this far!?

Madara: *Madara smiles at her.* I told you... A gut... Feeling...

Spirit: Whatever mister guts, lead the way...

*Soon Madara and Spirit walk for about an hour until they crossed a river that lead to a big oak tree that was slowly rotten away. It had a big opening like a mouth so a dragon could fit inside. Madara had just crossed the river when he saw a blue dragonfly hovering over a cooking pot that was warming up on a fire.*

Madara: Hi Mom...

Blue dragonfly: Oh you two are back already? I thought you two would spend the day together...

?: *A small but harsh voice came from inside the oak tree.* Linda, is the kids back?

Linda: Yes, Howard, dear!

Madara: *Madara leaned so he could see a silver dragonfly slowly leave the safety of the oak tree.* Afternoon Dad...

Howard: Afternoon young sir! How are you this find day? *Howard almost giggles at himself so he waves it off.* I'm just kidding. How are you son?

Madara: Fine... Thanks?

Howard: Today... *Howard crossed his arms.* I think we need to discuss somethings... Madara...

Madara: Like what pops?

Howard: *Howard closes his eyes.* Like the fact your-...

*Soon a giant shadow loomed over them, and the ground began to fumble beneath their feet.*

Madara: *Madara looked around his feet then he turned around.* What's going on!?

Howard: I don't know...

*After a few moments, a giant purple dragon landed across the river.*

Madara: *Madara felt sick with fear.* W... W... Who is ...

Spirit: *Spirit turns to Howard.* D-Daddy why does that monster look like...

Howard: You two get back! Get inside!

Spirit: *Spirit flees into the oak tree.*

Madara: ... *Madara had froze in his tracks.*

Malefor: *Malefor points at them.* Give me the boy... And I'll spare the rest of your lives...

Linda: NO! *Linda throws her wooden spoon and it slaps Malefor across the nose.*

Malefor: ... *Malefor wiggles his nose. He then turned to Linda.*

Linda: You have no rights to do this...

Malefor: *Malefor chuckles.* Shouldn't the boy... Be with his own kind?

Madara: *Madara was shaking.* ...

Howard: The boy is where he wants to be...

Malefor: So you all resist...

Linda: Just... please... leave us be...

Malefor: *Malefor looks at Madara very slowly.* Son... You let them lie to you... For all these years...

Madara: She's my mom... H-Hes my Dad... *Madara gave a shaky but angry voice.* Those was not LIES!

Malefor: *Malefor shakes his head.* Their not your real mom and dad... I'M your real dad...

Madara: *Madara started to cry when he heard the truth.* Your... No... Not you...

Howard: Your the evil dark master! There's no way I'll give my son up to you!

Malefor: *Malefor's words felt like ice.* Such foolish bravery...

Malefor: *Malefor waved a hand sideways.* ...

*Something threw through the air.*

Howard: Madara RUN- *A piece of Earth smashes into Howard.*

Spirit: *Spirit was watching from the opening of the oak tree.* DADDY!

Madara: *Madara was so scared his legs didn't let him move.* ...

Malefor: There... That takes care of One of your fake family members...

Linda: Howard!? *Linda turned to Malefor: You cold... MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY... YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!

Malefor: *Malefor ignored her and was staring coldly at Madara.* So... Son... I killed someone... that was close to you... What are you going to do?

Madara: *Madara couldn't stop crying.* I... I... I-I...

Spirit: Fight him! Madara! Fight him! The only way is to fight him! Or we're all going to die!

Madara: *Madara tried to stand straighter, however his legs couldn't stop shaking.*

Malefor: ... *Malefor slowly raises one hand.* Maybe you need more motivation...

Madara: *Madara froze.* No... Not...

Malefor: ... Then try to stop me... Go on...

Madara: I... *Madara tried to show his teeth, but his face looked more scared then angry.* I'll...

Malefor: Let's make this easier... You have ten seconds before your mom dies...

Madara: *With tears flowing Madara ran head first into Malefor's chest, only to bounce off of him.* Gek!?

Malefor: Ahaha! *Malefor instantly grabbed his head. Malefor punched him in the stomach.*

Madara: G ...Grrrr...G...Rrr...

Malefor: A valid effort... You make me proud to call you my son...

Madara: *Madara spits in his face.*

Malefor: *Malefor wipes it off with one thumb. Then he extends his free arm out and engulfss it with shadow.* Now... You'll truly be my son... *Malefor jabs the shadow into his chest.*

Madara: GAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAA!? *Malefor drops him and watched Madara roll around in pain.*

Spirit: MADARA!

Madara: GAAAAaaaaa ... *Soon the shadow seeped into his body. He laid there, eyes wide open, almost as if dead.*

Linda: ...Nooo...

Malefor: ...*Malefor frowned.* ...Get up...

Madara: ...*Madara got up. His eyes was shadow.*

Linda: MADARA! Get out of there!

Malefor: *Malefor smirked.* Oooh... He won't listen to you anymore. I gave him... My darkness...

Spirit: MADARA! LISTEN TO US!

Malefor: ...Kill them!

Madara: RAWWWR! *Madara didn't wait. He flew across the ground.*

Linda: ...

Spirit: MADARA!- GAK! *Linda shoved Spirit out of the way.* No! *Spirit righted herself. She instantly gasped.*

Madara: *Madara was panting hard. Under his claw was Linda. She had splatted across the dirt.*

Spirit: ...Madara...

Malefor: Her too Madara...

Madara: ...*Madara stepped closer.*

Spirit: Madara no. I'm your SISTER!

Madara: ...No...What...?

Malefor: KILL HER!

Spirit: *Spirit was covered in tears.* IM YOUR SISTER, IM YOUR SISTER IM YOUR SISTER!

Madara: ...RAWR!

Spirit: NOOOO!- *Madara grabbed her.*

Malefor: MAHAHAhaaaa... That's my...HM?!

*However Madara was flying away fast.*

Spirit: Madara?!

Madara: ... *Madara couldn't speak. His sobs was too great.*

[Madara's room]

Spyro: *Spyro closed the book.* ...

Madara: ...*Madara was crying.* Life sucks...Right?


	13. Chapter 13 Sync and unity

[White Isle, outer caves]

Spyro: Graaaaaaah! *Spyro was grabbed by Flame and Kindle during training. Spyro had to jump into the air.* Nice try! *Spyro spins and flings them off of him. Sending them hauling to the ground.*

Kindle: Wah! *Kindle hits the ground before rolling to her feet.*

Flame: Grak! *Flame, being the unlucky one, rolls into a set of vases that was in the corner of the cave.*

Ember: Flame! *Ember runs to Flame.*

Spyro: *Spyro spreads out his large wings.*

Cynder: *Cynder eyed Spyro, admiring him from the wall of the cave.*,...

Kindle: ... *Kindle turned to Madara who was doing pushing ups at the opening of the cave.* Are you even going to join and help?

Madara: Nope... Not... Stupid...

Kindle: *Frustrated Kindle shakes her head and walks over to Madara.* How is fighting someone stronger then you ... ... *Kindle stops by Madara.* ... Stupid...

Madara: *Madara stops and he gets up.* Hmph... If you think I'll waste my time getting beat up by

Spyro's light form... *Madara stares at Kindle.* Your wrong...

Kindle: Why? Cause you get close to his power? We seen Spyro's condition when you first took on Spyro's light form at the tall plains ... Can't you do that again...

Madara: Of course not!

Kindle: What do you mean, Of course not!?

Madara: Look you wouldn't understand...

Spyro: *Spyro walks up from behind Kindle.* The only reason why Madara did a lot of damage to me during our fight is because he was using Dark Madara's power...

Madara: ... *Madara gets up and starts walking away.*

Kindle: Madara!?

Spyro: You know Madara, it wouldn't hurt to train...!

Madara: Bite me... *Madara leaves.*

Spyro: ...

Cynder: *Cynder walks next to Spyro, brushing against him affectionately.* Do not worry handsome... Madara will come around...

Ignitus:. *Soon enough, the door to the Chronicler chamber opens and Ignitus walks out.* Good morning, young masters...

Spyro: Morin, Ignitus...

Cynder: Hello...

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember walk up to Spyro slowly.* Good morning, Master Ignitus!

Ignitus: Oh please... Do not concern yourself with calling me Master... From now on you're all your own Master from this point on...

Spyro: Hey, Ignitus... I haven't seen Sparxs this morning... Where is he?.

Ignitus: *Ignitus rubs his chin, slightly tapping it with his fingers.* Oh I've seen him... And he'll be here... Eventually...

Spyro: Urm... What exactly is he doing?.

Ignitus: You can say he's doing his own form of training... *Ignitus clears his throat.* Let's actually begin your guy's training... Before Spyro and Madara have to head out anyways.

Cynder: But I...

Kindle: I...I...

Cynder/Kindle: I want to go with them! *Cynder and Kindle both jump to each others scyned voices.*

Ember: *Ember giggles.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus stares at them at first, but then he smiles.* I suppose that's possible... The training I am providing you requires a close partner anyways... So I suppose it's reasonable...

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Cynder.* I guess we're training partners...

Madara: *Madara who sat at the edge of the cave.* And why do I need a partner to train!?

Iginitus: You will soon learn Madara... What more then one dragon can do... If they Stand together... *Ignitis turns to everyone.* As far as the actual training... It is a secret technique that has been from hidden away from Malefor's eyes...

Madara: ... *Madara paid attention with interest.*

Cynder: ... *Cynder walks up a little to Ignitus.* Will this technique help us stop Dark Madara...?

Ignitus: It should help you all come along way... Infact... * Ignitus made sure Madara was listening.* If someone was to perfect this technique... They can even overpower Spyro's light form...

Spyro: Then that's just what we're all going to do... *Spyro smiles at Cynder.*

Ignitus: Very well... Flame, Ember... Please step forward...

Flame/Ember: Yes sir! *They both walk up to Ignitus.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus chuckles.* Keep that attitude... It will help you on your way... Now... *Ignitus walks forward slightly past Flame and Ember.* This Technique I am about to teach you all... Is called Unity... Or you may call it... *Ignitus turns to them.* The sync ability.

Madara: ... *Madara walks by Kindle as he listens silently.* ...

Ignitus: Alright... In order to use the Sync ability... You two just fight... As one...

Ember: Fight...

Flame: ... As one?

Ignitus: *Ignitus looks down.* Yes... You need to use similar movements... The same amount of power... Fight as one.

Ember: *Ember leans towards Flame.* We can so totally do this!

Flame: You think so?

Ember: Yes... *Ember kisses Flame on the cheek.* We just gotta focus... on each other...

Madara: Pffft, *Madara starts walking towards the exit of the cave.* Fighting as one? Syncing!? This isn't some special ability! It's just relying on one another's power!

Kindle: I swear I'm gonna...

Ignitus: I suppose it's father like son... *Ignitus eyes Madara.* Malefor thought this technique was pathetic as well...

Madara: *Madara turned around angered.* Listen hear old man! I am nothing like that dragon! Don't you dare insult me again!

Ignitus: Or what...? You'll smite me? Or will you put down your pride and act like a real dragon...

Madara: ... *Madara slowly sits down, trying to not give into his own pride.*... You better not be puffing out smoke old man...

Ignitus: Only fire... *Ignitus turns his attention to Flame and Ember.* Flame! Ember! Come at me with everything you got... As far as your sync ability can go...

Flame/Ember: Yes sir! *Flame and Ember slide their left leg back ready to fight.*

Ignitus: Anytime your ready...

Flame: Quick... Wrap my tail around yours! *Flame catches Ember's tail with his.* So we don't stray too far...

Ember: But what if it screws us up...

Flame: Trust me... I believe in Us...

Ember: I believe in us to-

Madara: Get on with it!

Flame: *Flame pulls Ember close to his side.* You ready...?

Ember: Ready...

Flame/Ember: Let's go! *Flame and Ember dashed at Ignitus using their wings to pick up high speeds.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus puts a fist in a block.*

Flame/Ember: Haaaaah! * Flame and Ember thrown a hard punch at Ignitus' s defense making him slide back.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus stares at them as they struggled to push Ignitus with their combined punch. Then Ignitus lashed out his arms, throwing the two fire dragons off of him.* Not good enough! You didn't sync!

Flame/Ember: *The two was separated when they hit the ground.* GAH!

Kindle: You two got this!

Spyro: Focus on acting like each other!

Madara: Typical...

Flame: *Flame chuckled as he got up and went by Ember.* Eheh... K... *Flame grabs Ember's tail.*

Ember: ... Attempt two?

Flame: *Flame speaks quietly.* When Ignitus reacts this time... Be ready...

Ember: Be ready for what?

Flame: Anything... Go! *Flame ends up pulling Ember with his tail.*

Ember: Aye!

Ignitus: Hmph... *Ignitus stands firmly in his place.*

Ember: *Ember corrects her footing to almost be synced with Flame.*

Flame/Ember: Goooooo! *Flame and Ember raises a punch towards Ignitus again.*

Ignitus: *This time Ignitus opens two palms. Flame and Ember's punch lands in in his palms.* ... No where close! *Ignitus just shoves them away.*

Flame: Backflip!

Ember: *Along side Flame they both backflip into their land.*

Flame: K... Are you ready... Look at me...

Ember: *Ember looks at Flame.* ...

Flame: You believe in us right?

Ember: ... Of course I do...?

Flame: Then just think about that... And think of me... I'll think of you...

Ember: *Ember was blushing.* But... But...

Flame: *Flame used his tail to pull her close. They was hip to hip.* We got this... You and me...

Ember: Okay...

Ignitus: When your ready...

Flame/Ember: *They both close their eyes for a moment.* ...

Spyro: ...

Cynder: ...

Kindle: ...

Madara: ... ... ...

Ignitus: ...

Flame/Ember: Go! *Flame and Ember ran swiftly towards Ignitus.* Haaaaaa!

Ignitus: *Ignitus gets into battle stance.* ... That's it...

Flame/Ember: HAAAAAA! *Without thinking about Flame and Ember was very close to each other as they both jumped into the air. They both clenched their fists.* HAAAAAAAAAH! *Flame and Ember both sparked off a new aura as they reached Ignitus.* Taaaaaaaake THIS!

Ignitus: *Ignitus saw Flame and Ember become connected by a pink aura.* Oh crud... *A burst of pink aura shockwaves, sending Ignitus into a cave wall.* GRAAAAH!

Madara: What the!?

Cynder: They did it!

Spyro: Yeah!

Kindle: Way to go!

Flame/Ember: *They both swirled into their landing, they both was covered in pink aura.* Woah... This is weird...

Spyro: ... So that's what they look like when their synced...

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember looked at each other.* Do you feel lighter? I feel lighter... This is so cool!

Ignitus: *Ignitus pulls himself outside of the cave wall causing debris to fall of Ignitus.* Very good... I see you are experiencing your first time being synced.*

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember hopped around each other happily.* This is so great! This is so awesome! I love you, no I love you!

Madara: *Madara starts walking off once again.* I'm... gonna find a place to puke now...

Ember: Ahahahehehe- AH! *Ember trips over a rock. Their aura bursted into thin air and evaporated.*

Ignitus: Oh yeah... I forgot to mention if you guys screw up just once and become out of sync... You'll lose the sync ability and will have to become synced again... If that makes sense...

Flame: *Flame helps Ember up.* Okay... It's something we can work on while the others are gone...

Ignitus: *Ignitus turns from Flame and Ember and looks at the others.* You all should be practicing this as well... Anyone can use this ability as long as they have a partner...

Kindle: Oh! Let me try to sync with Madara... *Kindle giggles as she friend as much as she could. She began mocking Madara.* This sucks... This is stupid...

Madara: Why are you coming again!?

Ignitus: Speaking of which... *Ignitus pulls out a book.* ... This is your mother's book...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder walk up to Ignitus staring at the book.*...

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus opens the book.* ... I read this book throughly... Your mother survived the attack from Malefor and went to the deepest part of the Munitions Forge... I believe your familiar with this place Spyro...?

Cynder: *Cynder slightly exchanging looks with Spyro.* I believe... We both are familiar with those mines...

Kindle: Well, it's almost the afternoon,... We better get going...

Ignitus: If you four hurry... You should get there before nightfall...

Madara: *Madara was becoming impatient.* Let's go then! Let's go meet a ghost... *Frustrated, Madara leaves the cave.*

Kindle: *Kindle shakes her head.* That dude needs to get his attitude in line...

Spyro: *Spyro looks back at Ignitus.* Sparxs and Spirit are not coming with us?

Ignitus: Like I said... Sparxs is doing some training... He's going to need it for the upcoming battles...

Kindle: And... Spirit?

Ignitus: She said she wouldn't want to miss it...

Spyro: I leave his training to you then Ignitus... *Spyro nods and starts walking to the exit.*

Kindle: Good bye for now father... *Kindle gives him a tight hug, before she smiled at him and took off to find Madara.*

Cynder: Good bye...

Ignitus: *Cynder was about to leave and follow Spyro, however Ignitus's wing stops her from following. Cynder took a step back from the wing and stares at Ignitus confused.* ... I just need a quick word with you...

Cynder: But Spyro and the others are about to-

Ignitus: It is about Spyro... *Ignitus's words has gained Cynder's attention.* ... I know right now you are having regrets which leads to doubts... Cynder do not let what Madara did to you drive back into darkness...

Cynder: Why would I...

Ignitus: I understand your distracted and your desperately seeking Spyro's company right now... And I believe you should spend as much time with Spyro as you can... Before it's too late...

Cynder: ... *Cynder looks down before nodding Spyro.* You read his book right...? *Cynder looks at Ignitus with a deep worry in her face.* Does... He still love me?

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus smiles at her.* I will let him answer... Once you fully express your feelings...

Cynder: *Disappointed, Cynder nods again.* T-Thank you sir... *Cynder turns around to hurry and catch up to Spyro.* ...

Ignitus: ... *Ignitus frowns when they had left.*

Flame: *Flame and Ember walk by Ignitus.* I hope they find their mother...

Ignitus: I do to... *Ignitus turns around and starts heading towards the large door.* I have hope for all of you...

[Over the Ocean]

*Spyro, Cynder, Madara, and Kindle was flying north over the ocean.*

Kindle: So what is the Munitions Forge?

Spyro: *Spyro was flying close to Cynder.* It's a cave... That was used to enslave moles...

Madara: Wait, moles was enslaved?

Spyro: Uh, yeah... I freed them...

Kindle: Jeez... You've been around...

Spyro: It was quite the adventure...

Kindle I bet... You and Cynder did so much for our world...

Madara: Heh... Yeah they did...

Kindle: *Kindle put a hand behind her ear.* Huh!? What was that...? I couldn't hear you because of the sound of you being nice...

Madara: Tsk... What do you even care!?

Kindle: I... I care okay! We're a team...

Spyro: Oh yeah... Speaking of team... Are you and Madara going to try the sync ability...?

Kindle: ... Uh... Yeah...

Madara: No...

Spyro: *Spyro was getting annoyed by his selfishness.* And why not?

Madara: I don't know if you haven't noticed... But me and her don't exactly get a long...

Kindle: But can't we at least try to sync...?

Madara: ...

Kindle: Madara!

Madara: I don't know! Okay!?

Kindle: ... Tsk... *Kindle looks away.* ...

*Everyone stayed silent for a brief moment.*

Spyro: Look... I know you two don't... Exactly see eye to eye... But we're here now and we have to use this time to get closer and form a bond...

Kindle:...

Madara: ...

Cynder: *Cynder slowly turns her head to Spyro staring into space, for whatever reason. Spyro was smiling.* ...

Spyro: A peaceful world... Everlasting love and friendships... It's what I fight for... It's what we should ALL fight for...

Madara: ... *Madara smiles.* Hmph...

Kindle: *Kindle smiles, she looks down.* Yeah...

Cynder: *Cynder was staring at Spyro hard.* ...

Spyro: *Spyro finally notices her.* ...What?

Cynder: *Cynder blushes hard.* I... *Cynder manages to shake off her blush. Not knowing what words to say she says away from what she totally wanted to talk about.* I... Agree...

Spyro: *Spyro just smiles, nods, and looks ahead.* ...

Madara: ...

Cynder: *Cynder shyly looks away.* ...

Kindle: ... *Kindle see's a large dark mountain up ahead.* ... Is that it?

Spyro: *Spyro flys up next to Kindle and Madara. Spyro squinted his eyes to see it better.* ... Yup!

Madara: Finally...

Cynder: ...

Spyro: Alright team! Let's go!

[White Isle]

*Inside the caves was Sparxs and Spirit.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs was wearing the anicent golden armor. Sparxs was lifting his body up in the middle of the air and then letting him slowly back down. Repeating this action was giving Sparxs a great work out to help him be strong enough to wear the very heavy armor.* ... Grrrrrek *Sparxs struggles to lift himself higher in the air, his wings fluttered aggressively.* ... S-Six...*Sparxs let's himself back down.*

Spirit: *Spirit was just sitting down on a near by table.* ... *Spirit was brushing her scarf clean.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs lifts himself in the air once again.* ... S-...S-... Seven!

Spirit: *Spirit makes herself sound impressed.* Wow... Seven! That's a new record...

Sparxs: S-Shut up... *Sparxs lowers himself slowly.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus walked in the room with a few books hovering around him.* Hmmm... *Ignitus looks up from his books.* How goes the training Sparxs...?

Sparxs: Good... *Sparxs flutters his wings again to lift himself higher in the air.* ... Eighhhht! *Sparxs let's himself back down.*

Ignitus: Wait... Why is he only at eight!?

Spirit: *Spirit lazily points her brush at Sparxs who was fluttering again.* Tsk, he keeps going back to zero Everytime he hits the ground... And you know... *Spirit continues to brush her scarf.* That just happens to be a lot...

Ignitus: Hmm... Very modest of you Sparxs that you would challenge yourself that way...

Sparxs: I am... Spyro's... Bro... After all! *Sparxs made it to nine.* N-Nine... *Sparxs let's himself fall.*

Spirit: How's Flame and Ember's training going?

Sparxs: They gotta... Be... Doing... Better... Then me-TEN! *Sparxs let's himself drop again.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus chuckles.* Ahahahaaa... Unfortunately you are correct Sparxs... They have come along way. They have mastered starting the transformation... However, they keep accidentally unsyncing...

Spirit: Well, that's good to hear... *Spirit looks at Sparxs unimpressed.* I'm sure Sparxs isn't the one going to save us...

Sparxs: ...Well... *Ignoring her, Sparxs slowly flew up and glided across the room.* At least I'm mobile now...

Ignitus: ...So ...*Ignitus waved a hand and the books around him flew into empty slots.* ...You ready for phase two?

Sparxs: *Sparxs placed a hand on a wall and gulped his fears.* Ehh hee... Phase two?

Spirit: *Spirit smirked.* He's not even ready for phase one...

Sparxs: *Sparxs pushed himself off.* Shut it!... *Sparxs looked at Ignitus with a smile.* Bring it on!

Ignitus: That's the spirit! *Ignitus soon waved his hand once again. Soon something flew inside through the doorway and it floated by Sparxs. Both Sparxs and Spirit stared at it with awe.*

Spirit: it's a...

Sparxs: A SWORD! *It was a huge (in dragonfly size) sword painted gold.*

Ignitus: The legendary dragonfly sword actually...

Sparxs: The legendary...*He reached out for it.* Dragonfly... *That's when Sparxs grabbed it. As soon as he grabbed it, it's weight was renewed. The sword and Sparxs dropped, crashing onto the floor.*

Spirit: *Spirit threw her book aside.* BAHAHAHAH!

Ignitus: *He hid a smile.* Master the sword and you'll be the strongest dragonfly.

Sparxs: *Sparxs laid flat on the ground.* Yes gee... No problem...

[Inside the Munitions Forge]

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder glide across a large gap between the earth.* ... We must be getting close...

Cynder: This place is a lot darker then I remembered...

Kindle: It must be because we're getting deeper inside these caves...

Spyro: *Spyro gently climbs over a large Rock he almost didn't see.* Careful guys... Even I haven't been this far before...

Madara: ...

Spyro: ... Madara? You've been really quiet...

Madara: ... *Madara speeds up closer.* ... You... don't feel that?

Spyro: Feel... what? *Before Madara answered, Madara took the lead down the dark path.*

Kindle: *Kindle was right behind Spyro and Cynder.* ... He's onto something. Let's follow... *Spyro and Cynder both nod before the three dragons followed Madara.*

Madara: ...*It took a while but Madara stopped at a large cave entrance. He stared at it while the other three caught up with him.* ... *He looked at Spyro who stopped right next to him.* ... Someone's in there... Listen...

*Everyone listened carefully. They didn't hear anything at first. However, soon they heard foot steps moving around.*

Cynder: Yeah... Someone is in there...

Madara: *Madara turns to Spyro.* Go... See if this could truly be... Our mother...


	14. Chapter 14 What remains

[Deep Crystal Mines]

*_Deep inside the cave Spyro had entered alone slowly began to grow. Spyro walked a long a dark path. A long this dark path laid glowing white crystals that was covered in green miss._*

Spyro: *_Spyro stepped over a pointy crystal._* Hello...? Is anyone in here? *_Spyro looked behind him and noticed Madara couldn't help but follow him._*

Madara: *_Madara gave him a impatient look._* Move it idiot...

Spyro: *_Spyro sighed. He then took notice that Cynder was behind Madara._* ...

Cynder: We're right behind you... No matter what...

Kindle: *_Kindle entered the cave herself._*

Spyro: *_Spyro didn't exactly know what to say so he just pressed on._*

*_They move further down the path until, the path began to carve itself wider. Soon enough, they saw light. Light, from a burning campfire._*

Spyro: *_Spyro was of course, the first one to enter this well lite opening of the cave._* H-... Hello?

?: *_Spyro shook his head as he saw a large female dragon sitting before him, sitting next to the camp fire. Her eyes grew wide as she was struck with fear to Spyro's presences._* MALEFOR!? *_The female ice dragon freaked out as the dragon fell on her back and started crawling away from Spyro and the others._*

Spyro: Woah, Woah, Woah, Wait! I'm not Malefor!

?: *_The female dragon picked herself back up as she cowered behind a large, slanted Boulder on the side of the cave._* But... You look just like him...

Madara: There is a reason for that...

Kindle: *_Kindld stepped beside Madara._* Don't be scared. We're not gonna hurt ya!

?: That's not was Fredrick thinks!

Spyro: Who... Who is Fredick?

?: Oh! Wouldn't you like to know...

Cynder: *_Cynder ran over to Spyro's side._* Hey, hey... heeey... *_Cynder took a step closer._* How... How about we start off by introducing each other...

?: I... I won't go... first...

Kindle: *_Kindld ran to Cynder's side._* Hi! I'm Kindle nice to meet yah!

?: Kindle... I can't recall but I heard that name from somewhere...

Spyro: *_Spyro smiled shyly._* ... Uh...

Kindle: And right here is Cynder, a close friend of mine...

Cynder: ... *_Cynder felt scared introducing herself, afraid her past might bring this strange dragon bad memories._* ... H- Hiya...

?: ... *_The ice dragon moved her attention from Kindle and Cynder, moving them towards Spyro and Madara._* ...

Spyro/Madara: ...

?: So...

Spyro/Madara: ... ?

?: *_The ice dragons eyes slowly started to realize who the two purple dragons that was standing before her truly are._* ... Is... Are... these... my boys...?

Spyro/Madara: *_They give each other a glance of excitement._*

?: My two baby boys... Didn't follow their father's footsteps?

Madara: *_It was Madara who stepped forward._* Not. .. Not a chance! Malefor tried to make me... But I fought...

Spyro: I did too. *_Spyro took a moment to be silent. They completed their quest. Spyro takes Cynder's hand._* We all... We all fought against him...

?: *_Spyro saw the female ice dragon head perk up, as if she heard someone calling her._* ...What IS IT?! *_Both Spyro and Madara jumped to sudden out burst. The ice dragon turned around as if to say something to someone who was behind_* ...YEA? ITS MY BOYS! ...

*_Another moment of silence._*

?: Okay! On our way! *_The dragon walked off a little before turning to them._* Come. People want to meet you. *_And with that, she left down the cavern._*

Spyro: ...People? *_Cynder, Madara and Spyro all exchanged glances._*

Kindle: *_Kindle walked up._* I didn't...hear anyone...

Cynder: I didn't either...

Madara: *_Madara looked down in thought._* Hmmmm...err *_That's when he looked up in slight shock._* Oh noooo... *_He looked at Spyro._* She's a looney!

Spyro: A ... what?

Cynder: Madara, that's not very nice...

Kindle: *_Kindle growls._* Do you treat everyone like their garbage when you first meet them!?

Madara: Don't believe me? Fine! *_Madara starts walking down the cavern._* Let's go meet the people!

Cynder: ... Unbelievable...

Spyro: ...What if... *_Spyro began to have doubts._*

Kindle: What if what?! *_Kindle turned to Spyro._* Your mom seemed normal to me! She wouldn't know who Malefor was if she was crazy!

Cynder: ...and what do you see in Madara again?

Kindle: ...Shut up *Kindle walked off.

Cynder/Spyro: *_They both exchanged glances, shrug of Kindle's frustration and followed._*

*_It was a very short walk before they came across another campfire that was unlite. Around this camp fire was five six flat rocks, posing as seats. The female ice dragon was sitting on one of the flat stones._*

?: Oh? I almost forgotten to tell my own sons my name! *_The female ice dragon turned to Madara and the others who just arrived in the chamber of the cavern._* My name is Misty...

Spyro: It's nice to finally meet you...

Madara: ... *_Madara couldn't help but to step back from fears and doubts._*

Misty: *_Misty turned. Apparently to Spyro and Cynder, she was in-between conversations._* Hey! Hey! Settle down! I was going to get to you guys!

Spyro: Ummmm. *_Spyro and the others sat down. Madara however got right back up as soon as Misty began to talk._*

Misty: Alright. The five of us lived in this cave for seventeen.

Spyro: ...Five?

Cynder: Seventeen?

Misty: Yes. This here is Matthew. *_She pointed at empty rock._* He's our cook.

*_Now everyone was quiet. Madara gave the other three an, "I Told You So", look._*

Misty: This is Kat. Our doctor. This here is our bodyguard, Murderkai. Our priest, John. And of course you heard the mean coments about Frederick. *_Each name she pointed at a different seat at the fire._*

Madara: There's no one the- *_Spyro froze Madara's face with Spyro's ice breath before he could finish comment on Misty's imaginary friends._* Graaa...aaa...a...

Spyro: It's... nice... t-to... meet you all?

Cynder: Yes... It's a good thing you... wasn't... alone...

Kindle: Y-Yeah...

Madara: Screw this madness! I'm not going to sit here and listen to this! *_Madara smack the ice off his face and stomped off._* Freaking loony!

Spyro: Madara- Wait! *_Spyro turned around as he jumps to his feet and chase's after his brother._*

Kindle: Tsk! That- Jerk! *_Kindle gets up and chases after Madara herself._*

Misty: Oh dear...

Cynder: *_Cynder stared at Spyro and Madara as they left. Cynder turned back to Misty._* I'm... Sorry...

Misty: ...Don't be. *_Misty reached down and grabbed a make shift pot made out of some ore._* I figured they wouldn't accept my... friends...

Cynder: *_Cynder looked down, trying to think of a way to make Misty feel better._* Spyro... would of... accepted ... Your friends...

Misty: ...Doubtful. Even you think I'm crazy. I'm not stupid. ... *_Misty's eyes narrow to sadness._* Shut up Fredrick...

Cynder: *_Spyro looked towards the tunnel Spyro and Kindle chased Madara._* But... He's Spyro...

*_Out of Misty's cavern_*

Madara: *_Madara leaned against the door to the cave._*

*_Both Spyro and Kindle dash out, not slowing down. They both pass Madara without realizing it._*

Madara: Hey!

Spyro: Huh!? *_Spyro nearly tripped as he stopped himself in mid Sprint._*

Kindle: *_Kindle turned around to see Madara leaning on the cave wall._* Madara! What was you thinking, shouting off what ever you want!

Madara: 'Oh mom, I love your rocks!' ...*_Madara wasn't happy. He had a distasteful frown._*. BETTER?!

Spyro: Madara! She's our long lost mother for crying out loud!

Madara: SHE'S STILL LOST! *_Madara stepped forward_* Our mother has lost her mind! Malefor drove her here and SHE DIED INSIDE!

Kindle: S... She's still alive...

Spyro: Look Madara, whether or not she's healthy or not... We cannot just leave her in these caves...

Madara: ...*_Madara got in his face._* ...Tell that to our dad...

Spyro: We are not Malefor...

Madara: ... *_Madara threw his wings up and took off._*

Spyro: *_Spyro didn't even gaze at Madara as he took off towards the exit of the forge._* ... *_Spyro clenched his eyes shut._* Kindle... please...

Kindle: ...Spyro... *_Kindle turned to Spyro._* Madara is right... Me and him don't get a long... *_Kindle looks away._* You have a better chance then I do...

Spyro: ... *_Spyro just walks off._* Then you don't actually know my brother...

Kindle: *_Frustrated with the results of this conversation, Kindle stomped her feet, very upset._* Ooooooh, neither do you!

Spyro: *_Spyro was walking slowly. He was thinking about how to reply. Spyro however, didn't turn back to face Kindle._* ... You didn't sit in a empty room with him every single day... He his heart might be thick... But it's still good... *_With that Spyro walked back towards the tunnel that lead to Cynder and Misty._*

Kindle: *_Kindle looked towards the light that glimmered towards the exit of the forge._* ... *_Kindle whimpered._* Madara...

[Misty's cavern]

Misty: *_Misty was playing with the camp fire that was crackling in her small cavern the was deep inside the forge. Misty was moving the wood inside the fire with a small twig_* Hmmm hmm hmm... Hm? *_Misty turned her attention to Cynder who was sitting over by exit to the tunnel._* ... *_Misty throws her twig inside the fire as she begins to think._*

Cynder: *_Cynder starts to grow sad as she watched the tunnel. Spyro had not came back yet, and it was bothering Spyro._* ... Spyro...

Misty: ... *_Misty then smiles._* Spyro... That's the calmer purple dragon right? The... lighter colored one, yes?

Cynder: *_Cynder sat there for a moment, she was nervous. She slowly turned to Misty._* Yes...

Misty: You seem awfully worried about him... Even though it was that other one that took off with his... *_Misty waved her hand in a circle._* ... his fit.

Cynder: *_Cynder found herself moving closer to Misty interested with her deduction._* Yes... I... I usually worry about him...

Misty: So I see... *_Misty turns to one of the stones by her camp fire._* Yes, Matthew. I agree it's sweet... *_Misty turns her attention back to Cynder._* Cynder...

Cynder: Yes?

Misty: I seen the way you look at him... *_Misty looked at her with a shy, but obviously happy smile._* I can't help but to think you two might... You know... Like... Each other...?

Cynder: *_Cynder blushed as she bit the bottom of her lip._* ... Well... You see... We are actually... dating... already.

Misty: Oh! Wow! ... *_Misty used her index and middle claw to drum her own chin as she began to feel a bit awkward._* At least I know more about my son...

Cynder: Tr-True...*_Cynder used one of her claws to dig into a soft spot, as she was blushing hard. Cynder didn't think about the fact that this was her boyfriend's mother._*

Misty: *_Misty smiles._* ... *_Misty then gives the stone closest to the wall a cold stare._* Shut Fredrick, that's mean...

Cynder: ...Um...

Misty: *_Misty leans in close to Cynder and whispers._* Personally... I think Fredrick is a dick...

[Outside, above the mines.]

Madara: *_Madara was sitting down on a rock, propped against another rock so it can extend out into the sky. Madara actually liked this stop, but he was too upset to really enjoyed it. He had way too much on his mind._* ...

Kindle: *_Kindle lands on the lower part of the rock._* Wow, you didn't go far...

Madara: ... *_Madara didn't look, or even acknowledged her._*

Kindle: ...

Madara: ... *_Madara tucked his tail forward, almost as if he was trying to hide from her._*

Kindle: *_Kindle tried to step forward._* Madara I...-

Madara: Why did you even follow me!?

Kindle: ...*_Kindle stared for a moment._* What?

Madara: I didn't want you to follow me... Why... did you follow me?

Kindle: ... *_Kindle looked down to try and think of an answer. She knew she had to give Madara an answer, one that would let her get through to Madara._* ... Well... You... ran off... you... was upset... I guess, when I saw you upset... I... I couldn't help to follow...

Madara: ... *_Madara looked at her._* ...

Kindle: *_Kindle looked away. Kindle felt like she just said something really plain and stupid. She looked down._* I guess... What I'm trying to say is... We all... have a weakness... Don't we?

Madara: *_Madara began to sit up straight._* Didn't... I say that... When we first truly spoke to each other?

Kindle: Yeah... *_Madara eyes widen when Kindle began to cry._* When... I found out my dad died... Remember?

Madara: Why... are you... *_Madara started to feel confused mixed with guilt._*.

Kindle: Why you... Why you of all people...

Madara: What do you mean!?

Kindle: ... We have to stop this fighting... Your mother is down there. She is sick... And she needs your help...

Madara: ...

Kindle: *_Kindle's tears began to grow increasingly more wet._* ...

Madara: Kindle... Are you okay?

Kindle: D-Darn it... *_Kindle had to look away as tears hit the dry rock beneath them._* There was so much... I needed to concentrate on... My element training, Spyro and Cynder's combat training, My friends Ember and Flame, my future as a Guardian... But ever since we met... Ever since I first laid eyes on you...

Madara: *_Madara's heart started beating fast._* ... *_Madara saw Kindle as she started to come closer. Madara watched Kindle as she was trying to see how close she could walk up to Madara._*

Kindle: I... I... I always... *_Madara let her get close. Kindle nuzzled the side of Madara's face. Madara's face started to turn red as Kindle started come near Madara's lip, the brushed against each other. Madara was almost about to kiss her._* ... *_Kindle lips shifts to a soft frown as she pulls herself away from Madara._*

Madara: *_Madara felt heart broken as if it was starting to crumble, just like that.._* Kindle...?

Kindle: I was always distracted...

Madara: *_Madara felt a knife jab into his heart, finally shattering it._*. ...

Kindle: Your brother and your mother need you... *_Madara couldn't see her eyes, but they was wet with tears as well._*

[In a dark forest near Warfang]

*_Sitting under a thick wheeping willow was Madara's evil Doppler ganger Dark Madara._*

Dark Madara: *_Dark Madara was waiting impatiently under this willow tree._* ... Where is that useless pawn...

*_Soon enough, Kindle's evil Doppler ganger walks out of the darkness of the forest._*

Dark Kindle: I'm sorry I'm late... *_Dark Kindle's mouth was covered in blood._*

Dark Madara: Let's hear your pathetic excuse!

Dark Kindle: our moles saw me... So I killed them...

Dark Madara: No matter... Do you remember when I told you that, soon we would pull our plan into action?

Dark Kindle: Yes, sir...

Dark Madara: Now is the time to strike...

Dark Kindle: So your going to attack Warfang...?

Dark Madara: Not yet... It will be dark soon... I will use it...

Dark Kindle: Shall I head to white isle then...?

Dark Madara: Yes... Bring "her" to me...

Dark Kindle: ... The one you called a "vessle*, sir?

Dark Madara: Yes... *_Dark Madara began walking into the darkness of the forest._* Watch closely purple dragons... Your world, will know true suffering. 


	15. Chapter 15 What's in a Spirit

[Warfang night]

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara stared out to the distances. Warfang had its last light as the sun fell behind the city.* So...the time is now.

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara jumped off the cliff and eased into the shadow.* ...

*Soon his shadow went to the wall and he appeared.*

Dark Madara: ...RAWWR! *Dark Madara let out a single breath and a shadow ball smashed into the wall.*

*BOOM!*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara stepped forward.* ...hmm...*He waited for cries of pain, or shouts of panic. He looked around and saw no one.* ...So no one to die here?

*Dark Madara walked down the streets. Everything was closed.*

Dark Madara: ...This is too strange... No matter. *Dark Madara looked at what was ahead of him. It was the dragon temple.* ...I know 'They'...are here...

[White isle]

Flame/Ember: RAAWWWR! *Both Flame and Ember's scream was intense. They trained hard as they was combating Ignitus, who had managed to push them. Both Flame and Ember bounced off multiple walls. They was covered in Unity aura for they was in sync.*

Ignitus: *Ignitus was in battle stance. He was eyeing the two fire dragons.* Good work! No matter how sudden you two move, you two must be synced!

Flame/Ember: UP, DOWN, UP! *They then both hit the roof, then they zoomed right below Ignitus, then they pulled off a uppercut.*

Ignitus:. GAAAK! *Ignitus flew into the air and hit the ground.* ...hm...

Flame/Ember: We did it! *Soon the aura bursted and the sync was gone.*

Sphax: *Sphax came up with Spirit to check on Ignitus* Woah! You okay there?

Ignitus: I'm okay... *Ignitus held his head as he sat up.* Flame, Ember...I say you mastered Unity finally.

Flame/Ember; *They smiles at one another.*

Ignitus: ...*Ignitus looked at Sparxs.* How goes your training?

Sparxs: Heh! *Sparxs then lifted his sword and jabbed.* ...See? I can fly normal and...

Spirit; *Spirit smirked.* You barely can jab. Even without that heavy armor...

Sparxs: *Sparxs frowns.* You know you could of left with your dragon...

Spirit: Uh no...

Sparxs; Yes, you could of-

Ignitus: No. I wanted Spirit to stay.

Sparxs: Oh?... *Sparxs tapped nervously.* Any reason why?

Ignitus: Uh...no...*Ignitus walked off suddenly.* That's it for tonight...

Sparxs: ...He's hiding something... *Ignitus went into the chamber of books.*

Spirit: ...Who ain't... *With that Spirit left them.*

Flame: *Flame walked to Sparxs.* Hey you think they found their mother?

Ember: I hope so.

Sparxs: Hey! It's Spyro! He can do anything!

[Outside of crystal caverns.]

Spyro: No... We have to move like one another. Like a mirror!

*It was hours after when they first met Spyro's mother. Spyro and the others had came outside the cavern for some fresher air. His mother had convinced them to bring her five 'friends'*

Cynder: I know! But we don't fight the same! You know this! *Both Spyro and Cynder have tried for an hour to get themselves to sync, but to no success.*

Kindle: *Kindle laid her back on rock wall.* ...Madara...

?: What?

Kindle: *Kindle turned shock.* Madara?!

Madara: I said what...? *Madara stared at her blankly.*

Kindle: ...Try syncing with me...

Madara: ...*Madara slowly smiled.* I thought I was a distraction. Your a drag you know that?

Kindle: And your the drama queen! *Kindle slowly stepped up more forcefully.* Can't you ever accept a dang hand out- *Kindle, in anger shot a claw towards Madara. Madara caught it.*

Madara: ...*Madara smiled.* I never did say no.

Kindle: *Kindle showed her teeth.* Oh? I thought we didn't get a long...

Madara: Let's just do our training... We have more important things to worry about... *Madara had to look away as he let go of Kindle's hand. He taking Kindle's rejection pretty hard.*

Misty: Hm...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder was staring at Madara and Kindle, curious on what's going on in their friendship.* ... Those twqo...

Cynder: Are acting weird, right?

Spyro: *Spyro turns to her, smiling with a hint of pride.* Oh? We can have the same thought but we can't pull off the same attack?

Cynder: *Cynder smiles at him sweetly.* Just cause we can't pull off similar attack's doesn't mean we don't think a like... We still make a great team...

Spyro: *Spyro just smiles after she said those words.* ...

Madara: No, No, No... I'm leading.

Kindle: Who said anything about leadership Madara!? This isn't some dance, this is a special technique that requires us to form a fighting style in perfect unison!

Madara: I know that!

Kindle: Then what's with this talk of leadership! Your not taking lead! I'm not taking lead! We're taking lead!

Madara: Graaaaaagh! *Madara's tail slapped the ground hard, causing a small portion of the cave floor crack.*

Spyro: Madara?

Cynder: Kindle?

Misty: Are you two alright?

Kindle/Madara: We're fine!

Misty: *Misty smiled slowly.* Well then...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder turned to her.* what's is it?

Misty: Oh just... *Misty watched Kindle and Madara do some basic movements.* ...I can tell that... Well they remind me of...

Cynder: ...

Spyro: ...You know a bit about Malefor... *Misty turned to him.* Don't you?

Misty: *Misty at first looked down in sorrow. She then waved something off.* It's okay murderkai...*Misty sat up a bit.* ...Yes...I knew Malefor... *Misty eyes Madara.* Madara is the spitting image of him...

Cynder: *A shadow looks over Cynder as she looks down.* ...We know...

Spyro: *Spyro stepped up however * But Madara isn't like Malefor! He wouldn't-

Misty: Wouldn't what? *Misty suddenly stomped her paw.* He wouldn't take something without asking?

Cynder: *Cynder looks down.*

Misty: Or fight without reason to your pled?

Spyro: *Spyro stood stunned.* ...but he's...

Misty: ...I know Spyro... You have a mighty heart...but...

Spyro: Don't say it... *Spyro suddenly eyed Misty.* You may know Malefor... But Malefor had shown Madara what true evil is. He even had the same darkness...*Spyro stomped his paw.* But Madara fought back! He kept true to himself!

Misty: ...No Kat... *The sudden talk to Spyro and Cynder interrupted by one of Misty's 'friends' had made the two dragons relax again with expressions of sudden pity.* I don't need help convincing...

Cynder: ...M-Misty?

Misty: *Misty smiled at her with a calm smile.* Yes future daughter?

Cynder: *Cynder ended up in a blush.* Uh...well you see...um... *Cynder shuook her head, feeling uneasy. She went to Spyro and whispers in his ear.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro nods to Cynder and steps up to Misty.* M-Mom... Your friends...

Misty: Yes?

Spyro: *Spyro looked down.* You do know that...

Misty,: And what if they don't?

Spyro,: *Spyro and Cynder looked up shock.* Y...You know?!

Misty: I never thought I sounded like a dummy to you two...

Cynder: *Cynder stepped up in disbelief.* I figured as much when you figured out me and Spyro was together but...

Spyro: ...So...you know that...

Misty: Listen... You try spending seventeen years all alone in a cave with not a single person to talk to... *Misty looked away.* ...in the fifth year... I decided I liked my...make believe friends... That I decided if I met someone here, I would keep them in my head...

*Both Spyro and Cynder looked down.*

Madara: HEY!

Spyro/Cynder: *The two turned to Madara.*

Madara: Me and Kindle thought that maybe if you and Cynder fought me and Kindle, we could train a little faster!

Misty: *Misty looked at the two.*, ...Go ahead. Me and my friends will take a nap over there... .* Misty walked off.*

Cynder: ...She has a strong mind...

Spyro: ...You mean...that she used her fake friends to keep her sane.

Cynder: That and she's smart...

[Dragon Temple]

*BOOM!*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara had blown off the two big doors to the Grand staircase.* ...hehe...HAHAHA!

*He laughed for Terrador sat with his back to him.*

Terrador: Do you laugh for that you entered without a problem...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara kneeled to a battle stance.* I laugh...for you are alone.

Terrador: Well...that's something...

Dark Madara: ...Hm?!

*Right behind him came both Cyril and Volteer. Each one had their element in his claws.*

Dark Madara: TSK! *Dark Madara barely managed to dodge Cyril's ice attack.*

Volteer: RAWR! *Volteer had got Madara right as he landed and smashed him with lighting.*

Dark Madara: GAK! *Dark Madara crashed right through the staircase. It smashed right through the main building. After the debris fell, the hole revealed the training field.*.

Terrador: Good work you two. Timing was perfect.

Cyril: *Cyril came forward.* But not enough. We should leave.

Volteer: And let him take Warfang?!

Terrador: Volteer is right. We are Guardians. We will stay...*Terrador walked forward.* I'll die to protect Warfang...

Cyril: ...Fine... But one of us need to live ...at least *They followed and saw Dark Madara out on the field.*..

Dark Madara:. BLAAAAH! *Dark Madara blasted fire across the training from the slight air.**

Terrador' ...Volteer...

Volteer: Yes! *Volteer held out a palm of lighting.*

Terrador: ...You... Go to White Isle...

Volteer: WHAT?! *Volteer turned to him.* But...I can't!

Cyril: You can and you will...After this figtht ...the young masters will take our place officially... You have to devote yourself to him.

Volteer: What are you saying! Let's all go!

Cyril: ...Terrador is right though...Were Guardians...

Volteer: No! Let me stay! *Volteer looked at Cyril.* You go! *He turned to Volteer.* Or you-

Terrador: Out of the question! *Terrador then stomped his claw and Earth sent Volteer into the air.*

Volteer: ?! *Volter uprighted himself.* This is madness!

Terrador: Let's go Cyril!

Cyril: Right! *Both Terrador and Cyril dashed forward.*

Dark Madara: TRYING TO RUN! *Dark Madara jumped at Volteer.*

Volteer: *Volteer shot lighting then boosted away.*

Dark Madara: NONE WILL ESCAPE!

Cyril: ! *Cyril suddenly appeared beside Dark Madara. He shot heavy ice at him.*

Dark Madara: !? *Dark Madara was hit. Soon Cyril done, and Madara was a block of ice. He fell. The ice hit the ground and seemed to stab into the ground.*

Terrador: *Terrador and Cyril landed and looked at the ice * Good work Cyril.

Cyril: That should hold him...

*The ice cracked a hair.*

Terrador: ...For now...

[White Isle]

Sparxs: *Sparxs, who now floated around with ease in his armor and sword, was in Ignitus's chamber of books.* Hmmm...AH! Here we are! *Sparxs pulled out a book. He had to lean back to carry. He got to the table and let it drop.*

?: Well...what are you doing this late Sparxs...

Sparxs: ...Drat... *Sparxs turned to Ignitus.* ...Hi.

Ignitus: ...*Ignitus snapped a book shut and Sparxs saw it was titled Sparxs.* Your the only one up...aqnd why do you have Spirit's book.

Sparxs: Oh? *Sparxs tapped his fingers together nervously.* Is this Spirit's book?! It was a honest-

Ignitius: Sparxs...

Sparxs: *Sparxs signed.* Fine... Spirit never talks about herself and I want to know more about her...*Sparxs slowly took off his sword holder.* Happy?

Ignitus: ...*Ignitus walked around the room in thought.* ...Alright... But you may only read page 1

Sparxs: Really man? That's just people being born. Happened in all of the other books... *Sparxs turned to page 1.* See?... Spirit was born in a simple tree. It was then her parents... *Sparxs grabbed the page and read harder.* ...What?

Ignitus: Read.

Sparxs: Malefor?!...Malefor.. killed Spirits family...he then used a dark spell...it infused darkness into...

Ignitus: Why are you skipping words...

Sparxs:...*Sparxs shut the book.* ...What did I just read...

Ignitus: The beginning of her life...

Sparxs: ...But Malefor...he ...

Ignitus: Made her a vessel...of Malefor's power.

Sparxs: Why would he do that...to a dragonfly...

Ignitus: *Ignitus grabbed the book and put it up.* ...so he can escape again.

Sparxs: WHAT!? *Sparxs looked at him shocked.*

Ignitus: Malefor had no dark power after he was sealed the first time...then e was let free at Eternal Night...now he's sealed again... If Spirit was used...

Sparxs: NO! *Sparxs flew up.* I won't let them have her!

Ignitus: ...I figured that might be the case...so I let you read that...

Sparxs: ...

Ignitus: ...

?:IGNITIUS!

Ignitus: *Ignitis looks down.* And so it starts...

Sparxs: ...*Sparxs flew down and grabbed his sword.* What...starts ..

*Soon Flame, Ember, and Spirit runs in.*

Flame: We got a army of darkness outside!


	16. Chapter 16 Under the moonlight

[Warfang, Training fields.]

*The clouds started to gather as it started to grow dark and rain. In the training field was Terrador and Cyril, staring face to face with Dark Madara. Dark Madara was in a block of ice, thanks to Cyril and his element of ice. The two guardians stared at the block of ice that was holding Dark Madara.*

Cyril: ... Why has he not broken out yet? *Cyril stared closely at Dark Madara's expression. The ice made his expression faded, and hard to make out.*

Terrador: He must be stalling... Stay on your guard Cyril...

Cyril: I am...

Dark Madara: ...

Terrador/Cyril: ...

*Suddenly a lighting bolt shot through the ice, aimed at Terrador and Cyril. It shattered Dark Madara free.*

Terrador/Cyril: Watch out! *They both dodge in different directions.*

Dark: Ha ha ha... You know, I finally started to get bored! Watching you two sick puppy's just stare... In Fear!

Terrador: We are not scared of you.

Cyril: We knew you was coming... That's why we had Hunter evacuate everyone...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara grew a whicked smile.* You mean... Nearly everyone...

Terrador: *Terrador eyes widen.* What do you mean?

Cyril: *Cyril growled.* What did you do?

Dark Madara: Let's just say... Your sloppy...

Terrador: This ends here monster!

Dark Madara: Yes... For you two... *Dark Madara charges dark convexity onto his arm. He points his claws out and forms a sharp looking blade of dark purple lighting.* It is time end these guardians

Terrador: *Terrador's instinct was to punch the ground and form a wall to protect Cyril and himself, just as Dark Madara dashed forward.*

*The wall instantly exploded.*

Terrador/Cyril: *Terrador and Cyril was launched backward as they was sent flying through the training fields.* GRAAAAAAAGH!

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara was very fast. So fast, that he was flying under Terrador.* How pityful...

Terrador: *Noticing just in time Terrador rolled and swung at him using his wing.* RAAAH!

Dark Madara: What's the matter old man! Seeing things!? *Dark Madara was quickly above him. Dark Madara striked down with his charged arm.*

Terrador: *Terrador braces himself.*

Cyril: We see CLEARLY! *Cyril tackles him in mid air. They barreled at high speed through five empty buildings at a high speed.*

Dark Madara: Alright, enough. *Dark Madara used lower body to kick Cyril hard enough to send him flying and crashing through another building.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara cracks his neck.* WORMS! All you guys can do his wiggle until the mighty hawk comes to EAT!

Terrador: *Terrador lands on top of another building.* Cyril!

Cyril: *From inside the destoried building* I'm fine! Focus on that monster!

Terrador: *Terrador gets in a pounce position as he turned to Dark Madara.* ...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara shows off by licking his sharp teeth.* It's time to taste some blood Tearable...

Terrador: *Terrador was diagusted by this creature. His expression showed it.* Heh...

Dark Madara: No more games old man...

Terrador: Cyril!

Cyril: Let's go!

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara had a grin as he saw Cyril burst from the buildingq he crashed through. Terrador took this chance to fly at him as well.*

Cyril/Terrador: Raaaaaaaaaaaaawr!

Dark Madara: USELESS BEINGS! *Dark Madara grabbed a horn from Terrador and swung him at Cyril, sending them both flying by a lot of buildings. Dark Madara flew after them.*

Dark Madara: Show me what you got!

Terrador: I will! *Terrador's arms harden for combat*

Cyril: I must! *Cyril turned his arms into crystals of hard ice.*

Dark Madara: You'll suffer! *Dark Madara turned both of his arms into dark lighting blades.*

Terrador/Cyril/Dark Madara: RAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAH*The three of them start trading blows at a very fast rate. Terrador and Cyril managed to avoid injury because of their element protected arms.*

Terrador: Raaaaagh! *Terrador flew sideways and got behind Dark Madara and swung at him hard.*

Dark Madara: RAK! *Dark Madara blades slashes it away, causing bits of Earth to crack from Terrador's right arm.*

Cyril: HAAA! *Cyril trys to throw a round house kick at Dark Madara while his attention was more focused on Terrador's attack.*

Dark Madara: Tsk! *Dark Madara barrel rolls right past him and Dark Madara lands on the ground.*

Terrador: GRAH! *Terrador throws a thundering punch down towards Dark Madara. Dark Madara jumps sideways as Terrador smashes a large crator into the brick road.*

Dark Madara: ... Heh? Behind me again? *Dark Madara turns around quick enough to see Cyril charging at him.*

Cyril: GrrrrrAAAH! *Cyril spins and extends a icy crystalized arm, attempting to hit Dark Madara with it.*

Dark Madara: Kek! *Dark Madara had to bend backwards just to avoid getting hit.*

Cyril: Hmph! *Cyril does a sweep attack using his tail.*.

Dark Madara: Gek! *Dark Madara got past the tail by doing two backflips avoiding the sweep of Cyril's tail. However Dark Madara saw a rock hard fist come flying towards Dark Madara's face.*

Terrador: RAAAAGH! *Terrador hits Dark Madara hard, by Dark Madara was fast enough to throw up an arm to block with.*

Dark Madara: KRAK! *However, Terrador's blow was hard enough to still send Dark Madara skipping across the ground, even though he managed to block the full force of the blow. *

Terrador: *Terrador landed.* It took him ten minutes to break out of your ice Cyril...

Cyril: *Cyril landed by him.* Well we can't win with brute Force either... *Dark Madara slowly got up.*

Terrador: Makes you wonder ... How Spyro defeated the strongest verison of this darkness...

Dark Madara: Don't talk down to me... *Soon, suddenly, a darker aura surrounded him.* ...LIKE IM WEAK! *Then the aura shot to the sky. The darkness covered the moon, darkening the sky.*

Cyril: *Cyril got battle ready.* He's killing our light!

Terrador: ... He's smart.

Dark Madara: Heh... *Dark Madara sinked in the shadows.*

Cyril; ...Get ready...

Terrador: *Terrador stares blindly into the darkness.* ...Any sudden movements... Attack...

*The two guardians watches the darkness, waiting.*

Cyril: ...*Cyril looks to the left.*

Dark Madara: RAWWR! *Dark Madara appeared right under Cyril, and he smashed Cyril with a uppercut.*

Cyril: GAK! *Cyril soared helplessly in the air.*

Terrador: CYRIL! *Terrador smashed his claw, and a earth shot up and then left, and it collided with Dark Madara.*

Dark Madara: GRRR! *Dark Madara slipped into the shadow as he was sent flying.*

Cyril: *Cyril hit the ground and rolled instantly to Terrador.* Gak... thanks...

Terrador: We have to keep at it brother... *Terrador looked around.* ...We can't stop now...

Cyril: ...Our attacks isn't working...

Terrador: He's strong yes...but...

Cyril: But?

Terrador: Spyro and Madara is stronger!

[Crystal Caves]

*It was now later, so everyone was relaxing by the warmth of nearby lava. Everyone but Kindle was awake.*

Madara: *Madara causally stared at Kindle as the lava made her glow.* ...

Spyro: ...You know what? *Spyro stood up, making Cynder already getting ready to follow suit.* Imma take a walk... *Spyro started off.*

Cynder: I'm coming! *Cynder got up and followed.*

Madara: ...*Madara laid down his head.* ...*Signs*...

Misty: ...Madara?

Madara: ...? *Madara sat back up and stared at his mother.* Yeah. What is it?

Misty: ...That girl near the lava... Is she Ignitus's daughter?

Madara: *This had taken Madara back.* Uh umm... *Madara stared back at Kindle.*...

Misty: Well I recognized her name but it's been a while... *Misty looked at Kindle as well.* It took me a moment to remember what happened to his daughter... Ignitus was...was afraid of Malefor as much as I was ...

Madara; ...*Madara looked down.* Ignitus left her alone... Her... Her mother died just one year into taking her away from her dad...

Misty:... Kindle found her stead...

Madara: *Madara turned to Misty* What...What do you mean stead?

Misty: Her home... Her friends... She found where she belongs... *Misty looked hard at Madara seeming to pull Madara's attention.* And where do you stand with that...,?

Madara: *Madara stared back in thought. He looked down in ponder.* ...I ...I almost turned once...

Misty: ...

Madara: I almost turned and it was Spyro who... knocked sense into me... At first I wanted to destroy him...but then ... he said... He had hope for me... For all things.. for Cynder... And for me... *Madara looked at Kindle.* ...

Misty: And who is Kindle to you...?

Madara: Huh?! *Madara turned to her in a blush.* Mom what?!

Misty: *Misty smiled shyly.* Oh come now! You two may fight, but the entire time you was here, you two never left each other side!

Madara: But um... *Madara smiles as he looked down.*...Heh, your not dumb at all are you?

Misty: Mother to two legendary purple dragons? *Misty laughed.* I doubt that mother is even crazy!

[Outside the forge]

Spyro: *Spyro was walking a long the top of a high cliff.* ...

Cynder: *Cynder was walking behind Spyro. She was trying to look for words, words that would mend her inner regrets.* ... *Cynder opened her mouth to speak, but no words came up.* ... *Cynder looks away.*

*Everything felt quiet and the atmosphere around them seemed to have slowed down.*

Spyro: *Spyro stopped as they reached a scenic area of the trail. Leafs flown gracefully beside Spyro.* ... Cynder...

Cynder: ... *Cynder looked up at Spyro. His voice was strong and confident as usual. However, Cynder felt Spyro was both concerned and curious.*

Spyro: *Spyro didn't turn to her.* ... Something has been bothering you... Right?

Cynder: *Cynder eyes widened.* Was... I... that obvious?

Spyro: No... not at first... But everytime you thought I wasn't looking... *Spyro slowly turns to her.* All I saw was your sadness...

Cynder: *Cynder looked down, her eyes wanting to release tears. She had been keeping her emotions to herself.* Spyro... I...

Spyro: *Spyro walks up to her.* ...

Cynder: ... I'm sorry... I truly try to be strong like you... Your amazing in so many ways... I... I... I have these regrets... I can't seem to get over them...

Spyro: Is it about Madara controlling you?

Cynder: *That's when Cynder couldn't stop her tears.* ... Spyro... I... I...

Spyro: Cynder... *Spyro smiled sweetly to her.* I told you... That wasn't you.

Cynder:*Cynder's tears flowed.* But it's not enough! *Spyro was surprised by her reaction.* That was THREE times I turned, and three times you had to save me... Spyro... *Cynder almost turned around.* ... You must hate me by now... I'm so... weak...

Spyro: ... I don't hate you...

Cynder: *Cynder's head only lowers further. She didn't believe him.* ...

Spyro: ... *Spyro used a claw to pick up Cynder's chin.* Cynder... I will never hate you. Everything we have gone through... I don't regret any of it... Because everything we have gone through... It just shows how strong and how far we came...

Cynder: No... No it doesn't! *Cynder shook Spyro off. She was in more tears.* It-It just shows how weak I AM! I can't control myself! I just cant- *Suddenly Cynder had to stop talking.*

*Spyro had bursted into a ball of light. Soon, it had faded and light Spyro stood.*

Spyro: ...if you can't... then all you have to do... Is remember this moment

*It was then that Spyro leaned forward and kissed Cynder passionately.*

Cynder: *Cynder almost refused, but she felt the power of Spyro, and fell in love all over again.*

Spyro: *Spyro let go and they stared into each other eyes.* ...Let's fly.

Cynder: *Cynder was in a state that could only admire Spyro. To her he was the center of the universe.* ... O-Okay... *Cynder smiled and turned as Spyro walked past her..*

Spyro: I recommend getting on my back.

Cynder: Huh?

Spyro: *Spyro smiled at her.* I'm going light speed.

Cynder: Oh... Uh heheh... Right... *Cynder blushed, as she slowly climbed on Spyro's back. She hooked her arms around Spyro's shoulder. Cynder had to take a deep breath, she was getting butterflies.*

Spyro: Aha... What's wrong?

Cynder: *Cynder wanted to shut her eyes out of shyness. Her cheeks flushed red.* I... I... I never noticed that you grown... *Cynder rubbed his shoulder.* ... A lot...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled, her saying that just made his night.* You know... We never went on that date...

Cynder: ... *Cynder blinked once.* No... We didn't...

Spyro: Alright... Hold onto me tighter...

Cynder: *Cynder held on very tight.* L- Like this...?

Spyro: Yeah, just like that... Brace yourself... *Spyro lowered down to a low position.* Here... WE GO!

Cynder: *The first thing Cynder felt was weightlessness, her body felt like the air itself was trying to pry Cynder off of Spyro's body as the light dragon took off in a shockwave. Cynder yelped.* Oh MYYYYYY!

Spyro: AhahahahHAAAA! *Spyro and Cynder was already crossing the ocean.*

Cynder: *Cynder managed to calm down as she began to get use to the speed.* ... Uh... Um... Hmmmm... *Cynder looked down to see her body still dangling above Spyro's as if it was a blanket hanging in the wind.* ... *Cynder used her bottom legs to hook around Spyro's lower stomach.* There we ... go...

Spyro: *Spyro had to tell against the wind.* I can't believe how easy this is!

Cynder: *Cynder stared at Spyro at first, but the moonlight caught her eye, she looked at the ocean and saw beauty across the ocean as the moonlight's reflection sparkled through the water as the two dragons flew the acrossed it. Never before had she been introduced to this beautiful scene.* What? ... Wow... so... *Cynder blushed as her eyes began to sparkle.*

Spyro: *Spyro turned .* Huh? What?

Cynder: *Cynder began to claw into Spyro as she held him tighter.* ... What... What is this feeling...?

Spyro: *Spyro tilted his head a little.* What are you feeling?

Cynder: I'm not sure... But being right here, staring at the moon in the ocean, the way it's sparkling... *Spyro felt her claws grip him tighter.* ... Being here with you... And only you... It's like... We can just fly here forever... Me and you ... *Cynder laid her head ontop of Spyro's neck. Spyro felt Cynder's tears.* Isn't it... Romantic?

Spyro: *Spyro smiled slowly.* ... Cynder?

Cynder: Mmm? *Cynder slowly lifted her head.*

Spyro: It's... Okay to talk to me... And it's okay,... to you know... Cry. I believe... crying doesn't mean your weak... In fact I think letting your emotions out once and a while is a good thing...

Cynder: *Cynder whimpers as she felt herself feel the love from Spyro's caring words. She felt even more emotions fill her eyes.* Sp... Spyro... I... I love you so much!

Spyro: I love you too, I have always cared so much for you... *The two fell silent for a moment, letting their love sink in.* ... Oh! Let's land here!

Cynder: Huh? *Spyro grabbed Cynder's attention from herself just like that. Cynder shook her head and wiped her eyes with her arm.* W-Where...?

Spyro: It's near the Silver river. Me and Sparxs been there before... It's beautiful there too! *Spyro began to descend as they cross over the Silver river.*

[The moon meadow]

*In this meadow the flowers here glow very bright in the dark. These flowers was called moon flowers, they was so bright in the dark it was as if they was the moon themselves.*

Cynder: *Cynder walked forward, as her face was flushed with a large blush. Her eyes sparkled as she stared into the vastness of white moon flowers. Their glow was powerful enough to light up the entire field.* ... Oh... My... Goodness! What type of place is this!?

Spyro: I called it the moon meadow when I was younger... *Spyro lowered himself a little to examine one if these amazing flowers using his fingers.* Sparxs thought it was really lame... So we didn't come here often...

Cynder: Definitely his loss...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled.* I thought you'd like it here...

Cynder: *Cynder felt arkward as she turned around to face Spyro and all she could think about was kissing him for being so wonderful.* I... don't know what to say...

Spyro: You got all night to think about it... *Spyro stroked her face.* This is where going to spend the night... Just me and you... For tonight... No one exists outside this meadow...

Cynder: Wh-What? *Cynder felt her throat became hard to swallow. Cynder began to think this was too good to be true. A long night, with just Her and Spyro?* ... R-Really...?

Spyro: We have had no break... It has been a very long road and the end is still no where to be seen... But, tonight... None of those things exist right now...No one else exists in this world of ours... Just me... Just you...

Cynder: *Cynder's eyes soften.* Just me... Just... you?

Spyro: *Spyro smiles sweetly at her.* Yeah...

Cynder: *Cynder slowly takes Spyro's arms as she pulls him backwards, pulling them onto the massive bed of moon flowers. Spyro fell with Cynder and they cuddle in the warmth of the flowers.* ... Spyro ... ... ... Marry me...


	17. Chapter 17 Battle at White Isle

[White Isle, outside the the Chroniclers chamber. The forest]

*Dark forces was moving about the island. Dark Madara had given Dark Kindle minions to carry out her mission.*

Dark minion: ... *It's lifeless expression of the tall, lengthy creature that stood upright on two legs. It had long arms like blades. Four of these creatures walked into a clearing.*

Flame: ... *Flame jumps from one of the tall trees.* Let's go! *Flame flew himself across the creature and Flame aimed for the other tree. Flame kicks off that tree. Flame then lands near one of the dark creature and slides into a close ranged position.* HooooooRAAAAAH! *Flame spun a kick straight to the creatures face and sent one of them flying.*

Ember: KRAAAAAAH! *Ember came flying in out of no where and delivered a solid punch to the creature that Flame sent flying.*

Dark minions: *Two dark creature turned to Flame and one turned to Ember.*

Flame: K... Two uglys one me...

Ember: *Ember loved Flames jokingly manner. She couldn't help but to smile.* One ugly right here...

Flame: *Flame frowns playfully.* Wow most of them are pretty weak...

Ember: Aw drat.

Flame: *Flame smiles and throws Ember a thumbs up.* Let's do it!

Ember: *Ember throws her thumbs up right back at Flame.* I'm ready Flamy!

Dark Minion: *One of the dark minions closest to Flame brought his arm blade down at Flame

Flame: *Flame dashed to his right going around the creatures at top speed.* Now!

Ember: Right. *Ember dashed to her left going around as well, aiming herself towards Flame.*

Flame: Gooooo! *Flame caught Embers hand and they both sound each other in a tightly forced spin.*

Ember: You got this! Rawr! *Ember tightened her arm and hooked their spin, aiming towards the two remaining dark minions. The two fire dragons let go of each other resulting in Flame casting himself off, right towards the evil creature.*

Flame: *Flame spun himself into a flaming ball, turning himself into a comet.*FLAMING COMET!

Dark Minion: ! *The evil dark creatures evaporated amongst the flames.*

Flame: *Flame spun himself into a landing that caused skid burnt markings all over the ground.* ... *Flame spins himself with a big smile on his face.* Wow! Yeah! We pulled that move off! Amazing!

Ember: *Ember hopped like a rabbit towards Flame.* Yeah! We did! You was so awesome Flame! *Ember hugged Flame so hard that Flame stumbled back. Ember gave Flame three kisses on the cheek.*

Flame: *He giggled, but Flame looked away, as his expression hardens as he becomes more serious.* But we're not done... We have to make sure these creatures dont find their way into the chamber!

Ember: *Ember winked* Piece of cake, we haven't even scyned yet!

Flame: *Flame pressed his forehead to Ember's.* Let us unite then...

Ember: *Ember smiled confidently.* You mean... Like this? *Ember took up the way Flame hugged her and pink aura bursted around them, the actived the union ability.*

Flame: Let's play...

[Near the Entrance of the Chroniclers Chamber]

Sparxs: *Sparxs was near the cave entrance, he had his sword strapped around his back. * ... *Sparxs pulled into his new brown leather gloves around his hands for a better fit around his hands. Sparxs was mentally preparing himself to fight with his new sword. Sparxs smiled, he was getting excited.*

Spirit: *Spirit was leaving on the cave's wall as she was examining Sparx's attitude.* ... Your seriously not going out there are you?

Sparxs: *Sparxs let his arms drop as he stared out into space.* ... Maybe...

Spirit: ... This is just another one of your jokes right? ... Your usual on going charm?

Sparxs: Heh... Charm huh?

Spirit: Flame and Ember can handle it...

Sparxs: *Sparxs stares at his hand.* ... I'm... Not worried about them...

Spirit: *Spirit lifts herself from the cave wall.* Then what are you worried about?

Sparxs: ... *Sparxs clenched his fists.* You... Of course...

[White Isle, forest]

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember's speed increased with they scyned using the Union ability the two fire dragons was quick as lighting as they was jumping from tree to tree kicking off the side of the trunks.* ... Left Tree, Right tree, Left tree, left, right, left! *The two dragons see another dark creature by itself near a large bush.* ... UGLY! *Flame and Ember threw a solid punch to its face as they flew forward. The dark minion was sent instantly skipping across the hard ground.*

Flame: *Flame landed by Ember.* Whew... Another five down...

Ember: Tight! *Ember offered a high five and Flame high fives her without thinking about it, keeping them scying.*

Flame: Where next?

Ember: You choose Flamy!

Flame: Left! *The two fire Dragons instantly take flight in the direction of Flame's command.*

Flame: We'll find them in no time!

Ember: Totally!

*Suddenly there was a explosion near the mountain.*

Ember: *Both fire dragons slow at the same time.* That came from the chamber!

Flame: ...Or near it! Ember came on!

[Chamber cave entrance]

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle had blew open the already exposed cave. All that was left was the big door. Dark Kindle pointed at the door.* Go now! BRING ME THE VESSEL!

Dark creatures: *The creatures all dash at the door mad like. They planned to burst right through and kill.*

*However some of the creatures was slashed in half, while some was sent flying due to the half bodies.*

?: Yeah! And that's not going to happen!

Dark Kindle: But I thought every other dragon was out at the forge...*Dark Kindle looked up and frowned.* ...Wait a minute...

Sparxs: *Dark Kindle stared right at Sparxs. He had a huge smile on his face. Sparxs tried not to show his fear which was his right eye brow twitching.* Hey there frog breath.

Dark Kindle: Spyro's dragonfly... *Dark Kindle turned to her minions.* Don't just stand there! Murder that fly!

Sparxs: BRING IT ON! *Sparxs let go of his weight and dropped.*

Dark Creatures: KEKAAAAK! *The Dark creatures dashed in a frenzy going after the dragonfly.*

Sparxs: ...Attack the- *A dark creature jumped at him. He then plain out lifted his sword and connected. He pulled hard and slashed it in half.* -FIRST! ...*Sparxs readied his blade on to his side in a stance.* Next two!

Dark Creatures: REEEE- *The creatures pounced.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs smacked one with the face of the sword, then he flipped the sword and stabbed the other in the gut. While the creature was stunned, Sparxs pulled out the sword and stabbed the other one. They both bursted into darkness.*

Dark Kindle: Are you kidding me-

Sparxs: Wish I was... *Sparxs turned right to Dark Kindle. He held his heavy sword on his shoulder even as creatures started to surround him.* But I'm not a normal dragonfly anymore... So that being said I could kill your squad or...we can fight each other now...

Dark Kindle: Oh? *Dark Kindle held out her claw. Darkness power appeared there.* A fly face me?

Sparxs: ...Uh... Yeeeees? *Sparxs sweated. He felt nervous. He never fought a dragon before. And a dark dragon.* Fine! *He pointed his sword at Dark Kindle.* Let's..Uh

*Dark Kindle was already gone. So was her minions.*

Sparxs: Uh... where did she-

Dark Kindle: Behind you! *Dark Kindle manifested behind him, and swatted Sparxs.*

Sparxs: OOOWCH! *Sparxs hit a large rock and fell.*

Dark Kindle: That was easy... *Dark Kindle turned to the door.* Now...

Sparxs: NOT SO FAST! *Sparxs appeared above Kindle and batted Kindle in the head hard.*

Dark Kindle: GAK! *Dark Kindle turned face.*. WHY THAT FLY-. PAK! *Dark Kindle was hit the other direction.*. THATS IT! *Dark Kindle swatted at Sparxs but barely missed.*

Sparxs: AHA! *Sparxs slashed downward. However all he hit was her shadow.* ...This again?!

Dark Kindle: Now...to die... *Dark Kindle however had her claws Sparxs this time.*

Sparxs: Ooooh no no no no!

*THUD!*

Sparxs: ...err... *Sparxs looked up. What he saw was the claw she was about to kill him with had caught something else. It was a arrow.*

Sparxs: Hunter?! *Sparxs flew quick out of her grasp and looked around.*

Dark Kindle: ...No... *She crushed the arrow clearly in thought.* Hunter went towards cheetah...s Avalar right?... Then who...*It was then she looked up.*

Spirit: Yeah that's right. Expose that eye... *Spirit then, from the top the high cave entrance, let go from the string of a small bow, a arrow shot.*

*It went right into Dark Kindle's eye.*

Dark Kindle: AHHHHH YOU FREAK! *Dark Kindle pulled it out. Suddenly energy from her power seemed to shoot her upward.* ILL KIILLLLLLL YOOOOOU!

Sparxs: NOOO! *Sparxs flew after her.*

Spirit: Oh no! *Spirit turned to leave, but Dark Kindle was too fast.*

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle grabbed Spirit hard.*

Spirit: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sparxs: SPIIIIIRRTTT! *Sparxs swung his sword."

Dark Kindle: OOOH BEGONE! *Dark Kindle swatted Sparxs. There was no sound but Sparxs smashing into the ground.*

Spirit: Sparxs...nnnoooo... *She was struggling.*

Dark Kindle: Grrrrr...You must pay for my eye... *Dark Kindle slowly pointed a claw at Spirit"

Spirit: *Spirit closed eyes expecting the worst.*

?/?: GO! GO! GOOOOOO!

Dark Kindle: WHAT!?

Flame/Ember: HERE IS OUR NEW MOVE! *While covered into their Unity aura, they lifted their arms.* LOVER'S- *Soon they smashed Kindle so hard in her face, their aura exploded into a shape of a heart.* -HEART!

Dark Kindle: WAAAAAAAaaaaaa- *She was sent flying until she disappeared.*

Ember: I GOT HER! *Breaking sync, Ember boosted down and caught Spirit.*

Spirit: *Spirit was shaking.*

Flame: *Flame landed by Ember.* You okay Spirit.

Spirit: ...Is...Is Sparxs okay?

Sparxs: Awake..Hurt...yata yata...

Ember: ...Did we win?

*It was all quiet.*

Flame: ...I think so...

Ember: AWESOME!

?: AHAHA! It's not over...

Flame: What?! *Flame looked around.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs sat up.* UNDER!

Ember: What- *Suddenly Ember was smashed hard in the face. She was sent flying.*

Flame: EMB- UH...*Dark Kindle was already sinking back into darkness.*

Dark Kindle: Don't you love how fast...*Dark Kindle was already submerged.* You can lose...?

*Before they disappeared. Dark Kindle revealed her paw. In her grasp was Spirit. And they disappeared*

Sparxs: SPIIIRRIIIT!


	18. Chapter 18 Under Darkness

[Warfang]

Terrador: ... Huff... Huff... *Terrador was standing there in a tight battlestance. He was in the streets of warfang, Terrador was staring out into the pitch black darknesss infromt of him.* ...

Cyril: ... * Cyril was standing back to back with Terrador.* Do you see the creature?

Terrador: *Terrador calmed himself.* We can't stay like this. He's been weakening- UH! *Terrador just then dodged as a slash came by. Dark Madara himself was too dark to see.*

Cyril: BLAAAH! *Cyril fired ice breath as he heard Dark Madeara jump.*

Terrador: Enough of this foolishness! *Terrador then jumped and flew into the air.*

Cyril: Got it! *Cyril flew into the air after him.*

*Soon Terrador and Cyril bursted from the darkness and flew into the night sky.*

Terrador: ...*Terrador looked at Cyril as they floated.* Do you see him?

Cyril:... There!

*Sure enough, Dark Madara flew up fast.*

Dark Madara: RAAAA ! *Dark Madara fired shadow fire at them.*

Terrador: Move! *Terrador and Cyril move sideways, away from each other.*

Dark Madara: Let's dance of Earth! *Dark Madara started a series of slashes directly at Terrador.*

Terrador: Tsk! *Terrador had to dodged by swifting his position up in the air.* Grrr! *Terrador swung a couple of times before Dark Madara ended up catching both of his fists, one after the other.*

Dark Madara: Too slow old man!

Cyril: Terrador! *Cyril dashed over to aid his friend.*

Dark Madara: Hahaha! *Dark Madara swung his backside and does a drop kick backwards hitting Cyril in the face as he came.*

Cyril: Grak! *Cyril was knocked back.*

Terrador: Too slow huh?! **Terrador then formed earth around both their hands.* Your too dense! *It was then Terrador forced them both to drop.* *

Dark Madara: WHAT?! *Terrador swung Madara up and then smashed him down on a building* GAK!

Terrador: HM! *Terrador then let one hand go, and he pulled with his claw attached to Madara, and smashed Madara harder in the face.*

Dark Madara: RAK! *Dark Madara then held dark power in the free handed.* OW! UNHAND ME! SWINE! *Dark Madara smashed Terrador really hard, causing Dark Madara to break their bond as Terrador was sent flying across the streets.*

Terrador: RAAAAH! *Terrador found himself rolling across the street. He landed in a puddle made from the rain. That's when he heard a thunderstorm.* Grrrr... rrr... *Terrador looked at his hand and noticed blood. Terrador felt his body begin to get really cold from the rain. Terrador looked around himself as he got up. He noticed he was surrounded in darkness once again.* ...

Dark Madara: Ahahahahehehehe... *Dark Madara sounded really close, as if he echoed around him.*

Terrador: *Terrador creates a makeshift shield out of his earth element and watches the shadows of the darkness closely.* ...

Cyril: Terrador! Where are you!? *Cyril sounded close as well.*

Terrador: He's near by!

Cyril: And so am I!

Dark Madara: Oh? Can't find me... This will be so... fun...

Terrador: ... Stay on your guard...

Cyril: *Cyril uses his ice element to creates ice blades around his arms.* ...

Terrador: *Terrador just turning in a circle, uneasy on which direction Dark Madara would come from.* ...

Cyril: *Cyril was jumpy. He was jumping as he turned different directions.* ...

Terrador: ...

Cyril: ... ... ...

Dark Madara: RAAAW! *Dark Madara had slithered behind Terrador and quickly uppercuts him.*

Terrador: Uah! *The blow to his jaw was a strong one. Terrador was so dazed he didn't even catch himself as he hit the hard floor.*

Cyril: Terrador! Are you okay!?

Terrador: *Terrador gets up slowly, trying to adjust his jaw away from the pain it was enduring.* Cyril! Your guard!

Cyril: R-... Right... *Cyril refocused his attention back to the looking darkness.*

Terrador: ...

Cyril: ...

Dark Madara: HA! *Dark Madara did a drop kick in Terrador's stomach without him reacting in time.*

Terrador: WAK! *Terrador lands on his back.* D... Darn... *Terrador franticly slides back onto his feet.*

Cyril: Terrad- *Cyril felt a sharp claw deeply cut his face.* GAAAH! *Cyril stumbled. Cyril turned just enough to see Dark Madara's tail slip into the darkness once again.*

Terrador: This is no good! It's just like last time! We have to get back-

Dark Madara: Up into the air? *Cyril heard Dark Madara, he was closer to him then he was to Terrador.* NOT THIS TIME! *Dark Madara flew by Cyril and dug his claws across Cyril's wings, causing major damage as he opened them up.*

Cyril: GRAAAAAGH! *Cyril stumbled forward.* No! My wings!

Terrador: What!? He got your WINGS!

Cyril: Yeah he ripped them open! I can't FLY!

Terrador: Darn it! *That was in Dark Madara flew by and punched Terrador solidly in his face, knocking him off his feet and causing Terrador to land hard on his side.* GRAK!

Cyril: Terrador!

Terrador: *Terrador quickly looked around for Dark Madara before he got back up.* I'm fine!

Cyril: Good! Then leave me!

Terrador: Not a chance!

Cyril: But your the only one who can- ACK! *Dark Madara pounced and slashed the right side of Cyril's face. Blood splashed across his face.*

Terrador: CYRIL!

Cyril: Leave ME!

Terrador: NEVER!

Cyril: RAAAAAAK! *Dark Madara flys by again and catches Cyril in the knee.*

Terrador: Brother! I'm coming! *Terrador races towards his voice. It took him only a few short moments, but he saw Cyril in sight.*

*Suddenly Dark Madara appeared above Cyril with dark element in his claws.*

Cyril:... I SAID- *Cyril shot a large block of ice at Terrador* -GO!

Terrador: OOF! *Terrador was hit in the gut, but it sent him soaring. He flew and flew, until he was able to see the pavement. He skipped across the destroyed city. Soon he sat up in a dazed shock.,* CYRIL! ...

*There was a quiet explosion. Wind carried darkness and dust to Terrador.*

Terrador: *Grief and sorrow engulfed the earth guardian.* Kek... No... *Tears had formed and slowly dripped off his face.* Cyril... why...?

?: Simple deduction truthly...

Terrador: *Terrador stared at the ground as he heard Dark Madara come up from behind.*

Dark Madara: You two ...or three, could of left Warfang too... KEK! *Dark Madara pulled out a ice shard from his shoulder.* ... Hehehe... Crafty... He still had fight... To the bitter end

*It had stopped raining.*

Terrador: ...*Terrador stared into the sky. He then smiled as he saw the sun was rising.* ... Spyro will be here soon... Chronicler... Please... Hear me speak.

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara held out another blade. This time it was ice.* I'll kill you with ice. As a parting gift.

Terrador: *Terrador stood.* ... It doesn't matter if the two legends don't get along... It only matters if all the new guardians are what they are... *Terrador looked at the sun.* ...Today... Spyro and his friends are... Guardians... Tell them... Everything now rest on their shoulders...

Dark Madara: SHUT UP ALREADY! *Dark Madara dashed at him, ready for the kill.*

Terrador: ...RAWR! *Terrador turned fast. Right as Madara was ready to kill, so was Terrador, with his arm as a jagged spike made from the earth.*

*The crows ran as they heard the clash*

[Outside of Crystal Cavern]

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder walked to his mother's cave with a smile. Cynder held Spyro close as she nuzzled him affectionately. She now wore a white moon petal which was tied to her horn* ...Hm?

*Spyro saw Madara and Kindle was doing basic movements in slight unison.*

Spyro: They're up early.

Cynder: *Cynder walked up to them. Spyro followed suit.* Morning you two.

Kindle: *Kindle smiled but threw a punch when Madara did.* Good morning!

Madara: *Madara went from punch to punch now.* And where did you two run off? *Madara stopped and examied the two.* ...

Cynder: Uh um... *Cynder looked down blushing.*

Spyro: *Spyro yawned as he was trying to hide his blush..* No where in particular...

Kindle: *Kindle sat.* Well we ben training since Six Thirty. We plan on syncing before you two.

Madara: Mhmmm... *Madara still eyed the two.*...

Spyro: Uh, where's mom?

Misty: Yahoo! *Everyone turned. Misty was on a high cliff.* We're up here! Good view too!

Spyro; ... *Spyro turned to the others.* Well guys, I think it's time we got to the skies. No doubt they're worried about us. I'll convince Misty.

[Chronicler's cave]

Misty: THE Chroniclers cave... *Misty looked around in awe.* Malefor only told me about it once... A legendary foresight dragon...

Kindle: Well, she's not wrong! *Soon they appeared at the big door.*

Misty: HIS FRONT DOOR! OOH SO EXCITING!

Spyro: Oh yeah. Very. *Spyro then opened the door. However when they entered, his heart sunk a little.*

*Flame, Ember, and Ignutis stared at them with guilt and sadness. Sparxs was resting his arm against the wall, looking down and defeated.*

Madara: Welp, we're back.. *Madara looked at everyone. He just cocked his eyebrow.* We... We brought our mother?

Flame: I should be excited... But I can't...

Ember: *Ember held her face. It was swollen.* Yeah ...same...

Kindle: ...Did something happen-

*Soon Sparxs came flying out towards Spyro.*

Sparxs: WHERE IN THE HELL WAS YOU?!

Spyro: Huh? What? *Sparxs grabbed Spyro's cheeks.*

Sparxs: WE NEEDED YOU MAN... *Sparxs seemed to lose his energy. He was near tears.* We... Needed you...

Madara: The hell is going on!? *Madara slammed his paw down.* Explain!

Spyro: ...*Spyro grabbed Sparxs gently.* Are you... hurt? You are! *Spyro's eyes widen as he looks down.* ...You all was... Attacked ...

Madara: ... Where's Spirit?... *Madara looked right at Ignitus.*

Ignitus: ...*Ignitus sat up.* ...While you was away grabbing Misty... Dark Kindle shown up with a army and attacked... We nearly won but...

Sparxs: *Sparxs held his head low.* They took... Spirit

Spyro: *Spyro felt bad for his brother.* Oh,... Sparxs... I'm so sorry...

Madara: Nearly?! NEARLY?! *Madara was pacing now, in panic.* SHE'S GONNA DIE!

Ignitus: I do doubt that...

Madara:. I DONT-

Misty: MADARA!

Madara: ?! *Madara turned to her, ready to explode. But her stare somehow calmed him down .*

Misty: Hear the chronicler out...

Ignitus: Let me explain...

[One hour later]

Spyro: Spirit is Malefor's vessel?

Madara: *Madara eyed Ignitus coldly.* You like secrets old man...

Kindle: Now's not the time! *Kindle looked Ignitus* You must where they are going to use Spirit right?! Tell us where so we can go!

Ignitus: I know where...

Madara: *Madara slammed his claw down.* Where darn it!?

Misty: MADARA!

Cynder: ...

Ignitus: ... They're at... Warfang...

Flame: ...Wait...

Ember: The guardians! They have to be warned.

Ignitus: It's too late... *Ignitus signed.* Volteer will be here in one hour...

*The room was silent*

Kindle: and... the others?

Ignitus: ...

Ember: Terrador and Cyril, ... How are they...holding up...

Cynder: ...Ignitus?

Ignitus: ...*Ignitius closed his eyes. Tears began to flow from his eyes* Their both dead.


	19. Chapter 19 The Next Generation

[Above the Ocean]

Volteer: *Somewhere between Warfang and the White Isle, was Volteer. He was panting really hard. He had been flying all night.* I must... keep... going... They... are... counting on me... Huff... Puff ... *Volteer's eyes kept trying to close. He was too tired to keep flying, but his love for his closest friends kept him moving.* I... cannot... Fail...

*Volteer flew for only another hour.*

Volteer: I must... keep... flying... my brothers... Are trusting me... to get Spyro... So he... can save ... *Volteer slowly began to faint from exhausted.* ... Terra... dor... and... Cy... ril... *Without even knowing anything about it, Volteer began to fall out of the sky.*

*Volteer was about to hit the water, but before he did, Flame and Ember caught him together.*

Flame: Woah! *Flame caught Volteer by using his back and Flame had Volteer's arms over his shoulders.*

Ember: HEA-VY! *Ember had caught Volteer by his legs.*

Spyro: *Spyro flew by them.* Wow, that was a close one!

Madara: *Madara floated by them, crossing his arms.* If we hadn't got here just now... Volteer would of drowned...

Cynder: *Cynder flew by Spyro.* Let's get Volteer to Ignitus... It would be for the best... *Cynder looked at Volteer's expression. Cynder never seen Volteer look so afraid.* ... Considering... the others...

Spyro: Let's get him to the Isle then. Come on! Everyone!

[Chronicler Chamber]

Volteer: Cyril...? Terrador...? Brothers!? *Volteer was up instantly as he jolted awake.* ... Where...?

Spyro: You made it... *Spyro and Cynder was the only ones in the room.*

Volteer: Spyro! *Volteer threw his blanket off of himself.* We need to go! Terrador! Cyril! They are in GRAVE DANGER!

Spyro: ... *Spyro looked down, feeling ashamed he would have to tell Volteer the bad news.* We are aware... Warfang was attacked right...?

Cynder: ...

Volteer: Yes! *Volteer starts rushing to the door.* We must not make haste or we will be too late!

Spyro/Cynder: ... *Spyro and Cynder watch Volteer open the door and go down a flight if stairs. Then after a pause they slowly follow.*

Volteer: *Volteer found himself lost as he saw there was more then one hallway to go from. Volteer didn't even realize he was stepping in a circle.* Which... Which way leads out of here...?

Spyro: Volteer, we need to-

Volteer: This way right!? *Volteer had stopped listening as he walked down one of the hallways. He tried the door but it was locked.* Okay! This way then! *Volteer trys another hallway.*

Cynder: Volteer we really need to talk-

Volteer: No time for chatter! My brothers are in a deadly situation! *Volteer trys another door that was locked.* We are not too late! *Volteer heads to another door that was nearby.* Where is that blasted EXIT!

?: Well, it isn't that way my old friend... *Volteer froze as he heard a very familiar voice, leaving his hand gripped on the door knob.* That way leads to a room filled with books...

Volteer: It... It couldn't be... *Volteer turned around as he saw Ignitus.*... Ig... Ig... Ig...

Ignitus: Hello... My faithful brother...

Volteer: *Volteer was awe struck as he felt like he was staring at a ghost.* I... I mean,... Spyro said you died... But how...? Why are you...? *That's when Volteer fell to the ground, overwhelmed with emotions.* Ignitus! Help me! Terrador! Cyril! They both are going to DIE! And... And I just left them! I'm such a coward!

Ignitus: *Ignitus walked up to Volteer and slowly hugged him.* You are not weak ... You was just stuck in the middle of a really hard choice... You valued your brothers ... You even begged them to let you stay... It must of been hard leaving them when you didn't want to... I know because I have seen it all happen...

Volteer: *Volteer picked his head up. His eyes widened as he finally realized why Ignitus was here, why he was with him at this moment in time.* Wait...? You saw it happen? ... Does that mean... You are the Chronicler now? The all seeing foresight dragon!?

Ignitus: ... Yes...

Volteer: *The tears from his eyes did not rest, even when he was too busy comprehending what was happening before him. He looked around, and the he grabbed Ignitus's shoulder.* Then tell me! Tell me they are still alive, that they are still fighting, or running, or hiding! Just tell me something! Tell me they are still ALIVE!

Ignitus: *Ignitus didn't say anything at first, but he hugged Volteer really tight. Volteer began to weep when he realized the answer.* ... I'm sorry

Spyro: *Spyro grabbed Cynder's paw. Spyro had trouble watching Ignitus and Volteer be so upset.* ...

Ignitus: ... Spyro... Gather your friends... Get ready to fly to Warfang...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder got up with a new feeling of determination.* Yes sir! *Spyro and Cynder both go towards the exit that lead out of the room.*

Ignitus: Oh... One more thing...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder both stopped.* Yes?

Ignitus: It's up to you Six,... Good luck, Guardians of the Dragon Realm...

[Entrance of The Chronicler's Chamber]

Spyro: *Spyro was sitting near the cliff that lead out of the cave. He stared out into the sunlight that gleamed inside the caverns. Spyro was under a lot of pressure and didn't know how to go about the entire situation. Spyro felt like this was all his fault... He felt if he's only let Madara become a light dragon along side him that nothing bad would of happened, and things would not look so terrible.* ... *Spyro takes a deep breath and let's it out. He knew it was time to be ready to fix it all. He knew it was time to think about the things he CAN do, not the things he could of.*

Madara: *Madara walks up from behind him.* Hey... *Madara sits down by him.* Are you okay?

Spyro: No...

Madara: *Madara picks up the rock and examines it.* I know how feel... All I want to do... Is March into Warfang, save Spirit... *Madara then crushed the rock and crumbles it to dust.* And crush them...

Spyro: ... Madara... This all started because I made you fail your light training... And Dark Madara escaped... And... I ended hurting my friends in the long run...

Madara: ... Shut up...

Spyro: *Spyro turned to him, almost wanting to say something hurtful, but he knew it would do nothing but cause even more trouble.* ...

Madara: *Madara looked away.* ... Let me see if I can recap everything that happened between us... *Madara started drawing lines for each statement.* ... When we first met... I pumbled you in front of your friends... Then... I stole Cynder from you... And then... *Madara looks up.* In that Chamber... Your not the only one who had a choice in that moment...

Spyro: ...

Madara: *Madara looked at Spyro.* I had the choice... Between having the darkness take me over so I could beat you... Or letting you take Cynder back anyways... *Madara looks down.* It's all my fault...

Spyro: *Spyro wanted to tear up, but the courage he had kept him from breaking down. He looked for the words to bring his courage out. He formed a confident smile.* Then we'll have to do what brothers do... *Spyro grabbed Madara's shoulder.* It's time for us to fight these demons... Together...

Madara: *Madara smiled.*

?: Hey! What about us? *Spyro and Madara turned and saw the others standing behind them. Kindle was the closest, she was the one who spoke up.*

Flame/Ember: *Pink Aura bursted around them.* We want our home back!

Kindle: ... You two of are not alone... There is six of us... The next Guardians will be able to beat these foes!

Sparxs: *Sparxs coughed in his glove, trying to get himself noticed.* You mean... Seven...

Misty: Eight... *Misty walks up with a serious firm look amongst her face. Spyro and Madara stand up with their mother.* ... I left my family once... I will not do that again...

Cynder: *Cynder walked up to Spyro and kissed Spyro on his cheek.* And I must protect the family... *Cynder felt her face become warm.* We'll start together..

...

Madara: *Madara smirks.* Then what are we waiting for?

?: Me... *Everyone turned to the door that just opened, Volteer stood there with a fire lite in his eyes.*

Spyro: Volteer...

Volteer: ... *Volteer walked forward.* You all may be Guardian's... But that just means the challenges and the training gets tougher... Your going to need an Experienced Guardian to guide you through it all... And plus... I need to be there... I'm not going to run! I'm going to fight... *Volteer walks past Spyro and Madara.* ... while Terrador and Cyril watch me...

Spyro: *Spyro look left and right. Spyro smiled as he realized how many friends he has alongside him.* Guardians... *Spyro looks out towards the horizon.* ... Let's get to work...

[Dragon Temple]

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara had become good at waiting. He didn't mind if he had to wait for three days as long as he didnt get interuptrd.*

Spirit: *Spirit struggled to get out chains which was bolted to the wall. She barely move her hands which was tied above her head.* Let me go you piece of filth! When Madara gets here your chopped meat! You hear?!

Dark Madara: ... Don't be stupid... Everything that has happened is going cording to my plan...

Spirit: GGGRRRRRR RAAAW! *Spirit struggled hard before giving up.* ... So what... I'm bait?

Dark Madara: Ooohh no... *Dark Madara turned to Spirit and petted Spirit.* You are the dark master precious... vessel...

Spirit: A what?!

Dark Madara: Hehehe... *Dark Madara turned his back to her and sat.*

Spirit: *Spirit struggled again.* DONT YOU IGNORE ME YOU SLIME BALL!

?: OOOOH DARLING!

Dark Madara: Oh goodie. The prize is here.

*Soon a small bit of the dark army came in. Dark Kindle lead the monsters. What surprised Spirit however was that after a lot of minions came in, some came in carrying something. It was a large crystal.*

Dark Madara; HELL TO THE YEAH! *Dark Madara landed by Dark Kindle.* Where ever did you find it? *Dark Madara wiped the crystal once. The frost let off a hair.*

*When the frost was let off, it revealed a dark purple dragon within it.*

Dark Kindle: Where their last battle took place. Way deep into the core... *Dark Kindle looked at Spirit.* Easy to find when the planet is nothing but scatter islands...

Dark Madara: So the time is now...


	20. Chapter 20 The Vessel's Purpose

[Warfang Ruins, Afternoon]

*Warfang was demolished, there wasn't many buildings to be seen, in fact, only the Dragon Temple remained. Dark creatures roamed these destroyed streets and alleys. Dark Madara and his creatures had took over the land.*

*A mile away from the city was a cliff on top of the nearby mountain. Spyro everyone else landed on top of this high cliff with the large scale view of Warfang.*

Spyro: *As Spyro stepped closer he slowly transformed into his light form. Spyro's expression got more and more serious as he realized Warfang was particularly non existent.* ... Alright team... Let's assess this situation...

Kindle: *Kindle felt a wave of anger go through her.* Warfang... It's gone!

Madara: Quiet... There is dark creatures everywhere... See them?

Flame/Ember: Yes we do...

Misty: Wow... I never thought... This is really really bad...

Sparxs: It's worse then when Malefor attacked...

Cynder: *Cynder crept closer, standing beside Spyro.* Keep it together... We can't panic...

Spyro: Cynder's right... No point in panicking... The dark forces we can handle... *Spyro examined Warfang once more before turning to the others.* Alright... Here's what we're going to do...

Volteer: *Volteer was still staring down at the ruins of Warfang.* You already have a plan for this disaster?

Spyro: Well,... I thought a lot about it on the way here... Now since I seen the battlefield... The plan may just work...

Madara: Just tell us the plan already!

Kindle: We are listening Spyro...

Cynder: *Cynder steps very close to Spyro.* Whatever your plan is... You know I'm with you... *Everyone else nodded slowly.*

Spyro: Alright... *Spyro turned and stepped near the edge of the cliff.* ... There's the Dragon Temple... Wherever Dark Madara and Kindle took Spirit... I bet they are in there...

Madara: *Madara stepped closer and stared at it.*... Your probably not wrong... That would make sense...

Spyro: It's also the most guarded area... That's what I want you and Kindle to focus on... I need you two to clear me a path into that Temple...

Kindle: Got it...

Madara: Fine... But you can't stop me from saving my sister...

Spyro: If you clear me a path, you can do whatever you want... Plus I assume Dark Kindle will be there so... Yeah, I'm gonna need the back up... *Spyro looks at Cynder.* Cynder, you think you can use your shadow ability to find survivors through the thick rubble?

Cynder: I can try...

Spyro: Take Flame and Ember. If none of you find any survivors... Take out everything that could interrupt my task to save Spirit and defeat the evil versions of Madara and Kindle... *Spyro turned to Misty, Volteer and Sparxs.* Mom, Volteer, and Sparxs... Can you try to draw the remaining Dark forces to Cynder, Flame and Ember? If all of you are together I believe you guys can take them out even if they out number you...

*Everyone exchanged looks to one another.*

Spyro: *Spyro turns and looks at each individual.* Is there... Any questions?

Kindle: Nope!

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember hop together, scying together.* Let's go!

Misty: I like your plan. *Misty smiles.*

Volteer: Yes, quite delighted by your ideas...

Sparxs: Yeah... *Sparxs crosses his arms.* Let's do this...

Madara: When did you get so good at this?

Spyro: *Spyro slowly turned to Cynder.* ... You'll be okay... right?

Cynder: *Cynder used her muzzle to pick Spyro's chin up.* ... Don't worry... I'll be waiting for you... *Cynder looked at Spyro with a lot of affection.* ... Go save the day again...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled softly as he took a step back. Spyro turned to the cliff.* Guardians! Move out! *Spyro did a front flip off the cliff, he descended a ways down before he brought his wings out.*

Cynder: *Cynder was the second to jump.* Let's go! *Soon enough, everyone jumped one by one and started flying to their objective.*

Spyro: *Spyro was flying straight to the Dragon Temple. Spyro looked down, and just as Spyro thought he was easily spotted by the dark creatures, they gathered around, surrounding the door and the staircase leading to it.* ... There is more of them then I thought...

Madara: Are you underestimating us!? *Spyro looked back. He was happy to see Kindle and Madara follow right behind him, following his orders.*

Kindle: We can handle it! Just get ready to move!

Madara: *Madara looked over at Kindle.* You ready?

Kindle: Yuppers! *Kindle threw a thumb up.*

Spyro: ... Go!

Madara: *Madara was the first to dive down towards the Temple. Madara inhaled a large breath as electricity formed through his body. He then released it as he flew by the creatures.* Raaaaaaaaawh! *The blast bolted through all the dark creatures who was trying to protect the entrance to the Temple causing the dark forces to become paralized. Madara spin higher into the air.* Kindle! ... Your UP!

Kindle: *Kindle landed on the top of the stairs and used her thumb to wipe some sweat off her forehead.* Hope you can take the heat! *Kindle flapped her wings and turned herself into tight spin as she released fire from her mouth and body.* Kindle's MISSILE! *The dark creatures was helpless and was caught in her massive attack. They was evaporated in the blast and a lot of smoke began to cover the area.*

Spyro: Hmph! *Spyro tucked himself into a ball as he aimed himself straight towards the Temple's door.* HAAA! *The Temple door busted open. Spyro uncoiled himself so he could swiftly land inside as a trail of smoke slowly steamed from his body.* DARK MADARA!

Dark Madara: Hehehehehe *Dark Madara had his back facing Spyro. Dark Madara was facing a large purple crystal. He hadn't turned yet, as if he knew Spyro would be making an entrance at this moment.* So... The big bad hero has finally come... *Dark Madara finally turned around to face Spyro. In Dark Madara's grip was the small dragonfly, Spirit.* ... And for what? To bring his friends to their certain death?

Spirit: *Dark Madara slowly pressed his thumb on top of her head inflicting a lot of pain to her.* Sp... Spyro...

Spyro: Let her go! *Spyro felt on edge he had to proceed cautiously.*

Dark Madara: I feel like you are in no position to be ordering me around... *Dark Madara giggled evilly.* Heroes never get far when there is another life stuck in a hostage situation...

Spyro: Maybe not every hero... *Spyro stepped forward.* But definitely this hero!

Dark Madara: Laughable... But you are powerful... *Dark Madara slowly walked around the purple crystal.* So blah blah blah, evil speech, blah blah blah, you tell me how I'm going to to lose, blah blah blah, evil come back, blah blah blah, AND THE TWIST! *Dark Madara snapped his finger.*

Spyro: Wha- *Spyro then felt another dragon land on t mop of him with crushing wait.*

Dark Kindle: RAWR! *Dark Kindle grabbed Spyro's neck with the full force of her jaw and stabbed into it with her sharp teeth.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara shakes his head as he lets out a small laugh.* Too easy...

Spyro: *Spyro grits his teeth through the pain.* Kek...

Dark Madara: You know... I knew killing your beloved teachers would bring you to me... *Dark Madara took a couple of steps as he was thinking.* But, it's time to carry out my plan...

Spyro: By using Spirit as a vessel? What are you after...!?

Dark Madara: Me? ... I only pursue the beauty of darkness... Anything evil really... Like... My father...

Spyro: ... Malefor? *Spyro managed to lift his head up. Spyro then takes notice of the large crystal behind Dark Madara.* ... W-... Wait... I've seen that crystal... Is that... Is that HIM!?

Dark Madara: Hahahaha! How stupid are you? Of course I brought daddy home... *Dark Madara lifted a claw to Spirit's cheek. Dark Madara slices her cheek, causing blood to stain Dark Madara's claw.* All I need is a little blood from this puny dragon fly... And my father will rain his darkness once again!

?: Like we'll let you!

Dark Kindle: Hm? *Dark Kindle shifts her eyes just quick enough to see a wing smack her in the face. The force was powerful enough to lands by Spyro.* The evil me must have lost his mind...

Kindle: *Kindle runs by the other side of Spyro.* That rotten monster deserves to rest...

Spyro: *Spyro stands up, bending his neck back and forth.* ... I believe this is that part where I tell you, your going to lose...

Dark Madara: Don't Tell me that... Tell HIM that! *Dark Madara places his paw that had Spirit's blood on it, onto the purple crystal. Dark Madara began to laugh as dark aura began to surround the crystal.* Ahahaha! Just a little blood DROP and the DARK MASTER FINALLY RETURNS!

Spyro: *Using the power and speed from his light form. Spyro flickered in front of Dark Madara and delivered him a heavy punch straight to his face.* HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAH! *Spyro's punch sent him through the wall and away from the crystal.*

Dark Madara: KRAAK! *Spirit flew out of Dark Madara's cold grip.*

Spyro: *Spyro cupped his hands together and caught Spirit with in his hands.* I gotcha...

*The crystal by Spyro began to shoot off Sparks of dark magic.*

Madara: ... Spyro! *Madara saw the crystal began to crack and give off evil energy.* Get away! That crystal is UNSTABLE!

Spyro: C-Crap! *Spyro saw the crystal start to rattle in place because of all the energy that it released. Spyro brought his arms up to brace himself as he jumped backwards*

*The crystal sent a shock wave as the crystal shattered, sending Spyro flying.*

Spyro:Gaaaaaaaaaah! *Spyro bunches off the wall as dust and darkness began to fill the room.*

Dark Kindle: AhahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Madara and Kindle noticed Dark Kindle had sat up after getting knocked down.* Our Dark Master has returned...

Madara: *Madara turned back to where the crystal was.* No... No way...

[Outside the temple, two minutes earlier]

Flame: Cynder! *Flame tossed a large piece of debris off a destroyed building he was searching through.* You find anyone yet?

Ember: *Ember crawls out of a tunnel she had made in another pile of debris as she was searching for survivors.* Yeah! I found nothing over here as well...

Cynder: *Cynder's shadow ability jumped out of a very large destroyed building. Cynder landed by the street Flame and Ember was on.* ... *Cynder turned to Flame and Ember with a serious expression.* We just started, we have to look really good. Spyro is counting on us-

*A loud explosion came from the Dragon Temple, which was came from behind Cynder.*

Cynder: ... *Cynder turned to the direction towards the temple.* ... Spyro...

[Dragon Temple]

Spyro: *Spyro slowly stood up. Spyro coughed out dust that was caught in his throat. Spyro looked up towards where the crystal had shattered.*

Madara: Kindle... You alright?

Kindle: Yeah, you?

Madara: I'm fine... But... *Madara and Kindle looked up towards where the shattered Crystal was too.*

Spyro: ... W-... What? *Spyro's fears surfaced, he couldn't hide it anymore. He saw a dark purple dragon a rise as he picked himself up from the remains of the crystal. Malefor had returned. Spyro and Madara eye's widen. The two young dragon brothers noticed something very different about Malefor* ... Why... Why... is he?

Madara: ... There's no way... That can be Malefor...

Malefor: *Malefor examined his arm, and then his body. Malefor had returned, but by using Spirit as a vessle years ago, Malefor had returned to a young age. Malefor was now the same age as Spyro and Madara.* So... That dark magic actually worked, huh...?

Spirit: *Spirit was still in Spyro's hand.* I... I don't feel good... I feel cold...

Madara: Tsk... *Madara looked at his father with hate and anger.* Hey! Monster! What did you doy to Spirit!?

Malefor: *Malefor was too busy examing his new body to really pay attention to who he was answering to.* Isn't obvious... I took years from her life span... For my own gain... So... Spyro... *Malefor turned to Spyro.* Now since I see just by looking at you... We both have grown stronger...

Spyro: ...

Malefor: Which one of us is strongest?


	21. Chapter 21 A Questionable Purpose

[White Isle]

Ignitus: *Ignitus slowly walks to the pool vision.* Show my vision is on the path I had once predicted... *Ignitus sighs as he dips one of claws into the pool of visions. The ripples of water slowly revealed Spyro in his light form and a young version of Malefor stood face to face.* The final battle is about to begin... Will my vision come to pass? Or was I in time to change the course of history...? *Ignitus dips his claw in the water to create another ripple in the water. It slowly revealed Spyro's brother Madara.* So... The destination of the future... Rests on your choices from this point on... Madara...

[Dragon Temple, Warfang ruins]

Malefor: *Malefor was examing his new young body as he walked over to Spyro.* Heh... I knew storing some of my power to a useless dragon fly would come in handy one day...

Spyro: *Spyro stated at Malefor. Spyro felt a lot of power coming from Malefor. Because of Spyro's light form he could feel other dragon's limits of power... And it was far more powerful then Spyro had become.* ... You planned on... Your own defeat?

Malefor: Heh... *Malefor grinned.* I merely made a precaution... I knew that if I was to try to destroy the planet... The odds of me actually wiping everything out was still slim... Even for me...

Madara: And your STILL NOT gonna!

Malefor: Hm...? *Malefor turned to Madara and Kindle who was acrossed the room.* ... Oh yeah, I forgot there was others in the room... *Malefor took a small notice of Madara.* Who are you...? I forget...

Madara: What was that!? You don't even care enough to remember your own son's name...!?

Kindle: ...

Malefor: Why would I even care to even notice your existence...?

Madara: Why YOU- *Madara tried to charge forward.*

Malefor: Hmph... *Malefor snapped his fingers. Suddenly Dark Madara and Dark Kindle appeared in front of him, they had used their shadow abilities to get the jump on Madara.*

Kindle: Madara! WATCH OUT!

Dark Madara: AHA! *Dark Madara tail whips Madara, rebounding him back towards where Madara had lunged.*

Madara: KRAK! *Madara hit the floor and skid across the marble floor.*

Kindle: Madara! *Kindle slids in Madara's way and catches him.*

Malefor: Keep the worthless existence busy... *Malefor then proceeds to ingore Madara as he turned to Spyro. Madara's presences didn't bother Malefor.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara held onto the side of his bleeding head.* It will be all too easy my Dark Master... You are correct... This Verison of me is... Worthless...

Madara: ... *Madara steps away from Kindle's aid and got into a battle stance.* I'll make you and Malefor eat those words...

Dark Kindle: Yes... I want to play with the goodie goodie me! I wonder how much blood she can spill before she dies...

Kindle: Gross... *Kindle couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself.* You seriously didn't come from me, did you?

Madara: Grrrr! *Madara was trying to pass Dark Madara but his darker counter part kept moving in Madara's way.* Malefor! Fight me yourself!

Malefor: *Malefor smiled evilly.* I'm sorry my worthless creation... But my eyes is set on my other creation... *Malefor steps closer to Spyro, causing Spyro to step backwards.* Look at you Spyro... You have grown even stronger then I last seen you...

Spyro: ... *Spyro still had Spirit in his hand. Spyro slowly tucked Spirit under his right wing.* Spirit... I need you to try to stay in my wing... Can you do that...?

Spirit: *Spirit weakly smiles.* I'll... I'll try my best...

Malefor: Hehehehehe... *Malefor pops his knuckles.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro positions himself to take off in whatever direction he needed to dodge for any possible moment.*

Malefor: Come Spyro... Let us fight... *Malefor starts walking towards Spyro slowly.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro prepared himself, however the power and energy coming from this new Malefor was amazing. It was nearly three times stronger then Spyro's light form, and Spyro was still trying to understand why.* ...

Malefor: *Malefor stopped as soon as Malefor got really close to face Spyro. They was face to face, they eyed each other, feeling each other out with a frozen stare.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro waited for Malefor to make a move, but for a moment they stood there. Then without warning... Malefor walks past Spyro. Malefor makes his way towards the exit to the Dragon Temple. Spyro's eyes widened as Malefor was walking off.*

Malefor: Let's not fight here... There's... Too many memories... Spyro... *Malefor turned to Spyro with a cold stare.* Let's kill each other outside...

[Outside, Warfang ruins]

*There was a pack of dark creatures patrolling the southern most side of the destoried city. They was looking for any citizens who failed to escape.*

Sparxs: Hey! Losers! *Being a small dragon fly Sparxs had snuck behind the closest dark creature in the herd.* EEEEYAAAH! *Sparxs swung his mighty sword and sliced off the dark creature's head clean off.* Man! This sword IS RAD!

*All the dark creatures stare blankly at Sparxs. Sparxs noticed there was six of them.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs used his fingers to count them.* ... Uh oh... I'm out number... YIPE! *Sparxs flew off and the dark creatures began to chase.* Nah nah nah nah naaaah! Can't get ME!

*The dark creatures swarmed and gathered as they ran down the streets of Warfang.*

Sparxs: *The creatures started gaining on them.* C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! Hurry up guys! I'm about to DIE!

Volteer: We're on this Sparxs! *Volteer came diving in from the air. He hit ground hard and a shockwave of electricity ran through them in a large wave of electricity, causing the creatures to become paralyzed.* Misty! Your up!

Misty: *Misty was hiding behind a large piece of ceiling that had made her a good hiding place.* Alright, okay I got this... *Misty turned quickly out of cover and she blasted mist of ice that showered all the dark creatures with cold air. Each dark creature started to slow their movements as they became solid ice. Misty turned back into her hiding spot once again.* Yes!

Volteer: Flame and Ember finish them!

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember both flew off a tall building and jumped straight for the frozen pile up of dark creatures.* Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaah! *They both charged a powerful flaming fist that they dove straight into the ground.* Flaming! BURST!

*The Dark creatures all was caught in the flames and the explosive shockwave. They all shattered into pieces.*

Sparxs: CRAAAAP! *Sparxs was sent flying into a wall. He hit it with his back.* PLAK!

Flame/Ember: Alright! *Flame and Ember jump up and high five.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs rubs his back.* Dragons...

Volteer: *Volteer slowly walks up to Sparxs.* Are you alright?

Sparxs: Uuuh... I was hit by three elements all at once and I'm not blown to bits? Sure! Yeah! I'm fine! *Sparxs shakes his arm as a bit of electricity and a bit of frost was shaken off.*

Misty: Whew... *Misty walks out of her hiding spot.* At least We only have a few left...

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember was leaning on each other as they walked up to the group.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs took a look at everyone once.* Hey... Wait a minute... Where did Cynder go?

Volteer: I'm... *Volteer slowly started looking around the area.* not actually sure...

Flame: *Flame and Ember slowly exchange glances.* Oh... Uh, I think she flew towards the Temple...

Sparxs: *Sparxs turned to the direction the Dragon Temple.* ... Yup, definitely a Cynder move... *Sparxs started thinking about Spirit as he clenched his fists.*

Ember: ... *Ember stared at Sparxs for a moment.* ... Your thinking about Spirit, huh?

Sparxs: ... Y-Yeah...

Flame: Go for it dude!

Sparxs: Huh? *Sparxs turned to face the group of dragons.*

Volteer: You have done your part here... We'll take out the stranglers and meet up with Spyro...

Sparxs: *Sparxs turned again and stared at the Dragon Temple quietly.* ... Are... You sure...?

Misty: Stop worrying about us! *Misty pushed Sparxs ahead, it felt like slow motion as Sparxs felt himself start to move.* Spirit NEEDS YOU!

Sparxs: *Sparxs felt his body move on it's own.* Spirit... I'm coming!

[Training fields]

Madara: GRAAAK! *Dark Madara tackled Madara through the wall and thrown him out of the Temple.* ... Kek! *Madara flipped and landed in a slide.* ... Grrr...

Kindle: WAAAH!? *Kindle came out of no where and Madara watched her roll by.* K-Kindle!

Kindle: *Kindle stood up slowly.* S-Sorry... Don't worry about me... *Kindle stepped closer to Madara shaking the pain off of her head.* Focus on the fight ahead of us...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara and Dark Kindle steps forward from the hole in the Dragon Temple.* Hehehehe...

Madara: ... This is gonna be tough... If anything goes wrong... *Madara and Kindle looks into each other eyes.* You get out of here...

Kindle: *Kindle let out a small grunt.* N-Not without you! We're going to take care of this!

Madara: *Madara takes a deep breath and then Madara suddenly jump back.* Watch it!

Dark Madara: RAWR! *Dark Madara had drove his fist into the ground, making Kindle panic.*

Kindle: D-D-Drat! *Kindle jumped away as Dark Madara turned and swung at Kindle.*

Dark Madara: Ha-RAH- RAAAW! *Dark Madara was aggressive towards Kindle as he kept trying to slash at her, forcing Kindle to jump back a bunch of times.*

Kindle: *Kindle slid herself to stop.* Tsk... *Kindle was ready to strike, but she sensed Dark Kindle move in behind her.*

Dark Kindle: Heh... *Dark Kindle back handed her, causing Kindle to get knocked off Kindle off her feet.*

Kindle: GUH!? *Kindle hit the ground hard.*

Dark Madara: HAAAAAH! *Dark Madara pounced at Kindle.*

Madara: *Madara jumped over Kindle and punched his dark counter part, sending Dark Madara flying past Dark Kindle.* Ha!

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara was sent rolling. He kicked his feet off the ground as he rolled to recoil, and land back on his feet.*

Kindle: *Kindle got up slowly.* Those two work well together...

Madara: *Madara turned to Kindle.* Then so will we!

[Warfang streets]

Spyro: ... *Spyro silently followed Malefor as the two purple dragons walked slowly down the street.* ...

Malefor: *They had walked for a while. Both Spyro and Malefor was both examining the ruins of the dragon city.* ...

Spyro: *Spyro felt an overwhelming sadness flow through Spyro's heart. Spyro almost forgot about the young Dark Master in front of him. That was until they both stopped walking.*

Malefor: *Malefor still didn't turn around, he was still lost in his own thoughts.*

Spyro: *Spyro was trying to lean overf to see Malefor's expression, just to get an idea of what Malefor was thinking about. From what Spyro could see, Malefor almost looked upset by the destruction that surrounded them both.* ... Malefor?-

Malefor: I did a lot of thinking... After the ancestors sealed me away... That second time...

Spyro: *Spyro stood up straighter. To Spyro, Malefor seemed... A little different.*

Malefor: ... At first I begged for death... Being locked away... can become... very lonely... *Malefor turned to Spyro.* ...

Spyro: ...

Malefor: I... Always had things figured out... I was ahead of everyone... I was filled with so much pride... *Malefor turned away again.* Now... As I'm here... Free from my prison once again... I don't know what to do...

Spyro: You... don't?

Malefor: ...

Spyro: What exactly do you mean?

Malefor: You completed a training... I called impossible... When I was younger... Actually... *Malefor looked at his hand.* I mean... When I was this age... The last ancestor told me... I would never pass the training inside that chamber of light... So he forbidden me from entering the chamber...

Spyro: ... *Spyro didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.*

Malefor: Heheheheheh... Now Spyro, my purpose in life is in question... *Malefor fully turns to Spyro.* The light form maybe strong... But years ago I trained myself to be stronger then that pesky light form... That's when I learned... The dark side could be... This strong... *Malefor held dark convexity in his hand.*

Spyro: *Spyro flinched, causing him to step back. Spyro sensed that small amount of convexity in his hand and it was stronger then Spyro's light form, way stronger.*

Malefor: *Malefor chuckled.* So... You can sense power... What do you think?

Spyro: You wasn't this strong when... We fought you...

Malefor: Hahahaha... I was... I am really strong when I was this age...

Spyro: *Spyro felt sweat go down his face.* ...

Malefor: Once this battle is over... Your death will reveal my purpose...

Spyro: Tsk...

Malefor: *Malefor flickered. Then he was gone.*

Spyro: ... Darn! *Spyro barely dodged an incoming fist. Spyro was shocked with the speed of Malefor's swing.*

Malefor: *Malefor was already behind Spyro.* HAH! *Malefor back hands Spyro.*

Spyro: AH! *Spyro skid across the ground. Trying to recoil himself to his feet. Spyro felt Malefor's wing smash him in the face after Malefor had got behind him again.* GAH! *Spyro was sent flying from the force of the wing.*

Spyro: *Spyro was caught in a large of momentum that Spyro couldn't escape from as he rocketed in the air in what seemed like an endless spin.* G...a...a...h!

Malefor: *Malefor was already above him.* Ahahaha! *Malefor grabbed Spyro's face and smashed him into the ground, and began to crush him in the street. Breaking the brick in the process.* ...Hahaha... Hmm... Well, would you say I'm off to a good start?

Spyro: K...Kek! *Spyro tried to kick, but Malefor was still really big. Malefor wouldn't budge.*

Malefor: Ah! Now, this is what I call purpose... Your new form is useless to the darkness of this world... We dragons of the dark will take whatever we please!

Spyro: *Spyro tried to kick even harder.* I'll... I'll stop you!

Malefor: That's it... Prove me wrong... Anwser my questions... A light dragon is suppose to be unbeatable! ... Heheheh... But here we are... Your helpless and my questions to life will soon be answered... GRRR! *Malefor increased the amount of weight he forced into Spyro's skull.*

Spyro: *Spyro let out a very painful scream.* GAA-AAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAHH!

?: LET HIM GO!

Malefor: *Malefor turned his head slightly.* Hm?

Cynder: HAAAAH! *Cynder head butt's Malefor hard and sent him flying across the street.*

Malefor: GRAAAH! *Malefor hits a pile of debris that was from a large building.* ... Ah ... *Malefir shakes his head.*

Cynder: *Cynder gracefully lands in front of Spyro. She was not happy.*

Spyro: *Spyro rolls over on his belly.* Cynder!? It is not safe here!

Cynder: *Cynder spoke with sadness in her voice.* And it's safe for you...?

Spyro: *Spyro stared at her for a moment, before he lifted himself up.* ...

Cynder: ...*Cynder looked at Spyro, very concerned.* Please tell me your okay...

Spyro: Yeah...

Cynder: *Cynder looked over at Malefor. Spyro noticed she was about to cry, just from the sight of Malefor's return.* And him!? He's back... just like that!?

Spyro: *Spyro steps by Cynder.* Yeah... But watch out... He's stronger then we can even imagine... He's nothing like the last time we beat him...

Malefor: *Malefor let out a chuckle as he popped his neck twice.* Eheheheh... Alright this is good... This is REALLY good... *Malefor smiled evilly.* Now I can truly find that anwser I'm looking for... Come at me Spyro! Come at me Cynder!

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder hesitates to his demand.*

Malefor: *Malefor's power began to rise.* Let's have a battle that will tell me everything I need to know...


	22. Chapter 22 Rematch

[Warfang ruins, streets]

*Spyro and Cynder stared face to face with Malefor. There was a short and uneasy silence.*

Malefor: This is... Perfect... Cynder... Your still hanging around... That's sweet...

Spyro/Cynder: ...

Malefor: Hehehe... *Malefor closed his eyes.* Forgive me of my mindless chatter... I haven't been able to speak for quite some time... So let us began... *Malefor began walking towards Spyro and Cynder. Energy off his body started to ark.* Our fateful rematch...

Spyro: Cynder get ready... Malefor is really fast..

Cynder: How fast?

Spyro: Too fast...

Malefor: ... Prepare yourself... Spyro... Cynder ... *Malefor began to flicker.* And don't you DARE hold back!

Spyro: Move... Now! *Spyro had timed it just right, Spyro and Cynder jumped into the air just as Malefor had crashed in the very same spot Spyro and Cynder.*

Cynder: He-He is fast!

Spyro: Don't let your guard down NO MATTER WHAT!

Malefor: Good... *Malefor watched Spyro and Cynder Dodge.* Yes... Learn... Adept... Fight me... WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! *Malefor flickered again and he grabbed Spyro's face instantly. He drove the two of them into a nearby building. Once they was through it he used Spyro like a bowling ball and tossed him across the broken ground.*

Spyro: Gaaaaah!

Malefor: *Malefor was instantly in front of him and punched Spyro in the face.* RAAAAH!

Spyro: KAK! *Spyro hit the ground once before Malefor was right behind him again, Malefor kicked him hard sending him the other direction.* RAK!

Malefor: What are you doing!? Spyroooooo! *Malefor only increased his speed as Malefor volleyballed Spyro all around the street they was at.*

Cynder: HAAAH! *Cynder jumped in from behind, spun, and did a sideways hook to Malefor's face while he wasn't looking.*

Malefor: GAH!? *Malefor stumbled.*

Spyro: *Spyro instantly rolled to his feet when he saw an opening. Spyro didn't even want to think of the chances of actually winning this fight this time. Spyro dashed at him.*

Cynder: *Cynder landed and she dashed at Malefor as well.*

Malefor: ... Oookay! *Malefor spun and then released his power at the perfect time to hit Spyro and Cynder with a large wave of Convexity.* RAWR!

Spyro/Cynder: AAAAAAH! *Spyro and Cynder was sent in different directions.*

Malefor: *Malefor flickered and he was above Cynder instantly.* RAAAH! Malefor spun and smacked Cynder with his wing. Cynder was sent huddling into the streets.*

Cynder: *Gasp* ... *Cynder bounced of the street really hard.*

Malefor: Heh! *Malefor flickered and he flew above Spyro as he was still flying from Malefor's blast.* Haha!

Spyro: *Spyro was still flying helplessly as he watched Malefor swing a punch.* ... *Before Malefor could realize it, Spyro rolled around him.*

Malefor: What!?

Spyro: Haaaaaaaah! *Spyro spun and backhands Malefor in the face sending him towards the ground. However, Malefor flipped around and landed on his feet.*

Malefor: Not bad! *Malefor flickered and was instantly grabbing Spyro's face as he threw him hard across Warfang*

Spyro: WOOOOOooooAAAAAH!

Cynder: *Cynder jumped into the air and caught Spyro.* Gotcha- AHHH! *Cynder only could break some momentum before they hit a big brick wall.*

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder falls over from the pain caused by their impact with the now broken wall.* Oof...

Spyro: *Spyro judge Cynder with his muzzle.* My- my gosh! Are you okay!?

Cynder: Yeah... *Cynder lifts herself up as Spyro was about to help her.* ... This is bad Spyro! I can't see his movements... Only him flickering!

Spyro: I took note of that... But he does leave an opening...

Cynder: ... *Cynder thinks about Malefor's attacks.* ... Wait, yeah he does...

Spyro: We have to use that opening to-

Malefor: Knowing and taking advantage of a weakness IS TWO DIFFERENT THINGS! *Malefor was behind them both and he grabbed both of them from the top of their heads. He lifted them both us to a dangle.*

Spyro/Cynder: AH! *Spyro and Cynder felt helpless as they tried to kick out of his grip.*

Malefor: I thought you two- *Malefor bursted into the air.* -Was BETTER THAN THIS! *Malefor took them for a quick spin before throwing towards the ground.*

Spyro/Cynder: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Spyro and Cynder hit the ground so hard they dug into the dirt and tunneled through it a ways.*

Malefor: *Malefor lands a distances away from where Spyro and Cynder was.* ... I know your not dead...

*There was a moment of silence.*

Spyro: *Spyro's head popped out of the dirt as he gasped for fresh air. Panting hard, Spyro managed to pull Cynder out as well.*

Cynder: *Gasp!* ... *Cynder and Spyro slowly tried to catch their breath as they was covering in mdirt and blood.*

Malefor: *Malefor began to move forward towards them.*

Spyro: *Spyro began to panic as he saw that Cynder's head was bleeding. They both slowly helped each other up.* Cy-Cynder! Are you alright!

Cynder: *Cynder closed one of her eyes to stop blood from seeping into it.* I'm fine but now I'm really angry!

Malefore: *Malefor chuckled to himself as he started to get closer.* Are you two running out of ideas already? Is this really the two dragons that sealed me away?

Cynder: *Cynder started to get worried.* Darn it! At this rate we'll end up dead...

Spyro: I... I did think of a plan... *Spyro tried to laugh at this hopeless situation." But... there's a good chance it won't work...

Malefor: Hm? *Malefor stop and he grew curious.*

Cynder: *Cynder started to get frustrated. She turned to Spyro.* It's not like he'll let us have the time to make a plan!

Spyro: Yeah... Your right...

Malefor: *Malefor suddenly butts into their conversation.* Go ahead...

Spyro: ...? *Spyro and Cynder eyes widened as they both turned to Malefor feeling suspicious.*

Cynder: Yeah right! Like an evil monster like you will be so kind...

Malefor: Ask Spyro... My purpose in life is in question... I would like for you two to be at your best in this fight... I'll gladly wait!

Spyro: *Spyro turned to Cynder.* What do you think? Can we trust him on this?

Cynder: I doubt it...

Spyro: ... *Spyro turned to Malefor.* Give us a second...

Cynder: *Cynder grunted, feeling a bit ingored.* Spyro!

Spyro: Just... Keep your eye on him... *Spyro leaned over and began to whisper in Cynder's ear. Spyro kept one eye on Malefor.*

Cynder: ... *Cynder leaned to listen better.* Yeah...? Right... *Cynder began to become more interested.* Yeah... But that's... I know... But... Yeah, but what if-... ... Fine, fine... *Cynder and Spyro took a step from one another.*

Spyro: *Spyro turned to Cynder once more.* You trust me right?

Cynder: *Cynder smiled nervously.* Of course I trust you...

Malefor: Are you two done yet?

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder both turned to Malefor.* Yeah we're ready...

Malefor: Found a weakness of mine?

Spyro: *Spyro nervously smiled.* Kind of...

Malefor: Cause I just found yours Spyro...

Cynder: Oh really?

Malefor: Yes... *Malefor got ready to fight.* Let's see this fight through... Who has a bigger weakness... Dark or Light... Which one is truly stronger...

Spyro: They both are strong Malefor! It's just on how you use it...

Malefor: I agree... Now... Let us continue this fight...

Spyro: ...

Cynder: ...

Malefor: ... *Malefor smiled evilly.* Heh. *Malefor flickers quickly and disappears.*

Spyro: ... *Spyro sensed Malefor behind him.* Sh- *Spyro barley had enough time to turn and step away. Malefor saw this and swung at Cynder instead.* Cynder BEHIND YOU!

Cynder: *Cynder almost didn't move in time so she was forced to roll away.* Cr-Crap! *Cynder had jump back from two other attacks Malefor launched at her.*

Spyro: Haaa! *Spyro jumped from behind as he was distracted.*

Malefor: *Malefor saw him at the corner of his eye so he threw a fist just enough the pop Spyro in the face as he ran into it.*

Spyro: Gaah... *Spyro was dazed for a split second as he stumbled.*

Cynder: *Cynder used her shadow ability to get under and up close Malefor, seizing the opportunity to strike. Cynder bursted out of the ground and uppercuts Malefor.*

Malefor: *Cynder's hit him under his chin and he was sent upward.*

Spyro: YAAAA! *Spyro jumped in the air and spun to hit Malefor with a direct hit to Malefor's cheek.*

Malefor: GRAK! *Malefor hit the ground on his shoulder.* Tsk... *Malefor pushed himself to instantly lift himself up. Malefor used a claw to wipe the little bit of drawn from Spyro's attack.* Not bad!

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder stood there, watching out for Malefor as they tried to catch their breath.*

Malefor: Hmph... *Malefor flicked again. He zoomed forward and punched Cynder in the gut.*

Cynder: *Cynder cried out as a shockwave sent her flying.* Gaaaaa-Aaaah!

Spyro: *Spyro thought to himself, that this was his chance. He jumped at Malefor and Spyro performs a might round house straight to Malefor's face.* KEEEEYAAAAAAAHH!

*It was a large impact to Malefor's jaw with a loud crack.*

Malefor: Graaaaaah! *Malefor was sent through a few buildings in an uncontrollable

Spyro: *Spyro used his light form to flicker above him. Spyro cupped his hands together and smashed him to the ground.*

Malefor: Kraaaak! *Malefor hit the ground.*

Spyro: *Spyro landed on the ground in the spin. He took a deep breath as he panted slowly.*

Malefor: Not bad! Not bad at all! I am most impressed Young pup. *Malefor got up slowly as bricks fell of him.*

Malefor: *Malefor flickered as he dashed at Spyro, fists ready.* RAAAAAWGH!

Spyro: *Spyro smirks.* Heh...

Cynder: YAAAH! *Cynder suddenly drop kicks Malefor in the side.*

Malefor: GROOF! *Malefor barrels through the street.*

Cynder: *Cynder lands by Spyro. She kept one eye closed to endure the pain from Malefor's last gut punch.* I seriously don't want to get hit in that area...

Malefor: Aaaah... I get it... *Malefor got up with a bright but wicked smile on his face.* I just caught wind of your strategy... Simple... But clever...

Cynder: ...

Spyro: *Spyro tried to keep aq smile, he just knew Malefor had quickly caught on.* Oh yeah?

Malefor: *Malefor let out a deep breath. * Yeah... Let's try this again... *Malefor flickered, buthe did something unexpected. He went just a touch slower.*

Spyro: *Spyro prepared to block.*

Cynder: Heeeyaaaaah! *Cynder tried to throw a large kick.*

Malefor: *Malefor flickered as soon as he saw Cynder.*

Spyro: Huh? *Malefor got behind Spyro. Malefor reached and grabbed Spyro's head threw him at Cynder.*

Cynder: Woa- *Cynder and Spyro collided and hit the hard street below them.*

Malefor: You thought a simple counter was all it took to match my speed? Boy, you got to step it up!

Spyro: *Spyro rolls of Cynder and straight to his feet.* We're just getting started!

Cynder: *Cynder slowly gets up to her feet as well.*

Malefor: Well,... So am I...

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder get ready for his next attack.*

Malefor: Spyro...

Spyro: Hm...? *Spyro becomes a little tense to the tone of Malefor's voice.*

Malefor: I know your true weakness...

Spyro: Well, whatever it is... I'll overcome it!

Malefor: Do you really think it'll be that easy...?

Cynder: We're not in the mood for games! Malefor!

Malefor: It's... Your friends...

Spyro: *Spyro has a quick flashback, Dark Madara said the same thing at the forest near the beach. Before they flew to the White isle.* ... I... I really don't think so...

Cynder: ...

Malefor: What me to prove it?

Spyro: I'm not gonna give you that chance!

Malefor: ... Ooooh... But,... Your already too late... *Malefor lifted up a clenched fist. Malefor had Spirit, the dragon fly in his tight grip.*

Spirit: *Spirit was slowly being crushed.* Errrr...rrrr...r

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder's jaw drop, as they start to panic.* SPIRIT!

Malefor: Aaah... Did the heroes think they was getting the best of me? Sorry, this isn't how things work in real life. There's no such thing as limitless power... Your light form was just a tiny power up compared to my power...

Spyro: Let her go! *Spyro wanted to charge forward. He even took a couple of steps forward.*

Malefor: *Malefor pressed a thumb onto Spirit's soft head. Causing even more pain to Spirit. Causing Spyro to stop in his tracks.* I believe... I finally found my answer... My doubts have been cleared and now I realize... I wasn't wrong about my purpose... I need to cleanse this world of it's weakness...

Cynder: What do you mean!? There's always going to be something weaker then you! That doesn't mean their lives worthless! They still want to live!

Malefor: Heh... But the dark rules the world... Look. You two are powerless now. Forced to listen to my demands... Face it Spyro... Your weak... Your so very weak...

Spyro: ... *Spyro looks down. He was starting to lose hope. No matter what move Spyro thought about making, Spyro knew Malefor was too fast. He knew he would never make it to Spirit in time. Spyro began to shake with fear that he had just lost this fight.* ... ... ... ...

Malefor: And you will always be weak with if you hold onto your friends... Your weakness...

?: Spyro's Friends are not a weakness! Their his GREATEST STRENGTH!

Malefor: Huh? *Suddednly a golden dragonfly came zipping in very fast from the side of Malefor and he swung his sword upwards.* KRAAAAK! *Malefor felt blood squirt out from his hand. Malefor's pinky finger was cut clean off. Without thinking, Malefor releases Spirit as Malefor lets out a loud cry of pain.*

Sparxs: *Sparxs flys under Spirit and catch's her as he flys swiftly by.* Gotcha ya!

Spirit: *Spirit opens her eyes slowly.* S... Sparks? ... You... You saved me?

Sparxs: ... *Sparxs smiles down at her.* Of course I did... *Sparxs fly's past Spyro.* I'll take care of you from here... Okay?

Spirit: *Spirit rests her head on Sparx's chest, making herself blush.* Okay...

Malefor: *Malefor grunted in pain* Curse that Dragon fly...

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder smile with new hope.* ... Hey! Malefor! Knowing a weakness... and taking advantage of it... Is two different things... Isn't that what you told me...?


	23. Chapter 23 Madara and Kindle

[Warfang, training fields]

*There was explosions blast all across the fields.*

Dark Madara: HAAAAAH! *Dark Madara was dashing at Madara who was attacking him full force.*

Madara: *Madara was hopping back and forth as his dark counter part was swinging punch's hard at him..* Tsk...!

Dark Madara: You can't run forever! *Dark Madara uses his claws as daggers and thrusts towards Madara.*

Madara *Madara jumps over him.* Who's running!? *Madara does a front flip and smacks Dark Madara with his tail.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara didn't like being toyed with.* Stop playing around! *Dark Madara turned jumped at Madara tackling him.*

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle was chasing Kindle as they flew around the fields.* Come now my beautiful copy! I wanna just have an ity bity taste of your blood?

Kindle: *Kindle couldn't help but to look back.* S-Screw you creep!

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle then inhaled a large blast into her mouth.* BLAAAARGH! *A large large fire ball was released and it was fired at Kindle.*

Kindle: Woah-Ah! *Kindle dove downward, causing her to hit the ground hard. She painfully rolled across the ground.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara was punching Madara in the face as he was ontop of him.* DIE! Worthless! Loser!

Madara: *Madara took three Punch's.* Grrr... *Madara caught the fist of his next punch.*

Dark Madara: Huh?

Madara: Hmph! *Madara twisted his wrist and Madara popped his hip upward causing Dark Madara to slide off Madara.* Heh! *Madara and Dark Madara was both up and was face to face with each other each other.*

Dark Madara: No more games! Swine! *Dark Madara dashed at Madara in mid swing.*

Madara: As you WISH! *Madara blocked it with his arm then he swung his own punch.*

Dark Madara: *Madara grazed Dark Madara's face.* Kek! *Madara and Dark Madara started to proceed their battle with a high speed slug fest. They both blocked, counters, and each landed many blows.* Haaaaaaah!

Madara: Bring it! You FAKE! *Madara was actually having a hard time fighting back at the pace they was fighting at.*

Kindle: *Kindle slowly got up and shook her head. She turned to see the Madara's fighting it out.* ... Madara...

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle lands near Kindle.* Look at you! Pathetic! You will gain Madara's affection... Being so WEAK!

Kindle: *Kindle turned to the evil verison of herself.* What did you say!?

Dark Kindle: Your lonely... You've always been alone... You will continue being alone...

Kindle: *Dark Kindle was getting to her.* S-... Shut up!

Dark Kindle: Ahahaha! Your in love with someone who doesn't even love anything! He's a monster! Your in love with a monster!

Kindle: I... I... I said shut up!

Dark Madara: RAAAH! *Dark Madara landed a heavy punch to Madara's face.*

Madara: KRAAAAA! *Madara was sent rolling across the grass.*

Kindle: Madara! *Without thinking, Kindle dashed at Dark Madara.* Haaaaaaaa! *Kindle head hurts Dark Madara hard.*

Dark Madara: GRAH!? *Dark Madara slides on his back across the grass.*

Madara: Kindle? You still alright? *Madara was rubbing his cheek as he slowly stood up.*

Kindle: *Kindle gave him a concerned smile.* Your the one who got punched in the face...

Dark Kindle: Yaaaaaahahahaha! *Dark Kindle was in the air and was spinning right towards Kindle like a psycho dive bombing.*

Madara: Watch out! *Madara jumped over and gave the evil Kindle a downward hook to her face.*

Dark Kindle: AAAAACK! *Dark Kindle hit the ground once before stumbling to her feet as she rolled.*

Kindle: Thanks-

Madara: Kindle! Focus! *Madara kept his eyes on Dark Kindle as she moved in closer.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara was moving in closer as well.*

Kindle: *Kindle took a step back and she realized she was back to back with Madara.*

Madara: Hey, you remember that part where I said fight together?

Kindle: *Kindle chuckled nervously.* You mean the thing we suck at?

Madara: Better late then never...

Kindle: *Kindle began to whisper. Kindle kept her eyes on her evil copy.* Dark Kindle is faster then me...

Madara: Dark Madara is also faster then me... *Madara turned slightly to Kindle.* Look... Follow their attack pattern, block them. When you see an opening that's when you give it your all...

Kindle: K... Follow, block, watch, counter... I think I can do that...

Dark Kindle: You two shameful excuse for lovers, done flapping your lips?

Dark Madara: Let's make them play with us babe!

Dark Kindle: Yeah! *Dark Kindle pounces at them first.*

Dark Madara: RAWR! *Dark Madara follows suit.*

Madara: Here they come! *Madara threw his arms up to his face and side stepped away from Kindle.*

Kindle: Well, let's play! *Kindle sidestepped the other direction.*

Dark Kindle: *After landing Dark Kindle swung a punch at Kindle.* Ha!

Kindle: *Using both arms she blocked the first swing and then Dark Kindle started swinging a barrage of attacks.* Kek- Gek! -Tsk!

Madara: Hmph, Hm, Hmph. *Madara was dodging and weaving each of Dark Madara's attacks.*

Dark Madara: Reluctant pest! *Dark Madara grew tired of missing his attacks.*

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle wasn't slowing down one bit as she pounded on Kindles arms.* Bring it sissy! Sissy! Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!

Kindle: Grrr! *Kindle weaved under Dark Kindle's next punch. Kindle then jumps backwards to get away from her attacker.*

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle jumps above Kindle throwing a heavy punch towards her.*

Kindle: Cra- *Kindle rolls right to avoid Dark Kindle as her punch blows a crator into the earth.*

Madara: Heh! *Madara waits till Dark Madara throws a lengthy punch. Madara sidesteps by his arm and quickly throw a heavy punch to Dark Madara's face.*

Dark Madara: Kraaah! *Dark Madara's head fly's back.*

Madara: ERRR! *Madara lifted a palm and the earth underneath launched Dark Madara into the air.*

Dark Madara: WAAA!?

Madara: *Focusing lighting into his legs, he used it's elementar powers to launch himself quickly above Dark Madara.* RAAAAAARGH! *Madara spun a devastating hook onto Dark Madara's face sending him huddling to the hard earth.*

Dark Madara: GRAAAAAH!

Kindle: *Dark Kindle was giving Kindle a really hard time as she tried to block and with stand all of the impacts from Dark Kindle's attacks* Er! Err!? Errr!?

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle hops into the air just slightly enough for her to throw a heavy swing of her fist. * SISSY! *Dark Kindle's blow was very effective for it thrown Kindle off her feet. *

Kindle: GAH! *Kindle had hit the ground hard. *

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle giggled evilly as she grabbed Kindle's tail. * Let's have a little fun! *Dark Kindle started running with her. *

Kindle: H-Hey! *Kindle tried to kick free. * Let go!

Madara: *Madara heard Kindle, so he turner around to race to her aid. * Kindle! Hold on!

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle had a very dark and wicked expression to go along with her creepy smile. * Hey! Babe! Let's take dream girl and have some real fun! *Dark Kindle started dragging Kindle to the near by forest. Dark Kindle was powerful enough to drag her quickly there. *

Madara: No! No way! Not while she's with me! *However, Madara suddenly felt Dark Madara drop kick Madara in the face. * Graaak!?

Dark Madara: *Kicking off

Of Madara, Dark Madara dissappears into the forest.* Ahahaheheheh! *Dark Madara and Dark Kindle runs into the darkness of the forest with Kindle. * Come save her lover boy!

Kindle: *Kindle felt fear spread across her body. * MADARAAAAAAA!

Madara: KINDLE! *Madara chases after them. He entered the forest in a dead run. * I'll SAVE YOU! I PROMISE!

*Dark Madara's and Dark Kindle's laughter could be heard as it echoed through the forest. *

Madara: Where are you!? *Madara started to feel lost very quickly. * Grrr!

Dark Madara: Ahahaha!

Kindle: MADARA, PLEASE!

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle mocks her. * M-Madaraaa! pleaaase!

Madara: *Madara was spinning around as he was trying to follow their voice. Madara was beginning to hate himself with each second he couldn't save Kindle. * I swear! I'll find you!

Dark Madara: Better hurry! She's starting to BLEED!

Kindle: *Kindle let out a horrific scream. * AAAAAAAAH!

*Dark Madara and Dark Kindle burst into an laughter.*

Madara: *Madara ran towards Kindle's awful scream. * I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!

Dark Kindle: Oh? Like this?

Kindle: *Kindle's screamed even louder. * MADARAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA!

Madara: *Hearing Kindle cry like that only made Madara panic. Madara was aimlessly running. He was freaking out, and was not mentally prepared for this frightening moment. * No, no, no, no... Please, no!

Dark Madara: This is getting BORING MADARA!

Kindle: *Kindle let out another cry. * -GAAAAAAH!

Madara: You- You- You COWARDS! *Madara was close now Madara ran straight trying to reach her in time. *

*Everything fell silent, and that scared Madara more then her screams. *

Kindle: *Madara looked ahead saw Kindle slowly limped around a large tree. Kindle rested her hand on it to support her now weak body. Madara noticed Kindle was covered with deep cuts that bled over her body. *

Madara: K-Kindle? *Madara skid to a stop. * You- You escaped...!?

Kindle: Madara... I...

*Dark Madara's hand goe's through Kindle's back and right out oh her chest. *

Kindle: *Kindle's pupil's shrink. * M... M... M...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara slip's his hand out of Kindle's back. He then smile's evilly at Madara. * Your girlfriend was s fighter... *Dark Madara slowly steps backwards with a evil smile. Giving Madara and Kindle some space. *

Kindle: *Kindle drops, hitting the floor hard.*

Madara: *Tears start to flow down Madara's face. His heart felt as if it had completely died. * No... No, No, No... *Madara rushed over and he fell to his knee's as he picked up Kindle's head. * This isn't... This isn't happening... *Madara let out a very shaky sob. * Not you... Not... Not you Kindle...

Kindle: Was I... *Madara eye's widened as he saw Kindle was still trying to cling onto life. * Was I... at least... . S-Strong?

Madara: *Tears rolled all the way down Madara's face. *... Y-Yeah... You... You was... S-Strong... I... *Madara let out a cry. * I... I couldn't save you!

Kindle:... *Kindle was silent for a moment. *

Madara: I... I did this... I let this happen! I... I made this happen...!

Kindle:... *Kindle smiled weakly. * Do... Do you... Do you remember when... We first met?

Madara: *Madara sniffed hard. * Of-Of course I do...

Kindle: When I was very... Very little... I was alone... I was alone for a long time... I... I was alone for years... *Kindle started to cry. * I thought I was the lonlyest dragon in the entire world... But then, that day on the training fields. I looked into your eyes, right before you fought Spyro... I just knew... It... It was... First time I met... someone... Who was lonely as much as... I was...

Madara: *Madara's eyes widened as soon as she realized what her point actually was. *

Kindle: *Kindle's tears seemed to flow endlessly. * All... I could ever think about... Was if that I got closer to you... That maybe... Just maybe... We didn't have to be alone anymore...

Madara: *Madara's throat felt knotted up. * Oh god... K-Kindle...

Kindle: *Kindle's eyes began to close. * Since... I first laid eyes on you... I... Have... Always... *Kindle's eyes finally closed as her head started to rest onto Madara's chest. *... Loved... You...

*Kindle slowly became lifeless in Madara's arms. *

Madara:... No... No... ... ... ... Nooo... No! Kindle! Please! Don't die! NOT LIKE THIS! *Madara started holding her head tightly to his chest as he rocked back and forth. * Oh god.. Why... Please... No...

Madara: *Madara couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. His head tilted so he could cry out to the whole world. * GRAAAAAAAA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

[Warfang, near the edge of the city.]

Flame: *Flame was listening hard to the scream in the distances. * Did... Did you hear that Ember?

Ember: *Ember looked at Flame and nervously nodded. * U-Uh huh...

Flame: *Flame started running. * We better go check it out!

Ember: Right!

[Warfang, streets]

Spyro/Cynder: Huh!? *Both Spyro and Cynder turned as they heard an awful cry of agony. *

Madara: *From a far distances. * -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAK- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Malefor: Hmmm? *Malefor heard it too. *

Cynder: W-... Was that?

Spyro: Oh no... Something happened...


	24. Chapter 24 Madara's Lash's out!

Madara: *Madara held onto Kindle tightly as he rocked himself back and forth. His heart shattered to pieces. Tears flowed out of Madara's eyes like an endless river. *... K-... K-... *Madara was too lost to get any words out. *

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara spat on ground. He giggled evilly. * Oh come ON already! She's dead! Quit with the cryin already!

Dark Kindle: Her blood didn't even taste good... *Dark Kindle licked her blood stained claws. * I bet ya Cynder's is better...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara smiled at Dark Kindle. * Oh! Now thats a girl! ... Don't you think... *Dark Madara turned back to Madara. *... Madara?

Madara:... *Madara bit his bottom lip hard as he stared at the dark creatures before him. He gave them a death glare. *... Shut up...

Dark Madara: Oh ho ho hoooo!

Dark Kindle: Tiny cat just hissed to a tiger didn't he!

Dark Madara: Yeah! *Dark Madara stepped forward, eager to keep fighting. * Tiny cat done crying? Are you ready to drop that useless dead weight and try to do something besides BE WEAK!

Madara: *Madara laid Kindle gently in front of him. *... *Madara wiped his tears once even though he couldn't stop crying. Madara slowly got up and stepped over her. *... You are wrong...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara couldn't help but to smile. * Hmmm? About what?

Madara: *Madara growled. His claws dugged into the earth. *... SHE WAS NEVER DEAD WEIGHT! *Madara made a mad dash towards Dark Madara. *

Dark Madara: Heh!

Madara: *Madara swung three weak punchs that Dark Madara easily stepped away from. * SHE COULD OF BEEN SOMETHING AMAZING!

Dark Madara: Too late lover boy! *Dark Madara spun and swatted Madara's legs out from under him. *

Madara: Guh!?

Dark Kindle: Hehehe! *Before Madara hit the ground Dark Kindle headbutts him in the gut sending him skipping across the grass. *

Madara: *Madara was shaking as he was trying to pick himself back up. *... Grr... Errr... Err...

Dark Madara: Tsk... If she was going to be something amazing... She wouldn't of died so easily...

Madara: *Madara's anger got him up and running again. * I SAID SHUT UP!

Dark Madara: Heh...

Madara: You had no right! *Madara missed when he tried to punch Dark Madara two more times, but Dark Madara just simply danced around his attacks. * You- MONSTERS! *Madara turned quickly to the evil Kindle and swung at her,, but she just laughed as she simply jumped over him.*

Dark Madara: We're MONSTERS!? *Dark Madara ccame flying in from Madara's blind spot and lands a drop kick to Madara's face. *

Madara: KRAAAAAAH! *Dark Kindle followed up their attack with a flaming head butt to Madara's gut once again. *

Dark Madara: WE WASN'T THE ONE WHO TRIED TO CHEAT LOVE STEALING IT! *Dark Madara dashed quickly and punts Madara really hard with his leg. *

Madara: GRAAAAH! *Madara was sent helplessly in the air. *

Dark Kindle: *Madara was too late to notice Dark Kindle was above him as she showed clenched fist. * YOUR AS EVIL AS WE ARE! *Dark Kind struck Madara right in the jaw, sending him right bacck down towards the ground. *

Dark Madara: Remember I AM YOU! *Dark Madara was waiting for Madara at the bottom. Dark Madara threw a heavy blow to Madara's face. Madara was sent skipping back out on the training fields again. *

Madara: *Even though his body didn't want to, Madara forced himself to stand. *... K-... Kek... *Madara was shaking bad. * I... I... I won't lose here...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara watched as Dark Kindle landed next to him. *... Babe... I'm bored now...

Dark Kindle: Yeah! Let's finish him.

Madara:... *Madara just couldn't move. * Come on... Move... Stupid... Body...

*The two dark creatures vanished from their postion. *

Madara: Huh!? Where did they...?

Dark Kindle: AHAHAHAHA! *Dak Kindle flew by and slashed at Madara's back. *

Madara: GAAAAH! Darn YOU! *Madara turned to face her but she was already gone. *

Dark Madara: RAAAH! *Dark Madara zipped by and slashed Madara's shoulder. *

Madara: GRAAAK!

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle slashed Madara's face. *

Madara: *Madara was too daze to scream that time. *

Dark Madara: Giving up already!? *Dark Madara hit Madara on the other side of his face, making him stumble. *

Madara: GRAK!

Dark Kindle: Heheheahahahaha! *Madara felt Dark Kindle uppercut him as she zoomed by. *

Madara: *Madara was stunned hard as vision started to blur. *

Dark Madara/Dark Kindle: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Dark Kindle and Dark Madara was flying so fast they could not be seen by the naked eye. They went onto an onslaught of slashes across Madara's body. *

Madara: *Madara was trying to endure it, but his will to live was slowly fading. Madara was giving up. He began to think to himself: Its no good... No matter what I do... I can't get close... Their too fast... T-Too strong... Their right... I'm weak... I'm powerless... *Dark Madara and Dark Kindle dashed at Madara from both sides. *... I'm so...

? /? : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dark Madara: Huh- GRAAAAK! *Flame had delivered a smashing blow to Dark Madara's face,, sending him flying. *

Dark Kindle: Huh- KRAAAAAAAH! *Ember had delivered a smashing blow to Dark Kindle's cheek sending her flying. *

Madara: *Madara could barely stand. * F-... Flame?... Ember?

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember both jump in front of Madara. Ready to defend him, no matter what. *

Ember: We're here!

Flame:... *Flame was looking around the area. Not finding who he was looking for he focused his attention on Dark Madara and Dark Kindle who had started walking towards them. *

Dark Kindle: Ooooo More play things!

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara was still rubbing his jaw. * Yeah... He packs a punch too... Hmm.

Flame:... Madara... *Flame didn't turn to Madara. *

Madara: Y-Yeah...?

Ember: *She didn't turn either. *... Where's Kindle...?

Madara: *Madara felt tears forming again. * She's... In the forest... They... They...

Flame: I see... Hmph... *Flame began walking forward towards the two dark creatures. *... Ember... Get Kindle away from here...

Ember: Wait! *Ember almost followed. * What about you!? I can't just leave you!

Flame:... *Flame stopped. Soon a hot flaming aura started to emit from his back. * Ember... *Flame only turned his head and looked at Ember. *

Ember:... *Ember's eye's slowly widen. She had never seen Flame give that look before. She felt very strange when she peered into Flame's eye, it was as if he was speaking to her without words. *... *Ember closed her eyes and slowly turned to Madara. *... Kindle's in the forest?

Madara: Yeah...? *Madara whinched in pain. * But wait a mintue! You can't leave Flame to those two monsters! They are way stronger then Flame!

Ember: *Ember bit her bottom lip. * He's going to be... Just fine... *Ember turns to watch Flame walk up to Dark Madara and Dark Kindle in a slow but confident stride. *

Madara: And how can you be so sure...

Flame: *Flame stops right in front of the two dark creatures. *

Ember: *Ember slowly smiled. * Because as right now... Flame... Is to his boiling point...

*As flaming aura emitted in the form of a mist off of Flame's back. He stares face to face with Dark Madara and Dark Kindle. *


	25. Chapter 25 The meaning of Strength

[Forest]

Ember: *Ember was walking in the forest to find her fallen friend. Ember was not happy about hearing Kindle died in this battle. Ember tried not to think about it. She knew that thinking about death only made her worry about her love that much more. She stopped to take a breath. *... ... ... * Ember proceeded on her search by turning the corner around a large tree. Soon after doing so, Ember saw Kindle's body. Ember was quick to ccry for her. *... O-Oh god... Kindle...

Ember: *Ember walked over to her slowly. *... Don't worry... *Sob*... Things will soon be over... * Ember puts Kindle on her back. * So you can rest easy... Madara will be okay...

[Training Fields]

Madara: *Madara stared nerviously as Flame stood face to face with Dark Madara and Dark Kindle. *... Looks like Flame head thinks he's all that... Why didn't you let your girlfriend back you up... Gonna be hard to fight us alone...

Dark Kindle: I like the look in his eyes... *Dark Kindle smiled evilly. * He must be pretty mad at us for killing his friend!

Flame:... *Flame didn't say anything back. He on stared at them with a serious expression*

Dark Madara: Yeah... Heheheh... He must be... So Flame you going to join Kindle and die?

Dark Kindle: Ahaha... I never tasted his blood before!

Flame:...

Dark Madara:... *Dark Madara started to become impatient with Flame's silence. *... What? Too scared to talk back?

Flame: I didn't walk over here to chat? Are you gonna fight or make stupid remarks all day?

Dark Madara:... *Dark Madara didn't like his tone. * You...

Dark Kindle: Don't you talk to my man like that!

Dark Madara: So be it KID! *Dark Madara threw the first punch. *

Flame: *Flame blocked it with his left arm and pushed it away. He followed up with a counter uppercut,, sending him slightly in the air. *

Dark Madara: W-What!?

Dark Kindle: Babe!? -Huh!? *Flame had dashed forward and was in front of Dark Kindle before she could raise her arms to block. *

Flame: Haaa! *Flame dug his fist into her gut. A shockwave sent the evil Kindle skipping across the ground. *

Dark Kindle:... *Dark Kindle stopped rolling as she landed flat on her back. *... *She gasps deeply. *

Dark Madara: Get up. *Dark Madara was already standing by Dark Kindle. *

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle grunts as she stands back up. * What the hell WAS THAT!?

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara was staring at Flame who was waiting on them. Dark Madara took note of Flame's new fire like aura. * It appears we have underestimated Flame's speed...

Madara: *Madara was also surprised by Flame's speed. * He... He's that fast?

Dark Kindle: How fast is he?

Dark Madara: Hmm... I'm not sure... *Dark Madara gives Dark Kindle a cunning smile. * let's go find out...

Dark Kindle: *The two dark creatures got ready to dash alongside each other. * Right!

Dark Madara/Dark Kindle: Haaaah! *The echoe as they flicker into a mad dash straight for Flame. *

Flame: Tsk! *Flame's instincts made him burst into the air just in time to dodge their attack. *... Hm? *Flame looked to his left and saw Dark Madara. *

Dark Madara: RAAAAH! *Dark Madara threw a kick. *

Flame: GR! *Flame barely blocked it with his arm. *... !? *Flame then notices Dark Kindle had flown to the other side of Flame. Flame felt surround. *

Dark Kindle: HAAA! *Dark Kindle swung a hard punch. *

Flame: Kek! *Flame threw up his other arm and barely blocked that one as well. *

Dark Madara: KRAAAAAH! *Dark Madara slashes a claw at Flame. *

Flame: Gek! *Flame barely had enough room to weave out of the claws way. *

Dark Kindle/Dark Madara: *Dark Kindle and Dark Madara proceeded to send a barriage of attacks Flame's way. * Rah-Ah-Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Rah-Ha-Ah-Ha-Ha-

Madara: *Madara started to feel helpless as he watched Flame do his best to dodge and block most of the dark creature's attacks. Madara dug his claws in the earth as he tried to get himself to move. *... Move... Come on... Flame needs you... Why can't I do it!? ... *Madara began to shake. * Am I... This weak!? ... Am I... really this much of a COWARD!?... *Madara growled at himself. *... Huh? *Madara looked back up towards the fight. *

Flame: HAAAA-AAAAH! *Flame had turned when he saw his chance and countered Dark Madara by punching so hard in the face, it made Flame flip,, mid air. *

Dark Madara: GRAAAAAAAAK! *Dark Madara was sent flying back towards the ground. *

Dark Kindle: WHAT THE-!?

Flame: FLAMING COMET! *Before Dark Kindle knew it, Flame head butted her in the gut like a flaming shooting star. * HRAAAAAAAAH! *Flame took Dark Kindle rocketing towards the training field. *

Madara: *Madara watched as Flame took the evil Kindle towards the field. *... *Desperate to over come his own doubts towards life he shouted loudly towards the Comet he knew was Flame. * HOW... !? HOW DID YOU BECOME THIS STRONG!?

Flame: *Flame smiled as he was still a comet, sending Dark Kindle towards the earth. *... HOW!? ... UNLIKE YOU! I WOULDN'T EVER... GIVE UP!

*Causing a large crator to burst into the fields, Flame smashed Dark Kindle into the earth. Dust formed everywhere. *

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara stood, holding onto his arm, which was now hurt. *

Dark Kindle: *Dark Kindle laid in the middle of the crator. She was burnt up and bleeding everywhere, but she was still alive. *... K... K... Kak...

Flame: HEH! *Flame jumped into the air, well above the crator. * Time to FINISH THIS MONSTER! HERE IT GOES! *Flame started to inhale a large amount of fire into his mouth. * ENDLESS... FLAAAAAAAME! *Flame unleashed a large scale fire blast and it rained a very hot wave of fire straight at Dark Kindle. *

Dark Kindle: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAKKKKK! *Flame's massive attack was strong enough to wipe her out and erase her darkness and she turned to ash. *

Madara: *Madara had to shield his face from the heat. * He... He did it... He beat her...

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara gripped his arm tighter as he watched fromm a safe distances. * Curse him... He has proven he has enough power to defeat me... *Dark Madara gritted his teeth. *... That is no good... I need more power... And quickly... Enough to defeat anyone... *Dark Madara clenched his eyes shut. * THINK! THINK! ... I will not be defeated by some BOY!

Madara: *Madara limped to Flame wearing a large grin. * WAY TO GO FLAME!

Flame: Ahaha... *Flame gave Madara a thumbs up. *

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara let out a evil breath. * Aaaah... Of course... How could I have forgotten... *Dark Madara let go of his hurt arm as he stared directly at Madara. * The other half of my power is standing RIGHT THERE! *Dark Madara dashed forward. *

Flame: *Flame didn't see Dark Madara in time, for he was still unbeliveabily fast. Too fast to see with the naked eye. * M-MADARA!

Madara: *Madara turned just in time to see Dark Madara grab his face. *

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara body turned into a mist. *

*Suddenly a blinding light surrounded everything in the training field. *

Flame: *Flame shielded his eyes. * What on Earth!?

[Madara's Mind]

Madara: Grak! *Madara fell onto his back as he landed in a pitch black abyss.*... Errr... *Madara rolled to his stomach and shook his head. *... *Madara looked up to see nothing ahead of him. * W-What...?

Dark Madara:... Hmph... So you still resist... *Madara looked behind him and saw Dark Madara staring at him with an evil smile. *

Madara: *Madara got up quickly. * Where the hell did you take us!?

Dark Madara: You don't know...? Well, *Dark Madara closed his eyes and chuckled, but only a little. * We entered our own mind...

Madara: *Madara eyes widened. * We're... Inside my head...?

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara sighed. * Yeah... Many haunting memories lives inside this place doesn't it...

Madara:... *Madara kept his guard up. *

Dark Madara: You and I... We are the same person... We have the same desires...

Madara: *Madara felt disgusted. * We are NOTHING alike...

Dark Madara: Oh really? *Dark Madara started to circle around Madara as he spoke. Madara circled with him. * We have a strong ego... We are the strongest purple dragon... We both fell in love with Cynder... We both felt jealousy as Spyro completed the light form training before us...

Madara: Get to the point...

Dark Madara: We both want things, we both want to be loved, and feel wanted..

Madara: Everyone wants that... .

Dark Madara:... Heheh... *Dark Madara stopped in front of Madara. * You... Was always too weak to prove anything... Now Flame thinks your weak as well...

Madara: I've proved enough!

Dark Madara: Oh? You think so? Eheheh... Does our dead Mom and Dad think so...? You was too weak to stop Malefor from killing them...

Madara: *Madara growled. * Leave them OUT of this!

Dark Madara: You was too weak Madara... Your too weak to even call your self their Son!

Madara: I said leave THEM OUT OF TH- *Madara swung a punch, but once Dark Madara stepped back from it Madara ended up putting too much force into it, causing him to slip and land on his side. *

Dark Madara: You can't change anything on desire alone... You need the power to do it... *Dark Madara offers Madara a hand. *

Madara: *Madara stares at it. *...

Dark Madara: Let me take over... And I'll never let anyone make us feel weak again...

Madara: Never... Feel... Weak... Again? *Madara kept staring at Dark Madara's hand, he even thought about his offer. He pondered about it. He was so unsure about his life. At this point he was lost and didn't know what path to take, choice to make. *...

? : Madara...

Madara: *Madara's eyes widened as he turned his head to see Kindle in the far distances. *... W-What?

Kindle: *Kindle didn't say anything, but she gave a warm smile. She stared at Madara very sweetly. *... ... ...

Madara: *Madara stared at her for what seemed like a long time. Then Madara found himself staring at the ground. *

Dark Madara: Well...? What's it going to be? Are you going to let me take over?

Madara:... *Madara looked at Dark Madara with a serious expression. He then slowly took Dark Madara's hand as Madara picked himself back up. *

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara started to smile as he thought he had won Madara over. *

Madara:... *Madara then smiles himself. * No...

Dark Madara: Wait- What do you mean NO!? *Dark Madara tried to let go of Madara's hand but Madara had a death grip amongst it. *

Madara: I was never weak! NOT TO KINDLE! I have NOTHING to prove! NOT TO YOU! ... *Madara pulled Dark Madara close. * BUT I WILL TAKE MY POWER BACK! It might be from darkness... But... *Madara's claws went straight through Dark Madara's heart. *

Dark Madara: KRAAASSK!

Madara: I'LL BECOME THE GUARDIAN KINDLE WANTED ME TO BE!

[Training Fields]

Flame:... H-Huh? *Soon the blinding light faded. *... What was that...? *Flame blinked a couple of times just so he could see. Then he looked over to where Madara was. *... M-Madara? I-... Is that you?

Madara: *Madara had his back turned from Flame. Madara slowly turned to Flame. *... Heh... * Madara had transformed. His body was pure black with purple markings going down his arms and legs. His eyes had turned from purple to yellow. Madara had completely took over Dark Madara's power. *

Flame: *Flame started to get worried. * Wait... Which Madara are you!?

Madara:... *Madara smiled. * The one... That loved Kindle... And the one... *Madara started to walk away. * Who will fight with Spyro...


	26. Chapter 26 Light And Dark

[Warfang streets]

Ember: *As Ember was flying Kindle's body across the streets of Warfang, or what remained of it, Ember noticed there was no more Dark creatures roaming around. She had no doubt in her mind tht that Volteer and Misty must of took care of the clean up. It was only when she started thinking about them that she saw them on one of the near by streets. Their attention on something in the distances. *... V-Volteer! * Ember tilted herself downward to swiftly glide towards them. *

Volteer: *Volteer turned around to she Ember slide near them. Ember saw that Misty, Sparxs was there too. * Is that Kindle?

Sparxs: There you are! *Sparxs turned around. It was revealed that Sparxs had Spirit laying in Spirits arms.

Ember: *After panting Ember smiled weakly. * Wait... Is that Spirit...? *Ember looked over at her back, feeling the pain of lost setting in. *... I'm... Glad...

Misty: Is that... Kindle!? *Misty rushed over. *

Volteer: *Volteer shortly followed. * Oh no... No that's too much blood on your bacK!

Spirit: K... *Spirit still felt very weak. * Kindle...

Volteer: *Felt her throat for a pulse. *... N-No... They... They got her...

Ember: *Ember felt a couple of tears fall as she beccame frustrated. * Spa- Sparxs! Where the hell is Spyro!

*Everyone was silent at first. *

Misty:... *Mist slowly gestures down the street. *... You probaly didn't hear yet...

Ember: H-Hear what?

Sparxs: When I went in to get Spirit out of the battle... Spyro wasn't fighting Dark Madara or Dark Kindle... For some reason... Malefor is back. *

Ember:... *Ember started to sound scared. *... Malefor's back?

Volteer: *Volteer took a few steps forward.* Look down the road. You can see Spyro and Cynder facing him now...

Ember: *Ember gently laid Kindle on some near by grass. * What? We can!?

Misty: Look.

Ember: *Along with everyone else, they looked far down the street. Spyro and Cynder could be seen,, with them was a younger version of Malefor as he stood agasin't them. *

Spyro: *Spyro and Cynder was both panting hard. * Its no use... We have thrown everything at him... At this rate...

Cynder: Don't talk that...

Spyro: *Spyro tried to smile it off. * Yea, yea... Your right...

Malefor: *Malefor was popping his neck,, being paitent. * Alright... Breaks over...

Spyro: Heh, already?

Malefor: Sure... I think it did you some good. I didn't want to end this fight just yet... I want to saver this battle...

Cynder: *Cynder grunted. * There he goes again... Talking about fate... Jeez.

Spyro: It's almost if hes not even the same guy...

Cynder: This probaly what he was. Ike when he was this young...

Malefor: *Malefor takes a deep breath with a smile. *... Warm up is over...?

Cynder: *Cynder's eyes widened. * Wait! He was holding back!?

Spyro: Hahaha... *Spyro began to sweat. * I forgot to tell you that...

Malefor: Hmph... *Malefor started walking towards them. *

Cynder: By how much!?

Spyro: You don't wanna know... *Spyro and Cynder raise up their arms. Ready to fight on. * Get ready! Here he comes!

Malefor: *Malefor flickers faster then he has done before. He was instantly behind them. Malefor chuckled as he bashed Spyro's and Cynder's head in.*

Spyro/Cynder: GAAAH! *Malefor flickered fast again. *

Malefor: RAAAAAAAWER! *Malefor sent a very heavy punch directly in Spyro's face sending him flying. *

Spyro: GRAAAAAK!

Malefor: ERRRR-AAAAH! *Malefor flickers as he doesna spin and smashes Cynder with a back hand. *

Cynder: AH! *Cynder slides across the bricks of the streets. *

Malefor: *Malefor was only getting faster as he ran by and grabbed Cynder's face and threw her through a bricck building at point blank raise. *

Cynder: Gaaaaah!

Spyro: *Spyro jumped on his back and bit down on Malefor's neck. * GRRRR! *Spyro blasted fire and toasted the right side of Malefor's neck. *

Malefor: REAAAAAAAH! YOU DIRTY-SNAKE! *Malefor hopped up and flopped on his back, crushing Spyro underneath him. *

Spyro: GAAAAAAH!

Malefor: *Malefor flickered quickly off of Spyro and he grabbed the streets with his claws and recoiled himself back towards Spyro. Malefor used a kick to punt him far. Then he flickered himself towards Cynder. *

Cynder: *Cynder had just slugglishly got back up. * Eeee-rrrrr... ...

Malefor: Heheh... *Malefor flew by and grabnbed her face once again and threw her into air. *

Cynder: WOOOOOOOaaaaaaaah!? *Malefor had then flickered above her and plants his feet down on her back. Malefor smashs her back down. * GRAAaaAK-EK!

Spyro: *Spyro crash lands across the street near them and lands in a wagon, causing the wagon to spill over and spyro rolls out of it. * Oof!

Malefor: *Malefor remains ontop of Cynder and uses one hand to crush Cynder's face agasin't the street. * I told you Spyro! ... No holding back! *Malefor summoned a weapon created from Malefor's earth element. Malefor had a thin jagged Spike, aimed for the back of Cynder's next. * Your not looking out for your biggest weakness!

Spyro: *Spyro quickly shook the haye off his body once he stood up. * Darn you... ..!

Malefor: Well,... I think I might as well prove my point this time...

Spyro: *Spyro started to panic. * No wait! Please!

Malefor: *Malefor shakes his head in disagreement. * Sorry, can't hesitate this time... Last time I lost a finger... Spyro... With Cynder's death we both will reveal our true purpose... And maybe you will see my ways of thinking! *Malefor gripped the thin spike tighter, he looked like he weas about to strike. *

Cynder: N-NO Don't!

Malefor: It will be over quickly! *Malefor rasied the spike up to strike. *

Spyro: *Spyro ran for Cynder. * DON'T DO IIIIIT!

*Suddenly a black blur and drop kicked Malefor in the face.*

Malefor: Graa- Aaaack! *Malefor was senting rolling and his back smacked agasin't a brick bbuilding that was across the other end of the street.*

Madara:... *Madara lands close by Cynder. *

Cynder: Madara...?

Spyro: *Spyro stared at Madara hard. *... Your... *Spyro took the time to sense Madara. He already noticed it was the regular Madara, but what Spyro was most interested in was his new scale of power. As of right now. Spyro and Madara had equal power. *... What happened to you...

Malefor:... Hmmm...

Volteer : Did you see that?

Ember: Sure did!

Misty: Isn't that my other Son!?

Spirit:... Ma... dara?

Ember:... *Ember perked her head straighter. * WAIT A MINTUE! If he's here... Where's Flame!? *Ember started to look around franticly. *

Flame: Don't worry too hard Ember! *Flame landed behind her. He smiled happily.* I right Heeeeere!

Ember: *Ember was quick to tears when spun around and hugged Flame tightly. * Why did YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE YOU!? You Idiot!

Flame: *Flame just rubbed the back of his head. * S... Sorry Ember...

Ember: *Ember buried her head into Flame's chest. * I was so SCARED!

Flame: Aw man...

Volteer: *Volteer, Sparxs, and Misty was still paying attention to the situration ahead of them. * Does Madara look differen't?

Misty: He does...

Sparxs: What does that mean?

Flame: *Flame speaks to them while he held onto Ember. * I think Madara took over Dark Madara's power...

Misty: *Misty exchanged looks with Volteer. * Isn't that dangrous?

Volteer: That... Depends on Madara...

*Everyone looks over and waits to see how the rest of the battle unfolds. *

Malefor: *Malefor stood up and shook himmself off. * What the hell is this...? Did you beat your dobbleganger and somehow absorb his power?

Madara: Whats it to you Old man...?

Malefor: *Malefor smiles and goes into thought. *... Well, I've been thinking a lot lately... Now your making me rethink things again...

Madara: *Madara taps the side of his own head. * What got doubts up in there?

Malefor: Things... Can be questionable... Sure...

Spyro: *Spyro walks up to Madara and Cynder. Spyro gives Cynder a quick hug. * You okay?

Cynder: Yeah... I think so...

Madara: Cynder... Your done...

Cynder: The hell I am! I'm not going to sit here and-

Madara: I'm not asking!

Spyro: *Spyro evwen gave Madara a look. * She can still fight...

Cynder: Give a good reason not to

Madara:... Kindle... .. She... ... I couldn't... protect her... *Madara looked Spyro deep in his eyes. * This isn't her fight Spyro...

Cynder: W-What...? Kindle's... Gone?

Malefor: Don't you three see? Friends and loved ones cause you more pain then anything else... Thats why purple dragons havenour purpose to change this world... By erasing it!

Spyro/Madara: Your wrong!

Cynder: *Their out burst made Cynder's eyes widen. *

Spyro/Madara: *They both exchanged an interested look to each other. *

Spyro: *Spyro kissed Cynder across the cheek* I'll be okay... Trust me alright? *Spyro walked over by his brother. *

Cynder: *Cynder stood there for a moment, trying to speak up. It took her a moment do so. * S... S... Spyro... ..please... DON'T DIE! WHATEVER YOU DO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!

Spyro: *Spyro didn't look back. Spyro and Madara paid more attention to Malefore. * Don't worry... I won't...

Cynder: *Cynder clenched her eyes shut. She was trying to tell Spyro sommething, but for some reason it was hard to confess. * S... Sp... Spyro... *Cynder let out a small whine as she bowed her head. * I'M PREGNANT!

Spyro/Madara: *Both of their heads perked up as it slowy the news they just heard slowly sank intu their heads. The Light and Dark Purple Dragon brothers turned to Cynder. Both Spyro and Madara was smiling. *

Spyro: *Spyro smile only kept growing. * Re-Really... I'm... I'm going to be a Dad?

Madara: *Madara face was nearly red from how hard he was smiling. * Really...? Thats... Fantastic! *Madara turned to Spyro. * Another reason to live...

Spyro/Madara: *Spyro and Madara both turned around and they both started to walk in Scyn without thinklng about it. *

Spyro: Me...? A... Dad?

Madara: Hey, Brother... *Spyro and Madara both stopped walking at the same time. *

Malefor: *Malefor watched them carefully. *...

Spyro: What...?

Madara:...*Madara smiles. *... ... Its time...

Spyro:... Ah! *Spyro smiles confidently.. * I was thinking the same thing... * Spyro puts a fist up for Madara. *

Madara: Yeah... *Spyro and Madara presses their fists together. * Let's meet in the middle, and we' ll REALLY FLY!

Malefor: *Malefor sensed something so he prepared himself for anything. * Their up to sommething...

*Suddenly a large amount of Spyro's Light and Madara' s Dark Aura bursted and swirled around them gracefully.. *

Volteer: A large gust of wind started to blow and everyone had brace themselves for it. * What is this!?

Misty: Its so STRONG!

Ember:: Wait! I know this feeling! Yeah! *Ember smiled*

Flame/Ember:: Thier Scyhing!

Sparks: Thats my brother!

Spirit:: Go.. Bro...

Cynder:: *Cynder was the least surprised out of everyone, but as the gusts of wind blew hard against her Cynder had a warmm smile. *

*The wind started to die down, but the air and the feeling was still present.. *

Malefor:: *Malefor put down his arns as soon as the winds died down enough. He saw two glowing dragons. One Light and one Dark, their auras was now connected and was majesticlly dancing amongest each other. * What... Is going on!?

Spyro/Madara: *Spyro and Madara started walking towards him. * Your questioning life? Your questioning BALANCE-!?

Malefor:... ...

Spyro/Madara: *Light and Dark Eletric started to surround them both. * Let us show you... The power OF LIGHT AND DARK!


	27. Chapter 27 Finale

Cynder: *Cynder walks over to the rest of the dragons who was waiting paitently for Cynder to come back over to them who was standing near safety from the final battle. *

Ember: *Ember was the first to walk up to Cynder. She had a welcoming smile. * Cynder...? Is it true? Are you going to have a baby?

Cynder: *Cynder blushed and looks at everyone shyly. * I'm... Yes, I am...

Volteer: WELL! I think that was really selfish of you! You didn't think about your unborn child!?

Cynder: I'm sorry. But I'm sure it's fine. I just became pregnant so the baby isn't in my belly yet...

Volteer: Grr! You do not know that!

Flame: You fought Malefor... Do you think they can win?

Cynder: *Cynder turned around and looked towards the backs of Spyro and Madara as they was both powered up because of the perfect unison. Cynder thought the two dragons looked both brave and confident. * Those two...? They're Brothers... Of course they will.

Malefor: So... The two pups of mine think they can beat their old man with a small power up...

Spyro: *Spyro steps forward.* Are you ready Madara?

Madara: *Madara looks over at his brother. * Spyro... Before we kick his butt... I have to tell you to not kill him.

Spyro: *Spyro looks at Madara with a serious expression.*You have a good reason to hold back on him?

Madara: There's something important I need to ask him... *Madara turns to Malefor and his face shows a deep sadness. * Something only he might know...

Spyro: *Spyro stands straighter and pops his neck. * Eh, I don't really care. As long as I can raise my kid in a safe place I don't care how this battle ends... *Spyro then smiles at Madara. * As long as "He" doesn't

Spyro/Madara: *They both smile. They both turn to Malefor, ready to end this battle once and all. *

Malefor: Are you two done boring me now...?

Spyro/Madara: You might regret this!

Malefor: You'll regret being BORN! RAAAAAAH! *Malefor begins powering up a large amount of power. He then raised his fists and smashed the ground in front of him in the rage of his youthful energy. *

Spyro: *Spyro gave Madara a nod. * After you... Brother...

Spyro/Madara: *The two dragons busted forward with intense speed. *

Malefor: This battle will end NOOOW! *Malefor shot up earth spikes in front of Spyro and Madara. *

Spyro/Madara: *Dodging many spikes before hand, the two kicked flip over a spike that shot in the middle of the barrage of spikes. * HAAAAAAAAAAA! *The two dragons was above Malefor now. *

Malefor: It is NOT ENOUGH! *Malefor throws a heavy and powerful punch at Spyro and Madara who threw their own punch. *

*It spiked a huge shockwave that blasted gusts of wing that blew the remaining buildings down into pile of rubber. *

Cynder: *Cynder was holding onto a piece of debris. * What Power!

Spyro : Hmph! *Spyro threw a spin kick to Malefor's left. *

Madara: HA! *Madara does a spin kick to Malefor's right. *

Malefor: *Malefor rises his arms and blocked both kicks, but the blows was so strong combined that it sent Malefor flying down the street. *

Malefor: GRRRRGH! *Malefor tried to get his footing but his momentum was unbalanced.*... Huh? *Malefor saw two blurs, one rushed Malefor on both sides. *

Spyro/Madara: GRAAAAAAH! *The two brothers uppercut Malefor and he was sent rocketing into the sky. *

Malefor: KRAAAAAAK!? *Malefor was flipping in the sky for a few moments. However, Malefor flapped his wings merely once to catch himself in mid air.*... Darn BRATS!

Spyro: *Spyro flickered and appeared to Malefor's right. *

Madara: *Madara appeared and flicked to Malefor's left. *

Malefor: GRRRR! *Malefor tried to throw a heavy punch at Spyro. *

Spyro: *Spyro blocks it with his own elbow, Malefor tries to break through Spyro with a struggle of power. Spyro had an uneasy glare to Malefor, striking fear and doubt. *

Malefor: Okay... *Malefor spun fast in six complete spins before he throws his arm out and swings at Madara*

Madara: *Madara easily swats it away, he gives a glare that showed he was getting either impatient or really bored.*

Malefor: *Malefor looked at the two of them unease and he was even a bit frightened by the gap in power. He stared at Spyro for a moment then back at Madara. He then looked down.* I... Am the... MIGHT DEMON KING MALEFOR! I WILL NOT FALL NOW!... NOR WILL I FALL EVEEEEEERRR! *In a bursted of unreleased power, Malefor started to attack both Madara and Spyro will an onslaught of punches and kicks. *

Spyro/Madara: HIT-HA-HA-AH-HA-HA-HA! *It took a lot of effort to block every attack, but the two brothers looked unfazed and the two started to get only faster. *

Malefor: *He had to increase his speed just to keep up. * GRA-AH-AH-AH-AH-!

Spyro: *Spyro simply hopped above Malefor when he saw the opening and he hammered down his fists.*

Madara: *Madara was already one step with Spyro and dashed downwards with Malefor. *

Malefor: AAAAAAAH-RAAAAAH!

Madara: *Madara spin kicks Malefor into large pile building debris. *

Sparxs/Spirit: *Sparxs rose one fist while his other arm held onto Spirit. * YEAH!

Volteer: Their... Their winning!

Misty: Those are my boys!

Flame/Ember: Amazing!

Cynder:... *Cynder smiles. *

Spyro/Madara: *Spyro and Madara slowly land by the building debris Madara was caught under. *...

Malefor:...

Spyro/Madara: Come out... I know that's not it took to beat you...

Malefor: *While Malefor is still in the pile of debris. * Shut up...

Spyro/Madara: ...? *The two brothers stand straighter. *

Malefor: Never... Have I heard... Such... DISRESPECT! *Malefor used his fury shockwave to blow all the building debris at Spyro and Madara. *

Spyro/Madara: Heh! *Spyro and Madara skillfully flew into the blasted debris. The two dragons remained in scratch because they wall jumped the large broken walls of the buildings. * HAAAAAA! *The two dragons made it to Malefor and both of them punched Malefor in the face sending him bouncing off the streets. *

Malefor: Rak-KAK-ACK! *Malefor rolled across this hard ground. Once he stopped rolling he laid there to catch his breath.* Rrr... Grrrr... Errr

Spyro/Madara: *Spyro lands by Madara and the two brothers start walking towards Malefor. *

Malefor: *Malefor slowly got up. He was looking down, with his eyes dark. * I... have trained... for years to become this strong... Longer then the two of you...

Spyro/Madara: *Spyro and Madara was still matching towards him. * Power... Isn't everything...

Malefor:... No... *Malefor clenched his fists and fury energy started to charge in his fists. *... I will not... Accept this... I will NOT... *Malefor started to slowly rise in the air. Malefor raised his arms into the sky. * I WILL NOT FALL HERE!

Volteer: *Volteer was watching Malefor rise up. * That power... *Volteer's eyes widened. He then looked over towards Spyro and Madara who was just staring at their father as he gathered power. * Spyro! Madara! You have to watch out! He's gathering all his power inti one place! IT'S DANGEROUS!

Spyro: *Spyro didn't turn. *... We know...

Malefor: *Above Malefor was a giant blast that was only getting bigger. * RA HA HA HA HA! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT THIS ATTACK!

Spyro/Madara: *Spyro and Madara stared up at the giant blast which was getting bigger and bigger, it was now bigger then Warfang. *...

Madara: Is he stupid...?

Spyro: Hmph... He's gonna blow up the planet anyways...

Madara:... We can't let that blast hit our planet...

Spyro/Madara: *Spyro and Madara look at each other for a moment. *

Spyro: Hey, you want to use that one move...?

Madara: Are you... talking about...

Spyro: *Spyro nods and smiles. * Yup!

Madara: *Madara closes his eyes and smiles. * Yeah... She'll like that...

Malefor: Are you READY!. ... CAUSE I AM! PREPARE TO DIE SPYRO! MADARA! KISS YOUR PLANET- *Malefor throws the city sized energy ball down below himself and aimed it at Warfang. * - GOOD BYE!

Spyro/Madara: *Spyro and Madara kneel down before jumping up into the air towards the energy blast. *

Spyro: You ready? Madara?

Madara: Yes! Spyro! Don't let me down!

Volteer: Their diving straight for the darn blasted thing!?

Flame: Can they pull this off!?

Ember: *Ember hugged up against Flame. * Is this the end?

Sparxs: Of course not! *Sparxs looks at Spirit unsure. *... Right?

Misty:... My family...

Cynder:... *Cynder takes a few steps closer. *... Spyro... *Cynder closes her eyes for a moment. Then she shouted with all her heart. * SPYRO! MADARA! I BELIEVE IN YOU!

Spyro/Madara: *Spyro and Madara busted into flame, their eyes burn purple. The two dragons start to circle as they near the energy ball. The two soon start to form their flames sharper. * Kindle's... *Spyro and Madara echoes through the air. * Missile!

*Spyro and Madara tear through Malefor's blast and the blasts shatters into tiny sparks of flames that rained down on Warfang. *

Malefor: W-What!?

Cynder/Flame/Ember/Volteer/Misty/Sparxs/Spirit: SPYRO! MADARA! DO IT!

Terrador/Cyril: Look at them go...

Volteer: *Volteer's head perks up as he turns around. He saw his two guardian brothers Terrador and Cyril behind him. Volteer quickly noticed they was spirits watching the battle. *... Terrador... Cyril...

Spyro/Madara: HAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAAH! *Spyro and Madara land a powerful punch to the side of Malefor's head. Spyro and Madara took him to the ground hard. *

[Three hours later]

Malefor: *Malefor slowly wakes up. *... Wha?

Spyro: WELL, look who's awake... *Malefor noticed Spyro and Madara sitting right on top of him. *

Malefor: Why... Can't I move?

Spyro: I looked you over... *Spyro smiled. * You broke a lot of bones...

Madara: Your not going anywhere for days pal...

Malefor: So... I lost... Even though I regained the power I once had...

Spyro: Told ya it wasn't about power... It's where it comes from...

Madara: *Madara shyly looks away. * I once thought like you... I thought my own power was strong enough... But the more I hung around Spyro... The more I realized that it was far from the truth...

Malefor: *Malefor looked around and saw the other dragons near by. * So what now... Are you going to kill me?

Misty:...

Spyro: Not sure... Is that what you want?

Madara:...

Malefor: Perhaps... But... I'm... Very confused right now... *Malefor stared up into the sky, the clouds began to break a part from the sky. * I... I was defeated not by power... But by dragons who saw past their differences... *Malefor laughed. * It was nice to see old and forgotten dreams come true...

Madara: *Madara looks down as he started to think about Kindle. *...

Malefor: *Malefor and Madara was staring at Kindle's body. *... Madara?

Madara: *Madara looked away closing his eyes. * What do you want Old man?

Malefor: Was she... Close to you?

Madara: *Madara only wanted to reject Malefor. * What the hell do you care?

Malefor: Do you... want her back?

Madara: *Madara looks at Malefor angrily. * Don't make stupid lies!

Malefor: That transformation... That you have... Come here and lend me your ear...

Madara: *Hesitant at first, Madara lends Malefor his ear. *

Malefor: *Malefor weakly whispers into Madara's ear. *

Madara:... *After a moment of silent whispers Madara's eyes widened. Madara instantly jumps off Malefor and runs over to the others. *

Misty: *Misty was concerned. * What... Did he tell you?

Madara: *Madara walked over to Kindle and picked up her head. * He... Told me a way to bring her back...

Cynder: *Cynder took over Madara's place and sits on top of Malefor right next to Spyro. *...

Spyro: What way!?

Madara: *Madara looked at Kindle with hope in his heart. * Dear God... Please work... *Madara leaned towards Kindle and kisses her on the lips. Madara focused his heart with her's.*

*Everything was silent for a moment. *

Madara: *Soon a dark mist appeared from Madara's heart. The mist went from Madara's chest to his mouth and into Kindle. *

*Everyone stared with awe as the mist danced majestically around Madara and Kindle. *

Kindle: *Kindle's body began to change a little bit. Her scales began to change colors. Kindle scales was now half red and half black. *

Madara: *Madara backed off and watched over Kindle. Madara felt like he was staring at her forever. *...

Kindle: *Kindle started waking up coughing hard as she gasped her first breath back into life. *

Madara: Kindle!

Volteer: OH my goodness graces! She's alive!

Flame/Ember: Yaaaaay! *Flame and Ember hops around joyfully. *

Spyro/Cynder: *Spyro and Cynder look at one another happily. *

Kindle: *Kindle sounded very weak. * M... Madara? Did... You die too?

Madara: No... *Madara began to cry. * We' re alive... We can go home... You and me? Together?

Kindle: I'd like that...

Spyro:... *Spyro yawns. Then he looks at Malefor, who was smiling at the reunion between Madara and Kindle. Spyro then smiled himself. * Alright... You can leave Malefor...

*Everyone turns to Spyro. *

Malefor: *Even Malefor was looking at Spyro like this was the stupidest thing anyone has ever said. *

Spyro: A life for a life... And don't worry guys... *Spyro turns to the worried looking dragons. * If he goes back towards the oath of evil then I will kill him... But let's give him one final chance...

Misty: *Misty couldn't help but stare at her Ex-husband. *

Malefor: *Malefor closes his eyes. * I will follow your warning... For now... *Malefor smiled evilly. * Who knows when we'll fight again...

Spyro: *Spyro smiled confidently. * I'm looking forward to it...

[Two weeks later]

[Dragon Temple, near the Chamber of Light]

Volteer: *Volteer watches as Madara and Kindle walk outside the Chamber of Light. * Ah... So how was your first meditation...?

Kindle: Uuuuh? *Kindle smiled shyly. * I guess it was okay?

Madara: It was surprising how calm it was... Even though we didn't pass the test today...

Volteer: It is no big deal... *Volteer, Madara and Kindle began walking down the hallway. * As long as you two activities involve the chamber of light the two of you should be ae to at least control your dark forms easier...

Madara/Kindle: Yes sir...

Volteer: I'm an proud of all of you young dragons... You all have come a long way...

Madara: Thank you sir...

Flame: Hey! Madara!

Madara: *Volteer, Madara, and Kindle stopped to see Flame running towards them. * Hm?

Flame: *Flame was panting hard. * Madara... It's your mother... She's... She's leaving!

Madara: Huh? *Madara stepped forward. * Why!? She's safe here!

Flame: I don't know! Come on! I know where she's at!

Madara: *Madara looked at Kindle who just nodded and the three young dragons ran out of the dragon temple. *

.

[Edge of Avalar]

*Flame, Madara, and Kindle caught up with Misty who was standing on a high cliff. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember, Sparxs and Spirit was already there. *

Madara: *Madara lands on the ground in mid run. * Mom! What are you doing!? *Madara stood next to Spyro who looked as concerned as he did. * Your leaving us!? Your home!?

Misty: I'm... Sorry my son... *Misty looked very upset and almost lost. * I have to go...

Madara: What's so darn important that you didn't even bother to tell me you was leaving!?

Spyro:...

Misty:... *Misty looked down. * I... I'm going to look for your father...

*Everyone's eyes opened wide.*

Cynder: Your going after him?

Misty: I... Know what all of you might be thinking... I even think it's pointless... But... *Misty looked at the young dragons with tears in her eyes. *... I... I still love him...

*Everyone fell silent. *

Spyro: Then... *Spyro had tears fall from his own eyes. * Then... Go find him... You deserve to live the life that you want... We can't stop you...

Misty: *Misty gave them all a small smile. * Thank you Spyro... No, I thank all of you... You brought be back to this beautiful world... I want to live it with no regrets... I hope you all can understand that...

*Everyone nods to her slowly. *

Misty: Thank you all for everything... *Misty looks up one more time. * Spyro and Cynder, Madara and Kindle... Bare me fruitful grand babies... I hope to see them once I return with Malefor...

Spyro: *Spyro and Madara let's their head down.* So... This is it? Your leaving?

Misty: *Misty hugs the both of them.* Oooooh... I'm going to miss the two of you! *Misty kissed them both on the head. * Good bye my two Legendary sons... *Misty took a couple of steps back before she completely turned around and took off flying. *

.

Kindle: *Kindle slowly walked over to Madara and hugged his neck slowly. *

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember hugged each other slowly. *

Sparxs/Spirit : *Sparxs held Spirit close. *

Cynder: *Cynder walked over to Spyro and nuzzle him under his neck and then rested her head on his chest. *

Spyro and his friends watch Misty fly towards an adventure of her very own


	28. Chapter 28 Building Anew

**Chapter 28: Building Anew**

*Within the City of Warfang was new construction. There were plenty of moles working hard as they could, knowing that everything was going to be okay. Only a few were lost.*

Kindle: *Kindle flew fast across the only three newly built homes. Kindle was in slight worry.* Madara! Madaraaaa!

*Down below her she saw Madara and his brother Spyro, marching around all the camps, and tents set up for the working crews.*

Madara: *Madara was carrying a steel beam, and he flew to a post where he was going to wield it.* I'm over here…

Spyro: *Spyro was walking by a couple of moles across the street, who was carrying lumber in a wheelbarrow.* Hey, you guys can take a break…

*The moles nodded and started to leave their tools.*

*Kindle flew near Madara, Spyro noticed that Kindle was panicking, making Spyro curious. Spyro was the new leader of the Dragon Temple, so Spyro accidentally made a habit of eavesdropping.*

Spyro: ….

Kindle: …..You know I said that you have to be home at three, so we can do our test early!

Madara: *Madara held the beam tight as he blew fire, but he still spoke.* Building here!

Kindle: But you promised me…! *What made Kindle so concerned was actually her appearance. A lot of red scales had turned black with the darkness inside her. She knew she was fine, but it always made her feel uneasy.*

Madara: *Madara slowly let go, but he was in deep ponder. He turned to her with a look of easing concern.* Look…..Spyro and I have been speaking and we think that just maybe…...We just spend the time slowing down. We can make it more of a….I don't know….Chore?

Kindle: *Kindle got in his face. She didn't want that type of answer.* CHORE!? Are you joking with me Mr. Legendary Purple Dragon!?

Madara: But, darkness isn't always that bad!

Kindle: Isn't… THAT BAD!? *Kindle clutched her claws. Her wings flapped in great frustration.* IT DESTROYED THE CITY OF WARFANG!

Spyro: *Spyro started walking over.* ….

*Her outburst had made moles walk away even faster.*

Madara: *Madara looked around, before touching her claw, lowering it down. It caused Kindle to land as well.* Look…...Right now…..My main concern is enabling Warfang…..so that it can protect itself and give people their homes back..…...* Madara slowly rubbed her claw slowly.*... And well….. we…..

*Madara trailed off.*

Spyro: You know Cynder…

*Madara and Kindle both turned to Spyro, as he nervously approached.*

Spyro: She…. might have a lot in common with you….. … you know?

Kindle: *Kindle was only a little concerned.* …...And?

Spyro: She…. still has darkness in her… So you both have that…. In common…..

Kindle:*Kindle however rolled her eyes and looked up. She stood on her tiptoes.* Oh goodie. Next you'll be telling me that we are BOTH dating purple dragons!

*Suddenly Kindle flapped her wings into a burst of speed.*

Kindle: AND WE HAVE THAT IN COMMON!

Spyro: *Spyro watched Kindle fly away. Spyro paused before looking back at Madara.* ….. Aren't you dating?

Madara: …..We…*Madara slowly punched the steel beam.*

*It went down.*

Madara:...We're not.

[Dragon Temple]

Sparxs: ….No, no…..Flame put it there…..

*Both Flame and Ember was holding pictures of flowers, each flying by their own spot.*

Flame: Like this? *Flame put the picture frame right where Sparxs pointed.*

Sparxs: …..Uhh….No no, there *Sparx pointed at the other side of the wall.*

Flame: *Flame frowned and did so.*

Sparxs: …..Mmmmm *Sparxs crossed his arms.* No…..Better go back…..

*Flame paused as he gave Sparxs a sour expression.*

Flame: *Flame shook his head.* Nuh-uh! You put it back!

Sparxs: *Sparxs frowned.* Oh come on! You know I wouldn't be ab-

?: Wouldn't be able to do what?

Sparxs: *Sparxs turned and there he saw Spirit floating by him. Sparxs seemed to recoil in a stutter.* Oh uh….Well… *Sparxs frowned and started to go for them* Give me that stupid thing….

*Cynder soon walked in. She was happy for she was walking with her young hatchling*

Ember: …..Aweeee! *Ember soon notices and hovers by her. She lands and she leans into Cynder so she could adore as much as Cynder was.* Did you name her yet?

Cynder: *Cynder looked down at her young hatching.*

*Her young hatchling looked a lot like Spyro, but she had Cynder's horns. Her scales were purple, but a lot of the scales spiraled around her body in a black shade. The hatchling slowly hid under Cynder's wing.*

Cynder: *Cynder however looked a little spooked by Ember's question.* Oh uh…..*She barely whispered she turned back to Ember.* ….No.

Ember: Aw! Why not!?

Cynder: *Cynder looked at the ground.* I promised I would name her with Spyro…..

Spirit: Well she's a beautiful little girl-

CRASH!

Sparxs: AH NUTS! *Sparxs was halfway under the painting.* Can you help now?!

Flame: No way!

[Dragon Temple, hallway]

*Madara and Spyro walked alone in the hall, on their way towards the Chamber of light, where Madara and Kindle would do their duty, and try to destroy the darkness within her by passing the test.*

Madara: *Madara was looking down, feeling a bit uneasy about Kindle. He was worried for her but….deep down, he knew in his heart that it was more than that. He felt he started to see her as something…...beautiful.*

*Spyro and Madara slowly reach the room with the large door of light and darkness.*

Spyro: Oh! *Spyro saw Volteer sitting by Kindle.* Your back! That's great…. *Spyro and Madara sit near Volteer and Kindle.* Did you and Hunter find any more survivors?

Volteer: As of right now, no luck. However, there was a mention…...of…..well it's hard to explain….

Spyro: …. I see…..

Kindle: *Kindle looked away.* A Lot of things are these days…..

Volteer: No, no new survivors but…..We did discover….

Madara: Just spit it out old man!

Kindle: *Kindle suddenly got mad and shot a fire ball right at Madara's face.*

Madar: GAK! *Madara was sent flying, soaring across the steps. He hit the floor hard, with his tail over his head.* ARK!

Spyro: *Spyro gave her a look.* Kindle! That's…..

Volteer: Listen here! I want to speak!... *Volteer grabbed Spyro's shoulder.* As new Guardians, you are needing to know what is around you….*Volteer's eyes peered right at Spyro.* …..A new city just appeared!

Spyro: A new… A new City?

Madara: *Madara walks up the steps rubbing his face.* What kind of new city?

Volteer: One of sudden appearance. Came out of nowhere… *Volteer looked up, spacing out.* Like a ghost…...and it just was always there, not visible to the naked eye!

Kindle: Sounds kinda suspicious to me….

Volteer: Hunter is on the case now…. He is still sure to bring word to us…..But for now, Warfang needs repairs and… *Volteer held Kindle's shoulder.* ….You need to….Prevail…..

Spyro: I trust Kindle to do her part… *Spyro stepped forward.* I was… wanting to run some numbers… I noticed we're out of food, the river only provides so much fish…. And We can't keep chopping up the forest near Avalar….. I'm afraid we might….. Need …. Some help….

*Everyone frowned, as new fears arise.*

Volteer: ….Only time will tell.

[Chamber of Light, 45 mins in]

*Madara and Kindle were resting. Soon, however, Kindle was smiling, for her technique of trying to pass the test, was thinking of her favorite things.*

*However…..Madara had a different approach.*

Madara: ZZZZZ...zzzzz….ZZZZZzzzz….. *He suddenly sniffled loudly.* Ack…

Dark Kindle: Is that goof…. SLEEPING!?

Madara: *Madara slowly opened his eyes.* Oh…..did we….pass?

Kindle: *Kindle splashed the floor with both paws.* No! Blast it! I was about to pass! …. *Kindle walked towards the closed door.* HOW do you open this thing!?

Madara: They say 3rd time's a charm…. *Madara yawns.*

Kindle: *Kindle tried to open the door with her shoulder* Ooooh! Come on!

Madara: …*Madar smirks* …..*Madara slowly stood and walked slowly over.* You will just make yourself sore Kindle. Can we just relax?

Kindle: Forty five minutes Madara! I've been relaxing…. For… forty five MINUTES!

Madara: *Madara suddenly grabbed her cheek with a smile.* But think about what we could do…..in Fifthteen…

SMACK!

*Kindle smashed Madara down with her tail.*

*Madara was face first in the water.*

Kindle: I can kill a DRAGON!

Madara: OW! *Madara rolled away in pain* Ow ow! You know we can't fight in this place!

Kindle: *Kindle was in a mad blush as she thought about what Madara siad.* No one said anything about not SMACKING THE BOY OUT OF YOU!

[Spyro's room]

*Spyro walks in. He was looking down. A lot weighed on his shoulder.*

Cynder: … Spyro? *Spyro looks up to see Cynder in a small round bed. She was laying on her side. Spyro adored the fact that their little hatching was playing around in their small bed, very close to Cynder.* ….. You look tired….

Spyro: …...Just stressed….I dont think…* Spyro looked away in defeat.* ….I dont think I'm anywhere close to what Ignitus was as a Guardian….

Cynder: *Cynder shook her head.* Don't say that….. A lot just happened… You'll find a way…..

Spyro: But that's just it…. *Spyro slowly finds himself crawling next to Cynder.* …. Everyone is turning to…. Me….. and …. I don't think I can do this all by myself… *Spyro looks up a bit.* What if it truly does come down to just me…..? What if I'm not enough….?

Cynder: Spyro…..*Cynder suddenly placed their hatchling in Spyro's lap. This instantly brought a smile to Spyro's face, as he awed at his daughter.* ….There are six guardians… *Cynder nuzzled Spyro.* Not just one…..

Spyro: …. *Spyro hugged his family closely.* I know….. But I still worry…. You know….?

*Spyro and CYnder look over and noticed their little hatching let out a cute little yaw.*

Spyro: *Spyro leaned his head on Cynder's.* There's…. Just so much I want to protect….

[Warfang gate]

Flame: *Flame was walking around pondering by himself.* ….Hm…*Flame was debating on something. Part of him was wanting to talk to Ember, about making a new home, outside of the Temple. But didnt know how to approach.*

Spyro: *Spyro was pulling a rope that would bring up a large structure that would stand as one half of the gate of the city of Warfang.* ….. Almost…

Flame: S-Spyro?! *Flame walked over, and saw Spyro was busy.* What are you….*Flame didn't finish but he came and grabbed the rope. Both Spyro and Flame pulled.*

*The post of the gate was fixed once it stood all the way, upright..*

Flame: *Flame signed. And turned to Spyro.* Why in legendary's name are you out here after hours?!

Spyro: *Spyro rubbed his sore wrist.* I… couldn't sleep… …*Spyro sat down.* ….. I mean, it's been….. A bit since I actually slept….

Flame: *Flame shrugged.* …..Same….

Spyro: *Spyro smirked.* How come? It's not like everyone is asking you for all the answers…. And your girl adores you…

Flame: Oh yeah! ….You got it hard. *Flame soon shot his finger out, and a fire trail shot like it was torch.* You got all the problems. Leader of a cool crew….A wife and daughter… *Flame turned to him.* Oh, and four elements….

Spyro: *Spyro scratched his chest as he looked away nervously.* You forgot…. Light….

Flame: *Flame frowned.* ….Annnd….A entire city you govern.

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Flame, concerned this time. Spyro wasn't getting his point across.* That's… exactly it bro….. Warfang is asking me to guide them back to the way things were…. And for me….. *Spyro looked at the ground.* That's a lot…..

Flame: …..I guess you forgot the part, where it's six guardians…..Not one.

Spyro: *Spyro smiled.* Look, if it makes you feel any better… I know that's the only thing that actually makes this work out…. But I need ….. Help….. *Spyro looked down, then back up.* We…. need help….

?: Help….? …. You say?

Flame: Huh?! *Flame turned along with Spyro, to a sudden approach of a mass group of people.*

*There, in front of the new gate of Warfang, was a mass of different colored dragons. There in front, was a tall, but strong, black dragon. Spyro frowned to his horns however, for it had a shade and shape that was familiar somehow to him…..*

Silhouette: Hello. I am Silhouette. I come from the…..new….Elemental city.

Spyro: *Spyro walked towards them.* …. *Spyro started.*

*There were a lot of faces that he didn't know. Where did all these people come from? Who is Silhouette?*

Spyro: Uh….. *Spyro looked at the big dragon carefully. Staring at Silhouette made Spyro think of Cynder, and how he had an uncanny resemblance. * … ….H-Hi …. I'm Spyro…..

Silhouette:...*Silhouette smiled almost cocky.* ...Who doesn't know who you are…..?

Spyro: ….. *Spyro smiled, but he felt odd as he reached out his paw.* Well…. It's always good…. To meet new…. Dragons….

Silhouette: …...Before I shake your hand….*Silhouette looks at him.* ….I'm a cursed dragon…..you see…..

Flame: *Flame stepped closer.* …..

Spyro: *Spyro felt the need to take his paw back.* ….. Meaning…..?

Silhouette: ….Anyone I touch….gets infused with darkness…..

*Spyro and Flame, exchanged an uneasy expression.*

Flame: *Flame even stepped back.* That...sounds bad!

Spyro: Since… *Spyro looks back up at Silhouette, with a new feeling of nervousness easing in.* …..that is out in the open… *Spyro's face expression gets serious.* What exactly…. Brings you to Warfang…..?

Silhouette: ….I was in the neighborhood…..If you must know, I built my city in a day….Close here…. *Silhouette looked back at the mass.* This is my party of men who help me if i'm in danger…. *Silhouette turns to Spyro.* …...I heard…..you need help?

Spyro: Wait…. How did you…..

?: That…. Would be my doing…. *Hunter revealed himself amongst the crowd of dragons, slowly taking off his lethal sack that was strapped around his arm.s He turned to Spyro.* …. I saw that he… was….. Actually quite wealthy…..

Silhouette: …..Is it a resource problem you have? *Silhouette seemed to look upon his claws, as if knowing the answer, but he held a great deal for them.*

Spyro: … *Spyro looked at Flame.* Get…. Volteer and Madara,...

Silhouette: ….Yes, I wish to have all the Guardians…...partake….

Spyro: *Spyro turned back to Silhouette.* It's late….. So I'll…. Just call those two for now…

Silhouette: That will not do…...I wish to have an answer tonight, and I will go to bed at my own castle, thank you….So I think I'll leave my offer and leave…..

Spyro: *Spyro held up a paw, whilst he was looking down.* Wait….. Let me…. Call them… and We'll talk….

Silhouette: ….Mmm…...I do have a question Spyro…..Something i'm also interested….Could you please indulge me on that before you go fetch them?

Spyro: *Spyro put his arm down, paused, then looked back up.* Your…. Asking a mighty lot… in the middle of the night….

Silhouette: …...I am a cursed dragon…...but it does come with perks….If there is any…. *Silhouette suddenly got a serious dark look.* ….Dark dragons…..I can perhaps…..provide some sort of ….aid?

Spyro: … *Spyro didn't say anything at first.* …. Just…. Tell me one thing…. *Spyro is hesitant to ask.* What exactly…. Are you interested in…?

Silhouette : …..*Silhouette slowly reached into a leather bag that Spyro just now noticed. This made Spyro tense at first, but suddenly Silhouette produced a middle sized bag.* …...Here… *He threw it at Spyro.*

Spyro: *Spyro caught it without taking his eyes off Silhouette. He then looked at the small pouch.* …

Silhouette : ….Money….As a new leader Spyro, you do realize trade is a valuable option….I have meat…..wood…..anything a mole, or dragon could want….

Spyro: ….. *Spyro unzipped it and noticed that the ouch had some very expensive looking gems. They came in all sorts of colors, mostly green, red and blue.* …. So you want…. *Spyro looked up at Silhouette, carefully.* To be Allies….?

Silhouette: Of course….. *Silhouette slowly stood by Sypro. He didn't touch Sypro, and Spyro felt uneasy by the cursed dragon, but Silhouette pointed at his dragons.*

Dragons: *The dragons all waited patiently.*

Silhouette: Spyro….All these dragons….Have a dark history…..each to their own….cursed….hurt….abused…..

?: Save it….. *Spyro's brother suddenly called from a distance.*

Spyro: ….. Madara!? *Spyro turned to Madara, pondering if all the commotion had stirred a lot of noise.*

Madara: *Madara walked slowly towards the gates.* No one wants to hear a sob story as a sales pitch… !

Silhouette: …..Hmph…. *Silhouette walked a few steps back towards his dragons. He paused, and slowly turned to Madara.* …..Madara…..Spyro's brother….*He suddenly grew a grin.* ….Okaay, how about this for something….*Silhouette turned to them.* Do you….Guardians of Warfang want to earn….Super easy coin…..?

Spyro: *Spyro's eye brows just raised. He didn't even know what to trust anymore* …...Uh….

Madara: Please…..

Flame: I like super easy coin!

*Madara and Spyro gave him a look. Flame frowned.*

Flame: S-Sorry…..just…..

Silhouette:...Madara's right… *Silhouette suddenly waved him off.* What I have in mind only will show the strength of the Warfang city, and Elemental City, and provide you and your families food and warmth!

Madara: *Madara leans in towards Spyro and whispers.* Sounds like world domination….

Silhouette: …...Ot sounds like….. A Tournament… *Silhouette gave them his full attention.* …..The Four Guardians of Elemental City and the Guardians of Warfang….Shall partake….

Spyro/Madara/Flame: *The three male dragons all glanced at each other.* Guardians… of the….. Elemental City….?.

Silhouette : ….Yes…. *Silhouette looked at his claws again, as if they were clean enough for him.* ….And all proceeds go to both cities…..

Spyro: Wait…. Both Cities… Get funded,...?

Madara: How the hell does that even work…..!?

Silhouette: *Silhouette smiled at him.* ….You do have an older Guardian here yes?...You surely weren't the first….But if you ask them they will surely tell you...The Moles and the Dragons of Warfang held its own tournament before, and that was how it became the great city it is today.

*Spyro and Madara both slowly turned to each other, actually giving it some real thought.*

Madara: *Madara shook his head because he caught wind of Spyro's thoughts.* ….Oh surely you're not going to buy into his bull!?

Spyro: ….. We should at least ask Volteer…..

Silhouette: Well Cheerio! *Silhouette turned around, and his dragons all started to take off until Silhouette was the only one left.* ….I can't wait for this tournament…...The Tournament of Guardians…

Spyro: Hey…. one more question…..

Silhouette: This will be the last. Afterwards, please come by the nearby City just North near Mount Malefor….

Spyro: … You look like… someone I know….. Did you have…. Any relatives?

Silhouette: …..If you must know… *Silhouette slowly floated with his large wings in two spans. He stared at him with the darkest and serious look Spyro saw. He saw….despair.*

Silhouette : ...Cynder…..Your Mate…..Is my daughter….

*With that, Silhouette left with a flap of his heavy wings and he took off into the distances. Spyro speechless.*

Madara: …..

Flame: ….

Spyro: …. *Spyro's expression becomes even more serious.*


	29. Chapter 29 Talking Business

**Chapter 29: Talking Business**

[Guardian's Chamber.]

Volteer: The Elemental city….. *Volteer had his hand on his cheek in ponder. He was interested in everything about the sudden city that appeared out of nowhere.* …...And they say that both cities will obtain all the coins from the proceeds of the tournament this...Silhouette dragon….speaks of?

*All six guardians were around, including Volteer and Cynder, with her hatchling on her.*

Madara: *Madara kicks his feet on the table and leans back in his chair.* I told Spyro my opinion twice already…. So…..

Kindle: Let me guess what it was…. *Kindle looked up in a mocking way. She changed her voice to a deeper one.* I don't like anyone or anybody,...

Spyro: *Spyro leans forward, trying to get Kindle's attention.* Well,... I don't exactly trust Silhouette's ….. Motives… either….

Cynder: ….Yes…. But from what you told us already…*Cynder looked serious, and this scared Spyro.*

Spyro: Um… *Spyro started to sweat. He had not told her that, Silhouette was her father quite yet…..*

Cynder: Is that he….told you straight out in the opening about how he was cursed….. He was honest…..

Flame: *Flame shot up a hand.* He's still like…. A concern,... Right?

Madara: Right….

Cynder: All im saying…..is we can't judge someone because of their….darkness…. *Cynder shot Kindle and Madara an empathic look.*

*Everyone was silent. Cynder didn't notice, but Madara and Flame were staring at Spyro.*

Flame: Dude…. Tell her….

Madara: If he doesn't…. I will…

Spyro: … *Spyro looked down, he just now noticed he was clutching his hand too tightly.*

Madara: ….

Flame: ….

Cynder: …..*Cynder frowned.* ….Great… now feeling like you're going to tell me something weird…. Like,... I don't know… *Cynder slowly twirled her claw towards her hatchling. The hatchling wanted to catch her finger, happily.* ...Like Silhouette is my dad or something…

*Everyone froze. Each to their own, they all felt a vibe hit them in all the awkwardness.*

Cynder: ….*Cynder took a big sign and eyed Spyro hard.* …...Is…..Is he my father?

*Everyone still was silent.*

Ember: *Ember was twirling her tail in her finger.* … What are we going to do with you boys…..

Volteer: …..Spyro….. Did he offer you any coin as of yet? *Everyone could tell Volteer looked kinda flushed with excitement.*

Spyro: … *Spyro throws the sack on the table.* …..

*The sack naturally poured out the gems on the table, for all to see.*

Spyro: And that's… just for him visiting….

Volteer: .*Volteer looked at it.* ...It's enough to eat…..*Volteer looked at Spyro.* …..You need to get him to act like how it was in the old days…. Play by your own rules….

Madara: *Madara leaned his chair back firmly on the ground.* Did that old man actually make sense…?

Spyro: *Spyro turned to Volteer slowly.* What do you mean?

Volteer: …..If he wants the Guardian's of Warfang to fight….. It should cost him right out of the gate….. Make him pay up front…..

*Everyone slowly fell silent.*

Cynder: *Cynder looked down, sort of depressed. She stood, picking up her hatchling, and proceeded to leave the room.* ….

Spyro: *Seeing her walk around brought a new uneasy feeling to Spyro, and he panicked as he scanned his thoughts for something to ease everything and everyone.*

Spyro: Wait…. .He said one more thing…..

Cynder: *Cynder stopped to listen to Spyro.* ….

Spyro: *Spyro turned partly to Cynder*. …...He said….. his cursed abilities could somehow aid…. *Spyro turned to Kindle slowly.* ….With darkness in dragons…..

Cynder: *Cynder stared at Spyro for a moment, then she started to walk away again.* Since….. You…. didn't want to tell me about my father….. I'm….. going to let you handle it…..

Spyro: *Spyro felt hurt, so he reached out.* B-But when was I suppose to- *Cynder however shut the door to his words. He let his hand down, and looked down in his own sorrow.* …..tell you….

*No one said any words, but Kindle was quick to get up.*

Kindle: *Kindle walks by Spyro.* ….. I'll….. Go… check on her… *Kindle quickly rushes to the door and quietly leaves.*

Madara: …*Madara suddenly eyes Spyro.* ….Hey, Spyro…..

Spyro: ….*Spyro doesn't turn, but he does lower his head.* ….Yeah…..?

Madara: *Madara uses his fist, and smashes down on his chair as he stands.*

SMASH!

Madara: *Madara clenched his fist tight.* THAT'S YOU IF THIS FALLS ON YOU! *Madara growls, but he gets quieter.* …..If Kindle…..Or Cynder….or anyone gets hurts because we trust Silhouette, it's on you…..

Spyro: *Spyro didn't say a word. However, he walked up to Madara.*

Madara: …

Spyro: *The tip of Spyro's muzzle shoved Madara's face back.* Then don't…..! *Spyro walks off without turning back.* Cause….. I DON'T trust Silhouette …..

Madara: *Madara signs as Spyro leaves the room. Madara growls to himself, but soon he catches sight of the two other fire dragons in the room.* …..WHAT?! *Madara soon stomps off.* I'm trying to work!

Volteer: *Volteer turned to Flame and Ember.* … Let's…. Just sleep on it tonight….

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember exchanged glances and nodded, before turning back to Volteer.* ...Right….

[Spyro's Room]

*Spyro was hoping to get right to Cynder, but there was a certain dragonfly in the way.*

Spirit: No way, lover boy! I got told to keep you out of your own bed….*Spirit shrugged and gave him a sorrowful look.* Sorry buddy….. Because I can't be a Guardian, I have to follow orders from Guardians….

Spyro: *Spyro gave Spirit a look, showing Spirit he wasn't exactly understanding her point.* So….. If I was to order you….. To let me and Cynder work it out ourselves…..

Spirit: Oh? And you win by Two to one how? *Spirit shot two fingers up.* Kindle is a second Guardians….and girls votes usually count as two….so…..

Spyro: *Spyro stared.* ….

Spirit: Oh….*Spirit points at the drawer that was nearby.* I personally left you an….annoying package in that drawer….* Spirit smiled.* Don't worry I promise I didn't bend his wing….

Spyro: *Spyro walks over slowly to the draw, he stares at it. Then he stared back over at Spirit.* I'm going to take a wild guess…. Your the one who locked Sparxs is in this drawer?

Sparxs: *Clearly inside the drawer.* And reward goes toooo!

Spyro: *Spyro opens it and grabs Sparxs quickly, just as he's about to escape.*

Sparxs: ACK! -HEY!

Spyro: What are you doing talking to my wife when she's mad at me….?

Sparxs: Dude you never choke -CK OKAY! *Sparxs wheezed away from his dragon brother.* -Just brotherly love dude!

Spyro: *Spyro frowned.* What I need…. Is to be able to talk to my wife…. Without everyone… *Spyro turned to Sparxs.* …. Getting in my way…..

Spirit: Too bad, huh… *Spirit frowned.* This is happening because you are taking the focus out of the rest of the Guardians, and towards the City instead….. You didn't tell Cynder about her dad, because you were too focused on the money…

Spyro: *Spyro got close up to Spirit, pointed a finger at her.* Listen here…. I don't trust that Dragon…. And the last thing I need is some cursed dragon….. Coming into lives….and wrecking it-

CRASH!

*The door flung open.*

Cynder: And that cursed dragon just so happens to be…...*Cynder swiftly came up and poked Spyro out of Spirit's face.*... my father…..

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath, as he slowly slid up Cynder's arm, grabbing her paw. Spyro slowly waited until Cynder allowed Spyro to gently lower her arm.* …. That's not what I'm worried about…

Cynder: …*Cynder slowly brushed away from Spyro.* … I know what you are saying…..*Cynder turned to him with now caring eyes.* ….You are focused on the Guardian's health and Warfang overall well being….…. *Cynder slowly stepped up to him.* ….But isn't it our jobs as Guardians….to help each other...and fix our own holes in life as well?

Spyro: …. *Spyro stared at her.* …. *Spyro started to feel bad as he slowly looked down.*

Kindle: *Kindle appeared by Spirit and Sparks as she turned the corner.* That's right…. You said... he might be able to help with the aid of darkness…..So, don't you think it is at least worth a shot?... *Kindle smiled at Cynder suddenly.* I mean who knows! Cynder could get the darkness out of her as well!

Spyro: *Spyro didn't look up, but he held onto those words. He wanted to listen, to understand everyone's opinion…. But it still was just too much.* …...Cynder…. I….. *Spyro started to walk away.* ….. I'll be out in the courtyard… somewhere…. If you need me….

Cynder: Spyro….. I-

*Spyro leaves the hall as he turns the corner..*

Sparxs: *Sparxs tries to quickly keep up with Spyro.* H-Hey bro! Wait up!

Cynder: *Cynder's expression saddens as Spyro leaves the out sight.* …

Kindle: *Kindle signed and looked down, feeling real uneasy at the moment, almost sadden.* …..Cynder…...He was…. just looking out …

Cynder: Out for everyone else… *Cynder walked towards the door.* … We all….. Need to look out….. Not just him…..

[Courtyard]

Spyro: *Spyro was sitting by a shallow pond that was near the courtyard. He had been thinking hard about what Cynder had said. He knew that his heart was in the right place. However, maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Spyro didn't really take everyone's feelings to account. Spyro was doing everything on his own, but the one that truly needed help, was him.* …

Sparxs: *Sparxs soon picked up a rock and flipped the pebble.* Spyro, you need to lighten up…. *Sparks soon found a better, more flat pebble.* …..We need a leader with a light head… *Sparxs smirked at him.* Not one with a heavy heart….

Spyro: ….. Well, When I'm… not in the right…. How else am I supposed to think about it….?

Sparxs: ….Mmmm… *Sparxs just smiled.* ….Like a Guardian?

Spyro: *Spyro decided to lay down.* Maybe….. If I …. Didn't think like…. A Guardian…. I wouldn't….. Be thinking about things so hard….

?: Or maybe you should….. *Spyro soon turned in a jump, and saw Madara was coming over.* …..and just not tell everyone….

Spyro: *Spyro sat up. Spyro was in an off mood, so Spyro looked more angry then he wanted to be.* Not telling…..someone, something….. Caused more trouble than it should have…. Madara….

Madara: …*Madara held his shoulder.* You said think… and thats what I meant….*Madara looked at him closely.* ...You should think like a Guardian, and be aware of all dangers…. *Madara looked forward.* But….the others want things past just being safe, and helping people… They want things more than the title of a Guardian. *Madara looked down with a smile.* Cynder seems to want a huge family…..Kindle wants the darkness out of her…..And well….

*Madara looked up unsure.*

Madara: Flame and Ember want just….. *Madara shook his head in a laugh.* …..just want each other I guess…..

Spyro: *Spyro looked forward as well, thinking about it.* Cynder….. *Spyro clutched his claws, frustrated with himself.* ….Grrr! How can I be so clueless…..!? *Spyro got up, wanting to swing his fist, but his arm just shook instead.* I….. I still haven't even named my daughter…..

Madara:...*Madara shrugged.* …..Maybe, Cynder wants an opinion from...*Madara coughed in his fist.* Ahem… Her dad…..

Spyro: *Spyro slowly turned.* …...What?

Madara: *He scratched the back of his head in thought.* ….Doesn't it make sense? Cynder wants to name her daughter, but she probably wouldn't mind…..*Madara looked down as if he was almost unsure.* …...Wouldn't mind her daughter having a grandfather…..

Sparxs: *Sparxs picked up another pebble.* It's not like the big scary Dark Master would be visiting too often…..

*All three of them paused, before bursting out in a loud laughter.*

Spyro: *Spyro couldn't help but feel a little better.* Hey, Madara….. I guess, I could…. Think about…. A good name for my daughter….. If my mind gets too cluttered…..

Madara: Sounds good to me brother…

*Madara got up and started to walk away.*

Spyro: …

Madara: Get some rest… We got a good flight in the morning…..

[Next morning, Sky]

Kindle: *Kindle was checking her horns with a mirror.* …..Madara, do you think my horns are too….I don't know… *Kindle soon looked across the islands that seemed to drift in the air. *...Sharp?

*All six Guardians, and Volteer, was flying through the sky, heading towards the Elemental City. They could see it was about five miles away, with it being forty five miles away from Warfang..*

Madara: *Madara smirked.* Girl…. Your one of the Guarian's about to be a combatant for the Tournament…. Their not sharp enough….

Kindle: *Kindle frowned.* You guys can go for the sport and cash….*Kindle soon angled her mirror to show the darkness in her scales. She gulped.* …..I want….the treatment….

Flame: Do you guys think the town is a nice place?

Ember: *Ember smiles and seems to roll slowly in the air.* I hope they have plenty of stores!

Cynder: *Cynder was carrying her hatchling on her back. The hatchling was enjoying the wind as it flowed across her wings.*

Volteer: Don't get too comfortable…. We must leave before nightfall, so Madara, and Kindle can resume their training…..

Spry: *Spyro frowned.* ..Look, we're still doing the tournament….. *Spyro flew in front of everyone.* Remember…. We're on our own, Guardians….If any of you feel uneasy, unsafe or have a ..*Spyro blinked.* ….A better plan of action of what we should do…..I'm all ears…

*Everyone gace Spyro a little more attention.*

Kindle: Guess a night away from Cynder sure helped….

Cynder: *Cynder couldn't help but to blush.* …

Spyro: *Spyro looked at Cynder, but then he gave the rest of his attention to his hatchling. Spyro was truly trying to figure out the perfect name for her. He just had to give it some thought.* … *Spyro turns back around.*

Madara: We're here!

*Soon they decided down. They soon entered by the gate. As the guardians looked up, they saw the city was made out of a green gem-like structure carved into steel, but they could not tell what gem it was.*

Madara:... They really are rich….

?: Quite indeed, my boy!

Spyro/Cynder: Huh…..? *Spyro, Cynder, and the rest of Spyro's friends turned to, from what they could tell, was a large brown bear wearing a tight suit, and an eyeglass on his left eye.*

Moneybags: Yes yes, I am a bear, from a far away forest until the King Silhouette brought me into his arms. *Soon the bear, named Moneybags grabbed his shirt, and fluffed his suit.* They call me Moneybags….

Flame:*Flame tried to hold in his laugh, as the Guardian's stared.* Eheh…...Eheheheh…

Spyro: … They call you… Money….. Bags?

Moneybags: Yes, and I have to inform you that, this city is protected by magic that Silhouette has casted…..You may only enter with these….. *Soon he bent down and he revealed with his fingers, six bracelets.*

Madara: Hm…? Weird, but sure….. *Madara reaches out for them.*

Moneybags: Oop! *Moneybags suddenly shot his hand behind his back with a smile.* I'm afraid there is a entrance fee… *Moneybags rolled his fingers with a smile.* ….And cost for the Bracelet…...of course.

Spyro: *Spyro walked by and exchanged a glance with Madara. Madara was biting his tongue, on purpose.* …..

Madara: *Madara was cursing under his breath,* Little…. Slimly….. Cheese ball…..

Moneybags: I believe it will be…...Six hundred gems….

Spyro: Alright….. -*Spyro reached down for the sack under his wing.* -Wait… Did you say… Six hundred!? *Spyro looked at him with widened eyes.* Y-You must be mistaken!

Moneybags: Afraid not….. *Moneybags turned with a smile.* One can't be mistaken… if they make the rules?

Spyro: *Spyro gave him a weak smile.* Then surly…. Maybe for first time visitors….. We could….

Moneybags: ...Second time would be a thousand per customers…

Flame: *Flame just stared blankly.* Wow…. Maybe we should start scamming people….

Madara: We can't pay…. A dead man

Spyro: *S[yrp stared at the small sack of gems that was in his hands.*…. Fine… *Spyro suddenly drops the bag in Moneybag's paw.*

Guardians/Dragonflies/and Volteer: SPYRO!

Spyro: *Spyro growled to himself.* For Cynder….. For…. *Spyro removes his hand away from Moneybag's paw.* For Cynder…

Moneybags: Good bye…. *Moneybag smirks as he brings the bag out of reach.* …...See you at the tournament….

Spyro: …

*Everyone gave Spyro a look of disappointment.*

Ember: So much… for shopping….

Volteer: I fear….. We will have to pay him…. At the tournament…

Madara: It'll cost him a fat removal. *Madara stares at his claws.* I'll make him pop like a balloon!

Kindle: *Kindle bursted into giggles.* Madara! Just stop!

[Dark Temple]

*Soon, the guardians arrived at the black castle in the middle of the city. They soon stumbled into a massive meeting.*

Silhouette: Everyone! *Silhouette was addressing the entire city of black and dark dragons that had arrived. Spyro and the guardians stayed in the back.* …..I call you here today to inform you all…. When Sypro and his Guardian's arrive, the four Guardians…...of Shadow will introduce themselves, so we will be strong….and fruitful allies….

*The Guardians started to feel nervous, being spoken about so freely. The Guardian's were trying to stare past the crowds that were standing in front of a ceremony stage, which was set up in front of the black castle.*

Flame: Dude…. They're already talking about us….

Ember: *Ember frowned.* ….Weird already being famous…..

Cynder: *Cynder leaned in close to Spyro's ear.* That's him…. Isn't it?

Spyro: It is…*Spyro nodded.* ….

Silhouette: ….Everyone…..I know you all know who the Shadow Guardians are…...But here they are, ready to meet Spyro and the Guardians of Warfang!

*The crowd all cheered as Silhouette stepped away from four figures who all stepped up on to the stage.*

Flame: *Flame tried to look past the others, but it was hard.* So that's them?! The ones we are going to be fighting?!

Spyro: Yup… *Spyro noticed that three of them so far were not familiar. One was green, dark red, and gray. However….*

*Madara was paying close attention to the Shadow Guardian's until he suddenly looked spooked.*

Madara:...No freaking way….

Kindle: What is it? *Kindle looked at him concerned, but when she looked, she instantly saw….their fourth member.*

Silhouette: Now a word from our Guardian of Shadow…..*Silhouette stepped away from their fourth member.*

*Their fourth member was a dark purple dragon, who had black electric sparking off of him.*

Malefor: …...All I have to say is…*Malefor gripped the microphone hard. * …...Welcome to the city full of Shadows….. My Sons…

.


	30. Chapter 30 Success and Failures

Madara: MALEFOR?! *Madara suddenly flew so fast on the stage, he didn't quite care that several dragons went airborne. He jumped on the stage, and snatched the microphone out of his father's hand.* Oh! Ha! HA! We kick your ass! …...and now you come here with your stupid face and you-

Kindle: *Kindle suddenly blew fire hard, and Madara's face got scorched hard enough for him to have to breath smoke out his nose.*

Madara: AH! THAT STINKS!

*However, all the Guardians, with Spyro in front, appeared on stage. With Madara hurt and waving the microphone in the air, Silhouette snatched it back.*

Silhouette: Ah. Everyone! Welcome the great Guardians of Warfang!

*Soon, the crowd explodes into cheers.*

Spyro: *Spyro's expression softens a lot as everyone cheers for him. He really wanted to ignore it, but he knew as a Guardian, he better…. At least react.* ….. Uh….. *Spyro looked up at Silhouette, unsure how to approach the dragon.* …. We…. never agreed on a…. Introduction in public…..

Silhouette: *Silhouette leaned in, cool like, with a cocky smile.* I never….invited you….. You came here without a word, or a message…. But, you could have waited too….

Kindle: Blame his brother…

*The crowd was still staring at Silhouette and the Guardians of Warfang.*

Silhouette: *Silhouette was quick to sit straight and give everyone one good wave of his paw.* This will conclude our daily announcements…..

Spyro: *Spyro takes a step to the side, to get a good look at his father.* ….. So… *Spyro's face becomes serious.* … Where's mother…..?

Malefor: *Malefor crossed his arms with a cocky smile.*...Home…..at the Elemental Temple….

Spyro: So, she found you…..?

Malefor: *Malefor looked away, looking annoyed now.* ...More like followed.

Cynder: Good for her….. *Cynder commented as she walked by Malefor, soon joining Spyro's side.*

Malefor: Hm…? *Malefor instantly looked down at the young hatchling. He sort of giggled, and looked away, but he kept his eyes trained on it. His smile grew and grew.* …..I'm a freaking Grandfather….

Cynder: Your still off limits… *Cynder looked away, her eyes never leaving him.* Not…. until I talk to Misty first…..

Malefor: I'll be honest right away…. *Malefor suddenly grabbed Spyro with a soft grip, but when he turned to Madara, he pulled him hard into his arms.* ...I'm feeling like I'm in more of…..a fatherly stage!

Madara: Your father what now!? BULL!

Spyro: *Spyro looked away sheepishly.* … I can't help but to agree with Madara….*Spyro then looked at him.* …..Wait a second….*He then eyed Silhouette.*...I know what's going on….

Malefor: *Malefor let go and looked away. He fluttered his claws with one hand.* Oh what ever do you mean?

Spyro: …*Spyro looked at Silhouette.* Silhouette, how did Malefor become Guardian of Shadow?

Silhouette: It's simple really… *Silhouette suddenly seemed to be serious. Spyro noticed this right away….. Spyro started to fear he was hiding something.* …..When I created this city…. *Silhouette eyed Spyro, hard.* ….With my Magic…. *Silhouette looked away quickly and waved at Malefor.* I was attacked by this…..big monster, and it destroyed this entire city! *Silhouette smiled at his dragons.* Ask anyone…..They saw a hero….*Silhouette eyed Spyro and his Guardians once more.* ….Not a Dark master…

Malefor: *Malefor growled through his false smile.* Oh please… *Malefor looked away.* That mere whelp of a creature…. Only destroyed a few buildings…. Don't lie so much…..

Madara: BAH! *Madara walked away from them.* I don't believe any of this.

Kindle: Madara Wait-

Madara: I'm out of here! *Madara flew off.*

Kindle: MADARA! YOU GET BACK YOU LITTLE BAS- *Kindle flew off fast, faster than Madara.*

Silhouette: *Silhouette slowly polished his claws a crossed his own chest, almost nervously.* … I would love to chat all day…. But I have a few appointments too…

Spyro: …..*Spyro blinked, feeling his chance appear.* ...One Hundred Thousand gems.

Flame: *Flame shook his head and gaped.* …..What?

Silhouette: .*Silhouette leaned in, almost as if he was curious.* ….Do tell…

Spyro: For the Tournament…. Up front…. Before any fighting….

Silhouette: ….*Silhouette looked at Cynder.* …..Do you plan on having…...a really big family?

Cynder: *Cynder frowned.* What type of question is that…? We…. *Cynder pulled her Hatchling protectively.* … We… are a…. Family….

Silhouette: ….You got me wrong dear…*Silhouette leaned in closer.* .Cynder is my daughter Spyro….I don't like your number…..

Spyro: Num…...ber?

Ember: *Ember shook her head.* What does that mean?!

Silhouette: *Silhouette leaned over his stand so much, Silhouette's face got closer to Spyro,* ….One…..Million….

Spyro: … *Spyro stepped back once.* …..Why?

Silhouette: Did you not hear me?...*Silhouette stood straight up and signed.* ..C-Cynder…..is my daughter…

*Spyro and Cynder exchanged glances. Cynder almost grew a smile, but she still hid it from Silhouette. However, Spyro saw it.*

Spyro: *Spyro turned to Silhouette. Only a little more confident.* ….. Alright….. We do need the resources…..

Silhouette: Very well. Venom.

Venom: *Venom, the green dragon with long horns running down his entire back, stepped yes.* Yes, master Silhouette….

Silhouette: *Silhouette turned to them.* ….Take Spyro to the vault….Let him take out his own million…..

Malefor: ….. *Malefor kept his eyes on Silhouette.* …

Spyro: ….. *Spyro looked at Vemon, then to Silhouette. Then back to the Guardians.* ….

Ember: …*Ember pulled Flame close.* We're going shopping…

Flame: *He only sweated.* …..Oh do I know it…

*Everyone started to leave the stage. Soon it was only Spyro, Cynder, her hatchling and Malefor remaining on the stage.*

Spyro: ….. *Spyro began to walk by Malefor to leave the stage.*

Malefors: The snakes are most poisonous…. When the grass is tall….

*Spyro and Cynder stared at Malefor, but didn't say anything. Their eyes exchanged glances as they left the stage.*

[Beach]

*In the sky by the beach, was Madara. Falling behind him was Kindle.*

Kindle: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaadraaaaaaaaaaa!

Madara: Grrrr! Darn it! *Madara had ran out of steam flying so fast, so soon he either had to stop or end up crashing. He landed hard in the sands, but he turned sharply.* Will you just STOP following me?!

Kindle: *Kindle landed a distance away from him, so she had to walk a few feet. She spoke as she was panting hard from their flight.* …..Well, no one else would ever follow you…..

Madara: *Madara sat upset. He looked away and down.* With good reason too…..

Kindle: Yeah… *Kindle soon took a sit by him, however, she always knew how far away to sit by Madara* ….Like… Sort of like how you took off…. For no reason…..

Madara: *Madara got hurt by that statement, feeling his head recoil. He brought it down with his frown.* Listen here fire breath…*Madara stood and pointed.* Malefor suddenly coming in…..Silhouette making promises we don't even know he can keep? This is all too fishy Kindle!

Kindle: *Kindle closed her eyes, with a relaxed expression.* …. Well…..yelling at everyone is going to lead us nowhere…..

Madara: *It didn't go through. Madara turned away with a sorrowful expression.* …..Why… do you even care…?

Kindle: Because I do…. *Kindle stood up and decided to walk towards the ocean, since they were there anyways. She let the waves of waves go through her paws in the wet sand.* ….. Don't forget… You're the one… Who gave me my life back….

Madara: *Madara shook his head at her.* And how's that?!

Kindle: *Kindle looked down, holding her feelings back.* Because….. You gave me another chance…

Madara: …...Madara suddenly felt stupidly stunned. He looked down, biting his tongue. Somehow he had forgotten that he had lost her once before. All his buried feelings suddenly flooded out. His tears started to flow.*

Kindle: …...Mada- *Suddenly when she turned she saw Madara had turned his back to her.*

*Kindle slowly turned, and did what she knew best. She continued to follow him.*

[Warfang]

Sparxs:...So if Spyro hits big….*Sparxs was on a hamek. Hunter was standing at his post as royal guard. (Spyro had promoted him as Warfang was being rebuilt.) Spirit was bringing everyone drinks.* …...Can we, you know….*Sparxs reached for a glass.* ...Get a house?

Spirit: No….

Sparxs: *Sparxs took his drink and twirled it without slipping his drink.* And why not?

Spirit: Because one day… When you're done protecting this great city… We're going back to the Swamps…

Sparxs: *Sparxs's expression drops hard.* ..But….But the smell!

Spirit: There is no smell! *Spirit soon flutters away.* You're just smelling yourself, Golden puff!

Hunter: BAH- *Hunter suddenly burst out laughing.* -Hahahahaha!

Sparxs: …..*Sparxs just signs and dumps his drink out.* There goes that dream…..

?: SPAAAAAAAARXS!

Hunter: *Hunter skillfully jumps onto the reeling of the balcony and points.* Hey look, they have returned…..

*The Guardians had returned from their journey from the Elemental City. Hunter watches them land on the grass, near the steps. Hunter had also noticed each one carried a huge sack.*

Hunter: *Hunter jumped from the balcony and landed near the grass,*

Flame: *Flame was carrying a really big sack, and the sack muffled his voice.* OH! I know those paws! Hunter!

Ember: *Ember set her large sack down with a grunt. However, Hunter almost giggled when she saw she was covered in all types of jewelry.* Man….Being suddenly rich is a work out!

Sparxs: RICH!? *Sparxs floated right by Spyro as he set down his sack, and Sparxs kept tugging on his horn.* RICH?! RICH?! RICCCH!?

Spyro: *Spyro gave him a look with a wide smile.* …. Yeah, Warfang is Rich… Not….. *Spyro throws a gem at him, knocking Sparxs out of the air.* …. Just you…..

Spirits: Oh, yeah? *Suddenly all eyes were on Spirit and Ember. Spirit looked annoyed as she pointed at Ember.* Explain that.

Ember: *Ember shyly looks down, not losing her smile.*

Cynder: *Cynder and her hatchling walk in.* There's plenty for every creature in these fields… *Cynder looked up at Spirit.* Noone will starve for years!

Spirit: Great! *Spirit grabbed a single gem, and looked at her own reflection with glee.* …..Greeeat!

Hunter: *Hunter was carrying Flame's sack inside.* … So, where is….. Madara and Kindle?

Flame: You know…. *Flame kicked a sack, and the sack landed by Hunter.* ...Fighting…

Hunter: *Hunter rolled his eyes.* …...And what is it about this time….?

Spyro: *Spyro was silent at first.* … *Spyro started separating Gems.* … We saw Malefor today…..

[Chamber of Light]

Clang!

*The door shut, for another hour of Madara's and Kindle's training.*

Madara: Okay….. *Madara walks to the middle and stares at Kindle.* ….. Let's…. Just think about good things…..

Kindle: *Kindle felt nervous, but she was hoping to pass.* ….. R-Right… Of course….

*Madara and Kindle slowly go to their positions. They both close their eyes, slowly going into their own trance.*

Madara: *Madara soon went right to the things that made him happy. The first thought went to Kindle….and then it went to Kindle again….It was then something stirred in his head, but he held his head, but couldn't keep it out.* Not today... damn it!

Kindle: … *Kindle tried to ignore him.* …

Madara: *Madara tapped his forehead, and focused on only Kindle and how beautiful she is. He soon started to think of what made her amazing to him….but then he thought of the reason.*

*Soon, something different happened. A huge image reflected in the pool of water.*

*The image was Madara holding Kindle's dead body.*

Dark Madara: Noooooooooooooo! *The scream was a horrific scream of pain.* …..

Madara: *Madara was in tears.* …..Damn…..IT!

Kindle: *Kindle turned to Madara.* ….. Madara….? What's wrong….?

*The image appeared again in a pulse as he thought of her answer. This time however…. Kindle saw it.*

Kindle: *Kindles eyes started to shake. Her heart was beating fast. She did not like seeing this. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her face was getting wet with tears.* Ma…. Madara makes it stop!

Madara: ….*Madara soon stopped thinking, and felt like he did the worst thing he could ever do. Madara just looked at the floor, as tears poured on to the water reflection.*

*Soon, Madara felt Kindle hug him with her body.*

Kindle: Madara! Please….. .Stop….. *Kindle's voice was quiet and sad.* Just…. Just stop….

Madara: …...When you needed me most… I failed….

Kindle: No… No it wasn't like that….

Madara: *Madara suddenly pushed Kindle away and gripped her hard.* HOW DO YOU KNOW?! YOU WAS….*Madara felt a new wave of tears.* ….You was…..*Madara couldn't answer for fear that triggering his image would affect Kindle so he just looked down defeated.*

Kindle: I….. am here… *Kindle tucked her paw to his wet face.* …. And I am not…. Going…. Anywhere,...

Madara: …..*Madara felt his expression freeze.*...Promise me that…..

Kindle: I promise…. I won't leave you alone…..

Madara: *Madara shook his head, and grabbed her softly.* ... No….. Promise me you will always be here…..For me…..

Kindle: ….. *Kindle stared at him. She then nodded slowly.* I promise….. I'm here for you….. I won't leave….. I promise….

*Soon, they embraced into a tight hug…..Where Spyro saw them there after their hour had passed. Kindle had failed when she saw the image.*

Spyro: *Spyro wasn't noticed.* …. *Spyro just slowly walks away, leaving them to embrace each other,*


	31. Chapter 31 Pre-Tournament Feelings

**Chapter 31: Pre Tournament Feelings**

[Dragon Temple]

*Spyro was up in the middle of the night, carrying around a candle as he descended a flight of stairs.*

Spyro: *Spyro was too deep in thought to actually get some rest. There was a lot on his mind. So he was trying to think of names.* … Hmmm, Jasmin….? ….. *Spyro looked left, still deep in his own thoughts.* Katey…. *Spyro raised an eyebrow.* Lilly…?

*Spyro turned down the hall, illuminating the hall with his small candle.*

Spyro: …...Betty….? . Nicole…? … *Spyro stops.* No….. That doesn't work either…..

*When Spyro looked outside by the door, Spyro soon saw Kindle was sitting in the Courtyard, all by herself.*

Spyro: *Spyro looked around, just in case Madara was around. Spyro saw that the sky was still really dark. No one should be up at this hour.* … *Spyro took a deep breath before walking towards her.* … Kindle….?

Kindle: ….*Kindle smiled at Spyro sweetly* ….You suck at sneaking up on others, you know that?

Spyro: *Spyro slowly set his candle down.* …. Maybe….. I wasn't trying to sneak around….? … What are you doing up so late?

Kindle: *Kindle shrugged.* ….Your temple….

Spyro: *Spyro slowly sat down next to her.* This Temple…. Is for all the Guardian's of this city… Not just…. Me….

Kindle: …..*Kindle just tried to smile, but her emotions ate at her well being, so she lost it.* …...Spyro…..could…. you tell me…

Spyro: Hm…? *Spyro looked at her, trying to read her emotions.* Could I tell you… about what?

Kindle: ..What….*Kindle looked at Spyro, and Spyro saw that she had been crying almost all night.* …..What happened…..after I.,...After I….

Spyro: *Spyro took a deep breath.* … *Spyro looked up, trying to figure out how to explain it softly.* Well,... For one…. Madara almost died… So…. Madara…. managed to defeat Dark Madara….. From within…..

Kindle: …*Kindle seemed to be out of tears, but anger rose. She frowned at Spyro.* ...Okay….Anything I don't know?

Spyro: *Spyro looked at her.* …. I….. I don't know what you're asking for… It was a rough… battle….

Kindle: *Kindle seemed to soften, but her frown still stayed. She looked away, but eyed Spyro.* ….Well you and Cynder are the only ones who know…..My feelings…..Right? *Kindle shook her head.* Noone else?

Spyro: …...Mmm…. *Spyro looked up.* …. I don't…. Think so…..

Kindle: .*Kindle's frown hardens.* ...Oh?

Spyro :*Spyro shrugged.* As far as I know…. Cynder and I… are trying to let you guys work it out…..

Kindle: *Spyro watched Kindle turn away to where he couldn't read her emotions anymore. She seemed to ponder.* ….Madara…..He…..He's hurt…..

Spyro: … *Spyro himself started to get concerned.* …. Is he alright?

Kindle: …..*Kindle finally got too flustered, to the point where she stood.* If Cynder died, would you be?! *Kindle suddenly took off into the night sky* Why do I even bother-

Spyro: Kindle, wait- *Spyro stood up.* ….. *Spyro watched her disappear into the darkness.* … Man…. *Spyro picked up his candle.* ….. Madara and Kindle… and their outbursts…..

*Right when he turned, he caught sight of two other fire dragons spying.*

Flame: Oh crap he saw us…! *Flame and Ember tried to hide.*

Ember: Oh man… *Ember hid, but she was sweating. She knew they got caught.*

Spyro: *Spyro pointed at the ground.* … Down,...

Flame/Ember: *Flame and Ember walked down to the courtyard with their heads low.*

Spyro: ….. *Spyro didn't give them any expression. He just stared at them quietly at first.* … What did…. you hear?

Flame: Nothing? *Flame stretched his head.* We're just really excited for this tournament! Yeah!

Ember: Yeah! *Ember smirked at Flame.* He's been training all on his own!

Spyro: ….. *Spyro decided to walk away with that answer,* You two better get some rest….. Warfang needs a lot of repairs….

Ember: Wait! Before you go…. *Ember called suddenly, causing Spyro to stop.* What's wrong with Kindle…..?

Spyro: *Spyro shrugged as he started to leave once again.* ….. Well…..., Kindle and Madara…. are… not doing so well…. So….. give them some space…. while they…. go through some things….

[Somewhere]

Madara: *Madara was rushing through a forest in a complete panic.* KINDLE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Dark Madara: COME FIND HER!

Dark Kindle: YEAH! AHAHAHAH!

*Madara trips over a branch.*

Madara: *Madara struggles to get back up.* Grrr…..Errrr

Kindle: MADARAAAA!

Madara: NO DAMN IT! *Madara punched the ground and got up. He however stopped at the sight of blood.*

*When Madara looked up, he saw that a trail of blood led into a wall of darkness.*

Dark Madara: *Dark Madara's voice echoed through the dark.* ...Come get her lover boy…..Look what we've done to her!

Madara: *Madara followed the trail of blood. His heart was about to pound out of his chest, for he kept his sights on to this trail of blood. Madara's fears were intense and was taking over his thought processing.*

Kindle: Madara? *Kindle wasn't looking at him, for her back was turned to him.*

Madara: *Madara turned and stared at her. His eyes were locked onto her.* ….. *Madara started to shiver when he noticed, there was blood dripping off of her.* Ki… Ki…...Ki….. Ki….

Kindle: ….I'm sorry I couldn't…..

*However, suddenly something morbid happened. Kindle's head rolled off, and Kindle's body dropped. The head of Kindle rolled to a stop, and her eyes were also gone, as blood streamed down her face.*

Kindle: …..My promise…..

[Dragon Temple]

Madara: NOOOOOOOOO- *Madara suddenly shot hot fire out of his mouth, and he hit his bedroom wall.* …...Huff….Hufff….

*There was a moment of silence as the fire hadn't made a blaze, but the wall was now black.*

Bang-Bang-Bang!

*Madara was then distracted by the sounds of a lot of hammers, pounding away.*

Madara: ….The hell?! *Madara soon kicked open his door (which fell over due to the fire damage) and he saw a sight of moles, all working hard on the temple.* …...Huh….

Spyro: *Spyro slowly stepped on the door.* ….. Are you …. Alright?

Madara: …..*Madara looked sick to Spyro, but Madara shook his head and walked down the hall.*. ...I'm fine….. but…... *Madara suddenly stopped and looked at him.* …...Have you seen Kindle?

Spyro: … You'll find her….. I'm sure….. *Spyro smiled softly.*

Madara: ….Oh keep your pity bullcrap, to yourself…..*Madara tilted his head forward.* Let's go see what the entire fuss is about…..

[Warfang, Central]

*Spyro and Madara were talking about their plans for Warfang quite a bit as they walked towards the center of the city. It helped both of the Purple Dragon brothers calm down their worries….until…*

Madara: *Madara walked around the corner, and there they saw a large amount of moles, all setting tiles down.* …..*Madara turned to Spyro with a frown.* …...The hell is this?

Spyro: … *Spyro walked next to Madara.* … Well,... It's….. our fighting stage….

Madara: *Madara held his head.* ….Right …..Right….Tournament… *Spyro could tell Madara was becoming more and more out of it.* …...Wait wait…! *Madara turned to Spyro* …..Did we at least get paid?!

Spyro: Yeah…. We got paid… at our visit to the Elemental City…...*Spyro looked at Madara, concerned.* Are you….. Are you Alright? *Spyro reached out.*

Madara: …*Madara felt his head develop a headache.* ….I really need to see Kindle…

Spyro: … *Spyro looked around once, before turning to him with a smile.* Alright, why don't you… and Kindle…. take the day off…

Madara: *Madara shook his head.* There you go with that pity bull! *Madara poked him in the chest.* There are no days off for Guardians!

Spyro: Says who?

Madara: SAYS ME!

Spyro: Then I say…. *Spyro smiled confidently.* You should work on yourself….

Madara: *Madara's expression just simmers as he eyed Spyro.* ….What was that supposed to mean…..?

Spyro: *Spyro shook his head. Spyro was about to get annoyed.* Madara… She's…. She's worried about you…. *Spyro stepped forward.* Why don't you go talk to her? Why not take the time to do that….? Leave the repairs to me….

Madara: …..*Madara then poked him hard, and pressed it until he backed up.* ….You don't get it Stupro…..

Spyro: *Spyro looked at his finger, then back at Madara.* .. Stu-... Stupro?

Madara: *Madara ignored him.* …..Is that dirtbag of a dad of ours coming? With that snake?

*Spyro and Madara both became silent, giving Madara his answer.*

Spyro: …. *Spyro gently lowered Madara's finger.* …. I will handle them….

Madara: *Madara soon held his head, as he stared at Spyro. Madara soon walked off stressing out.* Why do you think I'm giving you some kind of choice?!

Spyro: …. *Spyro didn't say anything else as Madara went and found a spot to wait. Spyro signed as he went off to work with other moles.*

*It was about two hours when Flame and Ember saw Spyro placing down the final tile pieces to the Fighting stage.*

Flame: THERE HE IS! *Flame and Ember stood around him as he was down working.*

Spyro: Morning….. *Spyro pops in the piece, before standing to face the two fire dragons.* …. Whats up?

Ember: ..*Ember signed.* …...They're here.

Madara: *Madara didn't say a word as he stood from his resting spot to walk over to the three Guardians.*

Spyro: ….. Wait… Who's here?

Flame: *Flame seemed to get annoyed.* Not big daddy Malefor, no….. but Sillouette is here to…. check….on us I guess?

Spyro: … *Spyro sighed as he looked at the ground.* I had a feeling…. He couldn't wait… *Spyro looked at Flame.* Where is he?

[Dragon Temple.]

Kindle: And this is the door to the Chamber of Light.

*Kindle, Cynder, Sparxs, and Spirit were all escorting Silhouette around the Temple. They had shown him everything, and this was the final room they haven't shown him yet.*

Cynder: *Cynder was near the door, stroking her hatchling; being protective.* ….

Silhouette: I must say….. Your Temple…. Has our ancestors writing all over it….

Cynder: *Cynder eyed Silhouette.* ….I guess you can say we're very…...*Cynder eyed Kindle for help.*

Kindle: *Kindle giggled in her fist.* ...Heheh….Old School…

Silhouette: *Silhouette was staring at the Chamber's door with an odd expression.* I'd say….. I have heard of such an ancient chamber before…. but I… never thought I would see it in person…..

Sparxs: *Sparxs thumbed at the door.* Welp. Can't say that again…. *Sparxs leaned on the door.* …. In person and everything…...

?: KINDLE!

Kindle: ...Madara? *Kindle turned, and sure enough, the rest of the Guardians flew into the room, and landed.*

Madara: *Madara landed close to Kindle. He seemed to be in a sweat, but he tried to keep his cool. He eyed Kindle up and down.* …...You...alright?

Kindle: *Kindle almosted wanted to smile.* I'm….. Eheh….. I'm fine?

Silhouette: *Silhouette smiled at Madara as he turned to walk away from the Chamber of Light's door.* … Well, it's good to see everyone is working so hard…. Madara…..

Madara: *Madara sat. However, something ate at him, ever since his feelings for Kindle started to eat at him. Madara frowned.* …..I hope...you do your part…..

Silhouette: I'm… *Silhouette walked by Kindle, eyeing her.* I'm sure….. that I can help those in need…. here in Warfang….

Madara: *Madara had to think faster, for Silhouette started to head out the door.* ... Not...what I meant….Shady,...

Silhouette: *Silhouette stopped. Madara could see a smile grow on the corner of his expression.* … Oh? What did you mean….. Guardian…..?

Madara: *Madara turned, and then he clasped Kindle's shoulder.* ….Kindle…...She had to be infused with darkness… to save her life…

*Silhouette and everyone else became silent.*

Cynder: *Cynder slowly grabbed Spyro's paw, nervously.* …

Silhouette: ….. Hm…. That does interest me… *Silhouette turned.* Has she been infused long?

Madara: …..No? *Madara shook his head.* Interest you? Her being sick with darkness isn't an interesting thing!

Silhouette: *Silhouette smiled as he turned.* I guess…. You can say…. I have done a lot of research about curses…. And Darkness….. *Silhouette stared at Kindle.* ….. She is…. An interesting Miracle…..

Madara: *Madara let go of Kindle but growled.* …..Can you help or not?!

Silhouette: I'll…. see you at the tournament,... *Silhouette slowly leaves the room.*

Spyro: Hey! *Spyro and Cynder turned the corner and followed him.* Aren't you going to answer him!?

Madara: *Madara felt hurt. He felt that another failure just appeared.* ….Damn… *Madara turned fast and tried to walk away faster.*

Kindle: M-Madara!

Madara: SCREW OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE! *Madara bursted into the sky, and flew off.*

Kindle: *Kindle started to chase after him, not leaving the ground.* But- But-! MADARAAAA!

[Nightfall]

*It was nightfall. Only Spyro, Hunter, and Kindle were waiting at the Chamber of Light….. And Madara had not returned.*

Spyro: *Spyro was leaning on the wall. He had his eyes closed, for he was starting to stress out.* …Tanya…..Tammy….

Kindle: *Kindle leaned against the wall.* ….Madara….

?: What….?

*Spyro and Hunter were the first to get up. Kindle was held back by her own fears.*

Hunter: Good… you returned.

Spyro: *Spyro marched towards Madara.* What the hell dude!? You almost failed by being LATE!

*BAM!*

Madara: *Madara had slammed Spyro into the wall in one movement. His eyes were filled with tears, and pure dread.* …..Leave me the fuck alone Spyro….. *Madara let go as fast as he had slammed him. He walked away, and towards a corner.*

Spyro: *Spyro lets off the wall, feeling heated from Madara's actions.* … Kek….. *With his head hurting, and unsure how to handle his brother's outburst, he let his body slide down the wall. He stared up at his brother.* …..A-... Alright… *Spyro got up, rubbing his head.* Hunter… You…. better go in too…..

Madara: Then I won't go in. *Everyone turned to him stunned.*

Kindle: ….Madara… *Kindle looked down.*

Hunter: *Hunter stepped up carefully* Madara….I would only be there just in case you would-

Madara: Shut up! I'm not going too…*Madara looked down more.* ... I couldn't…..hurt….her.

Spyro: *Spyro tilted his head.* Madara… We're just worried about you…. Hunter is going to be in there just this one time-

Madara: .*Madara turned to Spyro seriously.* ….We either go in with just the two of us….or you can deal with the next Dark Master…

Spyro: *Spyro got up. He walked up to Madara with a serious expression. Spyro and Madara were silent as they were face to face.* ….. … You're going in….. And Kindle….. *Spyro looked down, thinking, but then he looked back up.* …. She better be safe with you…..

Madara: ….

Spyro: …

[Chamber of Light]

Clang!

*The door had shut for another hour of training within the Chamber of Light.*

Madara: *Madara still couldn't face the girl of his dreams, so he tried not to look at her altogether. However….*

**Dark Madara: I'm a failure...I'm a failure. *It seemed to echo through the entire room.***

Kindle: … *Kindle was just staring down. She didn't know how to react.*

**Dark Kindle: I…. can't save him…..**

**Dark Madara: ..You mean… I couldn't save you?**

Kindle: *Kindle sniffled. She then tried to hide her tears, by wiping them away.* ….

Madara: ….What do you have to be sad about? *Kindle saw he had only lifted his head, so he still had his back turned to her.*

Kindle: ….. *Kindle looked away.* … We all have our own weakness…. *Kindle looked up a little. She wiped one of her eyes again.* … Mine….. Is….

Madara: ….Let me guess…. *Madara looked at Kindle with a sorrowful expression.* ..It's seeing me…..like….this?

Kindle: I-I mean….. No….

**Dark Kindle: Liar….**

Madara: …*Madara smirked, but he lost that smile.*

**Dark Madara: ...I'm no good for her…..**

**Dark Kindle: ….. I'm no good for him…..**

*Kindle and Madara both seemed startled by the way they were both thinking about each other.*

Madara: …..*Madara turned slowly to her, his feelings feeling more relieved than before all of a sudden..* ….Uh….Okay? What….. type of negative emotion was….that one…?

Kindle: *Kindle sniffled, as her voice was shaky.* I'm…. not even sure… self doubt….. Maybe….?

Madara: *Madara wasn't so sure of that. Madara walked over to Kindle ever so slowly. Madara soon slowly sat in front of her.* ...Um… *Madara looked away not sure what to do.* …..Look Kindle… I get it if you want to do this training….. with…. Someone…. else…..

Kindle: *Kindle looked away shyly.* That's…. not how I feel…. At all…

Madara: …*Madara looked down.* ... I feel that way too Kindle.. *Madara looked away, but he started to blush.* ….Lets…..Can we talk about…...how we…..actually…..feel?

Kindle: *Kindle turned to Madara,* ….. Which part?

Madara: …..*Madara felt really shy, so when he turned to her, his eyes, and body were shaking.* …...I-I-I….. *Madara bit his tongue.* ….

**Dark Madara: Oh you shy little coward!**

Kindle: *Kindle held her mouth, but she couldn't stop her giggling.* Well, now thats cute…..

Madara: C-Cute?! *Madara soon blushed hard, but he lifted his paw and tried to look very manly.* Since when did you ever find me cute?!

Kindle: ….. *Kindle used her finger to shyly spin circles in the ripples of water.* … Since….. I first….. .saw….. You?

Madara: ….*Madara paused to let that sink in, and he felt a load of butterflies give birth in his stomach*...Y….You….did?

Kindle: *Kindle smiled.* I…. did….

Madara: …..Do…...Do you… *Madara looked away with a huge blush.* …...Do you...still?

Kindle: Well I… Well I…. *Kindle was looking away at first, but then she found herself drawn to Madara.* ….Well,... What about….. You? ….. Am….. I…. Cute?

Madara: ….Beautiful… *Madara had said it so fast, he didnt even think about it, and that left him feeling dumb.* I-I-I mean-... Urgh

**Dark Madara: I'm so stupid…**

Kindle: *Kindle blushed, as she giggled a lot. She had a long giggle.* …...Heh….. Yeah….. *Kindle blushed as she looked away.* Y-Yeah….. *Her voice got too quiet, where Madara could barely hear her.* Yeah… you're still cute….

Madara: So then maybe…..*Madara sat by Kindle, but his shyness kept his eyes off of her.* ..I…..think maybe…... we could try…. *Madara looked at Kindle with love in his eyes.* ...Do you want…...to….?

Kindle: Madara,... I… I….. I would…..

*The door of Light started to open, their hour was up.*

Hunter: Is…. everything alright in here?

Madara: …..*Madara suddenly signed.*

Kindle: *Kindle soon gave him a quick peck on his cheek.* …. That's…. My maybe…. *Kindle walked off quickly.*

Madara: M-MAYBE?! *Madara soon rubbed his cheek, and his cheeks turned into a smile.* ...That felt more like... a "Hell yeah"... to me….

.


End file.
